Lemúria
by NathalieChan
Summary: MU&SHAKA,YAOILEMON Uma ilha habitada por humanos com estranhos poderes, destruída pela ira de alguns dos deuses do Olimpo. Qual a relação entre Lemúria e Athena? Por que Mu, assim como seus antecessores, foram designados como cavaleiros de Athena?
1. Prólogo

Primeiramente, declaro que Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertence, essa estória é não-oficial, criação de uma mente fértil que acompanhou Saint Seiya desde a infância e não conseguiu se desinteressar pela série... Obrigada aos leitores.

Nathalie Chan

**Lemúria - Prólogo**

Sentia novamente as pálpebras pesarem sobre as orbes verdes, tentando não se render ao sono que insistia em confrontá-lo. Mais uma vez estava a velar o sono do belo anjo loiro que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, que parecia totalmente alheio às preocupações que antes o afligiam, enquanto desperto. Mas a mente de Mu estava inquieta, lhe fazia perguntas para as quais não havia resposta, não o deixava dormir_: "O que está acontecendo neste momento com o que restou do povo de Lemúria? Porque sonho tanto com ela? O que ela está tentando me dizer? Porque esconde seu cosmo para que eu não a encontre, se é isso o que você quer? Ou você não quer me encontrar? Você realmente nos abandonou? Porque se esconde, Mydhra?"_

Shaka sentiu um cosmo elevar-se, e abriu os olhos, vendo o amante. Já havia acordado há algum tempo, sentindo uma mão pousar em sua face, mas continuou inerte, encantado com os carinhos feitos em seu rosto pelas mãos daquele que velava seu sono. Fitou Mu, que, apesar de olhar para ele, parecia perdido entre pensamentos, em uma infindável melancolia, tentando utilizar seus poderes telepáticos.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não, meu anjo. Me perdoe por acordá-lo.

Shaka passou a mão pelo rosto do namorado, recolhendo uma mecha lilás que caía pela face alva. Olhou fixamente para os olhos de Mu, que pareciam estar prestes a derramar lágrimas.

- Porque está triste, Mu?

- Aqueles sonhos estão novamente me perturbando, Shaka... Parecia tão real... Havia tanta tristeza nos olhos dela! Eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa por eles, mas sequer posso alcançá-los, penso que nunca verei meu povo novamente...

Nesse momento, as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Mu, e foram enxugadas pelos dedos finos de Shaka, que gostaria de ser capaz de tomar a dor do amante para si, assustado com tamanha tristeza estampada na face daquele ser tão doce e sereno. Normalmente, era ele, Shaka, quem era consolado pelo outro. Na verdade, ele não sabia muito bem como reagir quando via seu amante tão frágil, não sabia bem o que deveria fazer para levar toda aquela tristeza embora.

Colou a testa na de Mu, encaixando seu pequeno ponto vermelho entre os dele, em sinal de compreensão. Selou os lábios dele com os seus, sentindo o outro abraçar-lhe com força, como se sua vida dependesse daquele contato. Uma confissão sem palavras, que dizia muito mais do que quaisquer palavras que ambos poderiam proferir.

O momento de silêncio entre os amantes foi quebrado pelo som dos lábios de Mu pousando sobre os de Shaka, sua língua delicadamente pedindo passagem pela boca quente e molhada, as lágrimas derramadas por Mu se espalhavam pelas faces de ambos, que deslizavam em busca de um contato que se tornava cada vez mais íntimo.

Mu deitou-se sobre Shaka, que deslizava as pernas vagarosamente pelas dele, entrelaçando-as. As mãos de Mu passaram pelo corpo do amante, reconhecendo aquela aura tão conhecida para fazê-la interagir junto à sua, para que se tornassem uma. Entrelaçaram as mãos, se beijando, sentindo-se uma unidade apenas com aquele contato.

Fitaram-se extasiados. Mu passou as mãos por dentro do sari de Shaka, que levantou os quadris para ajudá-lo a retirar aquela peça de roupa que não havia mais razão de estar ali entre eles. Shaka revirou-se na cama, envolvendo a cintura do amante com os braços, retirando dele a bata, revelando o torso alvo e rebelando os cabelos do ariano. Passou os dedos finos pela calça do amante, retirando-a e deitando por cima dele. Beijou-lhe a boca, o pescoço, desceu pelo corpo do ariano ouvindo-o gemer de prazer e sentindo-o se remexer de ansiedade abaixo de si.

A cascata formada pelos fios dourados caíam pelo corpo de Mu, e o faziam se arrepiar de tanto desejo. Acariciava gentilmente e com firmeza a nuca do amante, subindo as mãos pelos seus cabelos, deixando os dedos se perderem entre as mechas loiras. Gemeu alto ao sentir Shaka abocanhar-lhe a carne sensível, em movimentos sedutores, deslizando a língua pelo seu falo, se movimentando como um felino.

Em seguida, Shaka fitou o rosto ofegante de Mu, o beijou com desejo e, sorrindo-lhe, e passou a língua por entre seus dedos, em mais um gesto mudo que havia entre os dois. Mu deslizou delicadamente os dedos por entre a entrada de Shaka, que gemeu em resposta. Aos poucos, sentindo o corpo do amante ceder à invasão, retirou os dedos de seu interior, sentando-se sobre a cama e puxando o amante sobre si. Shaka sentou-se no colo de Mu, passando os braços pelo seu ombro e as pernas pelo seu quadril.

Se fitaram novamente, em uma declaração muda de amor, prestes a se tornarem um. Agora em corpo, pois já haviam eram uma só alma naquele momento, que vibrava em plena harmonia. Shaka se posicionou sobre o falo de Mu, descendo cuidadosamente sobre ele, sentindo completar-se pelo amante aos poucos, arrancando gemidos de ambos, a respiração começando a falhar. Logo Shaka havia chegado ao ponto mais próximo que seus corpos lhe permitiam estar, e passou a movimentar seus quadris sedutoramente, abraçado ao amante.

Mu sentia espasmos por todo o corpo, tentando conter os gemidos causados pelo prazer que sentia ao ter o corpo quente do amante o envolvendo. Envolveu Shaka com o braço, segurando a cintura dele com uma mão, levando a outra ao falo, arrancando gemidos altos do virginiano. Subiu a mão outrora pousada na cintura do amante pelas suas costas, sentindo-o arrepiar ainda mais com o toque. Retirou as mechas loiras que insistiam em cair pelo pescoço, beijando-o, tornando os movimentos do amante mais intensos e suas respirações cada vez mais ofegantes.

Após algum tempo se amando, tempo esse que não saberiam precisar nem se quisessem, seus corpos chegaram ao limite do prazer. Ambos atingiram o clímax juntos, sentindo seus corpos interagirem em perfeita harmonia. Shaka não percebeu quando arranhou os ombros de Mu durante o apse, e teve as costas também arranhadas pelo amante. Permaneceram naquela posição, encaixados, abraçados, deixando a respiração retomar seu ritmo normal. As mechas douradas e lilases se misturavam em cascata, coladas aos corpos dos amantes.

Entre beijos e carinhos os amantes se separaram, Shaka deitando sobre Mu, que o abraçou e os cobriu com um lençol fino. Ainda se sentiam extasiados e cansaram-se, deixando o sono levá-los. Desta vez um sono tranquilo para o ariano, que sentia o peito mais leve por ter desabafado suas tristezas com o amante, porém um pouco pesaroso por deixá-lo preocupado.

-----

O loiro acordou, revelando um par de belos olhos verdes o fitando com ternura, ansiosos por verem seus olhos azuis de um tom peculiar, que se aproxima do violeta. Observou o rosto que se encontrava diante dele, maravilhado com o contraste entre o verde dos olhos e a coloração dos pontos lemurianos avermelhados sob a testa alva. Os cabelos caíam sob a face em cascata, o que lhe dava um aspecto sensual. Como poderia haver um ser tão doce, enigmático e sensual como aquele que tinha diante de si? Seria o sangue de Zeus que corria naquelas veias? Agradecia todos os dias pela companhia preciosa, entristecido porém por estarem longe de outros que amavam, que protegiam através da distância que os separava. _"Um dia verei meu filho novamente?"_

Os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas ao escutar telepaticamente os pensamentos do outro, e passando os dedos pelos pontos lemurianos do loiro, fitando-o, respondeu-lhe telepaticamente: _"Sim, meu amor. Em breve veremos o nosso filho."_

O loiro abraçou-lhe, enroscando os dedos por entre as mechas ruivas. De repente, outra mensagem telepática chegou ao casal, mas vinda do exterior do recinto que os acolhia.

- Mydrha, Atlas! Fomos descobertos!

- Você tem certeza do que afirma, Evrion?

- Sim! Os cavaleiros de Hera foram vistos perto do lago!

- Foi quebrada a barreira que nos protege?

- Ainda não, mas não sei quanto tempo poderemos resistir, precisamos do poder de Lemúria.

- Certo. A matriarca e eu iremos detê-los. Enquanto isso, Evrion, dirija-se ao santuário e avise a Athena. Encontre Mu. Diga a ele que estamos bem.

-----

Mu tomava seu chá matutino e conversava animadamente com Shaka quando sentiu um cosmo se aproximando instantaneamente de sua casa. Levantou-se, fitando a entrada da casa.

- Não dê nem mais um passo! Sou Mu de Áries, o guardião desta casa, e a protegerei com a minha vida se você insistir em desafiar Athena!

Mu havia se teleportado para a entrada da casa de áries, apreensivo com a rapidez com que o outro cosmo havia se aproximado dele. Ficou atônito ao ver uma pessoa se teleportar diante dele. Fez aparecer uma parede de cristal diante de si para proteger o templo. O cavaleiro de áries ficou ainda mais atônito ao constatar que a imagem que se encontrava diante de si era do irmão de seu mestre.

- Mu! Não me ataque, por favor. Sou eu, Evrion! A matriarca me mandou vir aqui buscar reforços, estamos sob ataque da deusa Hera. Se não fizermos algo logo, o nosso povo sucumbirá!

- Evrion! Me desculpe, nunca imaginei ver outro lemuriano tão repentinamente diante da casa de áries. O que está acontecendo? Vocês não estavam escondidos? Eu tentei encontrá-los diversas vezes, por vários anos!

- Estávamos nos escondendo de Hera, em um local próximo a Jamiel. Disfarçamos nossos cosmos para não sermos descobertos, mas os cavaleiros de Hera nos encontraram e estão tentando quebrar a nossa barreira neste momento! Não sei quanto tempo a matriarca aguentará!

- Venha, Evrion, vamos até Athena o mais rápido possível.

-----

MODO COMÉDIA LIGADO

Shaka, que observava os lemurianos de dentro da casa de Áries, se juntou aos dois para seguir até Athena. Passaram por Aldebaran, que tentou perguntá-los alguma coisa, desistindo em seguida. Saga e Kanon correram atrás deles, mas desistiram ao perceber que Mu e o lemuriano falavam um dialeto que eles não conseguiam compreender. Acharam melhor esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Máscara da Morte não estava em sua casa. Aioria perguntou a Shaka o que estava acontecendo e os seguiu. Obviamente, o cavaleiro de Virgem também não estava em casa... Dohko se assustou ao ver Evrion novamente, e pediu permissão para acompanhá-los. Milo não conteve a curiosidade e correu atrás dos cavaleiros, perguntando a Aioria o que estava acontecendo. Aioros seguiu com os cavaleiros, escutando a conversa entre Aioria e Dohko, que explicava a eles quem era o misterioso lemuriano que acompanhava Mu. Shura se assustou ao ver tantos cavaleiros juntos, e perguntou a Aioros o que estava acontecendo. Camus exclamou um alto "Mon Dieu!" ao ver o grupo que se aproximava. Ainda assustado para reagir, sem compreender a situação, foi puxado por Milo para dentro do grupo que seguia rumo a Athena. Foi ouvido um grito histérico da casa de peixes, Afrodite não se conteve ao ver tantos homens bonitos juntos... Seguiu o grupo, saltitante e feliz, sem reparar na preocupação de alguns ali presentes.

Só para constar os presentes provenientes do grupo: Evrion, Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Máscara da Morte (nota da autora: ahn? quando ele entrou no grupo sem ser notado? que eu me lembre ele não estava em casa, né... rsrsrsrs),Dohko, Milo, Camus, e Afrodite.

Milo: Peraí, quando foi que o Máscara da Morte se juntou a nós? (dando um sorriso torto para o canceriano)

Máscara da Morte: Certamente em algum momento em que você estava preocupado demais com um certo francês para reparar...

Milo: Mas eu só encontrei o Camus na casa de aquário, e depois da casa de aquário vem a casa de...

Afrodite: Hum, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, nadinha!

Todos: Sei...

Máscara da Morte: Cala a boca, Dite!

Todos: Chamou ele de Dite?! (Gota)

MODO COMÉDIA DESLIGADO

-----

Chegaram até a sala do mestre. Shion se levantou assustado com o grupo de cavaleiros acompanhados por Evrion. "_O que meu irmão faz aqui depois de tantos anos escondido junto ao nosso povo? O que teria acontecido? Porque um deles se arriscaria vindo até aqui? Espero que nada grave tenha acontecido à matriarca, ou a barreira que protege o povo de Lemúria será desfeita..."_

Para desespero dos cavaleiros ali presentes, os lemurianos começaram a se comunicar telepaticamente, e pediram licença para se retirarem da sala do mestre para serem recebidos pela deusa, acompanhados apenas de Dohko e Shaka. Logo chegaram à sala do mestre Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon, aguardando um pronunciamento a respeito do ocorrido.

Algumas horas depois, os cavaleiros e o lemuriano recebidos pela deusa a acompanharam até o salão do mestre. Athena fitou seus cavaleiros.

- Não temos tempo para contar a vocês o que está acontecendo agora. Enviarei Mu, Shaka, Shion e Dohko para protegerem o povo de Lemúria, que está em perigo. Não quero comentários sobre a vinda de Evrion ao Santuário, especialmente perto de Kiki, discípulo de Mu. Ele não pode desconfiar de que iremos até os lemurianos, ou tentará nos alcançar. É muito perigoso para uma criança ir conosco. Os outros cavaleiros deverão aguardar as minhas ordens aqui no Santuário, eu irei ao Olimpo. Quando eu voltar, vocês deverão me acompanhar. Estejam preparados. Muito obrigada a todos vocês por sua lealdade, desculpem-me por deixá-los apreensivos, logo compreenderão o porquê de tudo isso.

Evrion, Shion, Dohko, Mu e Shaka seguiram em direção ao esconderijo do povo lemuriano.

Saori se dirigiu ao Olimpo, à procura de seu pai, Zeus.

-----

FIM DO PRÓLOGO

Próximo capítulo: Os Segredos de Lemúria

Vocês estão se perguntando quem é Mydrha? hehehehehehe

Não fiquem enciumados, sou uma mushakista fervorosa, não há motivos para terem ciúmes dela, viu?!

Não se desesperem, o próximo capítulo sairá nas próximas semanas, já o tenho totalmente em mente, agora é só parar para escrever.

Obrigada pela paciência e pela audiência! rsrsrs

Beijos,

Nathalie Chan


	2. Os Segredos de Lemúria

Segundo Capítulo - Os Segredos de Lemúria

Mu, Shaka e Dohko vestiram suas armaduras. Dohko se voltou para Shion, preocupado com o fato dele não ser mais um cavaleiro de Athena, protegido por uma armadura de ouro.

- Shion, fique com o meu escudo, por favor.

Shion olhou ternamente para o amante, que parecia muito preocupado, e sorriu.

- Me desculpe, Dohko, mas não posso aceitá-lo. Você precisará dele e eu não necessito de armadura para me proteger. Acaso se esquece que posso erguer uma parede de cristal diante de mim a qualquer momento?

- É verdade, mas tome cuidado. Não sabemos o que vamos enfrentar. Você necessitará de suas energias para recompor a parede de cristal de Lemúria se ela for rompida.

- Talvez um único minuto seja tempo demais para a resistência lemuriana. Venha, Dohko, vou nos teleportar.

Mu e Shion entrelaçaram as mãos às dos companheiros, unindo os chacras localizados no centro de suas testas, reunindo energias para utilizar seus poderes telecinéticos. Mu teleportou Shaka consigo, e Shion teleportou Dohko. Abriram os olhos, fitando Evrion, em meio às margens de um lago próximo a Jamiel.

Mu ficou encantado com o local, se lembrava dele em suas memórias de criança. Era um lugar realmente belo, e próximo a Jamiel. Se sentiu um tanto tolo por ter morado tanto tempo perto do esconderijo dos lemurianos, sem nunca tê-los notado. _"Será que Mydhra camuflava seu cosmo para visitar a mim e Kiki em Jamiel e eu nunca percebi? Céus, acho que sou realmente distraído por natureza..."_ Saiu de seus pensamentos notando o olhar preocupado de Shaka sobre si e apertou a mão do amante que se encontrava entrelaçada à sua.

Evrion os alertou de que estavam próximos dos cavaleiros de Hera, e eles passaram por entre os inimigos camuflando os cosmos, até avistarem uma imensa parede de cristal. Nada podia ser visto além da parede de cristal, como se escondesse um mundo por detrás de si. Evrion mandou uma mensagem telepática a Atlas, que atravessou a parede, se materializando diante dos cinco. O loiro fitou Mu, sorrindo e tocando-lhe o ombro: _"Nos perdoe por termos nos escondido de você por tanto tempo, Mu. Logo irá revê-la."_

Shaka observou a chegada do outro loiro, que tinha os cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, os típicos pontos lemurianos avermelhados sob a testa, os olhos possuíam um tom que não saberia distinguir se era violeta ou azul. As feições de Atlas eram semelhantes às de Mu, e o hindu se recordou instantaneamente de outra pessoa, o pequenino que possuía olhos semelhantes àqueles: Kiki.

Atlas notou as observações mentalmente feitas por Shaka, feliz por finalmente conhecê-lo. Estendeu o braço na direção de Shaka, posicionando a mão sobre seu ombro, em cumprimento. Shaka sorriu diante da gentileza do cavaleiro, mas não pode deixar de estranhar aquela armadura que o outro loiro usava. Era semelhante a uma armadura de ouro, mas era um tom mais claro e brilhante, como se refletisse diretamente a luz do Sol. Mu nunca havia lhe contado sobre as armaduras que o povo lemuriano detinha. Qual seria a origem daquela estranha armadura dourada?

-----

Saori chegou ao Olimpo, deparando-se com a última divindade que gostaria de encontrar naquele momento: Hera. Como sempre, ostentava um sorriso arrogante, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Athena! O que traz a queridinha de Zeus aqui? Acaso se cansou daqueles humanos que você tanto defende e resolveu se juntar aos seus?

- Você sabe muito bem o que me traz aqui, senhora. O que pretende fazer à minha irmã?

- Sua irmã? Ah sim, aquela bastarda que atende pelo nome de Lemúria! Como é lamentável me lembrar de que aquela mulher é filha de seu pai. Assim como você, não é verdade, querida?

- Me poupe suas palavras envenenadas pelo ciúme, senhora. Nós nunca lhe fizemos mal algum, não decidimos nascer para provocá-la.

- Sempre generosa, pequena Athena... Essa virtude eu certamente não detenho. Tampouco a prudência.

As palavras de Hera eram para Athena como lâminas afiadas desferidas contra si. Como aquela deusa poderia ser tão arrogante e cega? Certamente eram aquelas qualidades que Zeus abominava na esposa para traí-la com tanta freqüência. No fundo, Athena sentia pena de Hera, apesar de nominá-la como a mais desprezível dentre todas as criaturas.

Aquela deusa era a mais temível e poderosa do Olimpo. Seu poder só não era maior que o do próprio Zeus, seu esposo e irmão. Hera divertia-se perseguindo as amantes do marido para torturá-las antes de matá-las, e fazia o mesmo com os filhos ilegítimos dele. Para Hera, os filhos de Zeus deveriam ser todos extintos, com exceção, claro, de seus queridos filhos Ares e Hefesto.

Athena já havia sofrido muito com os atentados de Hera, que nunca aceitara o fato de Zeus ter uma filha que havia nascido de sua cabeça: Athena era conhecida como a filha mais querida de Zeus, a única filha que pertencia somente a ele. Hera não saberia precisar quem mais odiava: se era Athena, a filha unilateral de Zeus; os gêmeos Artêmis e Apolo, filhos da traição de Zeus com a deusa Leto; ou a deusa Afrodite, que era casada com Hefesto, amante de Ares e enganava ambos com tanto outros deuses, além de deitar-se com humanos. Lemúria também encabeçava a lista dentre os filhos de Zeus que lhe eram odiados, mas Hera não se preocupava tanto em perseguí-la porque não ela não se encontrava no Olimpo e não costumava "visitar-lhes". Deixou a perseguição a cabo de seus cavaleiros, que haviam finalmente encontrado o esconderijo dos lemurianos.

-----

Shion sentiu um cosmo poderoso se aproximar deles, e avistaram os cavaleiros de Hera, que os haviam cercado. Os cavaleiros tomaram a dianteira, protegendo Shion e Evrion. Mu os protegeu com uma parede de cristal, mas perdeu a concentração ao ver que o alvo não era aquela parede, aquela que cobria o esconderijo de seu povo.

Shaka e Dohko protegeram Evrion e Shion. Atlas segurou o golpe proferido contra a parede de cristal que cobria o esconderijo lemuriano entre as mãos, sendo arrastado e prensado contra a parede, gritando a Mu que salvasse a matriarca antes que ele não pudesse suportar mais. O cavaleiro de áries teleportou-se para dentro da parede de cristal, chegando no momento em que a parede se partia em inúmeros cacos, como se fosse feita de vidro.

Mu rapidamente buscou com os olhos a silhueta dourada coberta pela armadura de Lemúria e não teve tempo para pensar ou visualizar a mulher, foi atingido em cheio pelo golpe que quebrara a parede de cristal, aumentado em seu potencial pela chuva de cacos de cristal. Antes que o golpe atingisse a lemuriana, Mu se atirou em frente à mulher, a protegendo com o próprio corpo. Em meio ao golpe recebido, Mu conseguiu abrir os olhos e suas pupilas se encolheram ao ver os olhos verdes que se encontravam tão próximos aos seus, aflitos. Desmaiou, seu corpo sucumbindo ao golpe levado em cheio unido aos pedaços de cristal que cortavam sua pele. _"Eu vim por você, Mydhra."_

- Mu! Olha pra mim, abre os olhos... Mu... Não!

Atlas não havia se ferido muito, graças à proteção da armadura especial que utilizava. Qualquer outra armadura dourada teria sucumbido perante o poder dos cavaleiros de Hera, mas aquela armadura especial conseguiu absorver boa parte do poder do golpe proferido. A energia disparada contra o corpo de Mu era apenas uma pequena parcela do que atingiria a matriarca sem a intervenção da dupla. Shaka e Dohko foram teleportados por Evrion e Shion no momento em que Atlas juntou seu verdadeiro poder acrescentado do poder absorvido pela armadura, fazendo surgir uma luz dourada que obrigou todos a fecharem os olhos, diante da intensa claridade daquela luz, e Shaka confirmou suas suspeitas sobre a estranha armadura que o lemuriano usava:

- Explosão solar!

Quando puderam abrir os olhos, não havia mais qualquer resquício dos cavaleiros de Hera. Sucumbiram todos diante do poder do cavaleiro do Sol. Shion fez surgir diante de todos uma enorme parede de cristal, no lugar da que fora destruída.

Os olhos verdes de Mydhra se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto segurava seu salvador desfalecido entre os braços, apertando-o forte contra si como se ninasse uma criança. Sentiu o cosmo acolhedor sumindo aos poucos, como se fosse água a correr por entre seus dedos. Começou a chorar descontroladamente, enquanto os aliados se aproximavam.

Shaka se aproximou da mulher que segurava Mu entre seus braços, desesperada, tentando fazê-lo acordar. Todos correram para perto de Mu e Mydhra, enquanto Shaka tentava localizar o cosmo do amante, atônimo. O desespero da lemuriana era contagiante, pois o ariano parecia gravemente ferido e não demonstrava sinais de vida. Shaka despertou de seu transe com o pedido de Mydhra sussurado entre seus soluços:

Não morra, Mu! Não nos deixe!

O virginiano sentiu de repente o corpo pesado demais para que suas pernas o pudessem sustentar. Caiu de joelhos sobre o chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, abafando o choro. O desespero tomou conta de qualquer resquício de razão que lhe sobrava. Segurou uma das mãos do amante entre as suas, tentando se manter firme, mesmo sentindo as mãos de Mu tão gélidas. Telepaticamente, repetia diversas vezes ao amante, como se fosse um mantra: _"Volte para nós, meu amor. Ainda não chegou a hora de dormir seu sono eterno"._

Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma infinidade para todos, mas que não passou de alguns minutos, a mão de Mu se apertou contra a de Shaka, dando-lhe um sinal de que estava vivo e tinha escutado o pedido que ele lhe repetira tantas vezes. Mydhra acompanhou o movimento de Mu, sorrindo. Atlas se abaixou ao lado dela, tocando-lhe as longas mechas ruivas.

Vamos levar Mu para nossa casa e cuidar de seus ferimentos. Shion e Evrion estão reforçando a nova parede de cristal. Por enquanto estamos todos salvos.

Vamos, Dohko!

Eu prefiro ficar aqui com Shion e Evrion, eles podem precisar de mim. Descansarei quando eles terminarem.

Está bem. Quando regressarem, terei deixado um quarto pronto para acolhê-los.

Teleportaram-se para a casa de Atlas. Mydhra havia utilizado seus poderes de cura para fazer as feridas de Mu pararem de sangrar e começou a preparar medicamentos e ervas naturais para ele. Atlas preparou as águas em uma grande banheira para Mu, esquentando-a com seu cosmo e entregando a Shaka as ervas e os medicamentos preparados pela matriarca. Após explicar a Shaka como se utilizavam as ervas lemurianas, que o virginiano não conhecia (o que era raro devido ao seu amplo conhecimento de ervas medicinais), Atlas se retirou do quarto, murmurando a Mu que se recuperasse logo.

Shaka retirou as roupas do ariano, assustado com o aspecto das feridas que Mu trazia em seu corpo, pois o sangue se destacava diante da pele alva em abundância. Tomou o amante no colo com cuidado e o levou até a imensa banheira, entrando com ele nas águas medicinais. Passou um braço pelas costas de Mu, pegando um delicado pano de algodão que lhe fora oferecido para limpar as feridas do amante. Molhou o pano com as águas medicinais, passando delicadamente pelos rastros de sangue, apreensivo e atencioso a qualquer reação que Mu poderia demonstrar.

O indiano respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro das ervas invadir suas narinas. Era um cheiro certamente muito agradável, de ervas desconhecidas para ele até aquele momento. Shaka ficou aliviado ao limpar o sangue no corpo do amante e perceber que os cortes sofridos pelo ele eram superficiais. A quantidade de sangue que cobria o corpo de Mu dava indícios do contrário. Provavelmente as feridas eram mais graves, e foram atenuadas pelo poder de Mydhra. Suspirou aliviado, percebendo que Mu logo se recuperaria. Agradeceu aos seus deuses, emanando mantras contentes a Vishnu, Brahma e Shiva.

-----

Athena estava apreensiva diante de Hera, que não parecia querer deixá-la passar adiante para encontrar-se com seu pai. Não poderia enfrentar a deusa sozinha, e sentiu-se acuada quando a madastra interrompeu o silêncio em que se encontravam, fitando-a nos olhos, e voltou a falar:

- Athena, você tem muitos inimigos neste lugar. Se eu derrotá-la aqui, seu pai nunca saberá quem a matou. Uma grande chance para mim, não acha? A sorte pode não me sorrir duas vezes. Penso que é seu fim, pequena. Meus filhos voltarão a serem os mais queridos por seu pai quando você não estiver mais entre nós.

Saori vestiu sua armadura, preparando-se para enfrentar a deusa, mesmo sabendo que não demoraria a sucumbir. Quando Hera ia desferir seu golpe fatal contra Athena, teleportou-se diante das deusas uma garota lemuriana de cabelos esverdeados, vestindo uma armadura prateada muito brilhante. As deusas se voltaram para a garota, reconhecendo-a: Jade, a dama da Lua de Lemúria. Obviamente, uma semi-deusa.

Hera gargalhou alto, olhando para Jade.

- Acaso pensa que seu poder e o de Athena unidos são o suficiente para me derrotar, menina?

Nesse momento, porém, para o desespero de Hera, teleportaram-se Ártemis e Apolo, em seus trajes divinos. Apolo usava sua armadura do sol, Ártemis a da Lua, semelhante à usada por Jade. Ártemis tomou a dianteira, dirigindo-se à madrastra.

- E agora, Hera? O que pretende fazer? Você tem muitos inimigos, não? Meu pai pode bem desconfiar que os únicos que detém ódio e poder para destruí-la somos nós, os gêmeos "bastardos" que você tanto despreza. Mas não nos importamos com isso. A vingança, embora tardia, será nossa compensação. Vou começar cortando suas mãos, para que não ouse tocar essas mãos sujas novamente em nossa mãe.

Ártemis sacou seu arco e flechas, posicionando uma de suas fechas na direção da cabeça de Hera. Athena permaneceu calada, sabendo que não poderia convencer os gêmeos a desistirem de seu plano ou detê-los. Aquele certamente seria o fim de Hera. A deusa da Lua e o deus do Sol nunca perdoariam Hera por tentar matar sua mãe, a deusa Leto. Se não fosse a intervenção de Poseidon e a proteção que a recém-nascida Ártemis deu a sua mãe através de seu cosmo, Leto teria morrido antes de dar a luz a Apolo. Não bastasse isso, Hera sempre aprontava emboscada para os gêmeos, que a tentaram exterminar várias vezes, sempre impedidos por Poseidon ou pelo próprio Zeus.

Como já era de praxe, Poseidon, desta vez na personalidade de Julian Solo, apareceu diante dos deuses e da semi-deusa, impossibilitando o derramamento de sangue prestes a ocorrer entre os deuses.

- Vamos, Athena. Hera, minha irmã, volte para sua casa e deixe os filhos de Zeus em paz! O mesmo serve para vocês, Ártemis e Apolo.

Hera, contrariada, deu as costas aos deuses e semi-deusa, aliviada por ter sido salva pelo irmão. Julian levou Saori até seu pai. Devidamente advertido, Zeus prometeu a Athena que vigiaria a esposa para que não fizesse mal a Lemúria. Chamou Ártemis e Apolo, pedindo a eles para se acalmarem e não responderem às provocações da madrasta, e ficarem atentos a Lemúria. Não disse nada a Hera, pois sabia que a esposa era dissimulada e fingiria aceitar suas condições, somente para atacar a filha quando ele menos esperasse. Afinal, ela já tinha feito isso uma vez, não perderia a oportunidade de atentar contra seus filhos novamente. Acreditar uma vez em Hera fora seu grande erro, que custou a destruição da ilha de Lemúria e quase extinguiu a raça lemuriana, em algumas poucas horas de distração.

MODO COMÉDIA & PERVA LIGADO

No Santuário, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam entediados e curiosos, mais entediados e curiosos do que Kiki, que resolveu ir até a casa de Saori, onde se encontravam os cavaleiros de bronze. Certamente, os cavaleiros de bronze eram mais engraçados de se irritar do que os de ouro, e ele adorava jogar futebol com os meninos do orfanato, por motivos óbvios. Sem falar nas meninas que ficavam encantadas com seus poderes...

Milo: Camyu, você viu o Kiki por aí?

Camus: Ele foi para a casa de Saori, no Japão. Ainda bem que a casa dela é bem longe daqui... Não agüentava mais aquele pentelho me rodiando e fazendo perguntas. Agora que meus pupilos cresceram, acho que perdi minha capacidade de ser paciente com crianças... Só espero que você tenha sido mais esperto que ele e não tenha respondido nada que comprometa os planos de Athena...

Camus fitou o amante, levantando uma das sombrancelhas, esperando ele afirmar que não havia dito nada sobre Athena e os lemurianos.

Milo: Ora, ora, o que você acha que eu sou? Não falo tanto assim. Pelo jeito que você fala comigo, até parece que eu sou incapaz de ficar calado por alguns segundos.

Camus: O fato é que você **é** incapaz de ficar calado por alguns minutos, _mon amour_. Se eu não amasse a sua voz, já teria saído correndo daqui há muito tempo.

Milo: Você está me ofendendo!

Camus: Não estou. Estou simplesmente dizendo a verdade. Você fala demais. Como poderia se sentir ofendido com um fato?

Milo: Isso não é verdade!

Camus: Então prove! Quero ver se consegue ficar calado por 15 minutos! (Convicto de que o escorpiano não conseguiria completar a tarefa)

Milo aceitou o desafio de ficar calado para provar ao amante que não era um falador nato. Olhou para o relógio, marcando o tempo inicial. Ficou irritado ao perceber que Camus continuava a destinar toda sua atenção a um livro, que parecia muito mais interessante do que sua companhia naquele momento (escorpiano enciumado). Olhou para o relógio e fitou Camus, que olhou para ele, divertido ao perceber que o escorpiano estava atentado a falar alguma coisa e parecia desesperado.

Uns dois minutos se passaram e Milo puxou o livro da mão do amante, rosnando. Camus achou aquilo ainda mais divertido, segurando-se para não rir. Milo olhava insistentemente para ele, desta vez com lágrimas nos olhos, como um cachorrinho pedindo por comida. Camus conhecia bem aquela forma de chantagem emocional típica do seu escorpiano... Não pode mais se segurar, e começou a rir do grego. Ao perceber que Milo o fitava indignado, não pode deixar de gargalhar bem alto.

Milo: Assim não vale, Camyu! Quer que eu fique calado olhando você rir da minha cara? Acha que eu sou algum palhaço ou algo parecido?

Camus: _Par...don_, _mon amour_. _Je ne vous comprende pas_.

Milo: Dá para falar grego? Não estou entendendo nada, você não sabe nem se ri ou fala!

O esquentado escorpiano se virou de costas para Camus, bufando, prestes a deixá-lo, quando o francês enlaçou sua cintura. Milo se virou para o amante dentro de seu abraço, extremamente irritado, e vermelho como um pimentão. Empurrou Camus, que o segurou com mais força, mantendo o contato.

Camus: Só conheço uma forma de calar você, _mon escorpion._ – Olhou malicioso para Milo, que continuava nervoso.

Milo, sentindo a raiva passar aos poucos e a respiração do amante próxima ao seu pescoço, resolveu se fazer de desentendido, com a cara mais inocente do mundo:

- E que forma é essa que você conhece de me ca...

Camus adorou a provocação de Milo, calando o escorpiano com um beijo intenso e fogoso, abrindo os botões que se encontravam fechados em sua camisa e retirando a do companheiro. Empurrou o amante até o box do banheiro, prensando o escorpiano contra a parede e ligando o chuveiro.

Enquanto beijava Milo, Camus passou a mão por dentro da calça molhada do amante, movimentando seu membro firmemente. O escorpiano finalmente conseguiu se livrar da calça do aquariano, e Camus empurrou as roupas molhadas para o canto do box com os pés.

- Ainda não estou impossibilitado de falar, francês. – Milo apartou o beijo, sorrindo de canto para o amante, se abaixando sobre a ereção de Camus, a abocanhando de uma vez. Camus gemeu alto, puxando os cabelos do escorpiano, que também puxou os seus. Após deixar o aquariano louco de desejo sugando sua ereção com rapidez e agilidade, Milo se levantou, beijando novamente o amante.

Camus suspendeu o quadril do escorpiano e o prensou novamente contra a parede, dando apoio ao amante, roçando seu falo contra a entrada de Milo, que o abraçou com as pernas, se prendendo contra a sua cintura. Penetrou o escorpiano de uma vez, vendo-o apertar os lábios contra os dentes, esboçando um sorriso malicioso, enquanto abafava um gemido. Começou a investir contra o amante, deliciado com a mudança de feições que Milo apresentava a cada estocada.

Impossibilitado de se mexer naquela posição, Milo se entregou completamente às sensações de prazer que o amante lhe proporcionava, arranhando e se apertando contra as costas de Camus, e sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber que ele realmente não conseguiria falar nada naquele momento, nem com muito esforço... Com a respiração completamente alterada e sendo prensado cada vez com mais força e rapidez, sentia seu membro maravilhosamente pressionado pelo tórax do amante, os movimentos de Camus facilitados pela água, que deixava os corpos deliciosamente escorregadios entre si. Milo chegou ao apse, derramando seu líquido entre os corpos, deixando Camus ensandecido de prazer, incapaz de se segurar mais. Com mais duas estocadas, o aquariano também gozou, tendo seu longo gemido abafado pelo beijo fogoso do escorpiano. Ficaram naquela posição sentindo a água quente tocar seus corpos, e depois se deitaram sobre a cama para recobrarem as energias gastas, lançando um recíproco olhar travesso.

MODO COMÉDIA & PERVA DESLIGADO

Nota da autora: Onde foi que eu parei mesmo, hein:-P

-----

Shaka vestiu e deitou Mu na cama de casal, acariciando a face do amante, que parecia dormir tranquilo. Logo ouviu batidas na porta, e se levantou para receber Mydhra, que o abraçou ternamente. Só então o indiano pôde observar atentamente a lemuriana diante de si: Era quase idêntica a Mu, se não fossem as mechas ruivas, que contrastavam com a pele alva. O mais impressionante em se notar na mulher é a impressão de que a diferença entre a cor dos cabelos dos dois lemurianos não influenciavam quase nada em distingui-los. Os olhos eram idênticos, acrescentados pelos pontos avermelhados. Era alta, quase tinham a mesma altura. A mesma tonalidade de pele. A mesma expressão, demonstrava a mesma compreensão, o cosmo dela era também quente e acolhedor como o de Mu. Estaria ele louco ou eram tão parecidos assim?

Shaka se lembrou de que havia encontrado uma coisa entre as roupas de Mu que Mydhra certamente se alegraria em ver. A lemuriana havia sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, acariciando os cabelos lilases. Shaka se aproximou, sorrindo ao perceber que os lemurianos diante de si eram quase idênticos. A feminilidade de Mydhra era a únia coisa que realmente os distinguia.

O indiano estendeu a foto à lemuriana, explicando que Mu havia comentado com ele que se tratava de um presente para ela e Atlas e que entregaria a Mydhra assim que chegasse ao esconderijo lemuriano. A ruiva teve seus olhos novamente tomados pelas lágrimas, vendo estampados na foto os rostos de Mu e Kiki, que pareciam muito felizes. _"Obrigada por cuidar tão bem do meu filho."_

Shion e Evrion finalmente terminaram de reforçar a parede de cristal o suficiente para que ela protegesse o esconderijo lemuriano de maneira eficaz. Dohko estava sentado no chão, observando os irmãos, quando Shion se materializou à sua frente e lhe estendeu a mão. Em um piscar de olhos estavam na casa de Atlas, e foram até o quarto de Mu, que ainda se encontrava desacordado. Todos estavam muito cansados com o dia incomum. Shion se despediu de Evrion e se juntou a Dohko para descansarem.

-----

Atlas chorou ao ver na foto os pequenos olhos tão parecidos com os seus, que há muito tempo não via. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes sonhou abraçar o filho, e acordava atordoado percebendo que era apenas um sonho. Por motivos de segurança, não poderia sair de seu esconderijo sem se camuflar, o que tornava impossível o contato com o pequeno Kiki. Viu a pequena ruiva se aproximar dele, curiosa em ver o que havia feito o pai chorar. A pequena sorriu ao ver quem se encontrava na foto. _"Kiki?"_ O pai respondeu à filha telepaticamente, afagando-lhe os cabelos: _"Sim, Rubi. É o seu irmão gêmeo que mora no Santuário de Athena com Mu, Kiki."_

- Papai, nós vamos nos encontrar com Kiki? Porque ele não veio com Mu?

- Por enquanto é perigoso para ele, mas logo que essa guerra acabar você poderá se encontrar com seu irmão.

A pequena lemuriana abraçou a mãe, que entrara no quarto, e se teleportou. O casal se entreolhou, feliz.

-----

NOVAMENTE MODO COMÉDIA

Saori chegou ao Santuário escoltada por Jade, que as teleportou. A dama da Lua riu ao ouvir o comentário do cavaleiro de Peixes, que a viu de costas e perguntou a Saori porque Shion estava vestido de mulher. Quando Jade se voltou para Afrodite, achando engraçada a situação, e prestes a se apresentar, Afrodite deu um grito tão alto que acordou todo o Santuário:

- O MESTRE VIROU MULHEEEEEER!

Imediatamente, Máscara da Morte chegou ao local, sem ao menos pensar que estaria se delatando. Em seguida, Camus e Milo chegaram ofegantes, seguidos por Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran. Os demais cavaleiros param para recuperar a respiração enquanto o cavaleiro de Câncer estava atônito observando Afrodite em um monólogo com a suposta Mestre(a) Shion.

- Como você ficou linda, biba! Vai me dizer que foi até o Olimpo com Athena pedir a Zeus para se tornar mulher? Não precisava ter feito tanto mistério! Aliás, se tivesse contado eu ia com você! Que egoísmo da sua parte não me chamar, Shion!

- Porque você levou aquele pedaço de mau caminho do seu irmão com vocês? Vai me dizer que ele também virou mulher?!

- E o Dohko? Ele gostou? Aquele chinês nunca foi chegado em mulheres...

- AH! Cadê o Mu e o Shaka? Vai me dizer que eles viraram lésbicas?!

Jade ficou corada e envergonhada demais para responder alguma coisa, e Afrodite não lhe dava tempo para responder alguma pergunta. Já havia esquecido tudo que ele havia lhe perguntado. Quando Afrodite perguntou se Mu e Shaka haviam se tornado lésbicas, Jade achou aquele monólogo tão absurdo que não conseguiu se conter e deu um cocão na cabeça de Afrodite.

Afrodite: Ái! Grossa!

Camus: Afrodite, essa não é o Shion. ¬¬

Afrodite: Você acha?!

Camus: Eu tenho certeza.

Afrodite: Sério?

Quase todos: Sério.

Aioria e Milo: Anh?

Camus para Milo: ¬¬

Jade: Prazer, Afrodite, sou a irmã mais nova do seu mestre, meu nome é JADE.

Afrodite: o.o

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: A DEUSA LEMÚRIA_

_Obrigada pelos reviews! Eu consegui terminar esse capítulo rapidinho...rsrsrs_

_O próximo sai em uma ou duas semanas no máximo, ok? Bjocas _

_Espero que tenham gostado. _

_Mushakistas de plantão: Calma que logo eu faço outro lemon do nosso casalsinho preferido, é que o Mu está impossibilitado, oras! Deixem o carneirinho descansar, ele merece! rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs _

_Até mais, _

_Nathalie Chan_


	3. A deusa Lemúria

Não cumpri o prazo...rs Estou entregando este capítulo antes do prazo ao qual me comprometi. Espero que todos aproveitem bastante a leitura e espero receber mais reviews. Faça uma escritora feliz! Aguardo elogios, críticas e sugestões!

Nathalie Chan

** A deusa Lemúria**

Para onde olhava, Mu só via escuridão, mesclada à neblina cinzenta. Girou em torno de si várias vezes, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que não fosse o infinito breu. Se lembrou instantaneamente de quando sua alma fora selada no inferno de Hades. Estaria morto novamente? Aos poucos, viu uma silhueta negra surgia diante dele, seguida por cães negros, que possuíam aterrorizantes olhos vermelhos.

- Onde estou? Quem é você?

- Não se preocupe, belo jovem. Sou sua aliada.

- Estou de volta ao reino de Hades?

- Sim, digamos que eu trouxe sua alma para um pequeno "passeio".

- Você é...

Mu observou a mulher, que era muito parecida fisicamente com a matriarca lemuriana. Porém, a mulher possuía uma aura pesada, as íris tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. A pele alva, em contraste com o vestido negro. O que mais chamou a atenção do ariano foi o pentagrama que a mulher utilizava no meio da testa, e logo percebeu que a mulher não possuía sombrancelhas. Não pode constatar se ela possuía os pontos lemurianos, pois estariam cobertos pelo pentagrama prateado. Quando ia perguntar à mulher quem ela era, a silhueta avançou em sua direção. Ao ver a mulher se aproximar, Mu, inconscientemente, recuou dois passos, que ecoaram, quebrando o silêncio. Ao invés de se irritar, a mulher apenas sorriu, enigmática.

- Do que tem medo, Mu? De mim?

- Não sei, apenas não gostei da sensação que tive quando se aproximou de mim. Me desculpe se fui rude com você, senhora.

- E se eu fosse sua irmã?

- Você não a é.

- E se ela fosse parte de mim?

- Não... não poderia ser...

Mu fitou bem a mulher, a sua presença o deixara apreensivo. Sentia um cosmo extremamente mais poderoso do que o de sua irmã, e bem mais frio. Os cães eram cinco. Um se encontrava à frente dela, e dois deles se encontravam à sua direita e esquerda, como se a protegessem. Não eram cães normais, eram assustadores. Sem dúvida, cães do inferno. Quem os conseguiria dominar? Somente os deuses possuíam este poder. Não todos os deuses, apenas três dentre as deusas eram capazes de dominar cães do inferno.

Aquela deusa, definitivamente, não era Ártemis. As alternativas que lhe restaram foram Lemúria e Hécate. Lemúria é a deusa que deu origem ao seu povo. Pelo que Mu sabia sobre Lemúria, era uma deusa cujo cosmo era muito poderoso, mas diferente daquele. Um cosmo bondoso, quente, e acolhedor a todos os que pertencessem à raça lemuriana. Aquele cosmo era frio e misterioso, e parecia carregado de ódio. Aquela deusa não lhe parecia hostil, mas não deixava de lhe parecer assustadora. Mu então se lembrou das histórias que sua irmã havia lhe contado sobre Hécate, mãe de Lemúria e tia de Ártemis, a deusa com quem Zeus dividiu seus poderes, dando-lhe o poder de dominar a terra, o mar e os reinos de Hades. Conhecida como a Rainha do Inferno. Sim, aquela mulher só poderia ser ela, a sua imponência fazia juz ao "apelido"...

- Nós não somos parecidas, Mu?

- Fisicamente sim, senhora. Mas a sua alma em nada me lembra a alma de minha querida irmã.

- Então a proteja, Mu. Proteja a alma de Lemúria dela mesma, para que não se torne obscura como a minha se tornou.

- Senhora, as suas palavras não me fazem sentido. A senhora se parece com...

- Mydhra?

- Sim.

- E quem é Mydhra, Mu? Ela apagou sua memória?

O que aquela deusa estava insinuando? Mu conhecia bem a sua irmã, que o criou quando seus pais morreram, quando ele tinha somente três anos. Aquela que treinou junto dele e de Shion, e que cuidava dele quando se feria, curando rapidamente as feridas abertas e preparando ervas medicinais para ele. Aquela que jurou permanecer ao seu lado e... descumpriu sua promessa... abandonou a ele e ao próprio filho, dizendo que um dia Mu entenderia o que ela estava fazendo. Mu procurou pela irmã durante anos, em vão. Estranhamente, não conseguia se lembrar do caminho nem da localização do esconderijo de seu povo, que descobrira ser bem próximo a Jamiel... Estaria certa aquela mulher? Não poderia ser... Será que os motivos que Mydhra teria para abandoná-los estariam relacionados ao seu passado?

- Ela não faria isso... Minha irmã não apagaria a minha memória.

- E se ela precisasse? E se fosse para o seu próprio bem?

- Para o meu bem? Porque esquecer o passado me faria bem? Acaso não me tornei mais forte graças às lembranças das batalhas que participei por todos esses anos? Eu vim até o inferno com minhas próprias pernas! - Mu se exaltou, saíndo de seu estado de serenidade natural.

- Mu, se você não se lembra... Eu o farei lembrar!

Mu estava cada vez mais irritado com a deusa, quando viu uma luz branca que o obrigou a fechar os olhos. Sentiu como se fosse teleportado a algum lugar. Quando abriu os olhos, o ariano viu a si mesmo, quando criança, sua irmã e sua mãe. Parecia rever sua vida, como se fosse um filme passando diante de seus olhos. Reconheceu um lugar do qual não se lembrava bem... Era a sala onde ficava o trono da matriarca de Lemúria e sua estátua. Uma sala totalmente branca, cheia de pilastras de mármore, enfeitada por cristais de várias cores. Cheiro de sândalo. O tapete vermelho era a única coisa ali que realmente contrastava com o aspecto neutro do recinto.

Alguma coisa estava errada naquelas memórias, ele se lembrava de ter perdido a mãe aos dois anos de idade, apesar de se lembrar ainda do rosto da dela. A sua imagem naquelas lembranças parecia ter uns seis ou sete anos de idade. Mu percebeu que ninguém ali o podia ver ou escutar, adulto. Era como se não estivesse ali, só existia ele, a criança, naquele tempo.

Hécate se aproximou de Mu, colocando a mão sobre os ombros dele. Mu, o adulto, passou a participar da cena na identidade da criança, perdendo a consciência de que aquele não era seu presente, estava preso naquele momento passado. Brincava com Mydhra alegremente.

Mu viu quando Jade adentrou a sala, o braço quebrado sangrava muito e tingia a armadura prateada de vermelho. Jade gritava à matriarca que os cavaleiros de Hera os haviam encontrado, e que a deusa havia adentrado a parede de cristal em busca da encarnação de Lemúria para exterminá-la.

A mãe os escondeu atrás de uma pilastra, pediu que Mydhra prometesse não sair de lá, e se sentou no trono de Lemúria. Logo o cavaleiro do Sol, o jovem Atlas, que se encontrava mais ensangüentado que Jade, se teleportou para dentro da sala. Atlas estava mais ferido que Jade, sua armadura tinha sido perfurada no peito e em uma das pernas. Com dificuldade, o loiro reverenciou a matriarca e se colocou à frente dela, ao lado da dama da Lua, Jade. A matriarca fez surgir diante deles uma parede de cristal extensa. Atlas e Jade se colocaram em posição de batalha. O cavaleiro do Sol não notou a presença dos irmãos escondidos atrás da pilastra.

Mu sentiu um cosmo terrível adentrar o recinto, um cosmo certamente pior que o de Hades, que contia ódio e maldade incomparáveis a qualquer coisa que ele poderia imaginar, no pior de seus pesadelos. Hera viu a mulher sentada no trono de Lemúria, deduzindo ser aquela a encarnação da deusa, pois era o cosmo mais forte que podia perceber no recinto, e a lemuriana estava sentada no trono pertencente à deusa Lemúria.

- Não está trajando suas vestes divinas, Lemúria? Resolveu entregar-se à morte? Certamente serás bem recebida pela sua mãe, já que ela se recusa a deixar o inferno.

Hera partiu a barreira de cristal, Atlas e Jade correram em direção à inimiga para atacá-la quando foram imobilizados, mas não pela deusa a quem pretendiam atacar. A matriarca de cabelos lilases havia utilizado seus poderes telecinéticos em seus cavaleiros, para assim enfrentar a deusa sozinha. Atlas e Jade tentavam se mover enquanto Aeon se dirigia a Hera.

- Hera, em tempos remotos, Lemúria deu a sua vida pela sobrevivência de seu povo. Hoje, a história se repetirá. Se você veio buscar a minha vida, a terá. Mas apenas a minha vida será tomada. Essa é a minha condição para entregá-la a você.

Mydhra havia tampado os ouvidos de Mu e se fechado com o irmão em uma pequena parede de cristal, que não permitia o acesso aos cosmos deles. Teve vontade de atacar a deusa, ao ouvir que a mãe estava prestes a entrar a sua vida em sacrifício, mas tinha um irmão pequeno a proteger, que certamente morreria se ela os delatasse. Ela, uma simples lemuriana, não tinha poderes suficientes para enfrentar a ira da deusa conhecida como a mais poderosa de todo o Olimpo. No entanto, seus punhos pareciam não querer lhe obedecer, contrariando sua razão. Fechava os dedos contra a palma da mão para se conter. A verdade é que ela não poderia evitar que a mãe morresse. Se seguisse seus ímpetos e lutasse, não só ela morreria, mas estaria assim deixando o pequeno irmão à mercê da deusa inescrupulosa. Olhou para Atlas, que até então não havia visto a lemuriana no recinto. O loiro parecia tentar dizer-lhe alguma coisa, apesar de imobilizado. Mydhra se concentrou, mas não pode escutá-lo. O feitiço que a mãe lançou sobre o jovem não o permitia utilizar sequer telepatia para se comunicar.

Hera desferiu um golpe de punhal contra o peito de Aeon, fazendo com que a lemuriana caísse no chão, o vestido branco se encharcando do sangue da matriarca. Atlas e Jade puderam finalmente se mover, e atacaram Hera. Hera segurou a Explosão Solar do cavaleiro do Sol com apenas uma das mãos, e o Eclipse de Jade escureceu a sala, para ocultar os irmãos das garras de Hera. Mydhra apertou o pequeno Mu entre seus braços, ninando o pequeno assustado, que soluçava. Repetiu a ele que não chorasse, mentalmente.

Hera ouviu um suave barulho vindo do interior do templo, e atacou a pilastra onde se escondiam os irmãos. A luz emitida pelo golpe da deusa clareou o local por alguns segundos. A barreira de cristal de Mydhra se partiu e Hera os avistou sob a meia-luz, se esquecendo de Atlas e Jade. Hera se aproximou dos irmãos, sua armadura dourada iluminando o local por onde passava, a deixando com um aspecto ainda mais assustador. Mydhra não teve medo, se levantou e ficou à frente de Mu, encarando a deusa. Nenhum deus ou deusa encostaria um dedo sequer em seu irmão sem passar por cima de seu cadáver.

- Hnnn... O que temos aqui? Os herdeiros de Aeon? O futuro cavaleiro de Athena e a nova matriarca? Pretende me enfrentar, garota? Sua mãe foi mais esperta que você. Já está morta. Me entregue seu irmão e te darei uma morte rápida como a da sua mãe. Você não me interessa. O povo de Lemúria sem sua deusa não vale nada. Já esse garoto pode me trazer muitos problemas protegendo aquela outra deusa mimada.

- Nunca! Não entregarei o meu irmão a você!

- Menina petulante! Vai se arrepender disso! Você ficará viva para me ver torturar o seu irmão até matá-lo.

A jovem se manteve na frente de Mu, sem pestanejar, olhando fixamente para Hera, que deu um passo para trás ao notar alguma coisa diferente na lemuriana. Por um momento, a deusa pensou ter sentido um cosmo extremamente forte se acender, como o cosmo de um deus. Não poderia vir daquela pequena semi-deusa...

Mydhra sentiu novamente os punhos queimarem, como se tivessem vontade própria. Ela nunca havia lutado, mas era a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento. Não tinha para onde fugir, a vida do pequeno Mu dependia dela. Hera ainda atônita, tentava raciociar sobre o significado do cosmo estranho que sentiu na garota.

Atlas aproveitou a distração de Hera e lhe desferiu um golpe. A deusa voou longe, se chocando contra uma das paredes do templo. Atlas caiu sobre um dos joelhos, tentando se erguer apesar da perna perfurada e lançar outro golpe contra a deusa, apesar de já se encontrar mortalmente ferido e sem forças para se curar. Jade continuava desacordada, parecia que ela havia gasto suas últimas energias para lançar o eclipse. Depois de alguns segundos, sentindo a dor lhe invadir o corpo, a deusa se levantou lentamente, movendo a silhueta dourada em meio à escuridão.

Atlas suspirou aliviado, esperava que a deusa se levantasse e se movesse em direção a ele, matando-o antes de atacar a jovem lemuriana e seu irmão. O sangue em sua armadura estava chamando pela outra armadura do Sol, a armadura mestra. Ele tinha que ganhar tempo. A armadura de Jade também ressonava, chamando sua mestra. Para o desespero de Atlas, Hera andou até a menina, munida de um punhal. A deusa paralisou a menina, ainda inconsciente de sua força, pronta a desferir-lhe um golpe mortal. Quando viu a deusa atacar a garota, Atlas se teleportou à frente dela, levando o golpe em seu lugar e caindo aos pés da garota.

- Que cena mais patética! Se eu soubesse que você queria morrer antes da garota, deveria ter pedido a minha clemência, cavaleiro do Sol. Que diferença faz isso agora se todos aqui morrerão?

Atlas se virou para a pequena lemuriana, segurando-a pelos ombros e sussurando-lhe enquanto caía ao chão:

- Você não pode morrer agora, você é Lemúria! Lute, minha deusa! Por todos que perecerão se você sucumbir...

Mydhra ficou confusa com as palavras de Atlas, apesar de ter entendido bem o significado delas. Ela não sabia quem era a deusa Lemúria, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse ser ela. Quando ouviu a mãe falar com Hera, imaginou que Lemúria era realmente sua mãe. Entendeu então que a mãe estava mentindo para poupá-los de serem mortos pela deusa. Segurou o amigo antes que ele caísse ao chão, estava semi-morto e não aguentaria muito tempo. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mu estava ajoelhado ao chão, em estado de choque. O pequeno deixava lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, enquanto soluçava. Ele ainda não havia visto o corpo da mãe, que estava envolto à escuridão do eclipse de Jade. As luzes no recinto eram apenas as das armaduras de Jade, Atlas e Hera.

Mydhra olhou para o irmão, que seria a próxima vítima da deusa se ela falhasse. A lemuriana deixou que a estranha força que seus punhos emanavam a dominasse. Seu bracelete dourado levitou, saindo de seu braço esquerdo. O bracelete parecia ter vida própria, teleportando uma armadura que a vestiu. A armadura divina de Lemúria.

Hera ficou abismada com a cena, assim como Mu, que apenas observava a irmã envolta em uma bela armadura dourada. Quando Mydhra terminou de vestir a armadura, apareceu atrás dela a imagem da deusa Lemúria. A luz que irradiava da armadura clareou tudo em volta da lemuriana. Mydhra sentiu um formigamento na mão direita, estendendo a palma da mão, e surgiu dela uma adaga de cristal, que levitou. Mydhra percebeu que poderia manipular os cristais, fazendo, com a mão esquerda, aparecer um escudo de cristal à frente de Mu. A lemuriana tomou a adaga de cristal em suas mãos, preparando-se para combater a deusa Hera.

A lemuriana juntou todas as suas forças e atacou Hera com a adaga, que se defendeu usando uma espada dourada. Mydhra havia aprendido a lutar com espadas, mas nunca entendera o porquê desse conhecimento aparentemente inútil. Naquele momento, tudo fazia sentido. Ela fora preparada para assumir a personalidade da deusa Lemúria. Ela precisava vencer. Fez uma prece aos seus pais celestiais, pedindo-lhe forças. Imaginou se Hécate a escutaria, no reino de Hades, assim como seu pai Zeus, no Olimpo. Imagens começaram a passar por sua mente, destroços de uma ilha, água, morte. O ódio crescia dentro de Mydhra. A lemuriana foi atacada por Hera, se defendendo e fazendo materializar-se um punhal de cristal que levitava, cravando-o sobre o peito de Hera. Ela não precisaria das mãos para lutar contra a deusa. Sua telecinese era muito forte, os objetos seguiam seus pensamentos de maneira natural, como se obedecessem ordens.

Hera tirou o punhal do peito, olhando seu sangue nele com mais ódio. Nunca Hera havia lutado contra Lemúria. Não em condições iguais. Era latente a força herdada de Hécate, a deusa da magia. Hera se concentrou, abrandando a ferida no peito.

- Acha que vai me vencer assim tão facilmente, menina? Eu sou Hera. A deusa mais forte do Olimpo.

- Não sei a vencerei, mas não morrerei antes de tentar. Mas parece que a senhora não conhece os poderes de Lemúria! Como pretende se defender de algo que não conhece?

- Você é tão pretensiosa quanto a sua odiável mãe. Só têm acesso ao Olimpo porque Zeus lhes permitiu! Vocês não são dignas de pisar naquele lugar! Vou mandar-lhe de presente a Hades, para fazer companhia ao meu irmão e sua mãe.

Hera e Mydhra observaram duas luzes adentrarem o recinto escuro. Uma dourada e uma prateada. Reconheceram Apolo e Ártemis, em suas vestes divinas. As luzes se aproximaram, respectivamente, de Atlas e Jade, tocando-lhes com os cosmos. As feridas dos guerreiros foram se abrandando. O cavaleiro do Sol e a dama da Lua foram envoltos em luzes da mesma cor de suas armaduras, enquanto os deuses se aproximaram de Mydhra.

- Ora, Hera... Atendi ao chamado da armadura do Sol, e vim resgatar minha pequena irmã Lemúria, mas me parece que não será necessário. A pequena Lemúria lhe feriu! Como é forte a neta de Astréia, a deusa estrelar! Não nega o sangue que tem! Está pronta para enfrentar três descendentes de Astréia ao mesmo tempo? Se é que a madastra tem essa pretensão...

Hera recuou, assustada. Hermes, o mensageiro dos deuses, o único "bastardo" aceito pela esposa de Zeus, se materializou na sala. Hermes estava acompanhado de Ares e Hefesto, que vieram à Terra temendo que a mãe aprontasse mais uma contra os irmãos e acabasse se estrepando desta vez, pois Hera é a deusa mais odiada de todo o Olimpo.

- Meus irmãos, nos perdoem, mas não vamos permitir que façam mal à nossa mãe. - disse Hefesto.

Ártemis andou em direção a Hefesto, disposta a discutir com o irmão, o deus do fogo. Hermes transportou a deusa de volta ao Olimpo, onde ela estaria segura. Ares gargalhou alto da indignação de Apolo:

- Meu irmão, você sabe que essa guerra não terá fim ou tréguas. Não controlamos o gênio de minha mãe, nem mesmo o pai conseguiu. Ninguém obrigou sua mãe a se deitar com o meu pai. Agora aguente a fúria causada pelo orgulho ferido da esposa traída por Zeus.

- Isso não é orgulho, Ares. É crueldade. Você é cego?

- Não sou cego, mas quem sou eu para condenar a deusa que me gerou? Afinal... Dizem que não sou tão cruel quanto ela, sou ainda mais. Para ser sincero, gosto muito da minha fama... Não seria certo afirmar que não faço jus a ela, meu irmão.

- Ora, seu...

- Parem! Nós viemos em paz, não queremos mais guerra, não é, Ares? - Hefesto tentou apartar a discussão.

- Gosto muito de guerras, mas Hefesto está certo desta vez... Não quero me envolver em uma contra os meus irmãos, pode ser muito perigoso, não acham? - Lançou um olhar de superioridade e arrogância dignos de um filho de Hera.

Hefesto lançou um olhar de reprovação a Ares, o irmão. Não se davam bem, sequer conversavam, o achava insuportável. O irmão o havia traído, roubando dele a esposa Afrodite. Hefesto fora até lá apenas para proteger a mãe, que, apesar de ser tudo aquilo que os irmãos diziam, era sua mãe. Ares era como a mãe, e havia lhe tomado o amor da esposa. Nisso ele se parecia com o pai... O eterno destruidor de lares. Se Hera não queria ser traída, não deveria ter se casado logo com o maior mulherengo do Olimpo... Era isso o que ele pensava. Quando disse isso à mãe, ela lhe esbofeteou a cara. Desistiu de argumentar com a deusa, era impossível...

- Vamos logo, Ares. Me desculpem, Apolo, Ártemis e Lemúria. Prometo que observarei minha mãe e não deixarei ela vir importuná-los, se estiver ao meu alcance.

- Obrigada, meu irmão. É fácil perceber que o sangue de nosso pai não o deixou cego como Ares.

Ares apenas olhou para Ártemis, como se tivesse recebido um elogio da deusa. Não raras vezes havia tentado se deitar com a irmã, que insistia em manter-se casta. Mais prazer que lhe davam as guerras, somente as conquistas lhe proporcionavam. Para ele, conquistas sempre vinham acompanhadas de guerras. Aquela seria sempre a maior de suas guerras. Aquela deusa era, certamente, a mais indomável dama que havia conhecido. Beijou a mão da irmã, que lhe retribuiu o gesto com uma bofetada na cara. Sorriu para a deusa, não desistiria nunca...

- Eu também te amo, Ártemis.

- Idiota! Ainda que eu dedicasse toda a minha vida à luxúria, não me deitaria com você!

- É o que vamos ver, minha irmã... Perdi uma batalha, não a guerra.

Ares e Hefesto finalmente se teleportaram de volta ao Olimpo. Ártemis fez cessar o eclipse, Mydhra pegou o pequeno Mu no colo, que ainda se encontrava em choque. Escondeu o rosto dele sobre seus ombros para se voltar e encarar o corpo da mãe. Não havia mais vida nela. Se restasse algum rastro de vida, ela ainda poderia curá-la, usaria todas as suas energias para isso. Enfim, se permitiu chorar. Apertou Mu nos braços, ninando o pequeno enquanto andava para os lados, nervosa, sem saber como agir.

Ártemis e Apolo se fitaram, compartilhando da tristeza da irmã. Apolo levou o corpo da antiga matriarca do recinto, para que Mydhra não tivesse que encará-lo novamente naquele momento, talvez isso acalmasse a jovem. Ártemis colocou a mão sobre os ombros de Mydhra.

- Minha irmã, sei que a sua dor é enorme. A dama da Lua e o cavaleiro do Sol irão sobreviver, eu e Apolo já abrandamos as feridas deles. Nossos cavaleiros estarão sempre aqui para lhe proteger, e nos chamarão sempre que estiverem muito feridos para cuidarem de você. A encarnação de Athena será levada por mim ao Santuário, onde será protegida por Shion. Sua mãe sabiamente a protegeu em outro recinto, protegido por uma imperceptível barreira de cristal. A presença da neném sequer foi notada por Hera. Agora que a deusa conhece seu esconderijo, vocês não poderão permanecer aqui. Eu conheço um lugar próximo a Jamiel que lhe servirá. Meus animais também os protegerão enquanto estiverem lá. Quando crescer, Athena também zelará por você e pelo seu povo. Envie Mu ao Santuário de Athena para ser treinado por Shion, como é o seu destino sendo o filho mais velho da matriarca. Se você quiser, poderá ficar junto a ele no Santuário, acompanhada de seus cavaleiros. Não permita que Mu e Shion conheçam o local onde o povo lemuriano irá se esconder, a menos que Hera o descubra. Se Hera descobrir que Mu ou Shion sabem o caminho, irá pessoalmente importuná-los.

Mu finalmente conseguiu demonstrar alguma reação.Abraçou o pescoço da irmã, se apertando forte contra ela, chorando muito.

- Minha irmã, por favor, nunca me abandone. Você é a única parente que tenho agora. Não me deixe sozinho, tenho medo daquela deusa. Ela virá atrás de mim, eu sei que virá.

- Não se preocupe, meu irmão. Se ela vier atrás de você, eu o protegerei. Sempre... Sempre estarei ao seu lado, mesmo que você não saiba. E você se tornará um forte cavaleiro de Athena. Assim como eu protegerei você, quero que proteja a nossa pequena irmã. Você promete, Mu?

- Prometo. Protegerei Athena. Serei muito forte, minha irmã.

- Você vai me perdoar se algum dia eu tiver que fazêe-lo acreditar que o abandonei?

- Sim. Desde que você esteja ao meu lado, não me importará se saberei ou não. Ficarei muito triste se pensar que você me abandonou, mas eu sempre te amarei como amo agora.

- Obrigada pela compreensão, meu pequeno. Você já é muito sábio. Tenho muito orgulho de ser sua irmã.

- Eu também. Não porque você é a encarnação de Lemúria, sempre me orgulhei de minha irmã Mydhra.

Mu sentiu sua alma deixar o corpo do pequeno Mu, era novamente um observador, e não um participante daquele momento. Fitou Hécate com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Entendeu agora, Mu? Ela nunca te abandonou. Ela esteve sempre ao seu lado em Jamiel. Camuflava o cosmo para encontrá-lo, velava seu sono enquanto você dormia, receiosa de que Hera o encontrasse.

- Preciso contar a ela que agora a compreendo.

- Sim... Ela precisará de você. A maior batalha que vocês enfrentarão será interna. Proteja Mydhra de si mesma, Mu. A alma dela é muito boa, mas pode sentir muito ódio se for provocada. O ódio me transformou no que sou hoje. Não deixe Lemúria ser tomada pelo rancor. Faça isso e sua irmã será sempre a gentil Mydhra.

- Obrigado, senhora. Me desculpe por tê-la tratado mal anteriormente.

- Não há do que se desculpar, Mu. Meu cosmo o assustou. Não aparento ser a mais doce dentre as deusas, não é verdade?

Mu sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça. A deusa estava certa, ela realmente se parecia com Mydhra. Apesar de parecer má e fria, ela tinha uma essência bondosa. Mu criou coragem e afagou um dos cães com as mãos, sentindo o cão deitar a cabeça para receber melhor os afagos. Percebeu que estava em casa, finalmente. Afinal, ele era descendente daquela deusa, ela não lhe faria mal, mas zelaria por sua vida e felicidade. Era apenas uma mãe preocupada.

Mu se lembrou de sua própria mãe, sempre tão gentil com ele e Mydhra... Tão carinhosa... Desde que a mãe morrera, a irmã tentou compensá-lo da perda, destinando-lhe muita atenção e carinho. Se lembrou de quando se jogou contra o corpo da irmã para protegê-la do ataque dos cavaleiros de Hera. Ele nunca havia sentido tanto medo em toda a sua vida – ou morte. Quando o breu envolveu sua alma no reino de Hades e a selou, naquele momento ele estava com Shaka. Não temeu a ira dos deuses, tinha jurado ser forte. Nem mesmo os deuses tirariam sua determinação. Quando teve que deixar Shaka morrer, não sentira medo, mas uma enorme tristeza, indescritível. Estava magoado consigo mesmo, apesar de compreender que aquela era a vontade de Shaka. Queria ser fraco para que Aioria conseguisse e quisesse arrancá-lo daquela porta. Mas Aioria respeitou a vontade de Mu, porque sabia que ele amava Shaka, e seria o primeiro a resgatá-lo dali, se realmente o pudesse fazer. Quando viu o ataque dos cavaleiros de Hera, foi diferente. Sentiu medo. Viu aliviado Atlas segurar o ataque com as mãos. Ele mesmo não teve tempo para reagir, o cavaleiro do Sol era realmente muito rápido, Mydhra teria morrido sem a proteção dele. Quando Atlas foi atirado contra a parede de cristal, absorvendo grande parte do ataque, Mu pressentiu que ele não poderia deter o rompimento da parede, e se teleportou até o outro lado dela, enquanto Atlas gritava a ele que salvasse Mydhra. Ouviu o barulho dos cristais se chocando, caindo contra o chão. Avistou uma silhueta dourada. Só então pôde respirar. Protegeu a irmã com o corpo, sentindo a dor lhe bater como um presente. O barulho dos cristais se chocando contra sua armadura lhe pareceu uma bela melodia. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade para novamente ver aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus. Morreria com prazer. Compreendeu que seu maior medo era perdê-la. Finalmente, o grande cavaleiro de Áries fora abalado pelo medo.

-----

Shaka estava assustado, a respiração lhe faltava. Estava adormecido quando Mu começou a se debater na cama, sussurando palavras incompreensíveis. Tentou acordá-lo, em vão. Colou sua testa na do amante e tentou adentrar a mente de Mu para acalmá-lo, mas perdeu a aura dele de vista. Mu parou de se debater e falar, nenhum pensamento em sua mente. Era como se a alma tivesse deixado o corpo do lemuriano. O que estava acontecendo? Mu estava morrendo? Não poderia ser... Ele estava reagindo bem aos medicamentos, estava fora de perigo, as feridas eram superficiais, ele mesmo havia cuidado de cada uma delas. Shaka começou a chorar, desesperado por suas tentativas frustadas de trazer o amante de volta. Teve medo de perdê-lo quando o viu ferido e ouviu Mydhra gritar a ele que não morresse. Agora era ele quem o tinha nos braços, tentando fazê-lo reagir. _"O que está acoontecendo, Mu? Não me deixe. Você estava bem, não pode voltar para o reino de Hades." _O indiano já havia banhado o rosto do amante com suas lágrimas, o apertando forte em seus braços, quando escutou a voz fraca dele.

- Shaka...

- Mu! Por Vishnu, pensei que tinha te perdido...

Mu abriu os olhos, vendo o belo amante. Os olhos, o rosto, cheios de lágrimas, que ele ainda derramava. Levantou o braço, mesmo sentindo a dor icomodá-lo. Levou a mão até o rosto de Shaka, limpando suas lágrimas com os dedos.

- Shhhh... Não chore, estou aqui. Não vou a lugar algum.

- Que susto você me passou... Não quero pensar no que faria sem você.

- Então não pense... Eu lhe contarei o que aconteceu assim que descansar. Ainda não me sinto bem, meu corpo inteiro dói muito.

- É claro que dói, você perdeu a memória acaso, meu amor? Foi atingido por um golpe de um cavaleiro de Hera somado a uma chuva de cacos de cristal... Tem sorte de estar vivo.

Mu não pôde deixar de sorrir com a pergunta feita pelo amante... Ele tinha perdido a memória sim, mas deixaria para explicar tudo a Shaka depois de uma boa noite de sono. Ainda não tinha digerido bem tudo o que acabara de presenciar. Puxou o amante para cima dele, abraçando o indiano. Beijou-lhe os lábios, de maneira calma, porém intensa. Os lábios e as línguas se buscavam sem pressa, apreciando o gosto da saliva, a perfeição daquele simples contato. Mu prendeu o lábio inferior de Shaka entre os dentes, roçando a língua nele, soltando-o depois. Sentiu lhe faltar o ar, estalando um último beijo no amante, separando as bocas. Olhou atentamente para o rosto de Shaka prevendo a reação do amante... Estava certo, ele mordeu o lábio inferior, inchado, e, sem abrir a boca, passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio, sentindo o gosto de Mu. O ariano sorriu, adorava a "cara de criança que havia comido doce" que o amante fazia quando ele apartava um beijo daquela maneira. O que viria a seguir ele também já previra, ele certamente perguntaria, irônico.

- Não estava doído? Quer mesmo que eu fique encima de você? - Mu riu da incoerência entre as palavras de "repressão" e o tom de voz manhoso de Shaka.

- Sim, estou doído, e sim, quero que fique encima de mim, quero sentir o seu abraço...

- Ariano teimoso... Não vai melhorar assim, você não queria uma boa noite de sono?

- E como eu poderia ter uma noite de sono melhor? O seu calor e o seu cheiro são tudo o que eu preciso para me acalmar. - Mu inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos de Shaka, que deitara a cabeça em seu ombro. Entrelaçou os dedos de uma das mãos entre os do amante, acariciando as costas e os cabelos dele com a outra.

Shaka resolveu não mais reclamar, na verdade estava adorando ficar sobre o corpo de Mu. Se o amante queria tanto que ele se deitasse sobre seu corpo dolorido, quem seria ele para negar-lhe? Sentia falta do abraço de Mu. Aquele abraço e os afagos que recebia apagaram todas as lembranças de minutos atrás, quando ele sentia o corpo gelado do amante, que não respondia ao seu chamado, que parecia ter voltado aos reinos de Hades. Acariciou com uma das mãos uma ferida no peito de Mu, beijando-a em seguida. Deitou a cabeça novamente sobre o ombro do amante, adormecendo.

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: O reencontro_

_Espero que todos tenham gostado. O capítulo ficou muito sério e denso... _

_Ainda tem muita história por trás do momento presente dos lemurianos, que será desvendada aos poucos._

_Estou aguardando os reviews. Me dou o prazo de uma semana para postar o próximo capítulo, mas certamente o farei antes disso. Sou mais ansiosa do que os leitores e odeio coisas inacabadas...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs _

_Ah, para os que adoram comédia, vou compensá-los no próximo capítulo! _

_ Bjocas, até mais!_

_ Nathalie Chan  
_


	4. O Reencontro

**O Reencontro**

Atlas acordou de madrugada fitando a esposa, que apertava as pálpebras fortemente e parecia sussurrar por socorro. A lemuriana, pálida por natureza, foi perdendo qualquer sinal de que corria sangue em suas veias, ficando ainda mais pálida, os lábios arroxeados, assim como as pálpebras e as unhas. O loiro se desesperou, concentrando seu cosmo para adentrar a mente de Mydhra e acordá-la. Uniu seus pontos lemurianos aos da ruiva, assim como as palmas de suas mãos às dela, sentindo-as pálidas, e transferiu grande parte de seu cosmo para a lemuriana, misturando assim os cosmos dos dois e infiltrando na mente da matriarca. O cavaleiro do Sol nunca adivinharia o que Mydhra via se não tivesse visto através da mente dela: Ela estava na forma original da deusa Lemúria, abraçada ao corpo dele, sem vida. Entre eles, ele pode ver que havia um corpo pequeno, também sem vida. Atlas pôde sentir toda a tristeza de Lemúria, se transformando gradualmente em um ódio incomensurável, e gritou telepaticamente a ela que acordasse.

Mydhra sentia o ar lhe faltar, o sangue abandonar seu corpo. Saiu do transe através do chamado telepático de Atlas. Arregalou os olhos verdes, e se esforçou para voltar a respirar, apertando as mãos contra as do loiro, que a abraçou. Lágrimas se formaram e transbordaram pela face da ruiva, agradecida pelo marido ter ouvido seu pedido de socorro. Sentia o coração partido, uma dor imensa que lhe tomava o peito, um vazio.

- Mydhra, eu estou aqui. Não aconteceu nada, era um sonho... Apenas um sonho...

A ruiva ergueu o rosto, fitando o lemuriano. Os mesmos cabelos muito loiros, em um tom semelhante ao do trigo, que lhe caíam pelos ombros, muito lisos. Os mesmos olhos em um tom azul-violeta. O dono da mesma armadura do Sol, seu fiel cavaleiro e protetor, seu marido e amante... Ela sabia que havia visto apenas o passado deles, em uma encarnação passada. Mas também sabia que o destino tende a repetir os acontecimentos... E que aquele não era o final que ela desejara para eles. E ainda havia o filho sem vida em seus braços, junto ao corpo de Atlas... De repente, um estalo lhe veio à mente, pressentindo o perigo:

- Kiki! Onde está Kiki? Ela não pode se aproximar dele, Atlas! Hera vai matá-lo!

- Meu amor, você tem certeza de que era Kiki no sonho?

- Aquele menino em meus braços era meu filho, Atlas, nosso filho! Hera vai procurá-lo até conseguir o que quer!

- Acalme-se, Mydhra... Jade está no Santuário, ela já deve estar com Kiki. Pedi a ela que cuidasse dele por lá até que fosse seguro trazê-lo de volta para nós. Jade está com Athena, Hera não poderá importunar a deusa, pelo menos não agora...

- Espero que você esteja certo... Por favor, entre em contato com Jade imediatamente. Preciso muito saber se nosso filho está seguro, meu coração de mãe pressente o perigo se aproximar dele...

- Entrarei em contato com Jade agora, vou até o templo, minha telepatia a alcançará de lá. Mas me prometa que vai se acalmar... Não fique tão aflita... Eu já volto com boas notícias.

Mydhra se manteve no quarto, tentando acalmar sua mente e usar sua razão ao invés de seguir seus instintos e sair em busca do filho. Olhou para as belas paredes de mármore branco do quarto, enfeitadas por cristais de várias cores. O quarto não tinha porta, por motivos óbvios... Apenas lemurianos poderiam adentrar o quarto da matriarca. A lemuriana sorriu amargamente, pois sabia que toda aquela segurança era necessária, concluindo que uma atitude impulsiva de sua parte poderia ser o estopim para a guerra que Hera tramava...

-----

Jade estava no salão do mestre, acompanhada por alguns cavaleiros de ouro e Athena. Mal chegara e o cavaleiro de peixes absurdamente a havia confundido com seu irmão Shion... Depois de explicar pacientemente aos desmiolados cavaleiros de peixes, leão e escorpião que ela e Shion não são a mesma pessoa, a dama da Lua se lembrou de uma tarefa que ainda tinha a cumprir: Cuidar de Kiki

- Athena, cavaleiros. Peço licença para me retirar. Devo seguir até onde está o filho de minha mestra para protegê-lo. Alguém poderia me guiar até ele?

Os cavaleiros ficaram sem entender bulhufas do que Jade estava falando. Se entreolharam tentando descobrir quem era o filho da mestra da irmã de Shion. Apenas Camus, Saga, Shura e Aioros imaginaram logo quem seria o filho da matriarca lemuriana e abaixaram a cabeça sem saber o que dizer à lemuriana. Os outros continuaram se entreolhando, até que Milo perguntou:

- A sua mestra é mãe do Mu, não é? Achei que ele era órfão...

- O Mu saiu com o Shaka, o Dohko e os seus irmãos. Saíram todos ontem bem cedo, a essa hora eles já devem estar na sua casa... – Afrodite completou, tentando ser gentil com a moça.

A lemuriana riu, mais uma vez aqueles cavaleiros tiraram conclusões precipitadas! Sorriu gentilmente de volta a Afrodite:

- O atual cavaleiro de Áries é filho da antiga matriarca, Aeon. Minha matriarca é quase tão jovem quanto vocês, é irmã de Mu. O filho dela é Kiki, aprendiz de Áries. Creio que o conhecem, não?

Milo teria caído no chão junto a seu queixo, se Camus não o tivesse amparado. Um silêncio se fez na sala e Saori logo percebeu que os cavaleiros estavam escondendo alguma coisa, principalmente pela reação do escorpiano, que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- Milo, onde está Kiki?

- Ah... Saori... Ele...

Pelo silêncio e pelas palavras cortadas de Milo, Athena percebeu que as notícias que seguiriam não seriam nada boas. Ela mesma já tinha estranhado que o lemuriano curioso não tivesse ido encontro deles quando Afrodite acordou a todos gritando que Shion tinha virado mulher. Kiki, em sua sã consciência, teria se esquecido da proibição do teletransporte no Santuário e teria sido o primeiro a chegar ao salão do mestre... Ainda mais tratando-se de constatar se Shion havia virado mulher... A deusa encarou os cavaleiros, em busca de uma resposta. Jade sentiu o clima tenso e chegou a sentir fortes vertigens, e tentou chamar Atlas telepaticamente, mas não teve concentração suficiente para isso... O que ela diria a Atlas e Mydhra? Como encontraria Kiki se ele tivesse fugido? Saga resolveu se pronunciar, quebrando o constrangedor silêncio entre eles.

- Perdão, minha deusa. Kiki não está aqui conosco. Ele se teleportou para o Japão, disse que iria visitar os cavaleiros de bronze.

- Por Zeus, Saga! Eu pedi a dez de meus cavaleiros que cuidassem de apenas uma criança! Dez cavaleiros de ouro para cuidar de um aprendiz! Como nenhum de vocês aqui o impediu?! Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Milo, Camus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte! O que vocês têm a dizer sobre isso?

- Senhorita, infelizmente nós não possuímos o dom da telecinese... - Declarou Aioros, sério.

- Eu bem que falei pro Camyu colocar ele numa esquife de gelo até você voltar, mas ele não quis...Ai, Camyu!

Camus tinha beliscado o escorpiano, discretamente, para ver se ele desconfiava de que estava falando uma enorme besteira, mas o escorpiano impulsivo acabou o delatando. Todos olharam para o cavaleiro de aquário, se perguntando o que o sério cavaleiro tinha a esconder. Jade não acreditava no que estava ouvindo... _"Meus ouvidos me traem ou acaso aquele cavaleiro realmente falou algo como prender Kiki em uma esquife de gelo? Por Ártemis, tenho que tirar logo o filho da matriarca daqui. Será que algum dos cavaleiros de ouro aqui presentes sabe que o menino é filho de uma deusa e que Hera o procura para matá-lo?"_

- Cavaleiro de escorpião, acaso é louco? Sabe quem são os pais de Kiki? A mãe do pequeno é a deusa Lemúria, e o pai dele é o cavaleiro do Sol! Se o cavaleiro de aquário tivesse prendido o menino em uma esquife de gelo, estaria travando uma guerra contra a irmã de Athena!

- Irmã de Athena? - Camus perguntou.

- Sim, Aquário. Lemúria é irmã de Athena, filha de Zeus e Hécate.

Ao ouvir o nome de Hécate, todos os cavaleiros ficaram apreensivos, olhando para Athena, esperando uma confirmação da deusa... Athena confirmou com a cabeça, massageando as têmporas. Definitivamente, imaginar a deusa Hécate nervosa não era nada agradável... A deusa da magia possui três personalidades... E as lendas dizem que cada uma delas consegue ser mais aterrorizante do que a outra... Como seria a pior personalidade da deusa conhecida como a Rainha do Inferno? Certamente a que eles enfrentariam por deixar o neto dela à mercê de Hera...

- Por favor, Milo, me diga que você não disse nada a Kiki sobre a chegada de Evrion ou sobre a ida de Mu até o esconderijo lemuriano.

- Eu não disse nada a ele, Athena... Mas...

- Mas o quê? Milo! Diga logo! Ainda não teve idéia do perigo que Kiki está correndo? Eu preciso repetir que a deusa Hera pode estar atrás dele neste momento?

- Desculpe-me, Athena. Ele pode ter ouvido a conversa que eu tive com Afrodite... Eu não tenho certeza... Foi antes dele sair...

- Milo! Como você _non_ me contou isso? - Foi a vez de Camus ficar histérico.

- Bem... A gente não falou muita coisa não, só estávamos comentando sobre a semelhança do irmão do Shion com o próprio... - Afrodite tentou pacificar, com a voz insegura. Na verdade ele tinha falado tanta coisa que já havia esquecido da conversa que tivera com Milo de manhã.

- Dite! Não foi só isso, eu me lembro de você ter comentado com o Milo que eles foram atender um chamado da matriarca de Lemúria! - Máscara da Morte bufou.

Jade caiu sobre os joelhos, tentando raciocinar, pensando em alguma maneira de achar Kiki. Estava pronta a chamar o cavaleiro do Sol, concentrando o cosmo em direção a ele. Antes que ela iniciasse o uso de sua telecinese, uma luz intensa apareceu na sala, e o cosmo extremamente forte deixou os cavaleiros de ouro em posição de defesa. O lemuriano se materializou, ajoelhado diante da deusa. Os cavaleiros dourados notaram que o loiro era um cavaleiro diferente de qualquer outro que eles já haviam visto, e extremamente rápido. Se fosse um inimigo, Saori já estaria morta. O cavaleiro ergueu a face, fitando Athena.

- Athena... Sou o cavaleiro do Sol, Atlas. Sua irmã me pediu para entrar em contato com Jade telepaticamente, mas percebi que algo interferiu na concentração da dama da Lua. Vim buscar o meu filho, pois Lemúria teve uma premonição e não passa bem, temendo pela segurança de Kiki.

Todos escutaram atônitos as palavras de Atlas. O que a premonição de Lemúria queria dizer a ela? Certamente uma deusa não ficaria preocupada sem razão... Deveriam encontrar Kiki imediatamente! Athena explicou ao cavaleiro do Sol o que havia acontecido e pediu a ele que aguardasse, pois telefonaria para Tatsumi a fim de descobrir se Kiki estava na mansão Kido, apesar de já imaginar a resposta do mordomo.

- Kiki não esteve na mansão... Alguém aqui faz idéia de qual caminho Kiki pode ter tomado para procurar o esconderijo lemuriano próximo a Jamiel?

- Eu sei, Athena. – Atlas declarou.

O lemuriano estava acostumado a seguir o filho, camuflando o cosmo, e sabia exatamente por onde o garoto passaria para chegar até Jamiel. Certamente o filho já teria chegado aos limites do esconderijo, e estaria pelas redondezas, tentando captar a barreira de cristal.

- Me permita ir com você! Me sinto responsável pelo que aconteceu, quero ajudá-los! – Milo declarou, aflito.

O cavaleiro do Sol fitou o olhar "pidão" dos cavaleiros dourados. Observou os dez atentamente e constatou que apenas três deles não correriam sério perigo se enfrentassem a amazona de Hera que estava atrás de Kiki.

- Dentre vocês, os que podem criar e manipular ilusões são vocês três, certo? Os gêmeos e o cavaleiro à ponta. – Apontou os três.

- Sim! – Os três responderam.

- Então só posso permitir que vocês três me acompanhem, se os três portarem suas armaduras. É muito perigoso para os outros. A amazona Nieris, que foi encarregada de capturar Kiki, se utiliza de ilusões para controlar a mente de seus oponentes. E certamente está escoltada por algum outro subordinado de Hera, dotado de poderes distintos. Se Athena concordar e vocês quiserem me acompanhar, os levarei.

Saga e Kanon se entreolharam. Saga tomou a dianteira, por ser capaz de criar e controlar melhor as ilusões. Máscara da Morte também se adiantou. Athena confirmou com a cabeça. Os dois cavaleiros vestiram suas armaduras e se aproximaram de Atlas e Jade. Os outros cavaleiros ficaram um pouco chateados em serem dispensados, mas pressentiram que o cavaleiro do Sol parecia saber o que estava fazendo, pois conhecia bem os oponentes que enfrentaria.

- Vamos teleportá-los. O cavaleiro de gêmeos irá comigo e o cavaleiro de câncer irá com Jade. Traremos os cavaleiros de volta assim que possível. Obrigado, Athena.

Dito isso, Atlas posicionou as mãos sobre os ombros de Saga, enquanto Jade fazia o mesmo com Máscara da morte. Os quatro sumiram em meio a duas luzes muito brilhantes, uma prateada e outra dourada.

-----

Shaka acordou fitando o lemuriano, que já estava acordado e velava seu sono, como de costume. O loiro ofereceu ao amante o mais belo sorriso que poderia, aconchegando mais a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço de Mu. Abraçou mais forte o ariano embaixo de si, que acabou gemendo – de dor.

- Desculpe, Mu... Por um momento tinha me esquecido de que você está ferido.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor... Seus carinhos sempre me são muito agradáveis, mesmo que seguidos de uma dorzinha tola.

- Não me pareceu uma dorzinha tola...Você não costuma reclamar de absolutamente nada, ainda mais se tratando de uma ferida.

- Já você adora reclamar, meu loiro... - Mu riu.

- Sem graça... Eu só digo o que penso... Minha intenção não é reclamar... Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa otimista. E o senhor já me fez passar por muitos sustos ontem e hoje. Espero que a semana não seja toda assim, ou não sei se sobreviveremos... - Foi a vez de Shaka rir, percebendo o quão pessimistas eram as suas palavras, mas não deixavam de ser verdadeiras.

O sorriso do virginiano murchou, enquanto ele cogitava a possibilidade do amante o achar chato, assim como boa parte dos cavaleiros de ouro. Mu captou o pensamento do loiro, retirando uma mecha loira da testa dele para beijar-lhe o delicado pontinho vermelho.

- Ei, Sha... Você realmente acha que eu te acho chato?

- Hum... Sinceramente... Acho que não faço a mínima idéia... - Disse, olhando atentamente para o rosto do ariano, tentando captar a resposta em sua expressão. Voltou a sorrir ao perceber a ternura com que o amante lhe fitava.

- Bobo... Você sabe a resposta... Está me enrolando, não é?

- Hu- hum... - Confirmou com a cabeça.

Mu se deliciou com a expressão na face do loiro, que lhe sorria novamente, travesso. O ariano constatou que era apenas com ele que Shaka se sentia livre para se desvincular de sua postura sempre séria, responsável e fria. Era impressionante o dom que o loiro tinha de desvendar tudo o que se passava pela sua mente, mesmo sem utilizar-se de telepatia. O mesmo dom que ele próprio tinha, de desvendar cada emoção estampada naqueles olhos azuis, mesmo que estivessem fechados. Naquele momento, Shaka mantinha o sorriso travesso, apertando o lábio inferior com os dentes, e o superior contra o inferior. Compartilhava tudo o que se passava na mente de Mu, concordando com o lemuriano em suas conclusões.

- O seu sorriso para mim também é diferente. Há algo muito especial nele... Já te vi sorrir muitas e muitas vezes, mas o seu sorriso costuma ser abafado pela tristeza que se esconde por trás do seu semblante sempre calmo e doce. O mais belo de seus sorrisos é aquele que dedica a mim quando nos tornamos um... É tão puro quanto o sorriso de uma criança... Chego a ter medo de beijá-lo e ver o seu sorriso desaparecer ao separar os seus lábios dos meus...

- E você consegue distinguir os seus dos meus? - disse Mu, colando os seus lábios aos de Shaka.

- Ainda não consegui, mas podemos tentar um pouco mais...

Mu segurou a face de Shaka entre suas mãos, e sentiu uma das mãos do loiro cobrir a sua, enquanto a outra deslizava uma carícia em seu rosto. Apartaram o beijo e se fitaram nos olhos intensamente, como se o olhar que lançavam pudesse atravessar seus corpos e encontrar suas almas. Shaka posicionou o pequeno ponto em sua testa entre os de Mu, colando as testas e dando um "beijo de esquimó" no amante, que lhe presenteou com o seu sorriso mais belo.

- Era este sorriso que você queria ver, Sha?

- Sim... Quero vê-lo assim pelas próximas horas...

- Acaso eu sei como negar alguma coisa a você?

- Eu sei que não.

Naquele momento, não existia nada além dos dois, ou de um... Para que eles se sentissem uma unidade, o ato sexual não era um requisito, apenas um fato que decorria do amor que sentiam, da proximidade, do clamor de seus corpos por mais e mais intimidade. E a cada vez que faziam amor, sentiam-se ainda mais próximos, como se isso fosse possível... O tempo parava, respeitando aquele reencontro mágico entre duas almas e dois corpos que não sabem viver um sem o outro.

Shaka abandonou a boca de Mu, ajoelhando com cuidado por cima dele, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço do amante e mordiscando. Mu sentou-se na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira, abraçando fortemente o loiro e o trazendo consigo, deslizando o tecido do sari que cobria os ombros do amante para os lados, deixando-os descobertos, o tecido caindo pelos antebraços finos. O ariano beijou com intensidade o pescoço do amante, tendo os ombros arranhados por ele. Desceu os lábios pelo tórax e mamilos de Shaka, demorando-se na carícia. Sentiu o virginiano movimentar os quadris sedutoramente por cima dele, acariciando seus membros rijos. Mu pôde ouvir o coração do amante batendo descompassadamente, e levou a mão de Shaka que estava acariciando a sua cintura até seu peito, mostrando a ele que seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo acelerado.

Os amantes se beijaram novamente, e o loiro se ergueu sobre os joelhos, soltando a calça do ariano, a puxando para baixo com os pés. Quando Shaka se sentou novamente sobre Mu, o ariano ergueu os joelhos, deslizando o amante para mais perto. O virginiano entrelaçou os dedos aos do amante, separando-os depois e umedecendo-os com beijos e lambidas felinas. O loiro apoiou as costas sobre as pernas do lemuriano, que sentiu uma macia cascata de mechas douradas caindo sobre suas pernas. Mu apreciou a vista privilegiada, podia ver todo o corpo do amante daquela maneira sensual, com o corpo voltado para trás, completamente entregue a ele. Introduziu dois dedos dentro da entrada do loiro, acariciando o seu interior. Vendo que as feições do amante eram de pura luxúria e não de dor, Mu acrescentou mais um dedo à exploração, sob protestos do virginiano, que esperava unir seu corpo ao dele de maneira mais íntima.

Mu retirou os dedos do interior de Shaka, e o loiro se posicionou sobre seu falo, erguendo as costas. O lemuriano beijou o amante e o segurou pela cintura, o ajudando a manter o ritmo que ele quisesse lhe impor. O virginiano pressionou os quadris contra o membro do amante, deixando que o penetrasse. Os gemidos se mesclaram assim como os corpos, enquanto o loiro descia lentamente, encaixando-se ao corpo de Mu. Ao descer completamente, Shaka aprofundou o beijo, movimentando os quadris sobre o corpo do amante, arrancando-lhe suspiros e mais gemidos. Mu acariciou o membro de Shaka, que roçava contra seu ventre. Ouviu o loiro gemer em resposta, deitando as costas novamente por suas pernas, deixando que ele o manipulasse. O ariano manteve o ritmo, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse cada vez mais rubro e ofegante. Shaka tocou a mão de Mu que o manipulava, segurando-a. Ainda não era hora de chegar ao apse... Estavam dispostos a se demorarem horas, e o dia ainda não havia amanhecido.

-----

Dohko e Shion tinham a mania de acordar muito cedo, e não conseguiram se manter no quarto por muito tempo, mesmo tendo aproveitado para namorar um pouco. Não tiveram coragem de fazerem amor naquele recinto, temendo que alguém sentisse o cosmo deles se acender. O lemuriano estava muito preocupado com o pupilo, e não conseguira dormir bem. Resolveram ir até algum lugar fora da casa para verem juntos o nascer do dia. Porém, Shion sentiu o cosmo do pupilo e deduziu que ele havia acordado.

- Vamos, Dohko. Quero aproveitar ver se Mu está melhor.

- Você tem certeza? Ele e Shaka devem estar dormindo. O Shaka deve estar cansado depois de passar a noite cuidando do Mu.

- Nós não vamos nos demorar, Dohko. Só quero ver se ele está acordado. Se estiver dormindo, a gente volta. Eu ainda quero ir com você ver o Sol surgir pela montanha!

- Certo. Ainda temos muito tempo até o Sol nascer...

Shion seguiu feliz pelo corredor de paredes brancas de mármore, como toda a casa, aliás. Ele não realmente não gostava de passar muito tempo dormindo. Sempre ensinara a Mu que ele deveria aprender a controlar seu cosmo e utilizar a meditação para descansar, pois assim pouparia tempo. Shaka dominava perfeitamente essa técnica de meditação e não necessitava dormir, e Shion esperava que o pupilo a aprendesse com o namorado, pois o loiro já havia ensinado Yôga a Mu. Talvez ele esteja meditando junto a Shaka... Shion pensou orgulhoso.

Algumas estatuetas e cristais enfeitavam o corredor, que possuía também algumas belas pinturas. Dohko se distraiu com as pinturas enquanto Shion batia na porta do quarto. O lemuriano deduziu que o pupilo estava dormindo, e resolveu abrir a porta para velar um pouco o sono de seu anjinho de cabelos lilases. Ficou um pouco receoso em invadir-lhe a privacidade, mas estava preocupado com aquele que considera um filho.

Shion abriu a porta, piscou algumas vezes e rapidamente fechou a porta, deitando-se sobre ela, ofegante, corando violentamente. Dohko ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando e se voltou para o lemuriano:

- Vamos logo, Shion... Desse jeito a gente vai perder o nosso espetáculo! A natureza não espera!

- Ahn... Não espera mesmo...

- O que foi, Shion? Isso tudo é ansiedade? Eu entro com você no quarto, não precisa ter medo...

- Não é isso, aliás... Vamos logo ver o Sol nascer... Tenho certeza de que o Mu está ótimo!

- Nós viemos até aqui, agora vamos entrar. Não precisa ficar com vergonha, meu amor...

Dohko tentava abrir a porta e Shion o tentava impedir, sem conseguir relatar ao namorado o que ele tinha visto, isso sim ele estava com vergonha de contar... Mas Dohko, teimoso, acabou alcançando a maçaneta, praticamente caindo sobre Shion quando a porta se abriu. Dohko ficou imobilizado e Shion se voltou para o casal, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

- Desculpem, garotos... A gente... Só queria... Ver... Não isso... É que...

- A gente queria saber se você está bem, Mu. – Shion terminou a frase por Dohko, ainda tampando os olhos.

- Hum... Eu falei que tinha ouvido um barulho, Mu... – Shaka declarou, fitando o amante com um ar vitorioso.

Shaka estava sentado por cima de Mu, que estava com as pernas dobradas, uma delas entrelaçada à do loiro. A outra perna do loiro sobre o ombro de Mu, abraçando-lhe as costas. Os cabelos dourados e lilases, mesclados e colados aos corpos, impediram que Shion e Dohko se encontrassem em uma situação ainda mais constrangedora.

- Ahn... A gente já constatou que o Mu está ótimo... Então tchau, juízo...

- Tchau...

Os mais velhos deixaram o quarto se entreolhando assustados, por motivos um pouco diferentes:

- Dohko, que vergonha! Nunca imaginei que um dia veria meu pupilo fazendo isso!

- Ahn... E eu nunca pensei que veria qualquer pessoa fazer isso assim! Você viu onde estavam as pernas do Shaka? Como ele consegue fazer isso? Por Zeus, pensei que seu pupilo fosse quebrar as pernas dele!

- Dohko! Não precisa me lembrar... Ah! O pior é que foi tão exótico que agora eu não consigo tirar a imagem daquela posição da minha cabeça!

-----

Ao casal dentro do quarto, só restou rir... E comentar...

- Ainda bem que deixamos os nossos cabelos crescerem, Sha...

- Eu acho que assustei seu mestre e o mestre Dohko... Eles não devem estar acostumados a verem uma posição como essa...

- Acho que o mestre Dohko vai querer que o meu mestre tenha umas aulas de Yôga com você, Sha... Vou ficar com ciúmes desse jeito...

- Hum... E depois eu sou o ciumento aqui...

- Nem me lembre da última crise de ciúmes que você teve, meu amor... Vamos continuar de onde paramos? Ou você já quer parar?

- Me lembrei de que ainda não nos utilizamos adequadamente daquela banheira lemuriana... Que tal a gente continuar lá?

Mu os teleportou para a banheira no mesmo instante, sem soltar Shaka, continuando o que estavam fazendo...

Algumas horas depois, o casal se viu obrigado a parar... Já estava de manhã, Mu e Shaka estavam cansados. Se mantiveram deitados na banheira, Mu contava a Shaka sobre a sua "visita" ao reino de Hades e o encontro com Hécate e seus cães do inferno. Shaka ficou atônito com o relato do amante... Estava explicado o motivo pelo qual ele não respirava...

Mu se entristeceu ao contar ao loiro sobre a real morte da mãe, e que Mydhra havia apagado sua memória para que ele não retornasse ao esconderijo lemuriano, pois ela temia que Hera o perseguisse. Contou ao amante que a irmã sempre o visitou, camuflando o cosmo, e sempre deixava algum lemuriano "tomando conta dele" quando não estava por perto. E contou a Shaka que Saori Kido é, na verdade, sua irmã mais nova.

- O que você vai fazer agora, Mu? Mydhra deve ter se preparado para ter uma longa e sincera conversa com você. Sua irmã cuidou de suas feridas e preparou as ervas lemurianas medicinais que eu utilizei no seu banho. Quando você estava dormindo, ela se sentou ao seu lado e acariciou seus cabelos. Entreguei a ela a foto que você trouxe. Ah! Eu conheci a sua sobrinha, gêmea do Kiki. Ela também veio ver você, e deu um beijo bem estalado na sua bochecha... – Shaka riu, tentando fingir ciúme.

- Hum... Ciúmes da Rubi?

- Só um pouquinho... Mas eu também ganhei um beijo dela, acho que ela notou que eu fiquei com inveja de você...

- Então enquanto eu fico desacordado e o senhor pede um beijo à minha sobrinha?

- Não pedi, ela quis me beijar.

- E você acha que precisa pedir? Se esqueceu de que os lemurianos lêem a mente dos outros?

Shaka arregalou os olhos, se lembrando do detalhe que passou despercebido quando se encontrara com a pequena lemuriana... A menina parecia tão inofensiva... O loiro começou a rir sozinho, imaginando se Rubi o teria achado um tanto louco após ler sua mente... O casal deixou a banheira, se vestindo e penteando os cabelos, Mu se preparando para conversar com a irmã.

- Sha... Estou nervoso, passei tanto tempo longe dela... Será que ainda é a mesma pessoa que eu conheci? Tive tantas saudades... Será que ela sentiu o mesmo?

- Shhhh... Você sabe que sim... Mu, eu reparei quando ela esteve ao seu lado... Vocês são muito parecidos, não só por fora. A aura dela se assemelha muito à sua. Quando olho para ela, vejo os cabelos lilases, e não ruivos. Precisei piscar algumas vezes para ver o tom rubro dos cabelos da sua irmã. E quando fechei os olhos, tornei a vê-los lilases. Devo estar ficando louco...

- Desde que você não agarre a minha irmã pensando que sou eu... – Mu riu.

- Não é isso, Mu... Ah, não vou explicar. Você já deve ter entendido a sensação que eu tive, de déjà vu.

- Certo, meu amor. Eu entendi... Logo vai passar, você vai olhar para a minha irmã ruiva e vai vê-la ruiva! Melhor não fechar os olhos perto dela... Vai acabar se encrencando com o Atlas.

Shaka atirou uma almofada sobre Mu, que gemeu e se encolheu como se tivesse sentido dor. O loiro correu até ele e foi agarrado pelo lemuriano, que lhe deu um beijo estalado.

- Vejo que já se recuperou mesmo... (Shaka gota)

-----

Mu se aproximou das paredes do quarto de Mydhra, pedindo permissão para adentrar o recinto, telepaticamente. Teleportou-se, encontrando a irmã. Os irmãos se fitaram emocionados, sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer. A ruiva estava receosa de contar ao ariano que havia apagado a memória dele, pois sabia que viriam muitas perguntas, e que seria difícil explicar a ele tudo o que aconteceu para que ela o enganasse e abandonasse.

Mu andou até a irmã e a abraçou, enquanto lágrimas escorriam dos dois pares de olhos verdes. Sentiu o mesmo calor, a mesma intensidade do amor que a irmã sempre lhe oferecera... Mu se lembrou de tudo o que Hécate havia lhe mostrado, de como Mydhra o havia protegido da fúria de uma deusa, mesmo sem saber que ela também era uma. Se lembrou daqueles braços que o protegeram quando ele estava desesperado ao perder a mãe...

Mu mostrou telepaticamente a Mydhra tudo o que ele havia visto em seu sonho. A lemuriana caiu sobre os joelhos, escorregando pelas pernas de Mu, abraçando-as. Sentiu-se aliviada por perceber que o irmão a compreendia. Mu se ajoelhou, fitando a irmã, olhando profundamente naqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus, em uma conversa sem palavras. O ariano passou as mãos pelos olhos da irmã, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas, e se juntaram novamente em um abraço. Entre soluços, a lemuriana ainda lhe dizia:

- Mu, me perdoe... Eu nunca quis fazer isso com você... Por tantas vezes eu te vi sozinho em Jamiel, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, sofrendo... chorando... Você se perguntava todos os dias, ao se ver sozinho, por que eu o traí... Por que eu não mantive a minha promessa... Eu nunca quis lhe causar tanta dor! Acredite, Mu, o meu maior medo era que Hera o encontrasse... Tudo o que eu queria era poder segurar suas mãos, te abraçar, enxugar as suas lágrimas e lhe contar que eu estava ali, que eu sempre estaria perto de você... Eu nunca deixei de te amar, meu irmão! Eu o amo cada vez mais, cada dia mais eu temo pela sua segurança! Se você tivesse morrido ontem, não sei o que eu faria... Nunca me perdoaria...

- Eu sei, Mydhra, eu sei... Não me peça perdão. Eu sou quem deve pedir perdão a você. Eu jurei que não duvidaria do seu amor nem que você me fizesse acreditar no contrário. Eu não me esqueci da promessa, nem quando você apagou minha memória. Me sinto envergonhado, fui fraco. As lágrimas me cegaram, minha irmã. A dor me enganou...

Desta vez, foi a ruiva quem enxugou as lágrimas do irmão. Depositou um beijo sobre cada um dos olhos cerrados, que insistiam em derramar cada vez mais lágrimas.

- Não diga isso, Mu. Você é um grande cavaleiro. É forte, justo, honesto, honrado... dentre tantas outras qualidades que eu poderia dizer... Eu me orgulho muito de você! É o melhor irmão que eu poderia ter... E você protegeu a nossa irmãzinha, mesmo se esquecendo de que ela é sua irmã! Nunca vou me esquecer disso, Mu. Essa promessa você nunca quebrou! Eu vi você ao lado de Athena quando ela foi atacada no Santuário, vi como você a protegeu, como você sofreu imaginando que a perderia. E essa foi apenas uma das batalhas em que você lutou! Zeus, não tenho palavras para demonstrar a felicidade que sinto por poder abraçar você novamente.

- Mydhra, quero lhe pedir que me faça uma promessa...

- O que seria? Eu prometo qualquer coisa a você, meu irmão. – Mydhra sorriu gentilmente.

- Então prometa... Que nunca mais vai me deixar pensar que fui abandonado. Que nunca mais vai me ver chorar e permanecer em silêncio. Prometa, Mydhra, por favor!

A matriarca olhou fundo nos olhos do irmão, que lhe sacudia os ombros, lembrando-lhe o garotinho que era no dia em que sua mãe morrera, pedindo a ela que nunca o abandonasse. Mydhra abraçou o irmão, que deitou a cabeça sobre os seus ombros.

- Eu prometo, Mu. Nunca... Nunca mais você estará sozinho, nunca mais o farei acreditar que o abandonei. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. E você sempre terá o meu ombro para chorar...

Mu, de repente, sentiu como se estivesse chorando sob os ombros de sua própria mãe... O que fazia sentido, pois a irmã sempre cuidara dele, como se fosse uma mãe velando por um filho; o defendera arriscando a própria vida... Mu deixou as emoções tomarem conta dele, e chorou alto, soluçando... Tentava afastar qualquer memória de quando chorou sozinho em Jamiel, sem aquele abraço terno e cheio de proteção, que tanto lhe fazia falta... Acabou adormecendo sobre os ombros da irmã, que o deitou sobre seu colo, acariciando-lhe a face e os cabelos. Mydhra sorriu ao perceber que a alma do irmão continuava tão pura quanto a de uma criança, era realmente incrível.

Rubi se materializou no quarto, vendo o tio adormecido no colo em que ela estava acostumada a se deitar. A pequena riu, achando graça da cena, pois o lemuriano certamente era um tanto crescido para ganhar colo... E ocupara as duas pernas da mãe! Nem sobrara um lugar para ela... A mãe a beijou e a deitou sobre o ventre de Mu, acariciando igualmente a face e os cabelos da pequena lemuriana, que segurou uma das mãos do tio e adormeceu também. Mydhra rogou aos seus pais celestiais que protegessem Kiki, Atlas e Jade. Rogou que eles voltassem logo para que ela pudesse abraçar também o pequeno filho que ela teve que abandonar no Santuário, junto a Mu. Para que seu coração finalmente ficasse em paz...

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: REVELAÇÕES_

_E aí? O que acharam? No próximo capítulo teremos revelações e reviravoltas..._

_Quero saber o que acharam do Lemon! E da interrupção dele...kkkkkkkkkk _

_E teremos também muitas descrições de locais! _

_Enfim tratarei um pouco da Ilha de Mu, destruída na Era Mitológica!_

_Mas a Ilha também vai ter um capítulo próprio...rsrsrs_

_Muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews! _

_Adoro reviews! Mandem mais!!! _

_Desculpem-me se houver erros de português! Não tenho revisores... _

_Bjocas a todos, e até mais! - Desta vez mais cedo porque estou de fériaaaaas!_

_Nathalie Chan_


	5. Revelações

Gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews recebidos, amei, amei! Obrigada a todos!

Agora vamos à continuação de Lemúria... As coisas estão esquentando... literalmente...hehehe

A versão do capítulo que se segue ainda não foi betada. Estou postando hoje porque não quero demorar muito a atualizar a fic. Portanto, não se assustem muito se o capítulo for modificado posteriormente... (a estória não vai se modificar, só a forma...)

Agora eu já consegui uma beta! Obrigada, Athena de Áries!!!

**Revelações**

Atlas e Jade teleportaram Saga e Máscara da Morte para o Vale das Sombras. Atlas sabia que aquele local, que fazia divisa com o esconderijo lemuriano, era o caminho preferido de Kiki para chegar até Jamiel. O que o pequeno ruivo não poderia imaginar é que estava sendo perseguido pelos subordinados de uma deusa vingativa. O pai se preocupou, sabendo que o pequeno lemuriano é um típico ariano incontrolado, que ainda não aprendeu a controlar a própria impulsividade.

Máscara da Morte ficou encantado com o local, e fez a nota mental de passar as próximas férias ali... Girou em torno de si e só via sombras e morcegos... Nem sinal de uma alma viva... As árvores imensas e retorcidas tinham um aspecto acinzentado e eram próximas umas das outras, a folhagem escura impedia a luz do Sol de chegar ali. Havia apenas pequenas frestas de luz por onde a folhagem falhava. No chão, uma grama rala, igualmente escura e úmida. Um lago certamente passava ali perto, pois ele pôde escutar barulho de águas... O vale era muito grande! Como encontrariam Kiki? O cavaleiro de câncer fitou Atlas, que estava concentrado, tentando se comunicar telepaticamente com o filho. O cavaleiro do Sol abriu os olhos, se voltando para os outros.

- Teremos que andar e procurar por Kiki sem a ajuda dos poderes lemurianos. Meu filho camuflou o próprio cosmo e a minha telepatia e teletransporte não funcionam neste vale, devem ter sido bloqueados pelos cavaleiros de Hera. Tenham cuidado. Nieris deve estar por perto também...

-----

Camus tentava acalmar Milo. O escorpiano teve crises de choro ao se lembrar de que Kiki deveria ter ouvido ele pedir ao namorado que fizesse uma esquife de gelo para o lemuriano. O grego estava já há algumas horas andando em círculos, contornando a casa de aquário. O aquariano já tinha andado atrás dele, completando junto ao amante muitas voltas em torno da própria casa, mas não teve sucesso em consolá-lo. Acabou se sentando, apoiado a uma pilastra, vendo o escorpiano roer as unhas compulsivamente e continuar andando, com a mente longe...

- Milo, _vous_ vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão assim... E _non_ vai sair do lugar... _Non_ adianta ficar aí...

- Camyu! Como pode ser tão insensível?! A culpa também é sua, sabia?

_- Oui_... _Non_ sou insensível, só estou dizendo que _non_ é sensato ficar aí se culpando desse jeito. E você _non_ vai deixar de ser "sensível" se parar de andar em círculos... A única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar, _mon amour_.

Afrodite estava sentado na escadaria da casa de peixes, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos, e a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos, vendo Milo andar e andar... Já estava tonto. Máscara da Morte estava longe, e ele torcia para que o amante "secreto" trouxesse o pequeno lemuriano de volta ao Santuário o mais breve possível. O pisciniano também estava se culpando pela partida do garoto, pois tinha conversado com Milo sobre o que supostamente não deveria ser conversado por lá... Viu Camus sentado em uma pilastra, e andou até a casa de aquário, já que a sua própria casa estava insuportavelmente vazia e ele precisava falar com alguém.

- Ei Camyu. Posso me sentar aí também?

_- Oui_. Já desisti de fazer o Milo parar...

- E você, como está?

- Preocupado... Eu tive minha parcela de culpa. Se _je non_ fosse tão seco com o menino, talvez ele tivesse ficado aqui com a gente no Santuário, ou pelo menos teria chamado alguém para ir com ele...

Afrodite olhou para o aquariano, que parecia ainda mais pesaroso do que ele... O escorpiano também não parecia nada bem, parecia estar em "modo piloto automático" enquanto rodeava a casa de aquário. _"Pelo visto, o dia vai ser longo para nós..."_

_-----_

Ao se ver só no Vale das Sombras, Kiki sentiu medo. Ele tinha chegado lá na tarde do dia anterior, mas não sabia onde estava a parede de cristal do esconderijo de Lemúria e resolveu parar para descansar. Apoiou a cabeça sobre a mochila e se cobriu com uma pequena manta que tinha levado. Ao acordar de manhã, sentiu muita falta de Mu... Ele só queria chegar até onde estavam os seus parentes... Era pedir demais? Talvez Máscara da Morte se animasse a levá-lo se ele contasse ao cavaleiro como era escuro e assustador o vale por onde passariam... Mas ele sabia que seria impedido de alguma maneira se contasse a alguém sobre seus planos, e chegou a ouvir Milo pedindo a Camus que o colocasse em uma esquife de gelo. Kiki não sabia se o cavaleiro de escorpião estava apenas brincando, mas achou melhor não arriscar. Aquela era a gota d'água, definitivamente não queria virar picolé! _"Se bem que se eu virasse um picolé, meu pai viria me salvar... O filho de Apolo, o deus do Sol, certamente iria derreter uma esquife de gelo se o chato do Camus me colocasse lá... Não... Ele nunca veio, em tantos anos... Por que ele viria agora? Ele não deve gostar de mim... Ele tem a minha irmã, e ela é quietinha e carinhosa com ele e a minha mãe... O Camus deve estar certo, eu sou mesmo um moleque espivitado e chato... Mas o Mu e o Shiryu gostam de mim! E se eu chegar no esconderijo de Lemúria e ninguém me quiser lá? E se o Mu também ficar por lá? Se isso acontecer, acho que vou ter que morar com os cavaleiros de bronze lá no Japão mesmo... Tem até o orfanato lá... Eu sou mesmo um órfão de pai e mãe vivos... Aquele é o meu lugar..."_

Kiki tentou usar telepatia para chamar Mu, mas percebeu que seus poderes estavam bloqueados. Tentou se teleportar e não conseguiu. Olhou ao seu redor, ficando apavorado. Se sentiu frágil como nunca havia se sentido antes... Começou a gritar pelo nome de Mu, chorando. O lemuriano se sentiu um tolo por estar ali, sozinho... Percebeu que tinha cometido um grande erro, pois sentia fome e não havia nada ali para comer, ele já tinha comido o lanche que levara na pequena mochila. O lemuriano já estava no bosque há quase um dia! Kiki desejou que aquelas sombras fossem atacadas pela luz do Sol... Que tudo ali fosse claro... Receoso, acabou gritando, em meio a soluços e lágrimas, pela pessoa que mais desejaria encontrar naquele momento... Aquele que seria capaz de iluminar aquela escuridão:

- PAPAI!

- Me tira daqui, papai! Eu prometo que se o senhor me salvar eu me esforçarei para me comportar assim como a minha irmã, o senhor vai se orgulhar de mim! Se o senhor não me quiser eu vou embora... - A última frase saiu abafada, como se ele tivesse dito para si mesmo.

Kiki já havia se sentado sobre as raízes de uma árvore. Abraçado aos próprios joelhos, o lemuriano tentava se aquecer, quando viu uma luz bem brilhante surgir no meio das sombras, uma luz semelhante à luz do Sol. A luz o aqueceu e o pequeno esfregou os olhos para ver se enxergava bem. A luz se aproximou dele. Kiki viu o cavaleiro do Sol se materializar, portando sua armadura brilhante. Fitou bem o alto lemuriano, que era do jeito que ele se lembrava: Os cabelos loiros e bem claros, caíam-he pelos ombros, os olhos eram da mesma cor que os seus, os pontos lemurianos avermelhados, a armadura do Sol, o semblante sério. O loiro se aproximou de Kiki e se agachou, fitando o pequeno nos olhos e sorrindo.

- Vamos para casa, Kiki... Eu vim te buscar.

-----

Atlas ouviu os gritos de Kiki... Seria uma ilusão de Nieris? O pequeno realmente gritara por ele? Será que Kiki ainda confiaria nele? Mesmo após tantos anos separados? Jade, Saga e Máscara da Morte se entreolharam.

- É melhor conferirmos, pode não ser uma ilusão. - Disse Atlas

Os quatro camuflaram seus cosmos e seguiram na direção dos gritos. Se depararam com um cavaleiro de Hera, chamado Masontes. Os olhos de Atlas faiscaram... Se aquele cavaleiro estava no caminho, certamente os gritos que eles ouviram eram de Kiki. Ele não perdoaria quem ousasse machucar o seu filho. Antes que Atlas atacasse o cavaleiro, Jade o fez:

- Órbita Lunar!

Masontes tentou se mover, mas não pôde. A Órbita Lunar de Jade tinha o poder de paralisar qualquer movimento do adversário. Máscara da Morte lançou uma ilusão sobre o cavaleiro, o levando a um "pequeno passeio" pelo inferno...

- Nós vamos cuidar deste aqui. Vá até Kiki, Atlas!

Quando o lemuriano e o cavaleiro de gêmeos se retiraram, surgiu dentre as árvores mais um cavaleiro de Hera para enfrentar Jade e Máscara da Morte.

Atlas e Saga correram na direção da qual veio o cavaleiro de Hera. Após alguns minutos, perceberam que pareciam correr em círculos... Saga logo reconheceu a ilusão em que estavam, e a desfez. Atlas suspirou aliviado, pois ele não tinha o poder de dominar ilusões. Perderia muito tempo para se livrar de uma ilusão se estivesse sozinho.

- Obrigado, Saga.

- Foi para isso que eu vim, certo? - Saga sorriu para o lemuriano.

- Atlas confirmou com a cabeça. Andaram mais um pouco, cuidadosamente, chegando até uma luz dourada que obrigou Saga a fechar os olhos. O lemuriano reconheceu o brilho da própria armadura, e viu Nieris utilizava-se de uma ilusão contra Kiki, e estava abraçada a ele. Atlas se aproximou, vendo a sua própria imagem próxima a Kiki. O cavaleiro do Sol sacou sua espada e correu até a luz.

- Largue o meu filho, agora!

- Seu filho? Não seja dissimulada, Nieris.

- Estou avisando... Não terei clemência desta vez!

Nieris percebeu que o cavaleiro que acompanhava Atlas não poderia abrir os olhos e se juntar ao cavaleiro do Sol para enfrentá-la. Intensificou a luz, enquanto Saga tentava abrir os olhos, sem sucesso. A luz o cegava. Kiki observou as duas imagens, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. Logo percebeu que uma delas seria uma ilusão.

- Kiki, se afaste dele! Está sendo enganado, meu filho! Como esse cavaleiro chegou até você?

- Ele se teleportou...

- E você conseguiu se teleportar dentro deste vale hoje, Kiki? Os poderes dos lemurianos estão bloqueados!

Kiki se concentrou, tentando se teleportar. Não conseguiu. Tentou ler a mente daquele que estava mais próximo a si e também não conseguiu. Observou bem a armadura dele e percebeu que não havia uma espada, nem bainha para uma. Deduziu que seu pai era aquele que sacava a espada dourada, que ele já havia visto uma vez quando mais novo. Tentou correr até ele, mas foi impedido pelos braços do outro. Nieris não conseguiu manter a intensidade da luz ao se desconcentrar para segurar Kiki. Saga finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, desfazendo a ilusão da amazona de Hera.

Kiki se viu segurado por Mu. Esfregou os olhos novamente, sem acreditar em quem o segurava... Quando o cavaleiro de áries chegou ali?

- Não vá com ele, Kiki. É uma ilusão, este não é Mu.

- Não ouça o cavaleiro do Sol, meu pupilo. Ele te abandonou... Fui eu quem cuidou de você por todos esses anos, não foi? O nosso lar é o Santuário, Kiki. Vamos embora.

Mu acariciou o rosto de Kiki com uma das mãos. O lemuriano sorriu, como sentia falta do mestre! Saga se concentrou novamente, conseguindo desfazer a ilusão que os envolvia.

- Largue o meu filho, Nieris! É o último aviso que lhe darei.

- Adeus, Atlas. Vou levar Kiki comigo. A senhora Hera ficará muito feliz em vê-lo...

Nieris voltou à sua forma original, segurando Kiki novamente pelo braço. Atlas bufou ao ver a amazona de cabelos e olhos rosados, que vestia uma armadura negra. Antes que Nieris se teleportasse, levando Kiki consigo, Atlas queimou seu cosmo ao máximo, obrigando a amazona, Saga e Kiki a cerrarem os olhos. Se eles pudessem abrir os olhos, veriam a cor modificada dos olhos de Atlas, uma cor entre o vermelho e o laranja, misturada à cor original de seus olhos, em uma cor intensa, como chamas... Como a luz do Sol.

Atlas se aproximou lentamente da amazona, que tentava tampar os olhos com um dos braços. O outro braço dela prendia Kiki. O loiro guardou a espada na bainha e apertou o pulso de Nieris até quebrá-lo, fazendo a amazona gritar e se contorcer de dor. Kiki, ao sentir-se solto pela amazona, sentou-se no chão, ainda sem conseguir abrir os olhos. Assustou-se ao ouvir ossos se partindo... Ainda bem que não eram os dele... Pelos gritos da amazona, constatou que o pai a havia atacado.

- Eu já volto, Kiki. Fique perto de Saga.

O cavaleiro do Sol se teleportou levando Nieris, pois a amazona não conseguia controlar os seus poderes mentais que utilizava para bloquear os poderes dos lemurianos. Nieris pôde abrir os olhos e suas pupilas se encolheram ao ver a verdadeira face do filho de Apolo. Sentiu as mãos dele derreterem a sua armadura negra, queimando a sua pele.

- Porque nos teleportou?

- É obvio, amazona... Você vai pagar por ter encostado no meu filho e eu não quero que ele veja o seu fim. Achou que eu deixaria você levá-lo a Hera? Farei com você algo semelhante ao que ela faria com o meu filho... Claro, se ela pudesse...

A amazona estremeceu, fitando os olhos de Atlas naquela cor modificada. Pensou em pedir clemência, mas teve certeza de que não seria atendida em seu pedido.

- Não precisa pedir, lemurianos são capazes de ouvir pensamentos, Nieris.

- O que o senhor fará comigo? - A amazona estava cada vez mais apreensiva.

- Implosão Solar!

Nieris constatou que aquele semi-deus era tão ou ainda mais assustador que a deusa Hera, e teve certeza disso quando sentiu o corpo queimar por dentro. Caiu ao chão, se contorcendo de dor. A armadura negra derreteu completamente sobre a pele, queimando-a. Atlas deixou a mulher agonizando por longos segundos.

- Implore pela sua morte!

- Cle...mên...cia, Atlas! - Com muito esforço a amazona conseguiu implorar.

- Explosão Solar!

Atlas desferiu o segundo golpe, explodindo instantaneamente o corpo de Niedris com seus raios solares. O sangue dela lhe atingiu, e Atlas teleportou-se para o lago, lavando o sangue em seu corpo e aguardando o ódio que sentia diminuir para que seus olhos voltassem à cor normal. Atlas queria muito se teleportar até o filho para finalmente abraçá-lo, mas ele certamente correria para longe se o visse naquele estado. Em seguida, lágrimas se juntaram à água que o lemuriano usava para lavar o rosto. _"Por que tem que ser assim? Essa guerra maldita nunca acabará... Minha sanidade ainda me acompanhará até o fim?" _

-----

Kiki correu até Saga, aliviado em ver mais alguém conhecido por ali. Levou um cascudo na cabeça, enquanto ajudava o cavaleiro de gêmeos se levantar.

- Ei, você quase matou a gente de susto, sabia?

- Eu?

- Não, eu...¬¬ - Fui eu quem fugiu do Santuário por acaso?

- Ahn... Mas ninguém lá me queria por perto, Saga... Eu até ouvi o Milo pedir ao Camus que me colocasse numa esquife de gelo... Você queria que eu esperasse virar picolé? O francês já não me agüenta... Ainda mais se for para atender um pedido do louco do Milo...

- E você acreditou? Até parece que não sabe que o Milo só fala besteira...

- Eu queria encontrar os meus pais e a minha irmã.

- Está feliz agora que encontrou seu pai?

- Não sei... Talvez ele não goste de mim...

- Deixa de ser bobo, Kiki... Você viu a fera que seu pai virou por sua causa? Acha mesmo que ele ficaria assim se não se importasse? Ele estava muito preocupado com você.

Jade e Máscara da Morte se aproximaram de Saga e Kiki. Tinham eliminado o cavaleiro Masontes quando apareceu um outro cavaleiro de Hera, que acabou fugindo sem lutar, ao ver a luz emanada por Atlas. A lemuriana abriu os braços para o pequeno, que correu até ela.

- Ah, Kiki... Menino levado... Fiquei tão preocupada! Cheguei ao Santuário para buscar você, mas você tinha ido embora...

- Você ia me buscar, Jade?

- Sim.

- Ia me levar até a minha mãe e meu pai?

- Claro que sim, Kiki. Aonde mais o levaria?

A lemuriana soltou Kiki, olhando nos olhinhos dele, que brilhavam de alegria...

- Então a minha mãe também quer me ver? Ela não está brava comigo?

- E por que ela estaria, Kiki?

- Não sei... Ela e meu pai nunca mais quiseram me ver...

- Não é certo dizer que eles não quiseram, querido... Eles não puderam... Você vai entender um dia. E onde está o seu pai?

- Ele se teleportou com a amazona que queria me levar com ela, disse que já voltava. Acha que ele foi embora?

- Claro que não.

- Estou aqui, meu filho. Por que eu iria embora sem levar você?

O pequeno fitou Atlas, que se agachou para abraçá-lo. O loiro não pôde controlar as lágrimas que lhe escorreram pela face. Tentava conter o choro, parecer forte e passar segurança ao filho... Mas ele não agüentava mais ficar longe do pequeno, e aquele abraço fora esperado por muitos anos. Porém, não havia tempo para conversas ou demonstrações de afeto... Eles teriam que se teleportar logo para a base lemuriana, onde Mydhra certamente estaria esperando por eles.

-----

Mydhra havia adormecido junto ao irmão e à filha, o irmão sobre o seu colo, a filha sobre o colo dele. Mu foi o primeiro a acordar, sentindo o peso da cabecinha ruiva sobre seu ventre. Sorriu ao constatar que a sobrinha estava lá, adormecida, e que segurava uma de suas mãos entre as dela. O ariano retirou uma mechinha ruiva para observar melhor a face da lemuriana, e acabou se lembrando de Kiki, pois os rostinhos eram iguais... Os cabelos da pequena eram também ruivos como os do pupilo, mas completamente alinhados, e caíam-lhe abaixo do ombro. As personalidades dos gêmeos eram completamente distintas, pelo que Mu se lembrava dela... Sempre quieta e paciente... Os gêmeos, em comum, tinham apenas a enorme curiosidade e afetividade...

Mu começou a rir de seus pensamentos, indagando-se se na verdade os gêmeos possuíam mais semelhanças do que distinções... Será que Kiki estava sendo bem cuidado no Santuário? Apesar de ser apenas um garoto para dez cavaleiros cuidarem, Mu sabia que deveria se preocupar, pois conhecia bem o temperamento do sobrinho... Ele poderia fugir de lá sem problemas, e sem que alguém o notasse...

Os olhinhos da lemuriana se abriram lentamente, fitando Mu com ternura. A pequena permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando a face daquele que acariciava seus cabelos.

- Você se parece muito com a mamãe...

Mu riu. Não esperava aquele comentário vindo da pequena naquele momento... Estava distraído e não tinha lido a mente da sobrinha enquanto ela o observava. No que ela pensava? Agora ele estava curioso...

- Somos irmãos, pequena... É por isso que nos parecemos tanto.

- Eu já vi a mamãe com os cabelos iguais aos seus... Eram dessa mesma cor, como as buganvílias do jardim... – Rubi pegou uma mecha do cabelo do tio entre as mãozinhas, analisando.

- Mas no seu jardim há buganvílias rubras também, Rubi... Tão vermelhas como os cabelos de sua mãe...

- Eu sei que há buganvílias rubras por lá também... Mas elas são diferentes das lilases.

Mu se lembrou dos dois ramos de buganvílias que a pequena tinha deixado em seu quarto enquanto ele estava adormecido, um ramo de flores rubras e outro de flores lilases... O lemuriano se lembrou de que Shaka afirmava ter visto a cor dos cabelos de Mydhra se modificarem do tom ruivo para o lilás... De fato, o indiano não costumava se enganar ao se privar da visão... Ele poderia sentir o que outras pessoas seriam incapazes de perceber... Mas o que significava aquilo? Por que a lemuriana também tinha visto os cabelos da mãe lilases? Rubi não conteve a curiosidade em ver o tio tão pensativo, e leu o que se passava na mente dele.

- É... O Shaka também viu... Eu notei que ele pensava nisso enquanto olhava pra mamãe. E ele acha que está ficando louco... – Rubi riu.

- Rubi, por que você acha que os cabelos dela mudaram de cor? E por que só você e o Shaka viram?

- Eu não sei por que eles mudam de cor... Mas eu sei que o papai também percebe quando os cabelos da mamãe ficam diferentes...

Mu observou atentamente a irmã, que nunca lhe parecera tão ruiva... Não havia qualquer tom lilás nos cabelos dela. Definitivamente, Shaka e Rubi deveriam ser daltônicos... Mu riu.

- Eu dei um beijo em você, quando estava dormindo. O Shaka teve ciúme... Eu li a mente dele. Ele não estava com ciúme só de você. Ele queria um beijo também...

- É, ele me contou... Você fez bem em dar um beijo nele, ele ficou muito feliz.

- Eu percebi...

A pequena abriu um sorriso se lembrando da cara de criança feliz que Shaka fez ao receber o beijo dela. Porém, o sorriso dela não tardou a murchar.

- Ele não tem família, Mu?

- Não tem...

- Isso é muito triste... Mas pelo menos ele tem você! Eu vi como ele te olhava, com muito carinho...

- É... Ele... gosta muito de mim... – Mu corou com o comentário da sobrinha, como era perceptiva!

- Será que ele gostaria de seu meu tio também? – A pequena riu.

- Claro que gostaria! Quem não gostaria de ser seu tio?! E você, quer ser sobrinha dele?

- Quero! Eu gostei muito dele!

- Então diga a ele... Certamente ele irá gostar. Ele gosta muito do seu irmão também.

- Oba!

Mu ouviu um suspiro de Mydhra, que se remexeu. Rubi e Mu se levantaram para observá-la. Cabelos ruivos... O ariano tocou a face da irmã, quando sentiu o rosto dela pálido. Mu segurou a irmã pelos ombros, tentando acordá-la. Ouviu a irmã sussurrar: _"Meu filho... Onde está meu filho?" _

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos cerrados da matriarca, as pálpebras se apertaram, trêmulas. A pequena se aproximou, segurando a mão da mãe_. "Meu pai foi buscar Kiki. Eles já vão chegar... Não fique triste, mamãe..." _

Mu olhou mais uma vez para a irmã e acabou por prender a própria respiração, tenso, ao ver os cabelos dela tão lilases quanto os seus. Pegou uma mecha dela suas mãos, espantado, observando-a. Ouviu a irmã inspirar, buscando ar. As pálpebras se abriram, descobrindo os olhos verdes. Com espanto, Mu observou a mecha de cabelo em sua mão, que estava tão ruiva quanto todo o cabelo dela. Quando o lemuriano ia perguntar à irmã pela mudança da cor de seus cabelos, Mu, Rubi e Mydhra viram uma luz dourada adentrar o recinto. Abriram um enorme sorriso ao verem Atlas e Kiki, que pulou do pescoço da pai entre Mu, Mydhra e Rubi. Os três caíram deitados no chão junto ao ruivo travesso. Até o sério Atlas não conteve as gargalhadas e lágrimas de felicidade ao ver a cena... Nem parecia que o pequeno lemuriano não via a mãe há anos... E há muito tempo o loiro não via a sua esposa gargalhar daquela forma... Mydhra fitou Atlas, emocionada. _"Obrigada por trazê-lo de volta, meu amor."_

-----

Jade acompanhou Saga e Máscara da Morte até um dos cômodos da casa de Atlas, onde Shaka meditava. Saga estava admirado com o local, enquanto o cavaleiro de câncer preferia o vale das sombras, pois aquela era clara demais... O recinto possuía paredes feitas de mármore branco, cortado em pequenos tijolos retangulares, que se encaixavam perfeitamente. Havia um quadro com a imagem de Mydhra na parede ao centro da sala. Nos cantos, havia cristais de várias cores, e Shaka estava sentado sobre uma das almofadas que se encontravam ao centro da sala, em sua típica posição de lótus. O virginiano abriu os olhos, fitando os cavaleiros recém-chegados.

- Shaka, vejo que está em casa... – Máscara da Morte não pôde deixar de rir ao ver o loiro tão à vontade naquele recinto que lhe parecia tão estranho.

- Estava... ¬¬

- Como sempre de bom humor, hein! Cadê seu namorado? Acho que você deve estar precisando relaxar um bocado...

- Eu não vou me desgastar respondendo à sua provocação... Pelo menos o meu namorado está aqui. Já o seu está lá no Santuário... Bem longe...

- Isso se resolve facilmente... Eu já vou voltar para lá, projeto de Buda...

Shaka começou a rir alto, junto a Saga. Finalmente ele tinha arrancado o que queria ouvir do canceriano, que sequer tinha notado a confissão feita. Jade ficou observando abismada a conversa dos cavaleiros de Athena... _"Zeus, são todos loucos!"_

- Você deu mancada de novo, Câncer... O seu caso com o peixinho não era para ser segredo?

- Droga... ¬¬

- E vocês não estavam com os outros no Santuário?

- Estávamos. Viemos ajudar Atlas a resgatar Kiki...

- Resgatar Kiki? O que aconteceu com ele? – Shaka se assustou com o comentário de Saga.

- O menino fugiu para alcançar vocês, mas nós já o encontramos. Ele deve estar com a mãe agora, o Atlas levou o espevitado até o quarto dela.

Máscara da Morte observou o quadro com a imagem de Mydhra na sala. Abriu um sorriso enorme, comentando com os outros:

- A irmã do Mu é muito linda hein...

- E é melhor você tirar os olhos dela, porque ela é casada com o cavaleiro do Sol, que vai fazer churrasquinho da sua carne se ver você babando aí...

- Hum... Então você concordou comigo, né Shaka?

- Eu não disse nada.

- Você completou a minha frase, não negou nada... hehehe

- Por Buda, não sai nada que preste dessa mente depravada! – Shaka corou violentamente.

- Se não fosse Aquário, você seria o cavaleiro mais engraçado de se irritar... Aliás... Será que você tem alguma fantasia com Aquário? A irmã do Mu é tão ruiva como o Camus, né...

- Você não tem mais nada o que fazer para passar o tempo?

- Que coisa feia, Shaka... Então está de olho na cunhada?

Shaka estava extremamente irritado com os comentários de Máscara da Morte. _"Por Buda, é claro que a irmã de Mu é linda... É a cara dele, oras! Como seria possível que ela fosse feia?! Mas ninguém precisa saber disso e eu definitivamente não estou de olho nela... E se o Atlas escutar isso, quem vai virar churrasquinho aqui serei eu!"_

- Cale essa boca, Máscara da Morte. Por acaso você viu o rosário na minha mão?

- E você tem coragem de usar isso contra mim? Athena não vai gostar...

- Eu só vou tirar um sentido seu... A FALA!

Shaka começou a agitar o rosário perigosamente, fazendo um barulho que não soou nada bom aos outros cavaleiros, pois era sinal de encrenca. Para a sorte deles, Shion e Dohko adentraram o recinto quando o virginiano estava prestes a usar o Tesouro do Céu.

- O que significa isso, Shaka? Você ia utilizar o Tesouro do Céu? Contra cavaleiros de Athena? Não estamos em guerra contra eles! – Shion o repreendeu.

- Ahn... Oi mestre... Eu só estava... Meditando...

Shaka corou violentamente ao lembrar-se da última vez em que havia visto o mestre. Naquele momento, Mu estava com ele e a descontração do ariano lhe era contagiosa... Mas agora ele estava sozinho frente ao casal que os havia pego em flagra... Lembrou-se da cara assustada do mestre Shion e da curiosidade de Dohko... Buda, onde está Mu nessas horas? Shaka não respondeu nada, ficou paralisado. Sua única reação foi abaixar a cabeça para não encarar os mestres, como uma criança repreendida.

- Shaka, estou falando com você! Quero uma resposta imediatamente! E porque seu cosmo está aceso dessa forma? A sala da matriarca não é um campo de batalhas!

Dohko, que até então se segurava para não rir da cena, começou a gargalhar alto. Shaka se viu corar novamente, e apertou as mãos contra o rosário de 108 contas. Só ele imaginava por que o chinês estava rindo...

- Ora, Shion... Você sabe muito bem porque o cosmo dele está assim... Vai me dizer que não notou nada de diferente no cosmo dele?

Shion se concentrou, notando que o cosmo de Shaka se assemelhava muito ao do pupilo, como se ainda estivessem mesclados. O mestre logo lembrou-se da fatídica cena exótica, abaixando também a cabeça, corado. Saga e Máscara da Morte continuaram sem entender nada e se entreolharam. E Dohko gargalhava cada vez mais alto... Hehehe, se ele contasse os dois cavaleiros entenderiam menos ainda! Só vendo mesmo! O.O

Jade ficou espantada... Ela achava que ao menos o irmão e o namorado dele eram normais... _"Zeus, realmente são TODOS loucos, e o Dohko é o mais louco de todos eles!" _Jade se aproximou do irmão, que parecia extremamente desconfortável... A lemuriana, como de costume, acabou lendo a mente dele ao se aproximar. Jade ficou extremamente corada e se voltou para o virginiano, que parecia querer sair correndo dali.

- Shaka! Eu não acredito! Por Zeus, como você conse... Pôde!

Dohko parou de rir para "responder" por Shaka, ele não perderia essa oportunidade... E o loiro continuava imóvel... Quem via Dohko tão descontraído não poderia acreditar que aquele era considerado o mais sério dentre todos os cavaleiros dourados:

- Óbvio, minha cunhada... O cavaleiro de virgem é também professor de Yôga!

- Sério? – Shaka sentiu o olhar curioso de Jade sobre si.

O maior desejo de Shaka de Virgem naquele momento era ter o dom de Mu de se teleportar... Se bem que Milo e Afrodite não estavam ali... Eles certamente piorariam a situação do virginiano. Mas para a sorte de dele, Mu entrou na sala. Como os cosmos estavam entrelaçados, ele pôde escutar o apelo de Shaka para que estivesse junto a ele. O ariano logo percebeu o clima "tenso" e se agachou perto do loiro cabisbaixo, beijando-lhe o pontinho vermelho da testa e acariciando a face rubra do amante.

- Não fica assim, Sha... O mestre Dohko está com inveja... Mas isso passa logo e ele vai parar de importunar você, não é? Dohko?

Dohko voltou ao seu normal semblante sério de repente, e fitar o chão nunca lhe pareceu tão interessante... Quando ele pensou em retrucar alguma coisa, Mydhra chegou na sala, seguida por Atlas. Máscara da Morte observou a lemuriana, encantado. _"Ela é mais bonita pessoalmente..."_

A lemuriana riu ao ler a mente do canceriano, se perguntando se Atlas tinha ouvido aqueles pensamentos... Ela sabia que o marido se trata de uma pessoa extremamente ciumenta... Atlas fitou Máscara da Morte com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, não que já não a tivesse naturalmente... O canceriano abaixou a cabeça, sem graça. _"Aquele maldito leu a minha mente! Que cara ciumento, só achei ela bonita, oras!"_

Mydhra fitou Saga, que estava parado em um outro canto da sala. Rapidamente, a lemuriana começou a andar em passos largos na direção do geminiano. Saga viu a matriarca seguir em sua direção rapidamente. Fitou o rosto da lemuriana, e se assustou com a expressão no rosto dela. O cavaleiro se sentiu intimidado e se ajoelhou em reverência, erguendo o rosto para observar a encarnação da deusa Lemúria. Quando Saga olhou novamente nos olhos dela, viu os olhos mudarem do tom verde para o rubro, intenso. Os cabelos dela voaram, se tornando lilases. A matriarca apenas franziu os pontos sobre a testa, atirando o cavaleiro longe com seu poder mental, o fazendo bater as costas violentamente contra a parede. O imobilizou, suspenso no ar. Mu notou os cabelos da irmã mudarem novamente de cor, percebendo logo o porquê da mutação pela alteração do cosmo.

- Ares! Como se atreve a entrar aqui?

- Lemúria, não faça isso! Ele é um cavaleiro de Athena, e ajudou Atlas a trazer o seu filho de volta! Esse cavaleiro não é a reencarnação de Ares, é apenas outra vítima dele! Por favor, não o machuque!

Lemúria se voltou para o dono da voz que pedia a ela que não fizesse nada contra a reencarnação de Ares. Será que o intrometido imaginava o que o deus tinha feito a ela e sua família? Como alguém poderia afirmar que Ares teria ajudado a salvar seu filho? As pupilas da deusa se encolheram ao fitar Mu, deixando os olhos num tom aterrorizante. Porém, a expressão de ódio desapareceu completamente do olhar da deusa, dando lugar ao espanto. O lemuriano teve a impressão de já ter visto aquela deusa antes, naquela mesma forma. Lemúria cessou o ataque a Saga, que caiu no chão instantaneamente, amparado por Atlas. A deusa se aproximou de Mu, deixando que lágrimas transbordassem pelos seus olhos, e levando as mãos até o rosto do ariano em um toque cheio de amor e espanto.

- Meu Mu! Não posso crer que...

A deusa não teve tempo de terminar a frase, desmaiando em seguida. Mu a segurou entre os braços, assustado e confuso com a reação dela. Logo os cabelos lilases voltaram à cor ruiva. Atlas pediu desculpas a Saga, e curou a ferida nas costas do cavaleiro. Pediu a Shion e Jade que teleportassem os cavaleiros recém chegados de volta ao Santuário o quanto antes. O loiro se aproximou de Mu, recolhendo a esposa em seus braços, e se teleportou para o quarto. Na sala, todos os presentes se indagavam: _"O que Lemúria quis dizer com __**meu**__ Mu?"_

Mu, por sua vez, sentou-se sobre os joelhos, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos outros, tentando encontrar algo em sua mente que lhe respondesse quem era ele para Lemúria, em sua encarnação passada.

-----

Atlas chegou ao quarto, aconchegando Mydhra na cama, acariciando-lhe a face. Suas desconfianças tinham se confirmado... O loiro já imaginava a reação que a deusa teria ao ver Mu, pois ele já havia recobrado toda a sua memória como esposo de Lemúria. O cavaleiro do Sol estava prestes a defender Saga de Lemúria quando ouviu a voz do outro lemuriano se pronunciar. Ele não poderia perder aquela oportunidade de descobrir a verdade sobre Mu, ou poderia ser tarde demais quando ela lhe fosse revelada.

-----

Shaka estava atônito, não conseguia compreender por que Lemúria chamaria o seu Mu de "Meu Mu". _"O que estou pensando? Estou com ciúmes dela? Por Vishnu, eles são irmãos!"_

Máscara da Morte e Saga se aproximaram de Shaka para se despedir. O canceriano não resistiu a provocar o loiro, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências, como de costume... _"É, Shaka... Fica de olho no seu carneirinho... Ouvi dizer que os lemurianos são incestuosos... É verdade?"_

O loiro se perdeu entre seus pensamentos, se lembrando sobre o que Mu havia lhe contado sobre os lemurianos. Eram realmente incestuosos... Mu lhe contara uma vez que seus avós eram irmãos. _"Mas Mu me ama, e Mydhra ama Atlas, não é? Atlas é a reencarnação do guerreiro de mesmo nome, marido de Lemúria. Mydhra é a reencarnação da deusa. E Mu? Quem era Mu naquela encarnação?Esse era o nome dele também? Será que ele era amante da deusa? Não... Não pode ser... Mas ela olhou para ele e o tocou de um jeito... Por que chamaria ele de SEU Mu?"_

Mu teve a visão subitamente turva e fitou Jade, que aguardava Máscara da Morte para teleportá-lo. A lemuriana leu a mente do lemuriano, e percebeu que ele não passava bem. Correu até ele, chegando a tempo de segurá-lo, e o deitou no chão.

- Mu!

Mu não escutava a voz da lemuriana, estava longe... Via novamente aqueles flashes de memória que lhe perturbavam e tiravam o sono. Viu Atlas discutindo com Ares, quando sentiu algo cortante o ferir. Mu levou as mãos até o tórax, e viu sangue. Altas correu para perto dele, desesperado. A última coisa que viu foi o cavaleiro do Sol sacudindo seus ombros e gritando por seu nome. Estava morrendo... O lemuriano acordou, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, vendo várias pessoas ao seu redor, preocupadas, e fitou Shaka. O amante segurava uma de suas mãos. Que bom era estar vivo! Mu levou a mão até o ventre, sentindo a marca de nascença por cima da blusa. _"Essa marca... Foi naquele dia... O que foi aquilo?"_

-----

Atlas sabia o motivo do desmaio de Mydhra. Ela sempre desmaiava quando via as memórias de Lemúria. Ela revivia todos aqueles momentos em que era a própria encarnação da deusa. E ele sabia que aquelas memórias que se seguiriam seriam algumas das mais tristes – e perigosas – para a esposa. O loiro segurou a mão de Mydhra, desejando que ela fosse forte ao relembrar seu passado. E que a sua personalidade bondosa não fosse afetada pelas memórias... Aquilo seria o suficiente para encher qualquer coração de ódio... Ele mesmo tentava se controlar, mas tinha acessos de ódio, em que seus olhos mudavam de cor, revelando a personalidade perdida com a morte.

-----

Lemúria abriu as portas do Olimpo, pela última vez. Apenas Athena estava ao lado dela. As duas deusas de cabelos lilases estavam muito feridas, os olhos rubros de Lemúria e os azuis de Athena estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Nos braços da deusa Lemúria, uma pequena criança de cabelos lilases jazia. A deusa apertava forte o pequeno corpo contra o peito. Apolo e Ártemis correram para apoiar as irmãs, se perguntando o que havia acontecido. Reconheceram, nos braços da deusa, o pequeno Mu, filho mais novo de Lemúria... Apolo e Ártemis choraram ao ver o pequeno. E logo imaginaram que o pai dele estaria morto também, pois nunca deixaria alguém machucar o filho.

A deusa sorriu amargamente ao pensar que o filho ironicamente fora destruído junto à ilha de mesmo nome... Lemúria não conseguia compreender a princípio o que estava acontecendo, e ficou horas junto aos destroços da ilha de Mu, em estado de choque... Tentou acordar o amado cavaleiro do Sol, filho de Apolo, que morreu tentando salvar o pequeno Mu. Pegou o filho no colo, abraçando-se a Atlas. Athena a ajudou a retirar os vivos daquele túmulo gigante... E a cuidar deles... Não eram mais que cem sobreviventes em toda uma nação. A reação entre os sobreviventes era a mesma: Não havia reação, estava tudo perdido. Lemúria usou quase todo o seu poder para curar as graves feridas dos lemurianos que sobreviveram. Ela e Athena estavam completamente desgastadas. Mas Lemúria precisava ir até o Olimpo, olhar nos olhos daqueles deuses, e dizer-lhes algumas verdades.

O vestido branco de Lemúria se encontrava rasgado e manchado de rubro pelo sangue da deusa. Os longos cabelos caíam desordenadamente pelos ombros, se encontrando com os do filho morto aos braços. A deusa estava ferida, mas não quis se curar. As feridas mais graves ela nunca sanaria... Ao se aproximar dos demais deuses, que se encontravam ainda reunidos em um local próximo à entrada do Olimpo, houve silêncio. Zeus e Hécate correram para perto da filha. Lemúria levantou o rosto com um olhar de ódio e pôs uma barreira de cristal em volta dela para que ninguém se aproximasse. Ao ver que nenhum outro deus se atreveria a se aproximar, Lemúria retirou a barreira e começou a falar, encarando todos os deuses, passando os olhos por cada um deles. Lemúria gritava, nos olhos dela era possível ver toda a sua tristeza. Sua voz era firme e cheia de dor, e as lágrimas rolavam cada vez mais pelo rosto da deusa, encharcando o pequeno corpo sem vida em seus braços.

- Será que alguém aqui é capaz de sentir amor por outro alguém? Me digam então o que é, porque eu acabo de perder a capacidade de sentir! Minha mente e meu peito foram esmagados pela minha dor e agora estão vazios! Vazios como vocês... Vazios como tudo o que vocês tem! É assim que deve ser um deus? É isso que vocês esperam de mim?

Os olhos de Lemúria desafiavam os deuses a lhe responder. Mas nenhum deles era capaz de proferir sequer uma palavra. Mas também não conseguiram sair dali ou abaixarem as cabeças. A deusa ferida os fitava intensamente, era como se eles não conseguissem deixar de escutá-la.

- Será que um dia houve algum resquício de bondade em vocês? Para onde foram os seus corações? Por que me tiraram a luz? Certamente vocês nunca verei qualquer forma de amor nos olhos de vocês... Me digam quando a escuridão tomou conta de todos nós!

A luz... A ilha de Mu era o local mais claro sobre a face da Terra. O presente de Apolo ao seu filho foi destruído, o próprio Atlas estava morto. Havia lutado bravamente, mesmo sem sua armadura do Sol, que lhe fora covardemente retirada. Sem a proteção da armadura e de seu pai Apolo, Atlas vencera Ares, mas estava morto. A promessa foi quebrada. Lemúria caiu sobre os joelhos, desesperada.

- Por que destruiram tudo? Por que me tomaram tudo o que eu tinha? É prazeroso me ver sofrer? Foi divertido ver meu povo sucumbir? Por que pisam encima dos outros como se fossem insetos? Vocês são como buracos negros que sugam tudo o que há por perto para dentro da escuridão!

Lemúria tomou fôlego para continuar falando, estava extremamente cansada, a tristeza que sentia fazia com que ela desejasse a própria morte.

- Por que mancharam de sangue a ilha que com amor eu cultivei? Por que transformaram o lugar mais belo dentre a face da Terra em um túmulo submerso?

Lemúria fitou o corpo frio em seus braços, retirando as mechas lilases do rosto pequeno. Nunca mais veria o sorriso do filho, ou aqueles belos olhos verdes cheios de amor e que transbordavam felicidade. Que final mais triste para seu filho, quanta maldade... Na face dele ela apenas via a dor e o sofrimento que os deuses lhe fizeram passar ao final se sua breve vida. A dor lhe tomara, a mágoa a cegava. Depois de chorar horas sobre o corpo do pequeno e de seu pai, Lemúria sentia apenas um vazio em seu peito. E aquele vazio lhe doía muito... Aquela última pergunta que ela dirigiu aos deuses fizeram seu cosmo se acender em ódio.

- POR QUÊ? Por que quando eu gritei por socorro, tudo o que eu encontrei foi o desespero?

Os cabelos da deusa voaram novamente, enquanto a deusa apontava para Hera. Os deuses se assustaram com o verdadeiro poder da filha de Hécate, até então desconhecido por todos. Todos os objetos que se encontravam no Olimpo levitaram com a ira da deusa.

- Hera, você nunca terá o amor dele! Não tem! Nunca teve e nunca terá! Esteja certa disso!

Hermes entrou na frente de Hera, disposto a proteger a deusa. Mas não era intenção de Lemúria atacar aquela deusa. Lemúria voltou o seu olhar a Zeus.

- Vocês me abriram as portas do Olimpo para me ferir. Agora eu as fecho diante de mim, para não mais voltar.

-----

Mydhra finalmente abriu os olhos, fitando Atlas, saída de seu transe. Tocou o rosto, sentindo as lágrimas que haviam transbordado.

- Atlas! Eu preciso me certificar! Preciso ter certeza se ele é o mesmo Mu que Hera matou! Eu não posso permitir que ela o mate novamente!

Atlas confirmou com a cabeça, concordando com a matriarca. Mydhra se teleportou até a sala onde se encontrava Mu. A lemuriana parou por um instante, à porta, observando o irmão. Mu se levantou e deu alguns passos à frente, se afastando daqueles que o haviam socorrido. Mydhra correu até ele desesperadamente, tocando-lhe novamente a face com uma das mãos. A outra mão de Mydhra passou por cima da coxa esquerda de Mu, sentindo os resquícios de uma cicatriz. A matriarca então levou a mão dentro da bata que o irmão utilizava, tocando-lhe o tórax. A lemuriana sentiu a marca de nascença, não podia acreditar no que sua mão sentia, precisava ver com os próprios olhos.

Mydhra fitou os olhos de Mu, rasgando a bata dele ao centro, descobrindo o tórax do irmão para observá-lo. Ela tocou a marca, fitando-a intensamente, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do lemuriano. Levou uma mão até as costas de Mu, sentindo a mesma marca nas costas... Ao sentir a marca nas costas do irmão, Mydhra teve certeza de que era ele o filho de Lemúria, aquele que Hera procurava desesperadamente para eliminar novamente. A lemuriana então começou a chorar compulsivamente, se abraçando forte ao irmão, contando a ele, telepaticamente, o que ela descobrira. Logo os dois se encontravam chorando, fortemente abraçados, os braços de Mydhra por dentro da bata, pelas costas de Mu, as mãos dela segurando-lhe os ombros. Mu correspondia ao abraço na mesma intensidade, segurando a irmã possessivamente, a envolvendo com os braços, uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra no meio das costas da lemuriana. Em meio ao choro, os dois caíram sobre os joelhos, se mantendo abraçados. Os lemurianos se esqueceram, por um momento, de tudo e de todos, compartilhando sua emoção e tristeza.

Atlas entrou na sala, apenas observando emocionado a esposa e o irmão "se agarrando". O cavaleiro do Sol não estava realmente preocupado com o que os outros iriam pensar daquela cena (e estavam pensando besteira pelo que ele pode ler entre os pensamentos deles), mas a cena realmente parecia saída de um filme romântico e não de um reencontro entre mãe e filho. Porém, os pensamentos de um outro loiro o preocuparam, pois era a única pessoa ali que realmente teria o direito de pedir explicações a Mu.

Kiki e Rubi chegaram ao recinto, o que chamou a atenção do pai, que não percebeu o outro loiro sair correndo dali, tentando conter as lágrimas.

-----

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!

Hehehe... Tá... Vocês me odeiam né...rsrsrs

Mas não se preocupem porque logo vão saber mais né... Hehehe

Calma, Nathalie Chan amiga...

Calma que eu atualizo logo...

To esperando os reviews hein!!!

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo!

Eu não consegui fazer tanta graça com ele por causa da carga emocional...rs

Mas os surtos continuarão no próximo!!!


	6. A Fuga de Shaka

Olá, pessoal! Mais um capítulo no ar! E o próximo já está em elaboração...

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram os capítulos anteriores, seja por review, mensagem particular, email, msn, orkut...

Obrigada, Eisenkraehe, por me aturar no MSN e me ajudar com a fic! huahuahua

**A Fuga de Shaka**

A deusa de cabelos loiros e cacheados ria sozinha. Os olhos verdes fitavam o filho, sentado diante dela. Aguardava a volta de seus cavaleiros, que lhe trariam o filho de Lemúria. Como seria prazeiroso ter novamente aquele garoto em suas mãos! Melhor ainda seria torturá-lo até a morte na frente daquela deusa bastarda... Hera ouviu passos, e se voltou para o cavaleiro recém chegado.

- Senhora Hera, não trago boas notícias. Niedris e Masontes foram mortos. O cavaleiro do Sol não estava sozinho como prevíamos, estava acompanhado da dama da Lua e de dois dos cavaleiros de ouro de Athena. O menino ruivo foi levado ao refúgio de Lemúria junto aos outros.

- Droga! Eu preciso fazer tudo sozinha? Da próxima vez irei pessoalmente, não aguento mais esse bando de fracassados que tenho como cavaleiros! Não me farão falta, que façam companhia a Hades, não são capazes de me trazer uma criança!

Hera se lembrou das palavras do cavaleiro Germani. Se tinha ouvido bem, ele tinha dito que o menino era ruivo. Estranho...

- Germani, qual a cor dos olhos e do cabelo do filho de Lemúria?

- O menino é ruivo, senhora. E os olhos dele são azuis ou violetas, como os do pai.

Ares ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, revendo a imagem do filho de Lemúria que havia sido morto quando a ilha de Mu foi destruída. Mu... Esse era também o nome do cavaleiro de Áries...

- E qual é o nome do filho de Lemúria, cavaleiro?

- Kiki, senhor.

- E você chegou a ver o irmão de Lemúria?

- Mu? O cavaleiro de Áries de Athena?

Hera fitou Ares assustada, percebendo onde o filho queria chegar. Será que o cavaleiro de Áries era a verdadeira reencarnação do filho de Lemúria?

- Como é Mu, Germani?

- Mu tem cabelos lilases muito longos e olhos verdes, senhora. Eu o segui por algum tempo, enquanto procurava por Kiki. Descobri também que o irmão de Lemúria é amante de Shaka, cavaleiro de Virgem.

Hera e Ares se entreolharam, satisfeitos. Não poderia ser uma mera coincidência, o cavaleiro de Áries não era somente idêntico ao filho de Lemúria, mas também se chamava Mu. Hera se lembrou de quando matara Aeon, a antiga matriarca lemuriana. Mydhra, a reencarnação de Lemúria, se pôs na frente do irmão, disposta a protegê-lo com a vida. _"Agora tudo faz sentido... O cosmo da pequena se acendeu instantaneamente ao perceber o perigo que o irmão corria. Era Lemúria que protegia Mu." _

- Germani, quero que você e os outros persigam o cavaleiro de áries de agora em diante. Descubram seus pontos fracos, esqueçam Kiki. O verdadeiro filho de Lemúria é Mu. Eu o quero capturado, vou matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos! E se vocês falharem novamente, os matarei no lugar do filho daquela bastarda!

-----

Shaka sentia uma fincada no peito, como se tivesse sido perfurado por uma espada. Sentia que o céu despencaria sobre sua cabeça, o chão não tardaria a desabar abaixo dos seus pés. Correu desesperadamente e em silêncio da sala onde via seu namorado e sua cunhada se agarrarem, saiu dali antes que visse um beijo, que provavelmente não tardaria a acontecer, ali mesmo, na frente de tanta gente... _"Meus olhos me traem? Meus sentimentos estão confusos... Não posso crer... Mu nunca me trairia!"_

O virginiano conseguiu sair da sala sem ser notado pelos demais, que estavam muito ocupados observando os mínimos detalhes da cena que não lhe saía da cabeça. O loiro correu até o jardim, se ajoelhando no chão, apertando a grama entre os dedos finos. Abaixou a cabeça, os cabelos lhe caíam pelos ombros em uma bela cascata dourada, e ele deixou que as lágrimas finalmente rolassem pela face alva. Seria ainda mais vergonhoso se ele não pudesse se conter na frente dos outros – pensava.

"_A única pessoa em quem eu realmente confiei em toda a minha vida, o único a quem entreguei meu amor, meu corpo e minha alma... O único capaz de desvendar os meus pensamentos e meus sentimentos com um simples olhar, ainda que eu esteja de olhos fechados. O único capaz de me fazer sentir realmente feliz, realmente livre, o único que viu meu verdadeiro sorriso, que compartilhou comigo todas as batalhas, alegrias e tristezas desta vida efêmera... Se em um piscar de olhos fazíamos amor, em outro piscar de olhos me vejo aqui, só... Nunca me senti tão só! É uma provação de Buda me tomar o meu amor? É um castigo de Shiva por eu querer ser feliz? O que farei agora?"_

O indiano observou com pesar as buganvíleas lilases e rubras do jardim, que tinham seus ramos agitados pelo vento. Uma pétala lilás se desprendeu do ramo, voando na direção do loiro, que a apanhou entre os dedos, no ar. "_Mu é como esta pétala, não posso prendê-la por muito tempo, logo ela irá embora com o vento e eu não poderei fazer nada... Eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Preciso ir embora, devo voltar ao meu treinamento. Devo me desprender das coisas mundanas, dos sentimentos que maculam meu coração... Será que me afastei de meu caminho a ponto de me perder? Preciso de um lugar calmo para meditar..."_ A pétala voou da mão de Shaka, seguindo com o vento. O loiro tocou o bracelete no braço esquerdo, que parecia queimar a sua pele e ferir seu coração. Retirou a jóia, a beijou e depositou no chão. O virginiano se ergueu, enxugando as lágrimas e andando em direção aos limites do refúgio lemuriano. Tocou a barreira de cristal, que parecia impedir apenas a entrada de invasores. A saída não lhe foi impedida. Apertou o rosário entre os dedos. Ele não queria se ferir mais, queria apenas se fechar para o mundo e se esquecer de que um dia fora capaz de amar alguém. _"Adeus, Mu."_

-----

Mu ainda se encontrava abraçado a Mydhra, quando sentiu uma fincada no peito, uma tristeza enorme. Ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe dizer adeus telepaticamente. Abriu os olhos, procurando ao seu redor. Procurou pelo cosmo, mas não o encontrou.

- Shaka!

O ariano se levantou, desesperado. Os presentes o fitavam com espanto, sem compreender bem o que acontecia. Os olhares de todos buscavam pelo virginiano, que já não se encontrava ali. Mu se teleportou até o jardim, procurando pelo loiro. Viu, entre a grama, o bracelete de ouro que ele havia dado a Shaka, igual ao que ele próprio usava no braço esquerdo. Era, para eles, um símbolo do amor eterno que juraram um dia. Os braceletes foram forjados juntos, por Mu. Um bracelete muito bem trabalhado, estampados na parte externa os símbolos dos signos de virgem e de áries. Duas jóias simples e belíssimas, às quais Mu dedicou todo seu talento e procurou estampar seu amor pelo virginiano, se isso fosse possível. Estava escrito em sânscrito, dentro deles: "Para sempre te amarei, somos um corpo, uma alma." O ariano começou a chorar, colocando com pesar o bracelete de Shaka junto ao seu, no braço. _"Não posso crer, Shaka... Você realmente duvida do meu amor? E foi embora sem ao menos me escutar..."_

Mu se viu em uma terrível dúvida: O que ele deveria fazer? Shaka tinha ido embora, não lhe escutou, tomou conclusões precipitadas e foi embora sem o conhecimento dele... Por que o virginiano tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que não fez um escândalo ou lhe deu uma bofetada? Por que não lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo? Ele foi embora, simplesmente. Mu sabia a resposta... Shaka sempre foi orgulhoso demais, e não abriria mão de seu orgulho por uma chance de compreendê-lo... _"Shaka deve ter pensado que foi traído, mas por que ele fez isso? Nosso amor é tão fraco assim? Eu não sou digno da confiança dele? Quantas vezes disse a ele que o amava? Quantas vezes demonstrei ser digno da confiança dele? Eu nunca o traí! Pensei que ele não se deixaria abalar por uma desconfiança tola... Pelo menos não sem antes escutar o que eu tenho a lhe dizer..."_

"_Eu não posso ficar aqui parado, eu não sou como ele! Eu não me importo em ir atrás daquele teimoso e dizer a ele que eu o amo, pelo menos mais uma vez! Se ele não acreditar em mim ainda assim, não me restará nada a fazer! Mas eu terei tentado... Está decidido, eu vou! Eu sei onde posso encontrá-lo, só há um lugar para onde ele possa ter ido!"_ O ariano preparava-se para se teleportar, quando foi surpreendido pela lemuriana de cabelos esverdeados:

- Órbita Lunar!

Mu ficou paralisado, fitando Jade, sem compreender o súbito ataque. A lemuriana o fitou, abanando a cabeça em negativa. Atrás da lemuriana, estavam Saga e Máscara da Morte.

- Você se esqueceu de que é o filho de Lemúria? Pretende sair do refúgio em busca de Shaka? Já pensou que pode ser surpreendido por Hera a qualquer momento? Ela quer a sua cabeça, Mu! Não se esqueça disso, não seja irresponsável! Já se esqueceu do que a marca em seu ventre significa?

Mu apenas se manteve em silêncio, pensativo. Realmente não era seguro sair dali, sozinho, naquele momento. Mas ele não podia fazer nada a respeito, a vontade de sair correndo atrás de Shaka era maior do que ele... Se fosse solto por Jade, seguiria imediatamente na direção do loiro. A dama da Lua leu a mente do cavaleiro, apreensiva. _"Terei que mantê-lo preso aqui."_

Atlas se aproximou de Mu, fitando-o. O lemuriano se sentiu culpado pela saída de Shaka, ele não deveria ter deixado de observá-lo por um segundo sequer... Ele deveria ter visto quando o virginiano saiu correndo dali, deveria tê-lo impedido...

- Eu irei atrás dele, Mu. E prometo que o trarei de volta, nem que seja amarrado. Ele terá que escutá-lo!

Mydhra se teleportou para perto dos três lemurianos, quando Evrion se aproximou deles.

- Senhora, mais cavaleiros de Hera foram vistos, além do Vale das Sombras.

- Em que direção, Evrion? - Atlas perguntou.

- Estão próximos à fronteira da Índia!

- Me tire daqui, Mydhra! Shaka foi para lá, eu tenho certeza! Os cavaleiros de Hera vão atacá-lo!

- Você não sairá daqui, Mu. Me desculpe, mas não posso permitir que corra perigo.

- Eu já prometi a você que o trarei de volta, Mu. Não se preocupe, eu irei.

Mydhra andou até o marido, o abraçando. Pousou os lábios sobre o ouvido do loiro, sussurando. _"Você não sairá daqui, Atlas. Você e Mu já morreram uma vez quando Hera os atacou, eu não permitirei a saida de vocês. Eu irei buscar Shaka pessoalmente, levarei alguns cavaleiros de Athena comigo."_ Atlas tentou se mover, em vão. Fora imobilizado pela lemuriana, que fitou Saga e Máscara da Morte.

- Vamos!

Saga ficou petrificado ao perceber que Atlas e Mu estavam realmente paralisados, e tentavam se mover, desesperadamente. _"Zeus, é agora que eu morro! Aposto que agora os cabelos dela vão voar, vão ficar lilases, e os olhos bem vermelhos! Adeus, vida! Adeus, meus amigos... Foi muito bom conhecer vocês! Cuidem bem do Kanon por mim! Sniffffff..."_

Máscara da Morte quase não se contia de tanta felicidade ao ver o loiro paralisado._ "Além de linda, ela é maligna! Perfeita! Assim eu apaixono... hehehe... Agora fica aí parado, Sr. Ciúmes! Hahaha... Enquanto você e o Mu ficam aí paradinhos com cara de bobos, eu vou dar uns rolés com a sua esposa! Hahahahaha olha a cara dele de raiva... Será que ele leu minha mente? Só não quero estar aqui quando ele conseguir se mover!"_

Atlas ficou ainda mais nervoso ao ler os pensamentos do cavaleiro de Câncer. "_Espere eu sair daqui, seu insolente... Vai ver com quem está brincando! O Sr. Fogoso vai sentir o corpo pegando fogo por dentro, literalmente!"_

- Vocês dois, cavaleiros de Athena! Vou nos teleportar para o Santuário. Quero levar comigo apenas os melhores amigos de Shaka. Quem são eles, Mu?

Mu ficou preocupado com Saga, que estava claramente com medo da matriarca. Saga abanava a cabeça para Mu, como se dissesse: _"Eu não! Socorro, me tira dessa!"_ Bem... Shaka conversava com todos no Santuário, mas aqueles com quem o loiro passava mais tempo eram...

- Milo, Camus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.

- Máscara da Morte? - Todos perguntaram atônitos, enquanto o canceriano ria.

- É... Ele passa muito tempo com o Shaka. Claro que ele fica irritando o meu loiro o tempo todo... E passa toda hora pelo templo dele para visitar um certo cavaleiro de Peixes...

- Cala a boca, Mu. Já te falei pra não ficar falando isso para os outros...

- Mas o Aiolia e o Dohko são vizinhos do Shaka... É claro que eles conversam muito com ele...

- Você não conhece mesmo o Shaka... E nem os vizinhos dele... O Aiolia e o Dohko por acaso param em casa?

- Ahn... - Saga corou ao imaginar o que os dois cavaleiros faziam o dia inteiro. Aiolia sempre era visto com Marin, andando e se amassando pelo Santuário, enquanto Dohko sempre estava no Salão do Mestre...

- Então vamos logo ao Santuário, não podemos perder tempo. Vou levar vocês dois, deixo Saga e levarei os outros três comigo, junto a Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

Máscara da Morte dirigiu um sorriso vitorioso a Atlas, que bufava... O canceriano podia jurar que os olhos do cavaleiro do Sol tinham faiscado e tomado um aspecto alaranjado... Balançou a cabeça em negativa:_ "Devo estar vendo coisas... Deve ser falta de sexo... Preciso resolver isso rápido!"_

Saga se aproximou da matriarca, trêmulo. Estavam prestes a serem teleportados por ela. _"E agora, pra onde essa mulher vai me levar? Aposto que vamos fazer uma escala no Reino de Hades e vai ser lá que ela me deixa... Ai... Como é que eu vim parar aqui mesmo? Tô ferrado! Merda!"_

-----

Na casa de Aquário, Milo continuava andando em círculos, Afrodite havia dormido, com a cabeça no ombro de Camus, que continuava a fitar o amante, preocupado. Camus e Milo viram uma luz dourada aparecer diante deles. Pensaram ser Mu, pelo uso do teletransporte, mas observando bem... Era uma mulher lemuriana, e ruiva! E usava uma armadura dourada!

- Camyu, acho que a sua mãe pulou a cerca com o pai do Mu... O.O

_- Sacre bleu_, Milo! Só porque a moça é ruiva, ela tem que ser minha irmã? Oras! _Non_ vai me perguntar se o Kiki é meu filho? Ele é ruivo também! E o Mu deve ser irmão de Athena, pela sua lógica...

- Camyu! Deixa de ser grosso comigo, eu tava brincando! - Milo fez beicinho.

- Sei, sei... ¬¬

Afrodite acordou com a discussão do casal, fitando o amante se aproximar, Saga e Mu atrás dele... "Espera, o Mu está diferente..."

- Mu?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Zeus, ele vai fazer de novo... Ai meu ouvido, Afrodite... - Camus preparou-se para o "pior".

Máscara da Morte caiu no chão com o grito de Afrodite, que fitava a lemuriana, encantado. Mydhra arregalou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre a face, impaciente ao ler os pensamentos do pisciniano.

- Não sou o Mu e não sou biba nenhuma! E não fui até o Olimpo pedir a Zeus para virar mulher, eu nasci assim... Eu sou irmã do cavaleiro de Áries, mãe de Kiki! Sim, sou esposa daquele loiro lindo que levou o seu namorado daqui, e tira o olho dele! E Kiki está bem, obrigada por se preocupar!

- Ah, você leu a minha mente! Assim não vale, eu ia te perguntar tanta coisa! Poxa, você é má, respondeu tudinho! Nem pra fingir surpresa! Snifff...

- Ela _non_ é má, é prática e direta, só isso.

- Desculpe-me, Afrodite... Eu não tenho tempo para conversarmos agora, preciso levar vocês três comigo, e rápido!

- Nós três? - Camus, Milo e Afrodite se entreolharam...

Afrodite se levantou e deu um pulinho, feliz a saltitar, sacando uma rosa vermelha.

- Oba, tava precisando passear! Chega de tédio! Para onde vamos?

-----

Atlas e Mu se entreolhavam, paralisados. Dohko e Shion ficaram no refúgio lemuriano para protegê-lo durante a ausência da matriarca. Jade se sentou, fitando os cavaleiros paralisados e impacientes.

- Jade, é perigoso Mydhra sair sozinha daqui.

- Ela não está sozinha Atlas, você não vai me dobrar com os seus argumentos...

- Mas Jade, e se alguma coisa acontecer com ela? E se eles se encontrarem com Hera?

- Ela está acompanhada de quatro cavaleiros de Athena, Mu! Duvido que saia ferida.

- E se ela não encontrar o Shaka? Estou preocupado com ele!

- Ele não devia sair fugindo por aí. Ele é bem mais esquentadinho do que aparenta, não é, Mu? Ele quase golpeou o cavaleiro de câncer para retirar-lhe a fala, eu vi!

- Jade, não fala assim do Shaka! A culpa é daquele canceriano que adora deixar o meu loiro nervoso!

- Olha, Mu... Mydhra não levou os quatro melhores amigos de Shaka com ela à toa. É óbvio que eles sabem rastrear o cosmo de alguém com quem convivem tanto tempo... Não há possibilidade de não encontrarem Shaka, mesmo que ele camufle seu cosmo. Não se esqueça de que sua irmã é uma deusa.

- Droga! Quanto tempo você vai nos manter aqui? Meu corpo está formigando! Você vai ver quando eu sair daqui, Jade!

- Tudo bem, Mu. Prefiro ver você nervoso do que Lemúria. Você já a viu nervosa?

Mu se lembrou das poucas vezes em que tinha visto Mydhra nervosa. Ela realmente ficava assustadora. Quando lutou contra Hera, a lemuriana chegou a atingir com uma adaga, ele podia sentir o ódio dela... E quando se transformou ao pensar que Saga era Ares... _ "Realmente aqueles olhos vermelhos assustariam qualquer um, são idênticos aos olhos de Hécate. Onde estará Hécate? O que ela quis dizer ao afirmar que a maior batalha que nós enfrentaríamos era interna? Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a transformação de Mydhra? Como eu poderia impedir isso? Mydhra e Lemúria, afinal, são uma pessoa apenas... Não são?"_

_-----_

Mydhra explicava aos quatro cavaleiros o que estava acontecendo, quando Kanon se aproximou da casa de Áquário ofegante, pois tinha sentido o cosmo do irmão e corrido até lá.

- Saga! Como você chega aqui e não vem me ver? Estava preocupado!

- Kanon, vamos para casa que eu te conto tudo!

Saga correu até o irmão, estava ainda apavorado. Ficou muito feliz em ver o seu gêmeo, e mais feliz ainda em ter uma desculpa para fugir da deusa maluca. Saga acenou para a deusa, se despedindo, e os dois saíram dali rapidamente, Saga puxando Kanon pelo pulso, antes que Mydhra pudesse dizer alguma coisa a eles.

- Que pressa é essa, Saga? Eu nem vi a irmã do Mu direito!

- Fica quieto, Kanon... Lá em casa eu te explico, e não pensa também! Ela lê pensamentos!

- Ahn? Tá, então... Ei, você está me tirando? O que quer dizer com "não pensa"?

- Cala a boca e corre, Kanon! Na velocidade da luz de preferência!

Máscara da Morte não se contia em gargalhadas, enquanto os outros cavaleiros o observavam, assustados com a súbita mudança de humor do canceriano. O que era tão engraçado? Saga não tinha feito nada estranho, ou tinha? Nota mental de Afrodite: _"Arrancar todos os babados dele! Aí tem!"_ - O pisciniano farejava encrenca no ar... Milo e Camus observaram Saga e Kanon irem embora, atônitos com a pressa dos geminianos. Mydhra fitou o cavaleiro de câncer, séria, dizendo-lhe telepaticamente: _"Pare com isso, já chega!"_

O canceriano se derreteu todo ao ter a atenção chamada pela matriarca. _"Zeus, que olhar assustador, que personalidade! Simplesmente irresistível!" _E levou um cocão e um olhar mortal de Afrodite, que notou o amante fitar a deusa demoradamente.

- Então, resumindo, o Shaka teve outra crise de ciúmes do Mu e saiu correndo de onde vocês estavam?! Putz, ele tá com ciúme de você? Você não é irmã do Mu? E eu achei que eu era ciumento... - Milo estava atônito ainda.

- O fato de sermos irmãos não nos impede de termos um relacionamento, Milo. Mas de fato não há. Sou casada, e amo o meu marido, assim como Mu ama Shaka. Nunca tive qualquer pensamento libidinoso com o meu irmão, o tenho como um filho. Houve um mal-entendido, acredito que Shaka pensa que eu e Mu temos "algo a mais" do que realmente temos. Eu tive que rasgar a roupa de meu irmão para ver se ele possuía a marca de uma cicatriz, creio que Virgem me interpretou mal.

- VOCÊ RASGOU A ROUPA DO MU? NA FRENTE DO SHAKA? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TADINHA DA BIBA, DEVE ESTAR SE MORDENDO DE CIÚMES!

- Afrodite, dá para parar de gritar? Minha cabeça já está doendo! E levanta esse queixo, Milo! - Camus começava a ficar impaciente com os gritos agudos do pisciniano.

- Acho melhor irmos logo, então... - O escorpiano continuava a imaginar a cena diante de Shaka... Imaginou a ruiva rasgando a roupa do seu francês... _"É, eu entendo o Shaka... Se bem que em vez de correr, eu pulava no pescoço dela!"_

Mydhra se teleportou, levando os quatro cavaleiros com ela para um local próximo à fronteira do Tibet com a Índia. Camus logo sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro de Virgem, e eles seguiram na direção apontada pelo aquariano.

- Onde estamos, Mydhra?

- Estamos próximos ao povoado de Zandra, ainda no Tibet. Estamos sobre as ruínas da fortaleza de Tsaparang.

Os cavaleiros observaram ao seu redor. Montanhas que pareciam feitas de terra seca e areia, um pouco de grama rala e cinzenta em alguns locais. O que predominava naquele local eram as ruínas esbranquiçadas do que deveria ser uma antiga cidade. O único barulho escutado ali era o do vento, que batia forte contra eles. Os cavaleiros fitaram Mydhra, que estava ao alto da montanha, de olhos fechados, os cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento. Máscara da Morte se divertiu ao imaginar a cara de Saga se visse os cabelos dela voarem daquele jeito... A lemuriana apontou uma direção e os cavaleiros se concentraram, procurando o cosmo de Shaka.

- Creio que Shaka se encotra próximo àquela montanha, mas não sinto o cosmo dele se mover. Ele deve ter parado durante o percurso.

- Como você sabe, Camyu?

- Se _vous_ conseguissem se concentrar mais ao invés de ficarem aí boquiabertos com o lugar onde estamos, seria bem mais fácil, _non_?

-----

Shaka tinha se utilizado de seus poderes de cavaleiro, correndo na velocidade da luz para percorrer o caminho até a Índia, mas parou ao perceber a presença de alguns cavaleiros de Hera. Camuflando o cosmo, o loiro tentava ouvir a conversa dos subordinados da deusa. Os cavaleiros de Hera se encontravam em meio às ruínas do que fora uma grande casa antiga. Viu um cavaleiro de longos cabelos esverdeados em pé, fitando outros cinco, que lhe faziam perguntas. _"Estarão tramando outro ataque ao refúgio lemuriano?"_

- Germani, nós não devíamos ir atrás do filho de Lemúria? O que a senhora Hera lhe disse?

- Sim, nós devemos ir atrás do filho dela, mas Hera disse que o filho de Lemúria que nós devemos buscar é outro. Não é aquele moleque que Niedris pretendia levar.

- Ora, ora... Eu não sabia que a matriarca tinha mais de um filho! Quantos anos tem o moleque?

- O filho de Lemúria tem atualmente 20 anos. - Germani riu da cara assustada de Yursi, o cavaleiro que havia lhe perguntado.

- Zeus! Não pode ser, Germani! A matriarca tem quantos anos? Não tem idade para ser mãe de um rapaz de 20 anos!

- E não é.

Yursi fitou Germani impacientemente, trincando os dentes. Aquela não era hora para brincadeiras, eles precisavam agir rápido, antes que Hera resolvesse lhes cortar a cabeça no lugar da do filho de Lemúria.

- Pare com palhaçadas! Me explique logo o que Hera lhe contou. E quem é o moleque que devemos capturar?

- Eu já disse, é um rapaz de 20 anos. O nome dele é Mu, é o cavaleiro de Áries de Athena. É o irmão mais jovem da matriarca, mas carrega a alma do filho de Lemúria, que foi morto durante a destruição da Ilha de Mu.

- Por Zeus! Como vamos capturar um cavaleiro de Athena que está dentro do refúgio lemuriano?

- Vamos fazer ele sair de lá, oras...

- Como?

- Só precisamos de uma isca...

Shaka estava assustado com a conversa dos cavaleiros de Hera, tentando digerir as informações recém-adquiridas. _"Como assim? Mu é filho de Lemúria? Foi morto durante a destruição da Ilha de Mu? Então... Aquela marca de nascença no ventre dele... Era isso que Mydhra queria ver? Foi por isso que ela rasgou a roupa dele? Foi por isso que o tocou daquela maneira? Por Buda, como eu pude errar tanto com Mu? Eu deixei o meu bracelete no refúgio, eu rejeitei o amor sincero dele! Eu fui embora sem deixar que ele me explicasse o que estava acontecendo... Como pude ser tão cego? Por que não confiei em Mu? E se ele tiver saído do refúgio? Eu preciso voltar antes que ele saia de lá... Mas a essa hora... Ele já deveria ter me alcançado... Será que ele ficou tão chateado comigo a ponto de não vir atrás de mim? Não... Eu conheço bem aquele carneirinho... Ele não ficaria quieto, nem que fosse para brigar comigo por tê-lo deixado e jogar na minha cara que eu errei! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele no caminho? Por Buda, o que eu fiz?"_

O loiro estava perdido entre seus pensamentos, angustiado. Shaka ficou completamente petrificado e não percebeu quando deixou de camuflar seu cosmo. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ser golpeado por Germani, se defendendo com o rosário de 108 contas. Shaka observou ao seu redor, eram seis cavaleiros de Hera contra ele. Fechou os olhos, se concentrando.

Os cavaleiros de Hera se viram em um local estranho, como se estivessem presos dentro de um quadro budista. De repente, se encontravam na mão de um grande Buda. _"O que é isso?" _Yursi logo percebeu que se tratava de uma ilusão, e se preparou para contra atacar o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Tembu...

Yursi localizou a voz, imobilizando Shaka antes que ele lançasse o seu mais poderoso golpe sobre ele e seus companheiros. O cavaleiro de virgem tentou se mover, em vão. Germani se aproximou do loiro, que bufava para ele.

- Não poderíamos achar uma isca melhor, Yursi... Acabamos de capturar o amante do filho de Lemúria!

"_E agora, Shaka? Pense! Deve haver uma maneira de sair dessa situação. Como ele me imobilizou? Que golpe foi esse? Se eu descobrir, sairei logo daqui!"_

O cavaleiro de cabelos negros se aproximou de Shaka, satisfeito com o resultado de seu golpe. _"Ele nunca vai descobrir que eu o imobilizei controlando a pressão do ar ao redor dele..." _O cavaleiro de Hera tocou o rosto do loiro com uma das mãos, fitando-o intensamente.

- Você é realmente muito belo, cavaleiro. O filho de Lemúria tem muito bom gosto...

Yursi sentiu o olhar de ódio de Shaka sobre si. Retirou a mão do rosto do loiro, sorrindo cinicamente. O cavaleiro de Hera se virou, sentindo fincadas no corpo.

- Agulha Escarlate!

- Shaka, Yursi pode controlar a pressão do ar. Foi assim que o imobilizou.

Shaka viu uma grande luz dourada surgir à sua frente. Reconheceu a matriarca lemuriana, acompanhada de Milo, Camus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. O virginiano se concentrou, percebendo a alteração da pressão do ar à sua volta, e se livrou facilmente da imobilização. Os cavaleiros de Athena se colocaram em posição de batalha, agora eram cinco cavaleiros de Athena e a matriarca contra seis cavaleiros de Hera.

Outra luz dourada surgiu no recinto. A matriarca lemuriana tomou a dianteira, protegendo institivamente os cavaleiros de Athena, ao sentir o cosmo agressivo que surgia. Os cabelos da lemuriana voaram, se tornando lilases. Os olhos se tornaram rubros. Os cavaleiros presentes, com exceção de Máscara da Morte, recuaram assustados. Não esperavam pela transformação da deusa.

- Hera, há quanto tempo!

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO_

_AGUARDO COMENTÁRIOS!_

_MUITO OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE_

A TODOS QUE TÊM COLABORADO COMIGO,

_SEJA COM REVIEWS, COM MENSAGENS PARTICULARES, MSN! _

_BJOCAS PARA TODOS, E ATÉ MAIS! _


	7. A Clemência de Lemúria

Gostaria de agradecer novamente a todos que comentaram os capítulos anteriores, seja por review, mensagem particular, email, msn, orkut...

Obrigada, Eisenkraehe, por me aturar novamente no MSN e me ajudar com a fic! Huahuahua XD

**A Clemência de Lemúria**

A cada minuto que se passava, Mu ficava mais preocupado. O ariano teve maus pressentimentos, e desejava sair do efeito da Órbita Lunar de Jade para correr atrás de Shaka e Mydhra. _"Mas na pior das hipóteses, os cavaleiros de Hera vão tentar se utilizar do Shaka para me atrair até eles, não vão poder machucá-lo... Uma isca morta não seria de nenhuma valia para eles, ou seria? Ah, eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso e arrumar uma forma de sair logo daqui... O Atlas também parece muito preocupado... O que a transformação de Mydhra significa? Ela e Lemúria não são a mesma pessoa?"_

- Atlas, já que não podemos sair daqui... – Mu fitou Jade com raiva – Eu gostaria de perguntá-lo sobre Lemúria.

- Sim. Mas o que, exatamente, você quer saber sobre Lemúria?

- Ela e minha irmã são a mesma pessoa ou minha irmã está sendo possuída pelo espírito de Lemúria?

Atlas fitou Mu intensamente, ele já esperava que o ariano lhe fizesse essa pergunta. Chegara a hora de contar a Mu toda a verdade sobre Lemúria e Mydhra. Já que Mu não poderia sair dali e correr atrás da irmã, seria o momento ideal para contar a ele...

- Mu, Mydhra é a reencarnação de Lemúria. Isso significa que o espírito de Mydhra e o de Lemúria é o mesmo. Lemúria é apenas uma parte da alma de Mydhra, uma face da alma dela que esteve adormecida por todos esses anos.

- Adormecida? Como assim?

- A destruição da Ilha de Mu foi uma tragédia sem precedentes para Lemúria. Ela não pôde suportar a dor e a mágoa que sentiu e pediu a Hécate que a deixasse descansar no Reino de Hades até estar pronta para uma nova vida, ao lado das pessoas que ela amava.

- Então Lemúria se matou após a tragédia na Ilha de Mu?

- Poderíamos interpretar o ato dela como um suicídio, se considerarmos somente que ela desistiu de viver... Mas ao final não podemos interpretá-lo como tal, pois ela desistiu de viver por algum tempo, não para sempre. A verdade é que a alma ferida de Lemúria precisava de um tempo para descansar e se recuperar para voltar à vida.

- Então, há 27 anos atrás, a alma de Lemúria renasceu na Terra como Mydhra. É isso?

- Sim. Porém a própria Mydhra não se recordava de sua vida como Lemúria quando criança. A memória da vida de Lemúria retorna aos poucos na mente dela, em forma de flashes. Mydhra, quando pequena, aprendeu novamente a amar e confiar nas pessoas. A alma dela esteve se fortificando, se preparando durante esses vinte e sete anos, para relembrar tudo o que lhe causou ódio e mágoa. A memória dela ainda não retornou totalmente, Mu. Ela ainda não se lembra dos momentos em que chegou à Ilha de Mu e lutou contra Hera. Ela se lembra apenas de quando nos encontrou sem vida, mas isso foi ao final da batalha. Toda a raiva que você já viu na face de Mydhra não se compara ainda à que ela sentiu ao ver a Ilha de Mu sendo atacada. Eu ainda me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu, Mu. Foi horrível... Não sei o que pode acontecer quando Mydhra se lembrar de tudo. O sentimento de vingança pode tomá-la por completo... Somente o sentimento de amor pode fazer com que ela supere a dor e aceite sua nova vida. Eu temo que o coração dela não suporte tamanha dor. Temo que ela desista novamente de viver...

Mu fitou Atlas, as lágrimas desciam abundantemente pela face do loiro, que abaixou a cabeça, engoliu o choro e voltou a falar.

- Mu, você era o único que poderia salvá-la. Você não deve se lembrar de muita coisa, pois era uma criança de três anos quando tudo aconteceu... Eu tentei salvá-lo, eu tentei fugir com você, eu fiz tudo o que eu pude... Mas eles haviam roubado as armas de Poseidon e Hefesto. Retiraram a minha armadura do Sol e eu não pude pedir ajuda ao meu pai. Eu e Jade enfrentamos sozinhos Ares e Hera. Ainda tenho acessos de raiva e terror quando me lembro...

Mu começou a ver imagens mentais, como se pudesse retornar à epoca em que elas aconteceram. Ele era apenas uma criança pequena e indefesa...

_Atlas estava com o pequeno Mu no Templo de Cristal. O pequeno lemuriano adorava brincar ali, era uma sala magnífica, feita de cristais de várias cores. O Templo não possuía portas, as paredes eram feitas de uma grossa camada de diamantes, e era possível ver dali o exterior. Havia um pomar do lado de fora do templo, e também muitas flores. A luz do Sol batia na sala, refletindo luzes que se pareciam com arco-íris. O jovem lemuriano de olhos verdes e cabelos lilases, na altura dos ombros, avistou uma silhueta negra se aproximar do lado de fora do Templo de Cristal._

_- Papai, olhe, é um cavaleiro?_

_- Não saia daí, Mu. _

_Mu viu o pai se teleportar para fora do Templo de Cristal. A armadura do Sol vestiu Atlas, e o pequeno viu um outro cavaleiro, de cabelos negros, se aproximar dele. Gritou por socorro, telepaticamente. O pai instantaneamente se pôs entre o menino e o cavaleiro Yursi, que sorriu cinicamente. O cavaleiro ergueu um bastão dourado, apontando-o para Atlas. A armadura do Sol deixou o corpo do filho de Apolo. Atlas tomou o filho nos braços, pronto a se teleportar, fugindo com o menino._

_- Não adianta, Atlas. As saídas da Ilha de Mu foram bloqueadas por Hera. Você não tem para onde fugir, vai morrer aqui junto ao seu povo!_

_Atlas localizou o cosmo de Jade, e se teleportou para perto da dama da Lua. Esperava que juntos, eles pudessem enfrentar os cavaleiros e chamar Ártemis para enfrentar Hera, mas a armadura de Jade também havia sido retirada. No momento em que Atlas se aproximou de Jade com o pequeno Mu nos braços, viram duas luzes douradas, e se materializaram Hera e Ares diante deles. _

_- Fuja com Mu, Atlas!_

_Atlas sentiu pesar em deixar Jade sozinha com Hera, mas ele não tinha como proteger Mu de outra maneira. O lemuriano se teleportou para vários lugares, várias fronteiras, constatanto que realmente não havia saída da Ilha de Mu. A barreira de cristal que os protegia fora enfeitiçada por Hera, não havia como alguém entrar ou sair. Estavam presos ali. Então era uma armadilha! Lemúria não voltaria do Olimpo tão cedo, fora chamada a uma reunião com os deuses. E eles não tinham como chamar Apolo e Ártemis. A telepatia não alcançava o exterior da Ilha de Mu por causa do feitiço lançado por Hera. Atlas passou por vários corpos de lemurianos sem vida, ensanguentados, tampando os olhos de Mu. O cavaleiro do Sol sentiu muito medo, se sentiu aterrorizado. Não por ele, mas pelo pequeno que carregava nos braços, a quem ele deveria proteger. A sua própria vida não importava, ele tinha que encontrar uma forma de salvar Mu. _

_Atlas parou em um bosque, sentindo um cosmo forte se aproximar. Ares. Então o deus o tinha seguido até lá. O loiro fitou o deus._

_- Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, Ares._

_- Pois então me diga logo, Atlas. Minha mãe não quer se demorar por aqui._

_- Eu sei que sou apenas um semi-deus, mas quero lutar com você, em condições iguais. Estou sem a minha armadura, como você pode perceber. O meu filho não tem nada a ver com essa guerra. Se eu vencê-lo, Ares, quero que salve o meu filho. Vocês estão destruindo tudo o que Lemúria tem, espero que estejam satisfeitos. Não tire dela essa criança. Aceite a minha proposta, se ainda lhe resta alguma dignidade. Você também é pai, Ares! Não daria a sua vida por um filho?_

_- Está certo, Atlas. Aceitarei a sua proposta. É uma promessa, pouparei Mu se você me vencer. Então, se você quer que seu filho sobreviva, me vença._

_Atlas mal pode acreditar no que ouvia, era a sua única esperança. O deus de longos cabelos brancos retirou sua armadura, se pondo em posição de batalha. Ares não compreendia porque fazia aquilo, talvez porque entendia o desespero de um pai que tentava salvar o filho a todo custo._

_O deus e o semi-deus elevaram seus cosmos, o pequeno Mu assistia à luta sentado sobre os joelhos, desesperado. Já se passara mais de uma hora desde que a luta começara, e Atlas discutia com Ares sobre os motivos que o haviam levado a participar daquele massacre ao povo lemuriano enquanto lutavam._

_- Ares, você sabe que Hera é louca! Por que a ajuda? Por que não contou aos deuses o plano de sua mãe? Você faz idéia da ira de Poseidon quando descobrir que vocês roubaram o tridente dele? E o bastão de Hefesto? Como você pôde roubar o próprio irmão?_

_- Cale-se, Atlas! Isso não vem ao caso, continue lutando se quer salvar o seu filho!_

_Atlas finalmente derrubou Ares no chão com um golpe, teleportando-se para cima dele e segurando o deus pela camisa, trincando os dentes. Elevou o cosmo. Poderia matá-lo naquele momento, se quisesse. Havia vencido. Atlas se conteve, pois Ares era o único que poderia tirar Mu dali. Não que o deus lhe fosse confiável, mas era a única chance que o filho teria de sobreviver._

_- Ares, eu venci. Espero que você cumpra a promessa que me fez. Leve Mu daqui, eu ficarei nesta ilha e lutarei até o fim! _

_Ares confirmou com a cabeça. Uma coisa que o deus da guerra sempre soube admirar é o espírito de um guerreiro forte e digno. Atlas merecia ter o filho salvo, e ele o levaria até Lemúria, no Olimpo. Hera que se conformasse com a destruição do povo lemuriano e da Ilha de Mu, o que já era muito, quase tudo o que a deusa tinha. Só restaria a ela, afinal, a vida do pequeno filho. _

_- Seu filho tem sorte por ter um pai forte e digno como você Atlas. Você pode não ser um deus, mas é honrado. Reconheço a minha derrota. Levarei Mu comigo e não o farei mal._

_Naquele momento, um cosmo camuflado se aproximava de Mu, que prestava atenção à discussão do pai com Ares. Sem qualquer demonstração de piedade, foi desferido um golpe de adaga sobre o ventre do filho de Lemúria, atingido pelas costas. Ares e Atlas se voltaram para o pequeno lemuriano, que tocava o ventre, levando as mãos até os olhos verdes, vendo o sangue que derramava dele. _

_- Mu! Não!_

_Ares empurrou a mãe, que havia retirado a adaga do ventre de Mu, fincando-a sobre a coxa do menino. Atlas correu até o filho, chorando desesperadamente ao ver o pequeno ficar cada vez mais pálido, tentando apertar a mãozinha contra a dele. Retirou a adaga de Hera da coxa do filho e tomou o pequeno corpo nos braços, deitando-o no chão. _

_- Meu filho, não me deixe! Você não pode morrer! _

_Atlas se concentrou para curar as feridas do filho com os seus poderes de semi-deus. Porém, Hera conseguiu se livrar de Ares (que estava ainda sem armadura) por alguns segundos e lançou o tridente de Poseidon sobre Mu. Atlas protegeu o filho com o corpo, e o tridente transpassou o corpo do loiro, que caiu sobre o corpo do filho. O tridente atingiu o coração de Atlas, que morreu instantaneamente. O pequeno fitou o pai mais uma vez, tentou tocar o rosto dele, mas não teve forças. Fechou os olhos pela última vez, rendendo-se à dor que sentia._

Mu sentiu as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, compreendendo uma parcela da dor de Atlas e de Mydhra. O ariano sempre admirou Atlas pela sua força e caráter. Sentiu orgulho de ter tido o filho de Apolo como pai.

- Você fez o que podia, Atlas... A culpa não foi sua... Tenho certeza de que Lemúria nunca o culpou nem culpará.

Atlas sorriu para Mu, contente com a compreeensão do lemuriano.

- Você era muito querido por Lemúria. Creio que se tivesse sobrevivido, ela teria uma razão para continuar vivendo, não teria optado pelo sono de Hades. É por isso que você não deve cair nas armadilhas de Hera. Faça Lemúria ver que o sofrimento que ela passou pode ser superado pela nova oportunidade de viver e de amar. De todas as mágoas sofridas, a pior de todas para Lemúria foi encontrar o corpo do pequeno filho, inocente e indefeso. Não deixe Hera lhe fazer mal, Mu. Ela quer fazer mal a você somente para fazer o coração ferido de Mydhra sangrar até a morte.

-----

Milo, Camus, Afrodite e Shaka ainda estavam assustados com a transformação de Mydhra, assim como os cavaleiros de Hera. As duas deusas se encaram e todos os cavaleiros ficaram imóveis, sem saber o que deveriam fazer.

- Máscara da Morte, ela sempre fica assim?

- Não, só quando quer muito matar alguém...

- O que?! - O escorpiano ficou atônito novamente.

- Por que você acha que o Saga saiu correndo daquele jeito? O coitado ficou traumatizado com ela. E o Shaka também... Olha a cara dele de pastel!

- Quem aqui está com cara de pastel? Você ainda não teve noção do perigo? São duas deusas!

- É, eu vi! E elas vão se pegar na porrada agora... Hehehe

- Idiota... Onde está o Mu? Por que ele não veio?

- Ahn... Você foge do refúgio e agora pergunta pelo Mu? Pois ele ficou muito chateado quando viu o bracelete que ele fez pra você jogado no jardim!

- Pare de me provocar, você viu a mesma coisa que eu e aposto que pensou o mesmo na hora também! Aposto que no meu lugar você teria partido pra cima do Mu!

- Iria mesmo, não ia fugir feito um COVARDE!

- Parem, crianças... Não é hora de brigar, vocês já viram aquelas bibas ali de armadura negra? São seis e estão loucas para atacar a gente, só estão esperando um comando da Hera...

- Afrodite tem razão. _Non_ é hora para brigar entre nós.

- Alguém poderia me informar onde está o Mu? Ele está bem?

- Está bem sim, mas não graças a você, Barbie.

Shaka abriu os olhos e chacoalhou o rosário para Máscara da Morte, que fingiu tremer de medo e deu um sorriso irônico pra ele.

- Pára com isso Shaka! O Mu tentou sair do refúgio atrás de _vous_, mas conseguiram prender ele porque era perigoso deixar_ il_ sair.

- Pois é, Barbie... Era perigoso ele vir buscar uma certa loira enfezada e dar de cara com Hera, aliás... Exatamente o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse vindo, né? Essa louca colocou a cabeça do seu namorado a prêmio, sabia?

Shaka apertou as mãos contra o rosário. Máscara da Morte estava claramente tentando irritá-lo, mas o que ele dizia era verdade. O loiro se sentiu extremamente culpado e abaixou a cabeça e o rosário.

- Eu preciso muito pedir desculpas ao Mu... Mas antes precisamos sair vivos daqui...

- Então vira esse rosário pro lado de lá e para de chacoalhar ele pra mim!

- Tá, já virei! Tomem cuidado especialmente com aquele cavaleiro de cabelos esverdeados e com o de cabelos pretos. São os chefes dos outros, pelo que eu percebi.

- Hum... Você é bom observador hein Shaka... A única coisa que eu reparei nos dois até agora é que eles são gays!

- O quê?

- Ah, Sha... Não vai me falar que você não tinha reparado, olha as duas bibas que você falou... Estão de mãos dadas! E parece que o de cabelos verdes está preocupado com as agulhadas que a biba dele levou, está cuidando dele...

- É mesmo... Eu não tinha percebido isso!

- Claro, você estava observando os cavaleiros de olhos fechados... Queria o quê?

- Será que a Hera viu que os cavaleiros dela estão namorando ao invés de se prepararem para lutar com a gente?

- Ah, Camyu... Só um beijinho, vai... Se eu morrer, vou puxar seu pé todas as noites, você vai se arrepender de ter me negado meu último beijo!

- Chantagista! Fique quieto, Milo! _Non_ vamos morrer a menos que _vous_ se desconcentre, como está fazendo agora!

- Olha lá, aquele cavaleiro de Hera é bem mais romântico que você... Depois falam que os amantes franceses são os melhores...

- Ah, e _vous_ está insatisfeito com o seu amante francês, _mon cher_? Não me pareceu ontem _a nuit_... - As últimas palavras foram sussuradas no ouvido do escorpiano, que quase deu um pulo, se arrepiando todo com o sotaque francês e a respiração do amante ao ouvido.

- Depois fala de mim, Camyu... Quanta discrição hein!

- É um coplô contra _moi_?

- E contra mim também! - Shaka bufou.

- Ei, o que a irmã do Mu está fazendo?

Lemúria voltou as palmas das mãos para cima, erguendo uma barreira de cristal onde ela e Hera estavam, fechando o recinto de lado a lado. Os cavaleiros ficaram presos do lado de fora da barreira, atrás das deusas, sem ter como lutarem.

- Ah, é fácil... A gente quebra essa parede, estoura essa casa e pega aquelas bibas de Hera!

- Pensa, Milo! Se Lemúria colocou essa barreira é porque ela _non_ quer que a gente lute contra eles, pelo menos _non_ agora!

- Que saco, eu só preciso acertar uma agulhinha naquele cavaleiro de cabelos negros... Como é o nome do desgraçado mesmo, Shaka?

- Yursi.

- E a namorada dele?

- Germani...

- Hnnn... Italiana? hehehehe

- Que foi, Dite? Quer mais um italiano?

- Se você continuar a arrastar asinha pra irmã do Mu acho melhor trocar de italiano... _Non é vero, amore?_

- Você não vai trocar de italiano nenhum!

- Ficou bravo, Mask? Você sabe que fico excitado com isso... se essa parede de cristal não fosse transparente... - Dite deslizou o dedo pelo tórax do canceriano, fazendo voz manhosa.

- Mas é! - Shaka e Camus gritaram juntos.

- Chatos! Esqueci que estamos acompanhados dos dois "moralistas do zodíaco"!

- Ah, deixa os dois, Camyu... Eu estou entediado mesmo... Já que você não quer fazer, eu quero pelo menos ver!

- Milo! ¬¬

-----

Yursi estava sangrando muito, devido ao efeito das agulhas escarlates de Milo. Quando Lemúria ergueu a barreira, os cavaleiros de Hera saíram de posição de combate, aliviados. Germani sentou-se no chão e deitou o amante no colo. O cavaleiro tirou a capa da própria armadura, e as parte da armadura do amante que foram perfuradas por Milo, rasgando a capa e amarrando sobre as feridas para estancar o sangue de Yursi.

- Como estão as feridas? Estão doendo muito?

- Sim... Como se fossem agulhas fincadas sobre o meu corpo...

- Espero que pare de sangrar logo, você está perdendo muito sangue. Não pode lutar. Se a barreira for retirada, eu o defenderei. Não ouse se levantar, está muito ferido.

- Germani, acha que essas feridas são um castigo por estarmos do lado de Hera? Nós já erramos tanto... Talvez seja melhor que eu morra aqui, não quero continuar com essa guerra. Nós já ajudamos Hera a tirar o filho daquela deusa uma vez... Vamos fazer isso de novo? Que tipo de vida é essa que levamos se nem podemos escolher de que lado ficar?

Germani fitou as duas deusas, que se colocavam em posição de combate, portando suas armaduras divinas. O cavaleiro percebeu a tristeza no cosmo de Lemúria, não era somente ódio o que ela carregava. Fitou Hera, percebendo apenas ódio e rancor no cosmo da deusa que protegia. A outra deusa acabara por protegê-los, seus inimigos, ao proteger os cavaleiros de Athena com a barreira. Eles estavam cansados de tantas guerras, já estavam envergonhados de seus atos. Muitos deles já haviam morrido lutando por Hera... Não era apenas Yursi. Todos eles foram destinados a serem cavaleiros de Hera, não podiam fugir dali, eram obrigados a lutar por uma causa que não era deles, pelos caprichos de uma deusa rancorosa, que nunca se importou com os seus subordinados. _"No fundo, Yursi, você tem razão. Nós vivemos por ela, e ela vive pela vingança. Duvido que Hera saiba nos contar quando e como tudo isso começou. Tenho dó de todos nós, que vamos estar sempre à sombra dela enquanto vivermos..."_

-----

- Shaka, por que está tão tristonho? Não vai me dizer que observando as bibas namorarem você ficou com saudade do Mu?

- Não, Dite... Você já pensou... Se nós fôssemos cavaleiros de Hera e não de Athena, como seríamos? Você teria orgulho de ser um cavaleiro? Parece que os cavaleiros de Hera ficaram felizes com a presença de Lemúria, não vejo qualquer agressividade nos cosmos deles. É como se eles não quisessem mais lutar. Aqueles dois são os cavaleiros mais fortes de Hera... É como se um deles tivesse sido ferido junto ao outro. Eles realmente se amam, Dite... Eu não sei o que faria se estivesse no lugar de Germani, vendo Mu ferido, prestes a sangrar até a morte, sem poder fazer nada. Eu posso sentir a dor dele... Será que Mydhra também pode sentir? E se ela nos impediu de lutar de propósito? Será que ela está tentando salvar aqueles cavaleiros?

- Eu não sei, Shaka... Mas por que ela salvaria os próprios inimigos?

- Antes da tragédia na Ilha de Mu, dizem as lendas que Lemúria era a mais bondosa dentre todos os deuses. Dizem que a ilha que Zeus criou para ela era maravilhosa, o local mais belo sobre toda a Terra...

- Por que Hera destruiu tudo, Sha? Teria sido uma história tão bela...

- Talvez por inveja, talvez por vingança... Ou os dois sentimentos juntos... A aura dessa deusa é horrível, nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Ainda bem que Mu não está aqui... Eu nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele.

-----

Lemúria ergueu a palma direita, fazendo surgir dela uma adaga de cristal, e aguardou o ataque de Hera. A loira avançou sobre Lemúria com sua espada dourada, e a deusa de cabelos lilases se defendeu, contendo o golpe com sua adaga de cristal e acertando um chute no ventre de Hera, que se chocou contra a parede de cristal, deslizando as costas pela parede até o chão.

Hera se levantou, bufando. Lemúria fez a adaga desaparecer e uniu as mãos, elevando o cosmo. Ao separar as mãos, surgiram vários cristais pontiagudos em volta da deusa, que voaram em direção a Hera ao comando de Lemúria. A loira se defendeu usando o próprio cosmo para bloquear os cristais. A deusa de cabelos lilases franziu os pontos sobre a testa, atirando Hera novamente contra a parede. Quando ela se aproximou da parede, Hera fez um corte no braço de Lemúria com uma adaga dourada, enquanto Lemúria fez surgir um punhal de cristal, fincando-o no ventre da outra deusa.

Lemúria e Hera se olharam nos olhos durante o golpe em que ambas saíram feridas. As pupilas dos olhos rubros se encolheram, e a loira se assustou com a expressão no olhar da deusa e no sorriso da outra deusa, que parecia mais uma fera ao agarrar uma presa. Hera disfarçou o terror que sentia sorrindo cinicamente, levou uma mão até a ferida no ventre e ergueu a adaga dourada coberta de sangue sobre os olhos de Lemúria. Ela tinha um trunfo.

- Você se lembra qual foi a última vez que viu essa adaga manchada de sangue?

Lemúria sentiu o coração falhar, ouvia as batidas cessarem lentamente. Viu o corpo do pequeno Mu ensanguentado e a adaga dourada igualmente coberta de sangue, ao lado do corpo do filho. Hera se aproveitou para desferir um golpe contra o ventre da deusa de cabelos lilases, transpassando o corpo dela. Lemúria segurou a adaga com a mão, ferindo a própria mão ao retirar a adaga do ventre. Jogou a adaga longe, levando a mão direita até a ferida, estancando o sangue.

- Não me diga que você não sabe que eu posso me curar sozinha, Hera... Essa ferida não é nada para mim! Vai precisar de muito mais para me matar!

- Essa ferida você pode curar, Lemúria. Mas não pode curar as feridas de Mu.

- Você nunca mais tocará no meu filho!

- Pode ser, Lemúria, mas e quanto ao seu povo? Já se esqueceu de todas as feridas que não pôde curar? Naquele dia você chegou tarde, muito tarde...

- Cale-se!

- O que foi, Lemúria? Você não se lembra, não é? A sua mãe apagou as suas memórias? - Hera tentava encontrar alguma memória perdida de Lemúria para fazê-la desmaiar, pois sabia dos flashes que a outra deusa tinha.

"_Preciso me manter no presente. Eu ainda não me lembrei de tudo, mas não posso desmaiar agora. O que será dos cavaleiros se eu ficar inconsciente, ainda que por alguns minutos? A minha mente não me obedece... Não posso mais aguentar... Estou voltando àquele maldito dia, à Ilha de Mu..."_

A deusa Lemúria caiu de joelhos, com as mãos sobre a cabeça, tentando se manter desperta. A barreira de cristal começou a falhar junto à consciência dela. Os cavaleiros de ambos os lados ficaram apreensivos, sem saber o que fazer. Finalmente Lemúria desmaiou, caindo ao chão. A barreira se desfez.

Hera sorriu, empunhando a espada dourada, prestes a se aproveitar do desmaio para desferir um golpe contra a cabeça da outra deusa. Na hora em que a deusa atacaria Lemúria, o corpo dela foi retirado dali. Hera levantou o rosto, fitando Shaka, que carregava a deusa de cabelos lilases. Shaka tocou o ventre da loira ferido pela adaga, fazendo uma luz dourada empurrá-la para longe. Acendeu o cosmo, impedindo a deusa de se aproximar.

Milo procurou por Yursi para desferir a agulha Antares e acabar com a vida do cavaleiro de Hera. Germani se colocou à frente do amante ferido, que estava deitado sobre o chão.

Camus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte cercaram os outros quatro cavaleiros de Hera contra a parede. Nenhum deles se movia ou demonstrava resistência.

- Cavaleiro de Escorpião! Por favor, salve Yursi! Me mate, se for o seu desejo, mas salve Yursi... Por favor!

- O quê?

Milo ficou atônito com o pedido de Germani. Tudo bem que o cavaleiro parecia romântico se observado do outro lado da parede de cristal, mas aquilo era demais! _"Ele está falando sério?" _Germani viu o olhar confuso de Milo, e caiu sobre os joelhos, fitando o escorpiano.

- Eu lhe imploro, ele não vai aguentar muito tempo!

Milo ficou emocionado com o pedido do cavaleiro de Hera, que chorava desesperadamente enquanto lhe implorava pela vida do amante. Milo se aproximou de Yursi, desmaiado, e se abaixou, segurando o cavaleiro no colo. Milo ergueu o indicador formando o ferrão do escorpião e furou o peito do cavaleiro de cabelos negros, fazendo o sangramento parar. Germani agradeceu ao escorpiano, e se manteve ajoelhado, esperando ser atacado pelo cavaleiro de Athena. Porém, o golpe não veio. O cavaleiro de cabelos esverdeados fitou Milo novamente.

- Pegue Yursi e saia daqui. Mas a minha condição para deixá-lo vivo é que não lute mais contra nós. Se você nos enfrentar, eu mesmo faço questão de golpear o seu namorado novamente e não vou parar o sangramento dele da próxima vez.

- Obrigado, cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Germani tomou Yursi no colo, quando Hera se aproximou dele, munida de sua espada dourada.

- Não pense que vai me trair e sair ileso, Germani.

O cavaleiro deixou Yursi no chão e se ergueu diante de Hera, para receber a sua punição. O cavaleiro fechou os olhos. Sentiu um cosmo quente se aproximar dele, um cosmo diferente de todos que já havia sentido ali. Germani abriu os olhos, fitando Athena, que segurava a mão de Hera.

- Acabou, Hera. Vá embora! Não conseguirá fazer mal à minha irmã desta vez.

- Você está enganada, Athena. Só começou...

Hera desapareceu em meio a uma luz dourada. Os cavaleiros de Hera e Athena estavam todos atônitos. Ninguém se movia, Shaka continuava com Lemúria nos braços.

- Athena, o que vamos fazer com os cavaleiros de Hera?

- Vamos levá-los ao Santuário, Camus. Hera irá matá-los se eles retornarem ao Olimpo.

Germani pegou Yursi novamente e os cinco cavaleiros de Hera se aproximaram de Athena, ajoelhando diante dos pés da deusa.

- Obrigado, Athena.

- Agradeçam a Lemúria, ela intercedeu por vocês e me chamou telepaticamente antes de desmaiar. Foi ela quem me pediu que os salvasse.

Os cavaleiros fitaram a deusa desacordada nos braços do cavaleiro de Virgem. Eles planejavam sequestrar o filho dela para entregá-lo a Hera, e ela ainda os salvara. A barreira de cristal tinha realmente o propósito de lhes proteger. Os cavaleiros choraram, comovidos com a bondade e clemência de Lemúria.

-----

Rubi e Kiki se aproximaram de Mu e Atlas, fitando o pai e o tio parados com curiosidade.

- Papai, você e o Mu estão brincando de estátua?

- Er... A Jade está observando a gente, quem sair daqui ou se mover perde! – Mu riu da pequena.

- Sei... Acho que a Jade paralisou eles, isso sim... – Kiki coçou a cabeça.

- Ora Kiki... Tenha mais respeito com o seu pai, não foi assim que te ensinei a tratar os adultos, ele vai pensar que eu criei um rebelde!

- Mas Mestre Mu, vocês estão paralisados, não estão?

- Por que a Jade iria deixá-los assim, Kiki? Tadinho do papai e do tio Mu.

- Eu acho que eles estão de castigo, Rubi!

- Papai, você está de castigo? Foi a tia Jade que prendeu você aí?

Atlas fitou Jade, desesperado, pedindo telepaticamente a ela que desse um jeito de explicar a situação para os filhos. Rubi fitou o pai com os olhinhos azuis-violeta cheios de lágrimas. Kiki fitou o mestre, divertido com a situação dele.

- Papai, você e o Mu fizeram algo de errado? Vão ser punidos?

Jade fitou os gêmeos, levando as mãos até o rosto.

- Não, Rubi. Eles estão brincando de estátua. Você quer brincar também? É só ficar paradinha do lado do seu papai. Mas se você se mexer vai perder a brincadeira!

- E eu posso falar enquanto estiver parada? – Os olhinhos da pequena brilhavam.

- Claro que pode, querida. Não viu que seu pai e o Mu estão tagarelando como duas maritacas?

- Estão?

- Sim... Eles já conversaram muito enquanto estão aí quietinhos. E você, Kiki, vai brincar também?

Atlas para Jade, telepaticamente: _"Quem você chamou de maritaca?" ¬¬_

Rubi ficou quietinha ao lado do pai, e Kiki parou ao lado de Mu com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Shion e Dohko se aproximaram dos cinco, estranhando a cena incomum. Dohko coçou a cabeça, pensativo enquanto Shion se aproximava da irmã.

- Jade, você paralisou as crianças?

- Não seja bobo, Shion! Estamos brincando de estátua!

- Brinca com a gente, tio Shion! Quem se mexer perde!

Shion fitou Rubi, sem graça, mas aqueles olhinhos lindos eram capazes de fazer qualquer adulto se derreter... Shion duvidava que pudesse ficar parado ali, mas já haviam três arianos parados mesmo... O que fazer?

- Deixa de ser chato, mano. Fica parado aí do lado da Rubi, olha como ela ficou feliz! E você também, Dohko! Não pense que não estou vendo você sair de fininho... Quem aqui quer que o tio Dohko e o tio Shion brinquem com a gente?!

- EU! – Rubi, Kiki, Mu e Atlas responderam em uníssono.

- Cinco a dois. Perderam!

Shion e Dohko param junto aos outros quatro, enquanto Jade rolava de rir, fitando o olhar ameaçador de Atlas, que oscilava em um tom alaranjado. Ia ser legal ficar ali com aquela galera parada diante dela! Evrion voltava da barreira de cristal quando viu os cinco lemurianos e Dohko parados, lado a lado, enquanto sua irmã gêmea rolava de rir na grama do jardim.

- Jade, o que vocês estão fazendo?

- Você está à toa agora, Evi?

- Ahn... Isso não está me parecendo nada bom... ¬¬

- Não reclama, Evi. Até o Atlas está brincando! Olha como ele está quietinho!

Atlas teve vontade de esganar Jade. Mas ele não podia sair e não queria estragar a brincadeira dos filhos, achou melhor continuar quietinho ali. Até que a companhia não estava sendo desagradável. Se não fosse a preocupação pela esposa, ele estaria até se divertindo... Não é todo dia que se vê um sete pessoas (sendo 5 adultas) paradas lado a lado no meio de um jardim, observadas por uma "juíza".

Um vulto negro se aproximou do grupo que "brincava" no jardim. Os adultos ficaram tensos. "_Um invasor? Mas como passou pela barreira de cristal?"_ Cães negros, portadores de itensos olhos vermelhos se aproximaram, e logo foi avistada a deusa de cabelos e olhos rubros. Os adultos (com exceção de Mu e Atlas), se ajoelharam, prestando reverência à deusa recém-chegada. Mu e Atlas conseguiram se mover, e se ajoelharam junto aos outros. Kiki e Rubi apenas observaram aquela "lemuriana" tão parecida – e tão diferente da mãe deles.

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

_HUHUHU! ESSE FOI RÁPIDO HEIN! _

_SAINDO DO FORNO UM DIA APÓS O ANTERIOR! _

_PRA VARIAR, AGUARDO REVIEWS! _

_MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS RECEBIDOS!_

_AMEI RECEBER REVIEWS POUCO TEMPO DEPOIS DE POSTAR O CAP!!!!_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: A ILHA DE MU_


	8. A Ilha de Mu

Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer a todos pelos comentários feitos!

Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, estamos chegando à reta final!

Bjocas, até mais! XD **  
**

**A Ilha de Mu **

Hécate se teleportou, ficando à frente de Mu e Atlas, pedindo telepaticamente aos lemurianos que a seguissem para conversarem a sós. Rubi e Kiki se aproximaram dos cães do inferno de Hécate, afagando os animais, sobre os olhares receosos dos adultos.

- Eles são bonzinhos, tia Jade!

Hécate, Mu e Atlas se teleportaram para a sala da casa da matriarca, e a deusa fitou o quadro com a imagem da filha, pregado na parede de mármore branco. A deusa se voltou, encarando Mu.

- Creio que você já imagina o que eu vim fazer aqui, Mu. Eu lhe disse uma vez, quando o levei até o Reino de Hades para conversarmos.

- A senhora quer que eu proteja Mydhra dela mesma?

- Isso. É tudo o que eu peço a você, meu jovem.

- Mas como eu devo fazer isso, Hécate?

- Lembre-se sempre de uma coisa, Mu: Dentro de cada um de nós, existem forças negativas e positivas. A personalidade de cada uma das pessoas é moldada quando essas forças opostas e complementares são manipuladas. O bem não existe sem o mal. Há, dentro de Lemúria, forças negativas que se tornam mais fortes a cada memória adquirida da tragédia na Ilha de Mu. Se as forças positivas que emanam de Mydhra não forem superiores às forças negativas de Lemúria, Mydhra terá o mesmo destino de Lemúria na Era Mitológica. Mydhra é a evolução da alma de Lemúria. Quando a visão dela se tornar obscura pelas memórias tristes, mostre a ela que esta é uma segunda chance de ser feliz ao lado de você e de Atlas.

- Atlas, eu sei que você já sabia de tudo isso que eu disse a Mu. Você não é menos importante para Mydhra, mas Hera sabe que o maior ponto fraco de Lemúria é a memória da morte do pequeno Mu. Minha filha, no auge de seu desespero, o carregou até o Olimpo para mostrar aos deuses a maldade de Hera. Com exceção de Hera, não houve um deus que não tenha derramado lágrimas ao ver Lemúria gritar desesperada, carregando o pequeno nos braços, sem vida. Essa é a cena que Hera quer ver se repetir, e ela tentará atingir Mu novamente, a todo custo.

- Eu farei tudo o que puder para me preservar, e lutarei por Mydhra. Não deixarei que as memórias tristes que ela possui sejam maiores do que as memórias felizes que ela teve, tem e terá conosco.

- Eu confio em você, Mu, assim como confio em Atlas. Ela estará aqui em poucos minutos e terá recobrado todas as memórias perdidas. Cuidem dela...

Hécate se teleportou, deixando Atlas e Mu na sala. Os lemurianos permaneceram na sala, aguardando ansiosamente a chegada da matriarca.

-----

Athena teleportou-se de Tsaparang, levando todos os cavaleiros com ela para o Santuário, inclusive os de Hera, atendendo ao pedido de Lemúria. Chegando lá, foram recebidos por Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Aiolos e Shura, que ficaram espantados com a companhia dos cavaleiros de Hera e Mu desacordado no colo de Shaka. Notaram que a armadura que ele vestia era diferente da armadura de Áries, mas ignoraram a informação pensando que o cavaleiro havia modificado o design de sua armadura novamente.

- Shaka, o que aconteceu com o Mu? – Aiolia correu para perto do virginiano.

- Mu? – Shaka estranhou a pergunta do amigo.

- Quem mais seria, oras? Que armadura é essa? Ele modificou a armadura de novo?

Shaka fitou os outros cavaleiros impacientemente e afastou delicadamente uma mecha lilás que cobria parte da armadura, e os cavaleiros logo perceberam que aquela não era a armadura de Áries e que o suposto Mu tinha seios. Saga deu um passo para trás, acuado, enquanto os outros observavam curiosos.

- Essa é a armadura divina de Lemúria, e essa é a deusa Lemúria, mãe de Mu.

- Esses lemurianos são todos iguais... Afrodite resmungava.

- Mãe? Zeus, ela parece ter uns 25 anos! Como pode ser mãe do Mu? – Aiolia fitava a deusa intensamente, ou melhor, os seios da deusa.

- Aiolia, você poderia me fazer o favor de parar de observar demais os seios dela? Que falta de respeito! – Shaka bufava.

- Peraí, Shaka... Ela falou pra gente que era irmã do Mu, e não mãe dele! – Milo protestou.

- Mydhra, a ruiva de olhos verdes, é irmã de Mu. Esta de cabelos lilases e olhos vermelhos é Lemúria, Milo.

- O Quê? – Milo e Aiolia gritaram em uníssono.

- Está afirmando que são duas pessoas diferentes? – Camus ergueu uma das sombrancelhas.

- Claro que não! A ruiva me viu no refúgio, e ficou do jeito que está agora, e louca pra me matar! – Saga comentava, assustado.

Athena se aproximou de Shaka, tocando o rosto da irmã.

- Temos que levá-la até Atlas e Mu. Lemúria só ficará bem se tiver os dois ao lado dela quando acordar.

- Por _quoi _Mydhra está desacordada, Athena? – Camus fitava a matriarca, preocupado.

- Ela está se lembrando neste momento de tudo o que viu na Ilha de Mu, no dia da tragédia.

- Ela irá sobreviver? – Shaka fitava Lemúria em seus braços, com remorso.

- Sim, Shaka... Eu não sei como ela se sentirá ao acordar, mas irá sobreviver. Agora nossa maior preocupação é proteger Mu da ira de Hera. Aiolos, você ficará responsável pelos cavaleiros de Hera. O cavaleiro que está desacordado foi ferido e perdeu muito sangue, ajude Germani a cuidar dele.

Athena fez um sinal para que Milo, Camus, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Shaka se juntasse a ela para se teleportarem ao refúgio lemuriano.

-----

Shaka chegou ao refúgio carregando Lemúria. Atlas correu para perto do outro loiro, tomando a esposa no colo e se teleportando para o quarto com ela. Mu e Shaka se fitaram por alguns instantes, e o ariano fitou o braço nu do ex-amante, o local onde outrora se encontrava o bracelete dourado, voltando os olhos rapidamente na direção dos de Shaka. Ao fitar os olhos de Mu, o virginiano estremeceu ao observar algo muito diferente naquele olhar. Sem lhe proferir uma palavra, ou lhe falar telepaticamente, Mu se teleportou para o quarto da irmã. O virginiano ficou desconcertado, sentando-se no chão.

Camus, Milo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte se entreolharam, sem saber se deviam ou não falar com o loiro. Afrodite tomou a dianteira e sentou-se ao lado do indiano.

- Fica calmo, Sha, ele só está nervoso por causa da irmã...

- É, vocês vão conversar e vai ficar tudo bem! – Milo tentava arrancar um sorriso do virginiano, sentando-se do outro lado dele.

- Eu acho que não... O jeito que ele me olhou... Eu nunca tinha visto ele olhar para alguém assim...

-----

Pela Ilha de Mu, do lado de fora do Templo de Cristal, corria um pequeno lemuriano de três anos, detentor do nome daquela bela ilha. O pequeno parou de correr ao ver a mãe, sorrindo. Os cabelos lilases de ambos voavam com o vento forte. A mãe segurou o filho no ar.

- Cuidado, meu anjo. Você vai acabar caindo se continuar a correr desse jeito!

- Eu sei me curar, mamãe!

- Você só pode curar pequenas feridas, meu bem... Mas ainda que sejam pequenas, sentirá dor.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Brincando... – O pequeno abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Que carinha é essa, meu filho? O que aconteceu?

- Eu... Quebrei... As mesas do Templo de Cristal... Foi sem querer!

- Quantas mesas você quebrou, Mu? – Lemúria se lembrou de que o templo tinha sete enormes mesas de cristal maciço.

O pequeno olhou para a mãe, esperando que ela o repreendesse. A mãe o fitou franzindo a testa, esperando uma explicação maior.

- Eu estava tentando trocar todas as mesas de lugar, mamãe... Você e o papai conseguem levitar tanta coisa pesada! Eu consegui levantar todas as mesas, mas na hora trocar as mesas de lugar, elas caíram no chão!

- Mu, não tenha pressa, meu filho... Você ainda será capaz de levitar até uma montanha ou uma casa! Mas tudo a seu tempo, você ainda tem muito a aprender até se tornar um lemuriano adulto.

O pequeno estalou um beijo na bochecha da mãe, abraçando o pescoço dela. _"Mamãe, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa que eu aprendi a fazer!"_ – disse, telepaticamente. O pequeno desceu do colo da mãe, fechando os olhos verdes e estendendo as mãozinhas abertas, concentrando seu cosmo. A mãe se agachou para observar o que o filho fazia. Das mãos de Mu surgiu um cristal, que o pequeno manipulou com a mente, transformando-o em uma pequena e bela escultura de anjo. O pequeno abriu os olhos. _"Eu fiz esse anjinho para você, mamãe. Para que você me leve com você onde for!"_

- É lindo, Mu! Quase tão lindo quanto você! – A mãe sorria, orgulhosa do pequeno, que quase não cabia em si de tanta satisfação em ver a mãe maravilhada com a sua "obra de arte".

- Você vai levar o anjinho sempre com você?

- Claro que levarei, meu filho!

- Eu gostaria de ir ao Olimpo com você... – O pequeno fez uma carinha triste.

- Mu, não posso levá-lo comigo. Há muitos deuses maus lá, e eu não quero que nenhum deles lhe faça mal. O papai vai cuidar de você enquanto eu estiver fora e eu vou voltar o mais rápido que puder, certo?

Mu sentiu que algo ruim aconteceria, mas ainda não compreendia o que sua intuição lhe dizia. A mãe sentia uma forte ameaça vinda do Olimpo. Resolveu optar pelo que seria mais seguro: deixar o filho sobre a guarda de Atlas, que chamaria Apolo se alguma coisa acontecesse. Mu leu os pensamentos da mãe, revelando sua preocupação com a segurança dele. _"Eu vou ficar bem, mamãe."_ - O pequeno dizia telepaticamente enquanto acarinhava o rosto da mãe, que derramava lágrimas.

Atlas se aproximou da esposa e do filho, notando o que lhes afligia. Abraçou a esposa, acalmando-a com seu cosmo. Lemúria se despediu dos dois e seguiu em direção ao Olimpo, voltando-se para Mu e Atlas, para vê-los mais uma vez. _"Essa sensação de que nunca mais os verei... Se morrer hoje é o meu destino, que seja! Não suportaria que eles morressem antes de mim..." _

Lemúria chegou ao Olimpo, revendo todos os deuses, que há muito tempo não via. Zeus os havia convocado para uma reunião. Hera se aproximou da filha de Hécate, sorrindo-lhe cinicamente, e Apolo tomou a dianteira da irmã, encarando a madrasta com ódio. _"Não se preocupe, minha irmã. Hera não tentará nada conosco aqui."_

A reunião se iniciou, e Lemúria viu quando Athena pediu licença a todos para se retirar, dizendo que fora invocada por um de seus cavaleiros para comparecer ao seu Santuário. Lemúria estranhou o chamado telepático de Athena, pois o único cavaleiro que poderia se utilizar de telepatia no Santuário era o cavaleiro de Áries, seu filho mais velho, Arion_. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa no Santuário para meu filho precisasse chamá-la?" _

Passados alguns minutos aguardando pela volta da irmã, Lemúria pediu licença aos deuses para procurar por Athena. A deusa procurou a irmã pela entrada do Olimpo, mas não a encontrou. Ela havia descido à Terra. As portas do Olimpo estavam abertas, como se Athena não tivesse tido tempo para fechá-las ao sair. Lemúria procurou pelo cosmo da irmã, e o sentiu no último local onde esperaria que a irmã estivesse: Na Ilha de Mu. Lemúria se lembrou dos maus presságios que tivera e se teleportou para a ilha imediatamente.

Lemúria nunca imaginou ver a Ilha de Mu naquele estado. O Templo de Cristal fora completamente despedaçado. A deusa girou em volta de si, constatando que havia corpos de lemurianos espalhados por todos os lados, até onde sua visão podia alcançar. Não conseguiu localizar os cosmos de Atlas, Jade e Mu. Lemúria se concentrou e encontrou o cosmo do filho Arion. Ao se teleportar, Lemúria viu o filho sem sua armadura de Áries, chorando sobre um corpo. Os longos cabelos loiros do rapaz caíam pelo corpo ao chão, e não permitiam que ela reconhecesse de quem se tratava. A deusa correu até o loiro. Arion fitou a mãe, com os olhos rubros inchados e cheios de lágrimas.

- Mãe, eu cheguei tarde demais... Eu sinto muito...

Lemúria se agachou, segurando o rosto de Arion entre as mãos. Respirou fundo, juntando forças para mirar o corpo ao chão, e sentiu o característico cheiro de sândalo misturado ao de sangue. A deusa cerrou os olhos, juntando forças e deixando que lágrimas transbordassem, sabendo que os abriria e veria o corpo de seu amado Atlas. Quando abriu os olhos, Lemúria viu aquela que seria a pior cena de toda a sua vida: No chão jazia o corpo de seu amado Atlas, junto ao corpo de seu pequeno filho Mu, uma adaga dourada ao lado do corpo do pequeno, manchada de sangue. Lemúria se jogou em cima dos corpos, chorando descontroladamente.

- Isso não está acontecendo, Arion... Me diga que estamos sonhando...

- Mãe, eu gostaria que fosse apenas um sonho...

Arion abraçou a mãe, tentando consolá-la. A deusa sentiu uma ira até então desconhecida brotar dentro de si. Lemúria se levantou repentinamente, deixando o loiro atônito, e pegou o corpo de Mu nos braços, retirando uma mecha lilás para observar o rosto do pequeno. Lemúria pegou o anjinho de cristal que o pequeno havia feito para ela algumas horas antes, apertando-o entre os dedos até feri-los.

- Vamos, Arion. Hera morrerá hoje!

Lemúria se teleportou encontrando Hera e Athena. A irmã estava muito ferida. A deusa de cabelos lilases entregou o pequeno ao irmão mais velho e pediu ao loiro que se afastasse, levando Athena para um lugar seguro. Arion não teve opção a não ser obedecer, percebendo a ira da mãe.

Lemúria ergueu as palmas das mãos, fazendo surgir paredes de cristal ao redor do local onde ela e Hera se encontravam, impedindo a entrada e a saída dali. A loira se sentiu aterrorizada ao ver os olhos de Lemúria faiscarem em um vermelho intenso e os lábios se moverem no que se assemelhava a um meio sorriso.

- Você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe sobre mim, Hera. Sou neta de Perses, o deus da destruição!

Hera andou para trás, batendo as costas contra uma parede de cristal. Lemúria uniu as palmas das mãos, fazendo surgir cristais pontiagudos, que voaram na direção de Hera, ferindo gravemente a deusa, que não morreu porque usava sua armadura divina.

- Idiota! Não importa o que você faça, eu não vou morrer!

- Eu não te darei tempo para se curar!

Lemúria cerrou os olhos, concentrando o cosmo entre os pontos sobre a testa, puxando a alma de Hera para fora de seu corpo. A deusa gritava de dor e desespero, tentando manter sua alma presa ao corpo. Hera ergueu o tridente de Poseidon, e as águas do mar adentraram a parede de cristal, atacando a deusa de cabelos lilases. Lemúria elevou seu cosmo, fazendo as águas passarem ao lado dela. Os olhos de Lemúria se cerraram novamente, e a deusa fez com que o fluxo da água se voltasse contra Hera. As paredes de cristal se romperam com a violência do contra-ataque e Hera se teleportou de volta ao Olimpo antes que Lemúria a prendesse novamente. O tridente de Poseidon foi fincado no solo da Ilha de Mu, que começou a se despedaçar. Lemúria pôs uma barreira de cristal em volta da ilha, o que impediu a sua inundação instantânea.

Lemúria tomou o corpo do pequeno filho nos braços novamente e percorreu a Ilha de Mu junto à irmã e ao filho mais velho, em busca de sobreviventes. Em meio à total destruição, flores e árvores despedaçadas, corpos de crianças e adultos estraçalhados, ruínas de casas de mármore outrora brancas, tingidas de rubro; os três conseguiram reunir cerca de 100 sobreviventes, teleportando-os para o Santuário de Athena. A barreira colocada em volta da ilha se partiu logo após a saída de Lemúria, transformando a Ilha de Mu em um túmulo submerso.

No Santuário, Lemúria e Athena curaram as feridas dos lemurianos sobreviventes, que não apresentavam reação. Estavam todos em estado de choque. Aquele era o final da Ilha de Mu, o local mais belo sobre a face da Terra. Lemúria sentia que sua vida tinha sido destruída naquele dia e Hades se esquecera de vir buscá-la.

A matriarca abriu os olhos verdes, despertando das memórias do dia da tragédia na Ilha de Mu. Temeu que sua vida como Mydhra fosse apenas um sonho, temeu acordar sozinha, mas Atlas e Mu seguravam suas mãos. Os três se abraçaram, emocionados.

-----

Mu saiu do quarto, se dirigindo aos cavaleiros que aguardavam notícias de Mydhra. A voz do ariano saiu firme e fria.

Ela está bem, acabou de acordar e já voltou ao normal. Está descansando agora.

Shaka se levantou, sem saber o que dizer ao lemuriano. Mu não lhe dirigiu uma palavra sequer, e seguiu pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto. Fitou o virginiano de canto de olho ao passar por ele, em um convite frio e mudo. O loiro o seguiu. Milo, Camus e Afrodite ficaram com pena do loiro, enquanto Máscara da Morte assoviava uma marcha fúnebre. Shaka suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, não iria responder à provocação, estava muito apreensivo com a reação agressiva do ariano para se aborrecer com isso. Afrodite ia beliscar o amante quando Mu parou no meio do corredor e se voltou para eles, fitando Máscara da Morte, com a cabeça semi-abaixada, levantando apenas os olhos verdes faiscantes de raiva. O canceriano parou com a brincadeira instantaneamente, completamente acuado.

Se Shaka ainda tinha alguma dúvida, não poderia deixar de ser sanada com aquele ato do ariano. Mu estava **realmente **muito nervoso. O loiro apertou o rosário entre os dedos, imaginando que tipo de conversa teria com um ariano extremamente irritado. Mu costumava ser, na maior parte do tempo, uma pessoa doce, amigável e preocupada, mas quando provocado, apresentava um gênio incontrolável e agressivo...

Mu entrou no quarto em que dormia com Shaka, e deixou a porta aberta, ficando de costas para a entrada. O indiano adentrou o recinto, silenciosamente, e fechou a porta, virando-se para o tibetano. Shaka suspirou, aquela realmente seria uma conversa difícil... O virginiano se repreendia mentalmente pelos seus atos impulsivos pela manhã, e sabia que estava completamente errado. Shaka fazia uma lista mental de todas as "burradas" que havia feito e também das potenciais. Ele desconfiou de Mu, que nunca lhe dera motivos para desconfiar dele. O ariano prezava muito a confiança dos outros, depois de passar quase 13 anos exilado, sofrendo justamente por ser acusado de traidor e não ter tido a oportunidade de se defender de quaisquer acusações... Shaka o havia acusado e não lhe deu oportunidade de se defender, abandonando Mu... Deixar o bracelete para trás era uma forma de dizer a ele que estava terminando... Tecnicamente, não estavam mais juntos, e os dois braceletes sobre o braço de Mu lhe lembravam isso. O mais grave de tudo, porém, era que a sua fuga do refúgio quase causara a morte da deusa Lemúria, e Mu certamente teria morrido se tivesse ido atrás dele no lugar da deusa. O que ele poderia fazer? Era orgulhoso, sim... E muito! Mas amava muito Mu e a sua consciência lhe doía muito. A possibilidade de ter perdido para sempre o amante lhe torturava. Durante o caminho até o refúgio lemuriano e a espera pelo ariano, o loiro tentava pensar no que diria a Mu, mas não conseguia achar nada coerente para falar a ele, nada que pudesse justificar seus atos ou atenuar a sua situação.

- Estou esperando você começar, Shaka... Ou você ainda acha que não tem nada a me dizer?

- Eu não tenho como me justificar, eu errei muito com você, Mu. Eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente, mas eu não posso. Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir isso a você depois de tudo que fiz, e sei também que não mereço... Mas o meu maior desejo neste momento e enquanto houver vida em mim é que você me perdoe.

O lemuriano se voltou para Shaka, enquanto ria amargamente. Fitou o ex-amante nos olhos, vendo que ele se encontrava em sua pose de inatingível, permanecendo de olhos fechados. As pálpebras o traíam, apertadas e trêmulas.

- Perdoar? Você acaso não é o dono da razão? Tem certeza de que está errado? Pois eu tenho a certeza de que amanhã você vai acordar ainda _mais iluminado _e a voz de Buda irá lhe dizer - Mu engrossou um pouco a voz, irônico - "Shaka, não duvide nunca de sua perfeição. Nenhum humano, deus ou semi-deus é digno da sua consideração. Permaneça de olhos fechados e em posição de lótus, até que esta vida efêmera o consuma e você se veja livre da prisão que é esse corpo mortal!"

O loiro bufou, tentando controlar o próprio gênio difícil, mas não poderia deixar que Mu fizesse pouco caso de suas crenças e de seu mentor espiritual.

- Respeite as minhas crenças, Mu! Não fale assim!

- E quem é você para me falar em respeito, Shaka de Virgem?

Shaka abriu os olhos. Fitou Mu com mágoa, segurando as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos. Ele sabia que não era digno do respeito do lemuriano, e já havia admitido isso para si mesmo, mas era muito doloroso ouvir aquilo dele, ainda que não lhe fosse dito explicitamente. _"Não é hora para remoer o meu orgulho ferido, eu só estou piorando a minha situação deste jeito..."_

- Eu sei, Mu. Eu sei que não sou mais digno do seu respeito, eu o perdi quando abandoei você... Eu não respeitei você e nem lhe escutei, eu mereço receber todas as ofensas que seus lábios puderem me proferir.

As lágrimas contidas escaparam dos olhos do indiano, umedecendo o rosto. Ele fitava Mu intensamente e com pesar, esperando que aqueles lábios que outrora se confundiam com os seus lhe proferissem mais palavras profanas.

- Você se põe sempre acima de tudo e de todos, passando por cima dos sentimentos dos outros... Eu pensei que a sua arrogância tinha dimuído, que você tinha me escolhido...

- Eu não posso simplesmente deixar de ser quem sou. Eu gostaria de nunca te fazer sofrer, eu tento me conter, por você... Você sempre soube da minha personalidade difícil! Eu nunca tive ninguém em minha vida, eu nunca amei ninguém antes, eu nunca imaginei que seria capaz de amar você como eu te amo, Mu! Eu não sei se eu me odeio por ferir você com o meu egoísmo ou por te amar mais do que amo a mim mesmo.

Mu fitava Shaka, vendo-o sair de seu modo de "autodefesa". O virginiano, de fato, era uma pessoa extremamente solitária, que havia sofrido muito durante a infância e a adolescência. O indiano aprendeu desde cedo que não deveria confiar em ninguém, se fechou em um mundo particular onde ninguém o pudesse ferir. Era na verdade uma criança assustada, protegida pela aparência esnobe que sustentava. Shaka conseguia afastar todas as pessoas que se aproximavam dele, exceto aquelas realmente insistentes, que lhe pertubavam sempre e ignoravam a sua arrogância. Mu sabia que o loiro nunca admitiria que a presença de tais pessoas lhe eram agradáveis... E que ele era a única pessoa que conseguira se aproximar de Shaka de uma maneira diferente e especial. Shaka se identificava com ele, mesmo sendo tão diferentes em alguns aspectos. Ambos sempre tiveram uma sensação de que podiam confiar um no outro. A relação entre os dois sempre fora equilibrada, com a qual eles aprenderam o que é ceder e compartilhar, e, acima de tudo, o que significa amar.

Shaka não se lembrava de quando havia chorado daquela forma. Não importava mais, ele nunca havia se sentido tão triste, tão só. Ele sempre fora só, mas depois de ter Mu ao lado dele, a solidão não lhe seria mais natural. O loiro fitava o lemuriano, que desviara o olhar para uma outra direção, e parecia ainda muito chateado, apesar de não parecer querer mais lhe agredir verbalmente. O indiano se sentou em um canto no chão, abraçando as pernas.

Mu teve vontade de abraçar Shaka, que continuava a chorar, abraçado às pernas. O tibetano se lembrou de quando ele chorava sozinho em Jamiel, daquela mesma maneira, imaginando que ninguém se importava com ele. Então se lembrou da pior de todas as palavra que vinham em sua mente quando estava sozinho em Jamiel: _"Traidor"_. A verdade é que o ariano estava realmente muito chateado com Shaka, não sabia de onde tiraria forças para perdoá-lo e confiar novamente nele. Estava profundamente decepcioado. Imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido se ele tivesse ido atrás do amante, provavelmente ele estaria morto a essa hora... Pensou no perigo que Mydhra passou ao ir atrás de Shaka... No desespero ao procurar por ele e não encontrá-lo, no sentimento que não tinha como descrever, que lhe corroía o peito: aquele que sentira ao ver o bracelete abandonado no jardim, a evidência de que Shaka o abandonara...

Mu se sentou de frente para Shaka e retirou os dois braceletes que utilizava no braço esquerdo, lado a lado. Se lembrava de quando os forjou e do significado que eles tinham. O lemuriano se perdeu em seus pensamentos enquanto acariciava a escrita em sânscito que havia no interior das peças. _"Para sempre te amarei, somos um corpo, uma alma."_ Shaka sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver o lemuriano se despir dos braceletes, compreendendo enfim como ele deveria ter se sentido ao ver uma daquelas peças únicas e tão especiais abandonada no jardim. Abaixou a cabeça, novamente envergonhado. Mu depositou uma das peças sobre a mesa de cristal, a que fora abandonada por Shaka anteriormente. Mu entregou a outra peça a Shaka, que a colocou sobre o colo, sem coragem de fitar o lemuriano. Era a peça que Mu usava.

Mu permanecia imóvel, fitando o chão. Shaka se levantou.

- Você deve querer ficar sozinho agora, eu... devo me retirar... Se não for pedir demais, eu gostaria de ficar perto de você, se isso não for te chatear mais.

O loiro fitou o lemuriano, aguardando resposta. Ao notar que a resposta não viria, enxugou as lágrimas e se dirigiu à porta do quarto, disposto a não importunar mais o outro e pedir a algum lemuriano que o levasse de volta ao Santuário. Porém a voz do outro lhe respondeu, rouca:

- Você não me incomoda. Eu não deixei de te amar, Sha... Se o seu maior desejo é ser perdoado, saiba que o meu maior desejo é ser capaz de te perdoar.

- Eu vou esperar...

Shaka se emocionou novamente, deixando o quarto. Ao fechar a porta, o loiro não se conteve mais. Desabou sobre as pernas, escorado na parede do corredor, abaixando a cabeça. Abraçou as pernas, escondendo a cabeça entre elas para abafar o choro. Apertou forte o bracelete, sentindo o peito despedaçado, o perfume de Mu na peça que segurava.

O virginiano já soluçava em meio ao choro, e sentia a cabeça doer cada vez mais. Esperava que ninguém o visse naquele estado. Mas logo notou um escorpiano curioso que o observava, confuso, no final do corredor. Milo tentava ver se Shaka estava realmente chorando, pois isso seria uma novidade para ele, que estava acostumado a ver o outro sempre indiferente. Ao ver o rosto vermelho e úmido do virginiano, não teve dúvidas e correu até onde o loiro estava. Milo abraçou Shaka, que se assustou ao perceber que chorava ainda mais. Ele nunca havia recebido um abraço de um amigo, e lá estava o escorpiano tentando confortá-lo. Emocionado, o virginiano se abraçou fortemente a Milo, permanecendo calado. Foi se acalmando aos poucos, soltando o grego, que não pôde deixar de rir._ "Quem diria, ele chora!"_

- O que foi, Milo?

- Nada não... Acho melhor a gente sair daqui. O Camyu, o Dite e o Máscara estão esperando a gente na sala.

- E por que você veio pra cá?

- Porque achei que você estava chorando.

- E por que você achou que eu estava chorando? Está tão na cara assim?

- Ah, Sha... Você quer que eu fale a verdade? Hehehe

- Chato...

- Ainda bem...

- Ainda bem o quê? Gosta de ser chamado de chato?

- Você estava demorando a reclamar, eu já estava ficando preocupado...

- Não vai me perguntar o que aconteceu desta vez?

- Quando você quiser, pode me contar. Mas aproveita que é só hoje que não vou te encher de perguntas.

- Ótimo, você está com pena de mim agora...

- Não é isso, só não quero deixar o seu dia ainda mais "chato" - O escorpiano se levantou, estendendo a mão a Shaka.

-----

Mu chorava sozinho no quarto, sentindo-se inconsolável, quando sentiu um cosmo acolhedor se aproximar. Mydhra sentou-se no chão, ao lado do irmão, puxando-o para um abraço. O lemuriano a abraçou e escondeu o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro da irmã, exatamente da maneira como fazia quando criança. Mu sentiu uma paz enorme ao ter as costas e os cabelos acariciados.

- Como você descobriu que eu chorava, My?

- Eu senti. E eu prometi que você sempre teria o meu ombro para chorar, não foi?

- Sim. Me sinto muito melhor agora, quando você me conforta eu sinto como se tudo pudesse dar certo, apesar de tudo...

- E vai dar certo, Mu.

- Não sei, My... Eu me decepcionei muito... Não creio que sou capaz de perdoar a desconfiança e o abandono dele. Eu cultivei tanto a confiança entre nós, eu sempre fui sincero com ele! Eu pensei que nunca mais seria acusado de traidor, ainda mais por ele...

- Se você realmente deseja perdoá-lo, irá conseguir.

Mu ficou se perguntando se seria capaz de perdoar Shaka, deixando as lágrimas descerem cada vez mais, molhando o ombro da matriarca.

- My... Às vezes eu acho que eu amo Shaka mais do que ele me ama...

- Eu não acho isso. Acho que ele tem apenas uma forma diferente de demontrar que te ama.

- Me abandonando? - Mu fitou a irmã, com a voz manhosa.

- Ora, Mu... Não seja rabugento, você entendeu bem o que eu quis dizer!

- Ahn-han... Talvez...

A lemuriana enxugou o rosto de Mu, que a fitava intensamente. Beijou os pontos lemurianos do irmão, que fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso, apesar das lágrimas que insistiam em transbordar dos olhos cerrados.

- My, agora que você tem todas as memórias de Lemúria... O que eu sou para você? Um irmão ou um filho?

- Os dois, meu amor...

- Como assim?

- Amo você como uma mãe ama um filho, somado ao amor que lhe tenho por ser meu irmão. Eu não preciso das memórias de Lemúria para me sentir assim, esse sentimento é natural. Antes de me tornar mãe nesta vida, me perguntava se o que eu sentia por você era o mesmo que uma mãe sente por um filho. Eu estava certa, compreendi isso quando via você e Kiki juntos em Jamiel. Havia ali, para mim, dois filhos. Mesmo que um deles fosse também meu irmão mais jovem.

- Se um dia eu lhe chamar de mãe você ficará chateada comigo?

- E por que eu ficaria?

- Não sei... E se Kiki e Rubi sentirem ciúmes?

- Isso seria normal. Irmãos sentem ciúmes dos pais...

Mydra fitou o lemuriano, que abria os grandes olhos verdes. Fitou a ruiva que lhe sorria, dando um beijo estalado e demorado na bochecha dela, voltando a esconder o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço da irmã-mãe, que lhe afagou. Estava quase adormecendo quando escutou uma outra voz manhosa.

- Mestre Mu, você está de novo no colo da minha mãe!

- Não seja ciumento, Kiki... - Mu resmungou, virando o rosto para fitar o ruivo e voltando a escondê-lo no ombro de Mydhra.

- Além de tudo ainda é folgado!

Mydhra riu ao perceber Mu concordar com Kiki, balançando a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, em afirmativa. Puxou o filho para perto, beijando a face do ruivo que fazia beicinho, que logo foi pego em cócegas pelo mestre igualmente ciumento.

-----

Shaka fora levado pelo dois casais de cavaleiros para o quarto que fora preparado para Máscara de Morte e Afrodite. Felizmente ele não havia chorado mais após sair do corredor acompanhado de Milo, e agradecia ao escorpiano por permaner estranhamente calado. A cabeça ainda lhe doía muito. O virginiano sentou-se sobre a cama de solteiro que havia ao lado da de casal, permanecendo de olhos fechados.

Shaka notou que todos estavam quietos e calados demais, inclusive o incoveniente Máscara da Morte, que não abrira a boca desde que Milo o trouxe de volta. Todos sabiam que o virginiano estava chorando anteriormente, e não sabiam como lidar com um Shaka emotivo.

- Er... Shakinha... Você quer que eu lhe prepare um chá?

- Não quero abusar da sua boa vontade, Dite, mas eu quero chá sim... Minha cabeça está doendo muito.

- Certo, eu já volto!

- Você está precisando de mais alguma coisa, Shaka? Que tal tomar um banho de infusão na banheira lemuriana? - Camus tentava fazer o virginiano se sentir melhor.

Shaka fitou a banheira do quarto, feita em mármore branco polido, notando que era igual àquela em que ele e Mu se encontravam pela manhã... Eles deixaram a cama do quarto de Mu e foram para a banheira após a interrupção de Shion e Dohko, aproveitando a sensação relaxante da água quente e perfumada da banheira para fazerem amor. Pararam ao amanhecer, permanecendo deitados juntos na banheira de mármore, conversando sobre os temores de Mu, sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nos dois últimos dias, enquanto trocavam carícias e beijos, desde os mais singelos e doces até os mais ardentes. _"Eu estraguei tudo... Ainda nesta manhã nós estávamos tão bem, era tudo tão perfeito... Algumas horas depois de um momento tão especial, eu o abandonei, cheio de desconfianças... E cada vez me sinto mais distante dos momentos que passamos juntos... Por que eu tinha que fazer isso com ele?" _

Camus se aproximou de Shaka, notando que o virginiano voltara a chorar. Se agachou e levantou o queixo do loiro, o obrigando a fitá-lo.

- Shaka, nós somos seus amigos. _Non_ precisa fingir que está tudo bem, estamos aqui para confortá-lo. Nós _non_ estamos aqui porque estamos com pena, e sim porque gostamos de você e queremos ajudá-lo. Agora é hora de se ajudar. _Non _adianta ficar aí se lamentando pelo que você fez. Tenho certeza de que já pediu desculpas a ele, _non_? Eu sei que você está acostumado a ter Mu ao seu lado, e _non_ vai ser possível _non_ sentir a falta dele. Você deve esperar que ele o perdoe, e deve aprender com o seu erro. Francamente, Shaka... Você cometeu um grande erro, _non_ se faça de vítima! Como pôde abandonar uma pessoa que te ama tanto sem escutar o que ela tinha a dizer? Se tivesse deixado seu orgulho de lado, certamente teria agido da maneira correta. Espero que isso lhe sirva de lição...

- Camyu! Você não está ajudando! Pára de falar isso com o Shaka, você não viu que ele está chorando?

- Sim_, mon amour_. Cada um tem uma maneira diferente de ajudar os outros, _non_? Shaka deve pensar no que fez e aceitar as conseqüências. _Non_ é mais uma criança para se esquivar de responder pelos seus atos. Se todos aqui paparicarem ele sem fazer com que ele reflita sobre o que fez, o erro dele _non_ terá servido de nada para que ele aprenda a _non _errar novamente.

- Obrigado, Camus. Eu realmente precisava escutar isso. Mu deve estar se sentindo ainda pior do que eu nesse momento e a culpa é inteiramente minha. Eu prometo que se ele me perdoar, eu nunca mais deixarei meu orgulho me cegar.

- Onde estão suas roupas? No quarto de Mu?

- Sim, eu me esqueci de levar... Só trouxe o bracelete.

- Vou buscá-las então. Milo, prepare um banho para ele.

- Tá...

Camus seguiu pelo corredor, chegando ao quarto de Mu. Bateu à porta e adentrou o recinto, vendo o pensativo ariano deitado com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, deitado displicentemente sobre a imensa cama de casal. O bracelete dourado encima da mesa ao lado da cama. O lemuriano estava tão distraído em meio a seus pensamentos que não vira o aquariano se aproximar. Camus se aproximou mais de Mu, vendo que ele chorava em silêncio. O lemuriano só percebeu a presença do outro quando ele lhe tocou o ombro.

- Mu?

- Desculpe, Camus... Eu estava distraído, não te vi chegar...

_- Oui. Non_ se desculpe. Pensava em Shaka, _non_?

O ariano esboçou um sorriso, que só colaborou para deixar sua expressão ainda mais triste. Camus se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Sim, meu amigo... Não consigo deixar de pensar nele...

- Eu nunca havia visto Shaka chorar, e nunca o tinha visto tão triste quanto está hoje. Ele cometeu um grande erro, mas tenho certeza de que ele te ama muito, muito mais do que pode aparentar.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que amar não é o suficiente... Um relacionamento cheio de amor e vazio em confiança está fadado ao fim.

- Sim, mas confiança se constrói.

- Ele destruiu tudo o que eu construí, Camus, deixou meu coração despedaçado.

_- Oui, je vous comprende_. Shaka é uma pessoa difícil, _non_ costuma confiar nas pessoas.

- Mas deveria ter confiado em mim, depois de tudo que passamos juntos.

_- Oui_. Mas é com os erros que se aprende, _non_?

Mu fitou o amigo, que lhe sorria, enigmático. Suspirou, voltando aos seus pensamentos distantes.

- Mu, vou levar algumas roupas para Shaka.

- Onde ele vai dormir hoje?

- Com Máscara da Morte e Afrodite.

- O carangueijo não está irritando o Shaka?

_- Non_. - Camus riu. _Vous non_ imagina como ele está engraçado tentando ser legal com Shaka...

- Isso realmente deve ser engraçado de se ver...

- Bem, estou levando esses saris. Se precisar de alguém para conversar, pode me chamar, certo?

- Obrigado, Camus.

Camus voltou até o quarto onde se encontrava o indiano, entregando os saris a Shaka. Milo já havia preparado a banheira para o banho do virginiano e se despediu dele, arrastando o namorado para o quarto deles. Shaka permanecia sentado, aguardando Afrodite voltar com o chá. Máscara da Morte olhava para o virginiano com cara de compaixão, o que irritava Shaka.

- Pára de me olhar desse jeito, já disse que não quero que ninguém fique com pena de mim. Ainda mais você... Não estava assoviando a marcha fúnebre para mim agora há pouco? Já se decidiu sobre o que vai dançar no meu enterro, sobre a minha lápide?

- Desculpe, Shaka... Eu não imaginava que fosse tão sério assim...

- Sei...

- Não fique triste... Eu e o Dite também brigamos muito... É muito bom brigar de vez em quando, sabia? Você vai ver como o Mu vai ficar muito mais fogoso quando vocês voltarem!

- Você está insinuando que eu tenho problemas sexuais com o Mu? - Shaka abriu os olhos.

- Bem... Você está sempre mal humorado...

- Preserva a minha serenidade, meu Buda...

- Você não tem esse tipo de problema com ele?

- Não!

- Tem certeza? Talvez vocês devessem tentar em alguns locais públicos! Ouvi falar que arianos adoram isso!

- O que? Ficou maluco? Não venha dar palpites na minha vida sexual! Ela vai muito bem, obrigado!

- Ela ia... IA! Aposto que você vai subir pelas paredes sem o seu carneirinho... Já vi que de Virgem você só tem o signo!

- Você queria o quê? Que eu levasse uma vida celibatária por ser o cavaleiro de Virgem? Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra!

- Pensei que os budistas abominassem os prazeres mundanos!

- Mas que droga! Pára de falar da minha vida sexual, agora ela também já está morta e enterrada!

- Budistas não são cremados?

- Tembu Hõrin!

O canceriano tentou falar, mas não conseguia. A última coisa de que se lembrava era Shaka ter chachoalhado o rosário de 108 contas e ter dito alguma coisa, erguendo o maldito rosário. _"Droga, deve ser o Tesouro do Céu!"_ Shaka começou a rir do desespero do canceriano, que tentava falar alguma coisa, sem sucesso. Afrodite entrou no quarto, trazendo o chá para o virginiano, que tomou com gosto. Máscara da Morte tentava mostrar a Afrodite que estava sem a fala, em vão. O peixinho contava em detalhes como era a cozinha lemuriana, falava sobre as ervas que encontrou lá, o belo jardim que ele pretendia visitar de dia, etc.

Máscara da Morte perdeu a paciência, sacudindo o peixinho pelos ombros, apontando para sua boca com o dedo indicador, desesperadamente.

- Meu amor, a gente não pode fazer isso aqui, agora... O Shaka está vendo tudo!

- É, Máscara da Morte... Quanta indecência! - Shaka gargalhava.

O canceriano andou até Shaka e o fitou, bufando. Quando o virginiano conseguiu retomar o fôlego, fez alguns gestos com as mãos e sussurrou algumas palavras, e a voz de Máscara da Morte finalmente voltou.

- Afrodite! Você não percebeu que ele tinha me tirado a fala?

Afrodite começou a gargalhar junto a Shaka, vendo o amante ficar extremamente irritado e vermelho de raiva. O virginiano andou até o banheiro, fechando a porta, deixando a cara para fora.

- Vou tomar meu banho antes que a água esfrie, até mais! - E fechou a porta.

- Você viu isso, Máscara?

- Isso o que?

- Você conseguiu, meu amor!

- Consegui o que?

- Ele estava rindo!

- Estava rindo de mim!

- Não importa, meu amor. Ele quase rolou no chão de tanto rir!

- Afrodite, você está tirando onda com a minha cara?

- Imagina, meu carangueijo... - E correu pelo quarto, imitando ondinhas com uma das mãos.

Shaka escutava os berros de Máscara da Morte de dentro do banheiro. Ele não podia negar que aquele casal era realmente divertido. O sorriso do virginiano murchou quando ele adentrou a água quente, se lembrando do banho tomado pela manhã junto a Mu, das palavras doces do amante... Riu novamente ao se lembrar de Shion e Dohko adentrando o quarto enquanto eles faziam amor, e de como ele e Mu continuaram se amando sem preocupação ou vergonha após o flagra, o ariano fazendo comentários picantes sussurados ao ouvido dele, sobre como aulas de Yôga poderiam ser interessantes quando bem aplicadas... Shaka prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, lambendo-o e soltando devagar, em um gesto idêntico ao que fazia quando era beijado, sentindo o gosto do amante entre os lábios. Era como se ele ainda pudesse sentir o gosto dos beijos trocados pela manhã, as mãos do ariano deslizando por seu corpo, os corpos colados em meio àquela água quentinha e cheirosa. O virginiano suspirou, percebendo a ereção que crescia em seu baixo ventre. Prendeu a respiração e mergulhou a cabeça na água, tentando se distrair daqueles pensamentos. Ao levantar a cabeça, jogou os cabelos para trás, sentindo que a ereção havia diminuído um pouco.

O efeito do banho quentinho preparado com ervas lemurianas e o chá fizeram com que a cabeça de Shaka parasse de lantejar. O loiro saiu do banheiro já vestido de seu sari branco, enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha felpuda. Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com um Máscara da Morte tarado prensando Afrodite contra a parede, em um beijo mais-do-que-ardente. O canceriano deslizava as mãos pelo corpo do pisciniano, uma delas já dentro da calça de Afrodite. Completamente sem graça e vermelho como um pimentão, Shaka pigarreou e disse ao casal que achava melhor dormir no quarto de Milo e Camus.

Shaka levou a toalha pelo corredor, terminando de secar os cabelos. Bateu uma vez na porta do quarto dos amigos, nada. Bateu duas vezes, e nada. Abriu a porta irritado e de olhos cerrados.

- Vocês não estão me escutando bater na porta?

- Ahn? - Milo e Camus responderam em uníssono.

Só então o virginiano percebeu que o casal estava nu por baixo do lençol que os cobria, além do fato de que os dois se encontravam ofegantes. Shaka sentiu o rosto queimar, corando violentamente. Milo estava por cima de Camus e quase se levantou da cama com o susto, sendo segurado pelo amante.

- Ficou louco, Milo? - Camus estava mais corado que Shaka, imaginando o que o virginiano veria se Milo se levantasse, derrubando o lençol no chão.

- Com licença, rapazes... Estou de saída...

- Espera Shaka, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... Besteira, deixa pra lá, depois te conto, Mi... Boa noite!

Shaka se virou e seguiu até a porta. _"Só faltava isso para acabar o meu dia... Fui pego no flagra de manhã e agora pego aqueles dois no flagra também... Mas esse flagra poderia ter sido bem pior... O Milo quase derrubou o lençol que cobria ele e o Camus! Ainda bem que o Camus segurou ele! Também... Que ingenuidade a minha, achar que eles não estariam aproveitando sozinhos naquele quarto!"_

O virginiano sentou-se sobre uma almofada na sala, se colocando em posição de lótus. Estava sem sono e sem quarto... Estava acostumado a passar horas naquela posição, meditando. Não deveria ser difícil meditar ali a noite toda, se não fosse pela falta de concentração. O loiro viu a pequena lemuriana se aproximar, voltando do jardim.

- Ainda acordada, Rubi?

- Sim! Eu estava com a mamãe e o papai, eles estão namorando no jardim!

Shaka fitou a lemuriana, que lhe sorria, enigmática.

- Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta a você.

- Uma pergunta?

- Sim!

- Você gostaria de ser meu tio?

- Seu tio?

- É... Eu só tenho o tio Mu.

- E ele sabe que você quer que eu seja seu tio?

- Eu falei com ele hoje de manhã, e ele disse que adoraria!

- Seu tio Mu está chateado comigo, não sei se ele vai gostar que eu seja seu tio...

- Não importa, eu gosto muito de você, mesmo se o tio Mu não gostar mais!

- Você gosta de mim? Mas eu sou tão chato...

- Você só é calado, como o meu papai. E ele não é chato.

- Está certo. Eu serei seu tio então! - Shaka riu.

A pequena lemuriana pulou no pescoço de Shaka, estalando um beijo na bochecha do loiro, que sorriu e afagou os cabelos da pequena. O virginiano ficou muito feliz em ouvir as palavras da menina, pois ele não tinha família e não imaginava que a pequena tinha se afeiçoado a ele tão rapidamente, apesar dele ser um "chato", como o gêmeo dela afirmava.

- Tio Shaka, você quer dormir no meu quarto, comigo e com Kiki?

- Er... Eu não sei se é boa idéia, Rubi... Seu quarto não tem porta, como eu iria entrar?

- Eu teleporto você!

- Está bem então... Eu vou! – Shaka constatou que era impossível negar alguma coisa àquela encantadora ariana.

Kiki levou um susto ao ver Shaka ser teleportado para o quarto dele e de Rubi àquela hora da noite. O pequeno ariano não resistiu e leu a mente do virginiano instantaneamente.

- Você brigou com o mestre Mu?

- Digamos que sim, Kiki...

- Ahn... Então... Boa noite, Shaka!

- Boa noite, Kiki.

Kiki teleportou uma cama para o loiro, entre a cama dele e a de Rubi.

- Obrigado, Kiki!

- Boa noite, tio Shaka! – Rubi estalou outro beijo molhado na bochecha do loiro.

Shaka enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro para chorar mais um pouco, e acabou adormecendo em meio às lágrimas.

-----

Mu acordou bem cedo e não sentia sono, resolveu ir atrás do pupilo para treiná-lo. Ao se teleportar para dentro do quarto de Kiki e Rubi, o ariano viu que Shaka dormia lá também. _"Estranho... Ele não iria dormir com Afrodite e Máscara da Morte? Ele deve ter ficado sem graça em ficar sozinho com aqueles dois tarados se agarrando no quarto... Será que ele dormiu bem? Os olhos dele estão muito inchados... Sha, você estava chorando?"_ Sem se dar conta do que fazia, o ariano instintivamente se agachou ao lado da cama de Shaka, retirando uma mecha loira da face do amado, acariciando-lhe a face com a palma da mão. Mu retirou a mão da face do loiro apressadamente, ao vê-lo se revirar na cama. _"Mu, você não vai dormir?" _– o ariano sorriu ao ouvir Shaka resmungar baixinho enquanto sonhava, o que lhe era absurdamente comum - _ele reclama até quando dorme!_ -. Mu ficou alguns longos minutos parado ali, velando o sono do loiro. Ao perceber que logo amanheceria, o ariano depositou um beijo sobre a face de Shaka, que ameaçou abrir os olhos. O lemuriano se teleportou instantaneamente, com medo de ser notado pelo loiro.

Shaka abriu os olhos, tocando a face, sentindo como se tivesse sido beijado. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém além de Kiki e Rubi, que estavam dormindo. _"Como eu adoraria ser acordado com um beijo doce de Mu, como esse do sonho que tive agora há pouco... Me pareceu tão real..."_

_-----_

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

_FALTA POUCO PARA O FIM DA FIC! 2 CAP! XD_

_MUITO OBRIGADA PELO APOIO, PELOS REVIEWS,_

_ EMAILS, E ATÉ SESSÕES DE TORTURA NO MSN! XD_

_ESCREVAM REVIEWS, PLEASE! _

_BJOCAS, E ATÉ MAIS! _

_ NATHALIE CHAN  
_


	9. O Casulo

**PS: Este capítulo foi editado em sua cena final para suprir um erro que foi cometido no capítulo original quanto à deusa Astéria. O próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, falta revisão e acréscimo de detalhes à trama. Se tudo der certo, o capítulo 10 será postado amanhã. Adianto o título do novo capítulo: Os Herdeiros da Destruição.**

**Peço desculpas aos leitores pela demora em atualizar a fic. Tive problemas neste semestre e meu tempo para escrever teve que ser dedicado à minha monografia de conclusão do curso de Direito. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar pelo final, que está bem próximo.**

Um agradecimento especial, mais uma vez, à Mesarthin, que me agüenta no MSN e tem me ajudado a desempacar a fic! XD Aliás, a resposta do Shura ao Aiolia, que vocês verão a seguir... Foi um surto dela! Hahahahaha... Eu rolei de rir e não pude deixar de colocar na fic, mas os créditos dessa resposta são dela hein! Haja besteira em nossas mentes poluídas... XD

**----- **

**O Casulo**

Yursi abriu os olhos, assustado. A sua última lembrança era de ter visto o cavaleiro de Escorpião se aproximar para desferir-lhe um último golpe, quando Germani se colocou à sua frente, enfrentando o cavaleiro. O cavaleiro de Hera ainda sentia vertigens, havia perdido muito sangue. Reconheceu pilastras gregas... "_Grécia? Nós estávamos em __Tsaparang__! O que aconteceu? Somos prisioneiros de Athena? __Lemúria__ matou Hera?"_

Germani acordou quando sentiu Yursi se levantar bruscamente, e fitou o amante, que parecia completamente perdido. O cavaleiro de cabelos negros finalmente o viu, e se deitou sobre seu corpo, chorando.

- Germani, você está bem? Onde nós estamos? Fomos capturados?

- Acalme-se, meu amor. Está tudo bem agora, Lemúria pediu a Athena que nos acolhesse no Santuário, Hera está furiosa conosco... – O cavaleiro de cabelos esverdeados abraçou o amante ferido, sentindo-o trêmulo.

- Por que Hera se enfureceu? O que aconteceu enquanto estive desacordado?

- Eu pedi ao cavaleiro de Escorpião que salvasse a sua vida e lhe ofereci a minha em troca, mas ele me pediu que eu abandonasse Hera e levasse você. Eu aceitei a proposta do cavaleiro, e a nossa deusa teria me matado se não fosse por Athena, que segurou a mão de Hera quando ela se preparou para me golpear com sua espada dourada.

- Germani, você é louco? Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? E se Athena não tivesse chegado?

- Eu teria morrido.

- E como você acha que eu me sentiria se você tivesse morrido por mim? Acha que eu me perdoaria?

- Eu não pude aceitar que você morresse, Yursi... Eu preferiria ter morrido ao ver você morrer daquela forma.

- Zeus! O que vamos fazer agora? Hera nos perseguirá!

- Eu não sei o que faremos, por enquanto estamos sobre a guarda dos cavaleiros de ouro. O que importa é que estamos todos vivos, eu, você, Nardis, Vilfri, Ronos e Helfos. Nossos companheiros também estão aqui.

- Como eles escaparam dos cavaleiros de Athena?

- Eles se renderam. Nenhum deles se moveu quando a barreira de cristal foi quebrada.

- Então eles também traíram Hera...

- Sim.

- Você acha que ela vai continuar em sua busca pelo filho de Lemúria?

- Claro, Yursi. Ela nunca irá desistir de matá-lo... Não enquanto estiver viva...

- Eu preciso agradecer ao cavaleiro de Escorpião. Onde ele está?

- No refúgio lemuriano, os cavaleiros que nos enfrentaram levaram Lemúria e Shaka para lá.

- Que recinto é este?

- Estamos na casa de Sagitário. Aiolos, o guardião desta casa, é quem foi encarregado de cuidar de nós.

- Onde estão Nardis, Vilfri, Ronos e Helfos?

- Dormindo. Estão em outro quarto.

- Estamos só nós dois aqui então? – Yursi olhou à sua volta.

- Sim.

Yursi, ainda trêmulo, apoiou-se em Germani, unindo os lábios em um beijo intenso e cheio de ternura. O cavaleiro de cabelos esverdeados segurou o amante pelas costas, deitando-se na cama e o puxando para cima de si. Tateou o pedaço de pano vermelho com que a longa trança do amante era presa, desfazendo o nó e soltando os longos cabelos negros, que caíram por seu corpo, em uma bela e brilhante cascata. Yursi enroscou os dedos entre as madeixas encaracoladas do amante, sentindo seu cheiro enquanto o beijava. Aprofundaram-se no beijo e Yursi tentava se movimentar, mas as mãos protetoras de Germani em suas costas não o deixavam se mover, pois o amante sabia que ele ainda não havia se recuperado.

Ouviram alguns passos e a porta se abriu. Os amantes se voltaram arfantes para a porta, visualizando o cavaleiro de Sagitário, que estava imóvel.

- Vocês também! Por Zeus, eu não acredito!

Os amantes se entreolharam, sem compreender as palavras de Aiolos.

- Também o que, Aiolos? – Germani estranhou a constatação do cavaleiro.

- Vocês são gays?

Germani e Yursi começaram a rir alto, aquilo era óbvio demais para ele perguntar, não? Estavam se beijando ardentemente, Yursi sobre o corpo de Germani, quando o sagitariano chegou. O que mais poderia ser isso? Respiração boca-a-boca? O cavaleiro de cabelos encaracolados pigarreou, parando de rir.

- Somos um casal, Aiolos. Você também namora um homem?

- Não!– Aiolos corou.

Yursi sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a reação de Aiolos, ele adorava provocar as pessoas.

- Se você não é, porque perguntou se nós **também** somos?

- Eu não quis dizer isso!

- Mas pareceu... Você tem namorada, Aiolos?

- Ahn... Melhor eu ir arrumar o café, me chamem se precisarem de alguma coisa, ok?

- Tá. – Os amantes responderam em uníssono.

Yursi fitou Germani, divertido.

- Acho que ele gosta de outro homem... Viu como ele ficou ouriçado?

- Pode ser, meu bem... Agora fique quieto, você está ferido e não vai fazer mais nada hoje além de ficar parado aí nessa cama!

- Germani, eu estou bem!

- Estou vendo... Não parou de tremer desde que acordou, está fraco.

- Eu ainda tenho forças, meu amor, sou um cavaleiro...

- Não vai gastá-las, você quase morreu hoje. Deite-se, vou buscar seu café!

Yursi fitou o italiano, nervoso. _"Ele está me rejeitando?"_ Germani fitou os olhos verde-amarelados que o fitavam, sorrindo.

- Não fique assim, meu amor... Eu prometo que lhe compensarei se você ficar quietinho e se curar rápido. Você não quer?

- Droga, Germani! Isso vai ter troco! – E deitou de bruços, enfiando a cabeça por debaixo do travesseiro.

- Nossa bela adormecida acordou irritada, Germani? – Um cavaleiro de cabelos azulados parou à porta.

- Claro, idiota! Você não acordou todo machucado, covarde!

- Hahahahahaha. Você não perde o senso de humor mesmo, hein?!

- Senso de humor é o !

- Ulalá! Onde você aprendeu a falar tanta palavra de baixo escalão? Vai assustar nosso anfitrião desse jeito! – Vilfri se segurava para parecer sério.

- Germani, leva esse chato daqui!

- Yursi, você definitivamente precisa de sexo! – Falou enquanto deixava o recinto.

- Fala pro seu amigo aí resolver isso logo e me deixa em paz! – Enfiou a cabeça por baixo do travesseiro novamente.

Germani fechou a porta do quarto, assustado com o mau humor do amante. Se voltou para Vilfri.

- Acho melhor levar um chá calmante para ele!

- Pois eu acho que não vai adiantar... Você deveria fazer ele gastar essas energias que estão sobrando, isso sim!

- Você não percebeu que ele está ferido, Vilfri?

Os dois chegaram à cozinha, vendo os gêmeos Ronos e Helfos sentados à mesa, admirando Aiolos, que parecia constrangido com a atitude deles. Um dos gêmeos se levantou, pousando a mão displicentemente sobre a de Aiolos, que retirou a própria mão imediatamente, como se a mão do outro pegasse fogo.

Nardis estava emburrado, sentado à saída do templo de Sagitário. Germani gargalhou ao ver o cavaleiro de cabelos rosados parecer tão emburrado quanto Yursi.

- Você deveria parar de irritar o Yursi e se preocupar em deixá-lo mais animado...

Vilfri se aproximou de Nardis, sem que ele o percebesse, lambendo seu pescoço maliciosamente. O cavaleiro de cabelos rosados deu um pulo, se voltando, nervoso, para Vilfri, que ria. Um certo capricorniano que descia para a casa de Sagitário deu meia volta ao ver a cena, atônito, e já ia saindo dali, sem ser notado, quando Aiolos o viu e correu atrás dele.

- Espera, Shura! Não me deixa sozinho aqui com esses loucos!

- Chama o Aiolia, oras! Fui!

O sagitariano correu para a casa de Capricórnio, deixando os cavaleiros de Hera sozinhos em sua casa.

Saga e Kanon chegaram à casa de Sagitário e estranharam não ver Aiolos. Viram dois gêmeos, loiros, sentados à mesa da cozinha. Helfos cutucou Ronos ao ver os outros dois gêmeos se aproximarem.

- Ro, são gêmeos também! O que você acha deles?

- Lindos! – Se entreolharam, travessos.

- Acho que a nossa estadia aqui vai ser muito agradável! – Helfos constatava em voz alta, devolvendo na mesma intensidade o olhar que Kanon lançava sobre ele.

-----

Mu se teleportou para a cozinha da casa, vendo Mydhra, Atlas, Shion, Dohko, Jade e Evrion tomando café enquanto conversavam animadamente. Todos pararam de falar na hora em que Mu chegou, notando a tristeza na face do ariano, que se sentou ao lado de Atlas, perdido entre seus pensamentos. _"Eu sou um idiota mesmo... Continuo chateado, mas não resisto ao vê-lo triste... Por que essa vontade de abraçá-lo, de cuidar dele e deixar que ele cuide de mim? Eu deveria me preocupar mais comigo, sou um tolo apaixonado! Ele me abandonou acreditando que eu o havia traído e é tão arrogante que não se deu ao trabalho de me pedir explicações! Como eu posso amar tanto uma pessoa que me trata assim? Duvido que ele sinta por mim o mesmo que sinto por ele... Gostaria de aprender a controlar os meus sentimentos... Por que são tão intensos? Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada além dele..."_

Mu ainda não havia se habituado a estar novamente rodeado de lemurianos. Todos eles podem bloquear seus pensamentos para que os outros não os percebam, mas Mu nem atinou para isso, e todos ali – exceto Dohko, por motivos óbvios – ficaram cientes do que ele pensava. Atlas pousou a mão sobre o ombro do ariano. _"Gostaria de conversar com você mais tarde."_ Mu confirmou com a cabeça, fitando o loiro, e pegando uma xícara de chá, sem a menor vontade de tomá-la. Permaneceu calado, girando o líquido do recipiente com sua telecinese para esfriá-lo.

-----

- Estamos entrando, hein! Se vocês estão fazendo um _ménage a __trois_, componham-se!

Milo e Camus adentraram o quarto de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que permaneciam dormindo. A cama de Shaka estava arrumada, como se ninguém houvesse dormido ali.

- Acorda, Dite! – Milo sacudia o pisciniano, que abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

- ACORDA, PORRA! Cadê o Shaka? Ele não dormiu aqui com vocês?

- Hum?- Afrodite se espreguiçou.

- Faz o favor de me responder! – Milo sacudia ainda mais o pisciniano, que permanecia semi-acordado.

- Ai, Milucho, tem dó de mim! Ele dorme com vocês e eu vou saber onde ele está? Me deixa dormir, a noite foi curtíssima!

- _Mérde_!

- Que isso, Camus? Está bravo por que não deu pra transar com o Shaka lá? – O ruivo corou com a pergunta de Dite.

- Ele _non_ dormiu com a gente, Afrodite!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Afrodite se sentou na cama, animado. - Será que ele foi dormir com o Mu? Safadinho! Tá tentado fisgar o carneirinho na cama... XD

- _Mon__dieu_Afrodite! É claro que com o Mu ele não dormiu!

- Então onde ele foi dormir?

- È o que estamos tentando te perguntar, _Sacre__bleu_!

- Ahn... Desculpa... É que eu preciso de um tempo para voltar a raciocinar quando acordo!

- Percebe-se! – Milo saiu pela casa afora, bufando, seguido de Camus.

Afrodite sacudiu Máscara da Morte, que continuava dormindo. _"Ai que homem preguiçoso... E bom de cama!"_

-----

Shaka aguardava as crianças acordarem para ser teleportado do quarto. Rubi se espreguiçou em sua cama, teleportando-se para a de Shaka, que se assustou ao ver a menina se materializar ao seu lado.

- Bom dia! – A pequena estalou um beijo na bochecha de Shaka, como de costume.

- Bom dia, Rubi, você dormiu bem?

- Sim! E você?

- Bem... – Shaka tentava disfarçar que havia chorado a noite toda, apesar dos olhos inchados o denunciarem até para uma pequena criança.

A pequena colocou as mãozinhas sobre a testa de Shaka e fechou os olhos, e a dor de cabeça passou. O loiro fitou a lemuriana, impressionado.

- Você me curou, Rubi?

- Sim. Sua cabeça doía, né?

- Como você soube?

- Eu tenho muitos dos poderes da mamãe... Ela me ensina a usar!

- Você sabe levitar coisas também?

A pequena confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto Shaka a fitava, encantado com os dotes da pequena lemuriana, que conversava com a mãe telepaticamente naquele momento.

- Tio... Você quer lanchar com a mamãe? Ela mandou te perguntar!

- Sim! Preciso conversar com ela... Você me leva? – Shaka sorriu.

- Levo sim! Eu também quero lanchar com ela!

O virginiano viu Kiki se levantar, resmungando sozinho, atendendo também ao chamado da mãe, telepaticamente. _"__Lemurianos__..."_

Rubi, Kiki e Shaka se materializaram na cozinha, e Mu continuava a girar seu chá mentalmente, sem perceber quem tinha adentrado o recinto. A matriarca indicou a Shaka o lugar ao lado de Mu para que ele se sentasse. O loiro se sentou, e se virou para o ariano, percebendo que ele parecia perdido "dentre as profundezas de seu chá".

- Mu, o que está fazendo?

O lemuriano se assustou, só então notando a presença de Shaka ao seu lado. Sentindo-se constrangido, perdeu o controle mental sobre o chá, derramando todo o líquido no virginiano. Shaka olhou para baixo, vendo que estava encharcado de chá, o que deixava seu sari completamente transparente. Mu se voltou para Shaka, vendo o "estrago" que tinha feito na roupa do ex-amante. Na verdade ele via mais as pernas do loiro, que podiam ser perfeitamente observadas por causa do tecido molhado, que havia colado ao corpo do indiano.

- Me desculpe, eu te queimei?

- Não, o chá estava frio...

- Venha, você precisa trocar de roupa.

Mu corou, envergonhado. Teleportou-se imediatamente, levando Shaka para o corredor da casa, próximo à entrada de seu quarto. Pegou a mão do loiro, guiando-o até o quarto. Foi a vez de Shaka corar, se lembrando do que eles faziam há exatamente um dia atrás, naquele quarto.

-----

Milo, Camus, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite andavam pelo corredor à procura de Shaka, e o canceriano teve que tampar a boca do amante para que ele não desse um grito histérico ao ver Mu levando Shaka, de mãos dadas, para dentro de seu quarto.

- Vocês viram isso? Ai meu Zeus! O Mu estava levando o Shaka para o quarto, de mãozinhas dadas, e com uma pressa! Eles voltaram!

- _Non_tire conclusões precipitadas, Afrodite. Pode _non_ ser o que _vous_ está pensando.

- Como não, meu amor? Você viu o que a gente viu, não tem como não ter nada ali!

- Milo, nós_non_ vimos nada demais.

- Camyu, o Mu levar o Shaka pro quarto não é nada demais? De mãos dadas? E correndo?

- _Oui_, Milo. E por quê eles estavam correndo, já pensou que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa para que ele precisasse entrar ali?

Quando Camus se virou, procurando Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, constatou que o casal estava parado à frente do quarto de Mu, tentando escutar alguma coisa através da porta. Bufou e colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça, tentando se acalmar. Quando ergueu a cabeça novamente, viu que o amante havia se juntado aos dois.

- _Mérde_Milo!

-----

- Shaka, suas roupas estão neste armário, você pode escolher a que quiser, vou preparar um banho para você.

Mu abriu as portas do armário, deixando que o loiro escolhesse a roupa que usaria, e encheu a banheira lemuriana de água quente, perfumando-a com sândalo. Mu fitou "as profundezas das águas da banheira", se lembrando do que fazia ali com Shaka a esta mesma hora, há exatamente um dia atrás. O ariano estava sentado à borda da banheira, e quase caiu dentro dela, quando Shaka se aproximou dele, usando apenas uma toalha felpuda amarrada na cintura. O loiro se apressou e segurou Mu pelas costas, que se desesperou ao ver a toalha de Shaka cair ao chão._ "Por que eu sempre fico distraído e estabanado quando estou triste?"_ – Mu se perguntava.

Shaka e Mu se fitaram, envergonhados. Se encontravam abraçados naquele momento e o loiro estava nu. O vapor da água perfumada adentrava as narinas dos dois, fazendo com que eles estremecessem. Mu permanecia entre os braços do virginiano, sem reação. Shaka fitou os lábios entreabertos do ariano, desejando beijá-los. O lemuriano leu os pensamentos do loiro, se segurando a ele pelos ombros e se erguendo. Fitaram-se nos olhos enquanto Mu se levantava. Shaka o soltou, temeroso em ser rejeitado. O ariano fechou os olhos, suspirando longamente. _"Melhor assim... Eu deveria controlar mais a minha impulsividade..."_ Ainda de olhos fechados, Mu deixou o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. O loiro agradeceu por ele não se encontrar de olhos abertos para visualizar a ereção em seu baixo ventre. Caiu sobre os joelhos, chorando, fitando a porta fechada. _"Buda, o que eu fiz conosco?"_

Mu viu o sari que Shaka usava, dobrado em um canto, no chão do quarto. Se sentou e pegou a peça de roupa, deixando as lágrimas contidas transbordarem por seus olhos. Levou o sari até o rosto, sentindo o cheiro do loiro nele. Fitou o bracelete dourado sobre a mesa e apertou a roupa indiana contra sua face, em uma tentativa vã de acalmar a dor em seu peito.

-----

Shaka não pretendia se demorar no banho, mas não conseguia deixar de chorar e esperou até que as lágrimas cessassem para deixar o recinto e encarar Mu novamente. Saiu silenciosamente, vendo o outro sentado no chão, perto do sari que ele usava, que estava amassado no chão. Viu que Mu chorava, e se sentou ao lado dele, puxando-o para se sentar ao meio de suas pernas, apoiando o ariano em seu peito. O lemuriano se abraçou a ele fortemente.

- Shaka, eu ainda não consegui te perdoar... Eu queria tanto! Mas dói muito... Por que você me abandonou?

Shaka sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a descer por sua face, mas não as segurou desta vez. Os dois continuaram a chorar, procurando consolo um nos braços do outro, ainda que não estivessem juntos como queriam outra vez.

- Mu... Eu fiquei muito assustado naquela hora, senti como se o chão me faltasse, como se o céu fosse desabar sobre a minha cabeça... Eu não sabia o que fazer, e eu senti que não suportaria se você me dissesse para ir embora porque não me queria mais. Eu sei que é tolice minha, mas... Eu tive vontade de correr, como se a dor não pudesse me alcançar se eu fugisse. Eu tive medo, muito medo do que eu sentia. Eu tive medo porque descobri que o amor que sinto por você é ainda maior do que o meu amor próprio. Eu perdi o controle de tudo, das minhas ações e dos meus sentimentos... Eu queria fugir de mim mesmo, não de você...

Mu sentia-se acalmar aos poucos, depois de ouvir as palavras de Shaka, que agora soluçava abraçado a ele, em meio às próprias lágrimas. Mu nunca tinha visto o indiano chorar daquela maneira. Tentava compreender o que o loiro sentia, mas sua própria personalidade era muito distinta para que ele cogitasse fazer o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dele. Ambos estavam sofrendo muito, disso o ariano tinha certeza. Quando ambos pararam de chorar, Mu se afastou, encaixando seus pontos lemurianos sobre o terceiro olho de Shaka.

- Eu prometo que ainda vou conseguir te perdoar, Sha...

Dito isso, o lemuriano selou rapidamente os lábios nos do loiro, se teleportando do quarto, deixando um abobado virginiano no chão, que prendia o lábio inferior entre os dentes, passando a língua por ele, sentindo o gosto de seu amado, cerrando os olhos, deliciado com a sensação de ter tocado os lábios do outro.

-----

- Peguei vocês!

Mu se materializou atrás de Milo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, que estavam atrás da porta de seu quarto.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Credo, Mu! Você me mata do coração desse jeito! – Milo bufava.

Máscara da Morte continuou parado, atônito, fitando o ariano, tentando desvendar se ele estava nervoso com eles ou não. Shaka, dentro do quarto, se assustou com o grito de Afrodite e abriu a porta, desesperado. Afrodite se apoiava na porta na hora que Shaka a abriu e os dois caíram no chão. Shaka de costas, Afrodite encima do indiano, de frente para ele, com as mãos apoiadas sobre o peito do virginiano. Os rostos dos dois pararam a milímetros de distância, e ambos engoliram seco, constrangidos com a situação. Silêncio.

Repentinamente, ouve-se um barulho. Milo se joga no chão, gargalhando alto. Camus se mantém parado, escorado na parede, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Mu fica sem reação ao ver o amigo rindo no chão, sem saber se acode os dois ou acerta um cristal do corredor na cabeça do escorpiano. Máscara da Morte ia para cima do escorpiano, sendo segurado por Mu.

- Vai, peixinho, beija ele! Eu nunca vi carangueijo ter chifres, já carneiro... Hahahahaha!

Mu solta imediatamente o canceriano.

- Pode bater à vontade, Máscara da Morte...

Camus corre para salvar o amado, se colocando à frente de Milo.

- Máscara da Morte, _non_!

Afrodite assistia à cena atônito, encima de Shaka.

- Você já pode sair de cima de mim, Dite...

- Ah, sim... Esqueci... Desculpa, Sha...

Afrodite se levantou, seguido por Shaka. Mu acertou um pequeno cristal na cabeça de Milo, pelas costas, pois Camus estava à sua frente, tentando proteger o amante, se esquecendo da telecinese do ariano.

- Ai, Mu!

- É para você aprender a se manter calado quando for necessário.

- Por que eu devo me calar? Você lê pensamentos, droga! – Milo cruzou os braços, contrariado.

Atlas e Mydhra se materializaram à frente do grupo de cavaleiros. Mu e Atlas desapareceram, seguidos de Mydhra e Shaka, teleportado pela matriarca.

- Ei, o Mu me deixou falando sozinho! Esse espertinho sempre faz isso quando não tem resposta para alguma pergunta que eu faço! Covarde!

Milo sentiu outra pedrinha de cristal acertar sua cabeça. Bufou, procurando o ariano pelo corredor, vendo que ele não se encontrava lá.

-----

Aiolia voltava de um passeio com Marin, e foi até a casa do irmão, para ver se ele precisava de ajuda com os cavaleiros de Hera. Encontrou Germani escorado a uma pilastra, visivelmente entediado. Cumprimentou o cavaleiro, seguindo adiante. Viu um cavaleiro de cabelos azulados tentar beijar um outro, de cabelos rosados, e levar um tapa na cara. Aiolia riu da cena, passando discretamente por eles, à procura do irmão. Chamou por Aiolos, mas ele não respondeu.

Mais adiante, se deparou com Saga – ou seria Kanon? – prensando um loiro contra a parede, em um beijo ardente, tateando o tórax do outro por debaixo da blusa. O leonino ficou pasmo com a cena.

- Que putaria é essa aqui na casa do meu irmão, Saga?

- É Kanon! – O leonino ouviu o gêmeo em questão gritar, seguido do outro, que estava mais ao fundo do corredor, prensando o gêmeo do loiro que o outro agarrava na parede, o casal um pouco mais comportado do que o que se encontrava à sua frente.

- Que seja! Por que vocês não vão fazer isso na sua casa, oras? Por Zeus, já temos um mestre e cinco cavaleiros gays! Shion, Mu, Shaka, Milo, Camus e Dohko! Agora temos sete? E eu vou ter que ficar escutando piadinhas dos estrangeiros sobre "a tendência dos gregos a serem gays", só me faltava essa! – O grego deu meia volta do corredor, bufando. o gritar, seguido do outro, que estava mais ao fundo do corredor, prensando o g cavaleiro, seguindo adiante.

- Ah, sim... Me desculpe por ser grego, Aiolia! Na próxima encarnação eu nasço turco! – Kanon retrucou.

Aiolia se voltou para o cavaleiro de cabelos esverdeados, perguntando pelo irmão. Germani indicou a ele a casa de Capricórnio. O grego agradeceu, subindo a escadaria. _"Esses malditos... Sempre __sobra__ piadinhas para os gregos __héteros__ daqui! Aposto que o __Aiolos__ vai ficar assustado quando eu contar a ele... Agora eu e meu irmão somos os únicos cavaleiros dourados gregos e __héteros__! Que droga! O que mais falta acontecer para aqueles cavaleiros de prata me zoarem ainda mais aqui no Santuário?"_

Aiolia chamou por Shura, mas não o encontrou. Não encontrou Aiolos. Se concentrou, procurando pelo cosmo do irmão. Adentrou o quarto de Shura, vendo o irmão deitado encima do capricorniano, em um beijo tão ardente quanto o que Kanon trocava com o loiro na casa de Sagitário.

- AIOLOS!

- Olia! O que você faz aqui? – O sagitariano se levantou imediatamente, afobado.

- O que VOCÊ faz aqui? E o que fazia EM CIMA do Shura?

- Calma, Olia, eu posso explicar.

- Então explique, estou esperando!

- É que caiu um cisco no olho do Shura, e eu fui assoprar... – Aiolos fitou Shura, desesperado, sinalizando para que ele continuasse a sua explicação, sem concentração para pensar em uma.

- Sabe como é... Esse negócio de ficar dando assoprinho no rosto é coisa de viado e eu não deixei... Aí ele me jogou na cama, me imobilizou e disse para eu parar com frescura! – Shura completou.

Aiolia: super-hiper gota. Aiolos põe as mãos sobre o rosto, bufando.

-----

Shaka olhou ao seu redor, estava no jardim lemuriano novamente. Mydhra estava parada em frente à uma buganvílea lilás, os cabelos ao vento. A matriarca lhe sorria.

- Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de me desculpar com você... Não tenho palavras para lhe dizer o quanto eu me arrependo de meus gestos aparentemente ambíguos, o quanto sinto por ter colocado a sua vida em risco. Eu precisava descobrir se Mu possuía as cicatrizes causadas pela adaga dourada de Hera, não pretendia magoar você.

Shaka fitou a lemuriana, assustado. Ele pretendia pedir desculpas a ela, mas era ela que estava se desculpando com ele... _"Ela não está brava comigo?"_

- Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas, Mydhra. Eu pensei mal de você e não confiei em Mu. Se eu não fosse tão arrogante, talvez não teria saído daqui sem antes falar com ele. Eu nunca imaginei que Mu fosse filho de Lemúria...

- Não se preocupe comigo, Shaka. O que realmente importa é que estamos todos sãos e salvos. Inclusive os cavaleiros de Hera.

- Por que você os salvou?

- Eles não são pessoas más. Hera os selecionou quando crianças e eles foram obrigados a servirem a ela. Não quero mais derramamento de sangue de inocentes por causa dela...

O indiano observou a lemuriana se sentar, sentando-se ao lado dela, embaixo da imensa buganvílea lilás.

- Veja, Shaka! – E apontou para um galho na árvore.

Shaka viu um casulo, do qual uma borboleta tentava sair. A matriarca assistia animadamente à cena.

- Há dias observo esse casulo. Finalmente ela irá se libertar!

O indiano fitou o casulo, vendo a borboleta se debatendo. Sentiu um arrepio ao imaginar como deveria desesperador se manter preso a um casulo daqueles, tentando sair. Teve vontade de ajudar a borboleta. Mydhra continuava sorridente, e não parecia preocupada com o animal.

- Não podemos ajuda-la, Shaka.

- Por que não?

- Se ela não fizer isso sozinha, provavelmente morrerá.

- Por quê?

- O esforço que ela faz para sair dali é o que fará com que ela desenvolva asas fortes, para que ela possa voar ao sair. Se alguém romper aquele casulo agora, as asas dela estarão ainda fracas e murchas, e ela nunca será capaz de voar. Entende?

Shaka acenou com a cabeça, em afirmativa, fitando a matriarca. Ela o fitava intensamente, e o indiano sentiu que ela não lhe falava apenas sobre a borboleta.

- O amor é um sentimento em contínuo amadurecimento. Não podemos forçar ninguém a amar outro alguém, assim como não podemos querer desenvolver nossa força interna em tempo insuficiente. Cada um de nós possui o seu próprio casulo, as suas próprias limitações. Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo, Shaka... Mas a única coisa que posso fazer por você é lhe proferir estas palavras. Espero que elas lhe mostrem que o desespero que sinto em seu coração não é inútil. É necessário, para que o seu amor cresça e se desenvolva da maneira correta. Sei que você não é fraco, e saberá quando chegar a hora certa de romper esse casulo que envolve seu coração.

O indiano sentiu lágrimas transbordarem de seus olhos, que já se encontravam inchados, devido ao fato de ele ter chorado a noite inteira. Tocou a face, sentindo-a molhada_. "De novo não... __Me sinto__ tão fraco!"_

- Não se sinta fraco, Shaka. Não é fraco aquele que tem a coragem de demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Mydhra abraçou o loiro, deixando que ele escondesse o rosto entre seu ombro e seu pescoço, da mesma maneira que Mu costuma agir. Pousou suas mãos sobre as costas dele, afagando-lhe em um movimento suave, que tranqüilizava Shaka, que se permitiu chorar mais. Sentia o corpo movimentar-se, em razão dos soluços que ele ainda tentava conter.

- Eu tenho medo, Mydhra... Medo de ter perdido o Mu... Medo de que ele não me perdoe... Ele já sofreu tanto por ser chamado de traidor... Por não ter tido a oportunidade de se defender de acusações injustas que lhe foram feitas... Eu era a última pessoa de quem ele esperava isso...

-----

Mu e Atlas haviam se teleportado para a beira de um lago que havia dentro do refúgio, um pouco além do jardim. Atlas fitou o sol surgindo detrás de uma montanha e cerrou os olhos, sentindo o vento bater contra sua face, os cabelos voarem com a brisa quente. Se voltou para o ariano, abrindo os olhos novamente.

- Mu, você realmente acha que Shaka não retribui aos sentimentos que você tem por ele?

O ariano baixou a cabeça, para não encarar o olhar imponente do cavaleiro do Sol.

- Em alguns momentos sim... Shaka é tão... Seco... Impassional!

Atlas ri ironicamente. Ele já havia escutado alguém lhe dizer isso uma vez, há muito tempo atrás.

- Então você acha que ele deveria demonstrar seus sentimentos exatamente da mesma maneira que você demonstra? Gostaria que ele fosse uma pessoa mais "passional"? Esse é o homem que você ama? Pretende mudá-lo?

Não é necessário que ele demonstre da mesma maneira que eu demonstro, mas ele deveria demonstrar mais!

Atlas ergueu o queixo de Mu, obrigando o ariano a fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Você já pensou que ele pode ter ido embora por que sentiu tanto medo de ouvir de você que não o queria mais, a ponto de preferir se afastar por saber ser incapaz de lidar com uma situação como essa?

Mu se lembrou de que Shaka havia dito exatamente aquilo. _"Como ele sabe disso?"_

- Eu lia os pensamentos dele naquele momento, Mu. O que ele disse a você é verdade.

- Então por que não foi atrás dele? Por que deixou ele ir embora se você sabia de toda a verdade?

- Eu me distraí com Kiki e Rubi. Quando eles chegaram à sala, queriam que eu os levasse até o bosque para brincarem, e eu tive que conter dois pequenos arianos teimosos cujo gênio você conhece muito bem... Infelizmente, só notei a saída de Shaka quando você gritou pelo nome dele.

- Eu também não notei. Ele saiu de lá repentinamente...

Atlas pousou as mãos sobre os ombros do ariano, enquanto continuava a fitar seus olhos intensamente. Mu percebeu o olhar terno que o loiro lhe lançava. Apesar do semblante sério, o olhar que o cavaleiro do Sol lhe lançava era certamente o de um pai. Pela primeira vez, conseguiu fitar o loiro nos olhos sem se sentir intimidado.

- Mu, remoer o que aconteceu no passado não irá lhe acrescentar nada além de mais ressentimentos.

- O que você espera que eu faça, Atlas? Que eu finja que não aconteceu nada? Que eu passe por cima dos meus sentimentos, assim como ele fez?

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer, Mu. Você não se lembra das palavras de Hécate? Vai deixar que seu coração seja cegado pelas memórias ruins? Não vai dar uma chance a Shaka de provar a você que ele realmente o ama?

- Eu quero dar uma chance a ele... Mas dói muito, Atlas. – Mu sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto e caírem sobre o chão.

O loiro se aproximou mais, abraçando Mu, deixando que ele chorasse com a cabeça escorada sobre seu peito.

- Eu sei que dói. Muitas coisas nos doem. E eu sei também que a maior dor de todas é a de se olhar para trás e notar o que deixamos de fazer por não aprendermos perdoar os erros dos outros.

- Quando eu me aproximo dele, tenho uma vontade imensa de tocá-lo... Mas quando penso no que ele fez, logo sinto um aperto no peito, que não me deixa me aproximar mais...

- Então não pense mais no que ele lhe fez, Mu. Até que a dor vá embora... Deixe que ele substitua essa lembrança amarga no seu peito por memórias doces. Quando você se lembrar novamente do que aconteceu, essa memória não irá mais lhe causar dor.

- Foi assim que você conseguiu superar a dor de ser o único a se lembrar da tragédia na Ilha de Mu, por todos esses anos?

- Sim... Eu aprendi a substituir minhas memórias ruins pelos felizes momentos presentes ao lado de Mydhra. Eu tento ajudá-la a superar isso também, agora que ela se lembrou de tudo o que nos aconteceu. Mas as memórias dela são muito mais tristes do que as minhas ou as suas... Mais tristes do que nós sequer podemos imaginar... Desde que ela se lembrou, não a vi sorrir da mesma maneira. Há dor em seus olhos, em seu cosmo...

-----

Camus, Milo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte andavam pelo jardim, em busca de Shaka e Mu, quando viram Shaka e Mydhra fortemente abraçados, sentados no chão, próximos a uma árvore. Máscara da Morte novamente colocou a mão sobre a boca do peixinho, impedindo que ele gritasse alguma coisa.

- Camyu, a Mydhra trocou de loiro ou isso é zoação do Máscara da Morte? – Milo esfregava os olhos.

- Você acha que eu vou ficar provocando ilusões para zoar alguém dentro do refúgio lemuriano?

- Sei lá... Nunca se sabe... É mais provável do que o que eu estou vendo... O Shaka quer virar churrasquinho?

- Voltamos depois, eles estão ocupados. Alguém sente o cosmo de Mu? – Camus perguntou.

Afrodite tentava falar, mas a mão do amante não lhe permitia. Mordeu a mão dele, fincando os dentes com vontade.

- Ai, Afrodite! Ficou maluco?

- Você não está sendo legal comigo, está me deixando sem ar!

- Então pára de tentar gritar toda hora!

- Eu grito na hora que eu quiser, você não manda em mim!

- _Mon__Dieu_Vamos logo, parem de brigar!

Logo avistaram Mu se apertar contra a Atlas, com a cabeça recostada no peito do alto lemuriano.

- Caraca, olha só, o Mu está com o loirão da Mydhra! – Milo estava abobado.

- Hnn... E bota loirão nisso... Cabelos cor-de-trigo e olhos cor-de-fogo! – Afrodite suspirava ao ver o belo lemuriano.

- Quanta modernidade para um casal com filhos! Eles trocaram de casais? Swing? – Máscara da Morte apoiava o queixo com a mão, pensativo. Nem escutou o amante elogiar o lemuriano.

- _Sacre__bleu_! Eu sou o único aqui que pensa?

- Todos nós pensamos, pensamos até demais! O problema é que pensamos besteira o tempo todo, né Milucho? – Afrodite ria, cutucando Milo.

- Pois vocês parecem mais duas lavadeiras fofoqueiras. – Camus deu de ombros, começando a andar pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual eles vieram.

- Aonde você vai, Camyu?

- Para a casa da matriarca, eles estão conversando, se é que vocês notaram esse "pequeno" detalhe!

- Me espera, Camyu! Vamos "conversar" um pouco ali naquele jardim... Adorei aquela árvore vermelhinha... – O escorpiano sorriu de canto, abraçando o amante.

- _Oui_! Excelente idéia, Milo! Até logo, se comportem vocês dois!

- Claro, Camus! Com o cavaleiro de Câncer me vigiando, como eu poderia não me comportar? – O peixinho fitava o amante, com raiva, cruzando os braços.

Máscara da Morte tentava abraçar o peixinho, que se desviava dele, virando o rosto para os lados para não ser beijado.

-----

Kiki e Rubi brincavam no Bosque das Águas, um pouco além da parede de cristal. Se escondiam um do outro e camuflavam seus cosmos, se teleportando quando eram vistos. Uma espécie de esconde-esconde lemuriano.

- Kiki, você está trapaceando! Eu tinha te pegado e você teleportou, agora você tem que me pegar!

- Então vem me achar de novo que eu paro!

- Peguei você! – Rubi se teleportou atrás do irmão, o segurando pelo braço.

- Você é rápida, Rubi! Como aprendeu a se teleportar tão rápido?

- Mamãe me ensinou! – A pequena ria.

- O Mu me ensinou também, mas eu tive preguiça de treinar...

A pequena se abaixou, sentindo um cosmo agressivo perto deles.

- O que foi, Rubi?

- Shh... Você não sentiu? Um cosmo cheio de ódio, Kiki!

- Vamos teleportar de volta para casa, o papai vai brigar com a gente!

- Não devíamos ter saído sem falar para ele... Ele vai ficar triste... – Rubi abaixou a cabeça, arrependida.

Os gêmeos tentaram se teleportar, em vão. Kiki se lembrou instantaneamente do ataque de Niedris, que havia bloqueado seus poderes lemurianos.

- Não consigo me teleportar, Kiki!

- Nem eu! Igual quando uma amazona tentou me levar embora e o papai me salvou!

Rubi e Kiki se concentraram, tentando chamar pelos pais, telepaticamente. Não conseguiram.

- Como vamos sair daqui, Kiki?

- O jeito é ir andando... Vamos tomar cuidado...

Os gêmeos andavam por entre as árvores do bosque, quando viram uma luz dourada, e não conseguiram mais se mover. Os olhos verdes faiscavam para os pequenos, intimidando-os. A loira começou a rir alto.

- Crianças estúpidas! Sempre as presas mais fáceis! É meu dia de sorte, achei dois filhos de Lemúria! Vou matar um de vocês e levar outro comigo para trocar por Mu! Vou ser boazinha com vocês e deixar que escolham quem vai morrer!

- Eu! – Kiki e Rubi gritaram, em uníssono, se fitando. Ambos preferiam morrer a ver o outro morrer.

- Me mate então, senhora. Kiki será mais útil! É discípulo de Mu, e ele virá correndo para salvar o meu irmão!

- Pare, Rubi!

A deusa fitou os irmãos, divertida. Se aproximou dos dois, passando a mão pela face e as unhas pelo pescoço de Rubi, que a fitou, nervosa.

- Pois então será mais divertido matar esse aqui. – E pegou a adaga dourada, encostando-a no pescoço do ruivo.

- Perseguindo crianças novamente, Hera?

Hera se voltou para a voz, sentindo um cosmo incrível, que há muito tempo não sentia. A voz firme não lhe era estranha. Mas era uma presença totalmente inusitada.

- Astéria! A que devo a honra?

A deusa de cabelos dourados fitava Hera com seus imponentes olhos rubros.

- Não deveria estranhar a minha presença, Hera. Esses lemurianos são netos de minha filha Hécate, a quem você tanto odeia! Não tem vergonha de descer tão baixo para alcançar seus objetivos?

- Ora... Mais abaixo de nós, no Reino de Hades, está Hécate. Eu não preciso de me deitar com um deus para obter privilégios, Astéria!

- Vejo que você não mudou nada, minha cara. Não deveria ter se casado com Zeus, você sabe muito bem disso. Não se desejava um marido fiel.

Hera fitou Astéria, cuja beleza encantou Zeus. Seu marido havia perseguido a deusa incansavelmente, até que ela se transformasse em ilha para se salvar das investidas de Zeus e dar a sua irmã Leto um local seguro para dar a luz a Ártemis e Apolo.

- Sugiro a você que me entregue essas crianças e deixe de perseguir Lemúria. Sua maldade já ultrapassou os limites do aceitável há muito tempo, Hera. No Olimpo seus inimigos ganham aliados, e você já foi abandonada até por seus cavaleiros.

- Cale-se! Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo?

Alguém que conheceu você antes que sua alma se tornasse obscura. Se você ainda é capaz de se lembrar de que teve uma...

Hera bufou, levantando seu báculo, o voltando contra Astéria. Uma luz se dirigiu contra a deusa de cabelos dourados, que a segurou entre uma de suas mãos, fazendo a luz se extinguir. Astéria paralisou Hera e se aproximou dela, erguendo uma das mãos sobre a cabeça da loira. Uma luz saída dos olhos da deusa de cabelos dourados atirou Hera longe, que se chocou contra uma árvore centenária, fazendo o tronco da árvore se partir com o impacto da colisão. Astéria se teleportou, se colocando à frente de Hera, empunhando sua espada, a milímetros do rosto da loira.

- Encare a realidade de frente, Hera! Você nunca terá satisfação agindo dessa maneira, será eternamente infeliz! Você não tem amor próprio? Até quando sua vida irá se resumir a descontar sua raiva em cima dos outros?

- Você deveria deixar de se preocupar comigo e se preocupar mais com os seus pequenos descendentes, querida... – Hera apontou com a cabeça para as crianças, que se encontravam alguns metros atrás de Astéria.

A deusa de cabelos dourados se voltou para Kiki e Rubi, vendo uma luz saída do báculo de Hera se mover rapidamente em direção às crianças, que se encontravam paralisadas. Astéria não teve tempo de segurar o golpe da outra deusa, quebrando o feitiço que imobilizava as crianças e se jogando na frente delas, levando o golpe em cheio.

Hera se teleportou para trás de Kiki, para pegá-lo, quando Rubi se concentrou, atingindo a deusa com uma pedra, movida pela sua telecinese. A loira se enfureceu, e Rubi se pôs à frente do irmão, que estava assustado demais para reagir. Hera se lembrou instantaneamente da mãe da pequena, defendendo Mu, sentindo subitamente um imenso ódio por ela. "Muito interessante". Astéria tentava se levantar, lançando seu golpe novamente sobre Hera, que se defendeu com o báculo. À frente da loira estava Rubi, e a deusa acabou por tomá-la em seus braços, se teleportando, antes que a deusa de cabelos dourados a atacasse novamente.

- Diga a Lemúria que se ela quiser ver essa menina viva outra vez, terá que entregar Mu! E deverá entregá-lo a mim pessoalmente, depois do anoitecer, para que ela possa assistir ao seu sacrifício!

- RUBI!

Astéria segurou Kiki em seus braços, o pequeno se debatia, querendo ir atrás de Hera.

- Vamos voltar para o refúgio, Kiki. Sua mãe saberá o que fazer...

- RUBI! ELA VAI MATAR A RUBI!

- Acalme-se, pequeno... Ela não pode matar sua irmã. Ela precisa de alguém para trocar por Mu...

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO! _

_NÃO TENTEM ME MATAR, SEM FANWRITER NÃO TEM PRÓXIMO CAP HEIN! XD_

_TÁ BOM... PODEM BRIGAR COMIGO POR REVIEW... XD _

_BJOCAS, ATÉ MAIS! _

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	10. Os Herdeiros da Destruição

_**Finalmente, o capítulo 10! Peço desculpas mais uma vez aos leitores pela demora na atualização da fic.**_

_**Meus agradecimentos especiais à minha querida beta-ovelhinha-tarada Mesarthim! lol**_

_**Ok, falar em ovelhinha tarada é causa de redundância... XD**_

**Os Herdeiros da Destruição**

Mydhra e Shaka pressentiram um poderoso cosmo divino se aproximar do refúgio lemuriano e adentrar a barreira de cristal. Mydhra os teleportou imediatamente até a fronteira. O pequeno lemuriano se teleportou para os braços da mãe, chorando. A matriarca envolveu o filho em seus braços e fitou a deusa de cabelos dourados, que a encarava com compaixão.

- Astéria? Por que está se manifestando em forma humana? Onde está minha filha? – Mydhra permanecia abraçada ao filho, encarando Astéria, com receio de ler a mente dele e descobrir que havia acontecido alguma fatalidade.

Mu e Atlas se teleportaram atrás de Mydhra e Shaka. Atlas andou até a esposa e a abraçou junto ao filho. Mu se aproximou de Shaka, fitando-o interrogativamente. Astéria continuou a falar ao notar que a atenção de todos estava novamente voltada para ela:

- Hera encurralou seus filhos. Eu lutei contra ela, mas não consegui evitar que sua filha fosse levada. Sua condição para não matar Rubi e entregá-la a você é que ela seja trocada por Mu. Hera quer que você entregue o filho de Lemúria pessoalmente a ela, em sacrifício, depois do anoitecer.

- Mu? – Mydhra fitou o irmão, desesperada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrima e a lemuriana sentiu seu corpo fraquejar, sendo amparada por Atlas. Shaka tocou a mão do ariano, que a apertou firmemente, tentando buscar no loiro as forças necessárias para não cair em prantos.

Os olhos de Mydhra já se encontravam inchados pelo choro. Atlas sentiu o rosto molhado, conseguindo manter resquícios de autocontrole para não piorar a situação. Ambos se lembraram de todo o tempo em que protegeram Mu de Hera em segredo. De todas as vezes que o viram chorar em Jamiel e nada puderam fazer por ele. A afeição que Mydhra e Atlas dedicam a Mu era a mesma que dedicam aos seus próprios filhos. A matriarca encarou a deusa de cabelos dourados:

- Eu prefiro entregar a minha vida a Hera! O objetivo dela não é me atingir? Ela terá que aceitar a minha vida em troca. Não posso entregar meu irmão!

Astéria abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a dor dos lemurianos. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela encarou as orbes verdes da ruiva:

- Receio dizer que Hera não aceitará outra vida a não ser a de Mu. Os objetivos dela são muito mais obscuros do que você imagina, Mydhra.

- O que ela deseja então? – Mu finalmente se pronunciou. Shaka apertou sua mão com mais força, temendo a resposta da deusa. Astéria encarou o lemuriano:

- Os deuses que possuem o sangue de Perises, o deus da destruição, carregam em si toda a grandeza de seu poder. Porém, para que ele seja utilizado em seu real potencial, é necessário que se destrua toda a bondade que existe em seu coração. O ódio é o alimento do poder de destruição. Hera não tem como objetivo atingir Lemúria. Ela está usando minha neta para atingir minha filha Hécate.

- Mas nesse caso... Não seria mais fácil atacar a Hécate diretamente? – Shaka tentava entender o porquê daquela guerra absurda travada contra o povo lemuriano deste os tempos remotos.

- Minha filha entregou seu coração às trevas por amor a Zeus. Ela se utilizou do poder da destruição para ajudá-lo a dominar o Olimpo. Foi por isso que Zeus a concedeu tantos privilégios, por reconhecimento à sua devoção. Hera sempre se utilizou de métodos sujos para alcançar o que almeja. Quando teve notícia do nascimento de Lemúria, Hera tentou matá-la, em vão. Zeus presenteou a filha com a Ilha de Mu, o local mais belo sobre a face da Terra. Inconsolada, a esposa de Zeus nunca desistiu de destruir minha neta, que se tornou conhecida no Olimpo por sua bondade. Mas Hera descobriu o maior temor de Hécate: O medo de que sua filha se entregasse às trevas e perdesse seu coração. Foi por isso que Hera destruiu a Ilha de Mu. Ela pretendia despertar em Lemúria o poder da destruição através do ódio. Eu ainda estava presente no Olimpo quando ela destruiu tudo o que Lemúria tinha. Hera quase conseguiu atingir seu objetivo, mas Hypnos percebeu as intenções dela e se ofereceu para fazer a alma de minha neta dormir até que sua até que ela fosse capaz de amar novamente. Agora que Lemúria despertou de seu sono, Hera pretende fazê-la reviver o seu maior pesadelo. Se isso acontecer, receio que o coração de minha neta não resistirá. Ela se tornará o mesmo que Hécate se tornou.

Shaka sentiu calafrios ao compreender que todo o mal que foi causado ao povo lemuriano foi cuidadosamente calculado por Hera, apenas para vingar-se de Hécate. "Aonde Hera é capaz de ir por vingança?" Os cabelos de Mydhra subitamente se tornaram lilases. Os olhares rubros de Lemúria e Astéria se encontraram, e a avó viu na neta o mesmo ódio que pode ser encontrado no olhar de sua filha Hécate.

- Não me importo em me tornar o que minha mãe se tornou! Eu irei deter Hera desta vez! – Lemúria avançou em direção a Astéria, deixando Atlas e Kiki para trás.

Mu fitou a deusa de cabelos lilases, se lembrando do que Hécate havia pedido a ele quando o levou até o reino de Hades: "Proteja a alma de Lemúria dela mesma, para que não se torne obscura como a minha se tornou." Astéria tocou os ombros da mais nova, e a fitou em um misto de reprovação e temor.

- Não diga isso, minha neta... Você não conhece a dor de sua mãe. A verdade é que ela desceu ao reino de Hades para não ter que encarar seus filhos. É isso o que você quer? Que Mu não a reconheça mais? Deseja perder a capacidade de corresponder ao amor de Atlas? E se asilar no reino de Hades por ter vergonha encarar seus próprios filhos? – Lemúria fitou a avó, confusa.

- Lemúria, por favor... Você não está sozinha. Não é necessário despertar o poder da destruição para vencer Hera. Eu irei com você. – Atlas abraçou a deusa ternamente.

- NÃO! – Lemúria acidentamente empurrou Atlas com seu poder mental, se recordando de tê-lo visto morto, transpassado pelo tridente de Poseidon. – Você morrerá se for comigo! - Os olhos da deusa se encheram de lágrimas. Só então ela percebeu que havia perdido o controle sobre o seu poder mental.

- O que você viu foi o passado, não significa que se repetirá. – Mu se aproximou da deusa, sorrindo. – Eu me entregarei a Hera e salvarei Rubi. É o meu desejo.

- Não faça isso, Mu... – Lemúria murmurou, meneando a cabeça em negativa, abraçando o filho. Desabou a chorar, sentindo novamente o temor de ter seu filho morto novamente por Hera.

Shaka se lembrou de quando pediu a Mu que respeitasse seu desejo e o deixasse morrer. Finalmente o loiro conseguiu compreendeu a dor que o ariano sentiu ao ter que proteger a entrada do salão das árvores gêmeas, enquanto sentia a vida de seu amado se esgotar. "Não posso permitir que Mu se sacrifique... Prefiro eu morrer em seu lugar."

- Não será necessário sacrificar Rubi ou Mu. Eu irei. – Shaka se aproximou de Lemúria e Mu, fitando o ariano, decidido.

- Está louco, Shaka? Astéria já disse que Hera não aceitaria ninguém em meu lugar. Está tentando cometer suicídio novamente? – Mu se soltou dos braços de Lemúria, segurando o virginiano pelo pulso, o fitando com um olhar repreensivo.

- Ela não me aceitaria em seu lugar, mas eu posso enganá-la. – Shaka exibiu um meio sorriso. – Se eu me utilizar de uma ilusão, poderei me passar por você e ser trocado por Rubi. Hera não terá como descobrir a minha identidade.

Mu fitou o virginiano, se lembrando da conversa que teve com Atlas. "Ele pretende entregar sua vida a Hera no lugar da minha? Então Atlas tinha razão quando me disse que acredita que Shaka me ama em igual intensidade, mesmo que não o consiga demonstrar tão facilmente?" O ariano estava visivelmente emocionado com o gesto de Shaka, encarando as orbes azuis com intensidade.

- Obrigado, Shaka. Mas não posso aceitar que você se sacrifique por mim. – Mu soltou o pulso do loiro, abaixando a cabeça.

- Mu, por favor... Por que acha que Hera ordenou que Mydhra entregasse seu irmão pessoalmente? Sua irmã sabe que Hera deseja matá-lo na frente dela para provocar Lemúria. Acha que Mydhra seria capaz de entregá-lo? Não foi ela quem entrou na frente de Hera para protegê-lo quando você era uma criança, mesmo sem saber que guardava em seu corpo a alma de uma deusa? Imagine se Mydhra e Lemúria entrarem em um conflito interno...

Mu fitou Shaka, se sentindo completamente perdido. Embora a proposta do virginiano lhe parecesse completamente suicida; e apesar do medo de perder Shaka, ele sabia que estaria obrigando Mydhra a escolher entre ele a vida dele ou a de Rubi caso mantivesse a sua decisão de se entregar a Hera no lugar da sobrinha. Fitou o loiro com hesitação.

- Mesmo que eu aceite, Shaka, ela perceberá que você não sou eu quando rastrear o seu cosmo. Ela notará a diferença.

- Não notará se... – Shaka parou de falar, olhando para os lados, corando violentamente. "Não posso dizer isso no meio deles..." Respondeu a Mu, telepaticamente: _"__Quando nos tornamos Um __nossos cosmos se fundem__ e ela não __há como__ distingui-lo de mim__ senão pela visão__"_

_"Mas já faz mais de um dia desde que nossos cosmos se fundiram... Ela perceberá meu cosmo no seu, mas o seu cosmo prevalecerá__ e ela notará a diferença__. Você sabe que os chacras absorvem a energia trocada__ aos poucos__, fazendo com que o cosmo __se aproxime do __normal__ em torno de 12 horas__"_– Mu corou ao perceber que todos os presentes prestavam atenção à conversa telepática e abaixou a cabeça. _"Não diga mais nada, __Shaka__, eles estão ouvindo a nossa conversa." _

Shaka fitou cada um dos presentes com ar de indignação e tomou a mão de Mu novamente.

- Já que vocês escutaram, está decidido. Eu irei no lugar de Mu. Nós vamos encontrar uma forma de resolver esse problema.

Lemúria não conseguiu evitar uma pequena risada nervosa com a situação constrangedora.

- Não se preocupem quanto ao tempo. Hera pretende me encontrar após o anoitecer, quando as forças da destruição são mais fortes em mim. Obrigada, Shaka. Eu o protegerei quando chegar a hora. Farei o possível para que Hera não consiga sacrificá-lo.

Shaka fitou Lemúria, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sentiu a mão de Mu se apertar com mais força contra a dele.

- Por que eles precisam de tempo, papai? – Kiki coçou a cabeça. Havia escutado tudo mas não havia entendido absolutamente nada do que Mu e Shaka falavam.

Shaka abaixou a cabeça, tentando tampar o rosto extremamente rubro com os cabelos. Mu os teleportou imediatamente, ainda mais constrangido. Atlas fitou o filho :

- Um dia você compreenderá, Kiki. – E se agachou, tocando seus ombros.

- Que dia? – O ariano ergueu uma das sombrancelhas.

- Quando você crescer. – Atlas declarou instantaneamente.

- Por que todo mundo sempre me fala isso? – Kiki já estava cansado das enrolações dos adultos, que nunca lhe explicam o que está acontecendo ao seu redor.

- Por que é verdade. – Atlas fitou Kiki como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E por que é verdade? – Kiki fitou o pai, cruzando os braços.

- Kiki... – Atlas fitou o filho com cara de poucos amigos e o pequeno viu a mãe se aproximar dele, se agachando também.

- Não irrite seu pai, meu filho. Por que não chama os outros cavaleiros de Athena para almoçarem? Eles devem estar famintos... – A ruiva sorriu.

- Mãe... É verdade que Shaka vai trazer a Rubi de volta? – O semblante do pequeno estava carregado de culpa, o que não passou despercebido pelos pais.

- É verdade sim, meu filho. Não se preocupe. – A lemuriana sorriu, tentando passar confiança ao filho.

- Ok. – O pequeno sorriu e se teleportou, deixando os pais se entreolhando, preocupados.

Astéria se aproximou do casal.

- Minha missão está completa. Preciso voltar à minha forma original.

- Obrigada, Astéria. - A matriarca fez uma mesura à deusa, seguida de Atlas.

-----

- Céus, nunca senti tanta vergonha em toda a minha vida.. Por que eles estavam prestando atenção à nossa conversa telepática? – Shaka se sentou sobre a cama, ainda com a cabeça baixa, completamente desconcertado.

- Shaka... – O ariano o fitou com ar de preocupação, se ajoelhando entre as pernas do loiro, erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo. – Você tem certeza de que deseja ir em meu lugar? Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso por mim...

Shaka encarou as orbes verdes com intensidade. Tocou o rosto do ariano e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido, sussurrando-lhe: - Eu já lhe disse uma vez, Mu. Repetirei quantas vezes você desejar. Amo mais a você do que à minha própria vida.

O ariano sorriu melancolicamente, voltando a fitar com intensidade as orbes azuis. Percebeu naquele instante que não conseguiria mais evitar o loiro. Shaka possuía a capacidade de levá-lo do céu ao inferno ou do inferno ao céu em poucos segundos. Sentiu-se extremamente lisonjeado e desesperado ao mesmo tempo. Lisonjeado com o significado da atitude e das palavras de Shaka, e desesperado ao cogitar que poderia perdê-lo para sempre. O lemuriano sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e abraçou o loiro possessivamente.

- Eu o perdoarei, desde que me prometa uma coisa: Que voltará para mim. – Alguns instantes de silêncio aumentaram a ansiedade de Mu, que sentiu seu ombro molhado pelas lágrimas que Shaka derramava.

- Eu... Prometo que farei o possível para retornar. O resto não depende de mim, Mu. Não posso prometer o que não está ao meu alcance. – Shaka não teve coragem de encarar o ariano. Não queria vê-lo chorar ou sofrer. Abraçaram-se com mais força, como se aquele gesto pudesse amenizar a dor que sentiam.

Após alguns minutos tentando controlar o próprio choro, Mu se afastou de Shaka e ergueu a palma das mãos, teleportando os braceletes dourados que lhes serviam como alianças. O loiro fitou Mu, trêmulo. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente. O ariano tomou uma das peças e a encaixou sobre o braço esquerdo de Shaka, recitando as escrituras sânscritas que se encontravam gravadas no interior da peça dourada. Shaka tomou o bracelete restante da palma da mão de Mu, o encaixando sobre o braço esquerdo do ariano, repetindo seu gesto ao recitar a jura de amor gravada dentro de cada uma daquelas peças únicas: "Para sempre te amarei, somos um corpo, uma alma."

- Estou realmente perdoado? – O loiro colou sua testa à do ariano, encaixando seu terceiro olho entre os pontos lemurianos do outro. Mu sorriu, respondendo à pergunta de Shaka com uma carícia suave em seu rosto, puxando-o para um beijo lânguido. O loiro levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Mu, enroscando os dedos finos por entre as mechas lilases, deslizando a outra mão pelo braço do ariano até alcançar sua mão, cobrindo-a com a sua. Levou a mão do lemuriano até seu peito, para que ele pudesse sentir o ritmo acelerado de seus batimentos cardíacos.

Mu manteve sua mão sobre o peito de Shaka e tomou a outra mão do loiro, mostrando ao virginiano que seus próprios batimentos cardíacos estavam tão acelerados quanto os dele. Shaka circulou a cintura do ariano com as mãos e o ergueu, fazendo com que ele se sentasse em seu colo. Mu sentiu-se extasiado com o calor do corpo do loiro, que lhe beijava com mais intensidade, tentando assim afastar a saudade que sentiu dos lábios do ariano. Mu apartou o beijo para buscar ar e segurou o rosto do virginiano entre as mãos. Massageou as têmporas do loiro com a ponta dos dedos, que pentearam todo o couro cabeludo de Shaka, fazendo com que ele estremecesse de prazer.

- Você vai me deixar mal acostumado desse jeito... – O indiano riu, deixando sua cabeça tombar sobre as mãos do ariano.

O lemuriano continuou com suas carícias, distribuindo pequenos beijos pelo pescoço de Shaka, aproveitando para mordiscar a pele do loiro, o que arrancava dele breves gemidos que tentava abafar ao morder os próprios lábios. Tomou a ponta do sari que Shaka vestia em uma das mãos, desenrolando-o do corpo do loiro para provar o gosto de sua pele, sentindo nela o cheiro de sândalo.

O loiro ergueu o queixo de Mu com os dedos e mordiscou seus lábios, roçando a ponta de seu nariz por suas bochechas, aspirando o aroma suave de jasmim que emanava da pele alva. Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do ariano, sugando-o sugestivamente enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a barra da bata de Mu, que gemia baixo em resposta. O loiro arrastou a ponta de suas unhas pelo abdômen e tórax do ariano, por baixo da bata, arrancando-lhe gemidos altos que ecoaram pelas paredes de mármore branco do quarto.

- Tomara que mármore seja isolante acústico... – Shaka fitou as paredes, preocupado.

- Por quê? Por acaso você está me chamando de escanda-aaahhh! – O ariano silvou ao sentir as unhas de Shaka percorrerem o caminho inverso, se aproximando perigosamente da sua calça.

- Devo estar enganado... – O loiro mordeu os lábios para não rir alto da cara de ofendido que o amante fez. – Nunca imaginei que um dia seria parte de uma missão fazer amor com você... – Shaka sussurrou no ouvido de Mu, umedecendo o lóbulo da orelha do ariano com a ponta da língua e assoprando depois.

- Aaahh... – Mu abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu evitar que outro gemido lhe escapasse antes de falar. – Não está gostando da sua missão? – O ariano riu, mordendo o ombro de Shaka com mais força, o que arrancou do loiro um gemido ainda mais alto.

- Ai! – O virginiano fingiu um semblante de dor. Mu ergueu um dos pontos lemurianos, segurando a vontade de rir da falta de talento de Shaka para dissimular. O loiro se rendeu e declarou: - Quisera eu que Athena me ordenasse essa missão todos os dias... – E derrubou o ariano sobre a cama, aproveitando-se da sua distração.

* * *

Um certo escorpiano estava prestes a convencer um aquariano a realizar sua fantasia sexual relacionada a jardins, quando um pequeno lemuriano se teleportou, assustando os mais velhos. Camus imediatamente soltou Milo, que ficou olhando para o garoto com uma expressão indecifrável. O aquariano congelou a ponta do indicador da mão direita do namorado ao ver sua unha se tornar escarlate. 

- Ai, Camyu!

- Milo, o que _vous_pretendia fazer?

- Nada... – E Camus continuou fitando Milo repressivamente, temendo que ele golpeasse a criança.

- Mamãe me pediu para chamá-los para almoçar.

- _Merci_, Kiki. Nós já vamos.

- Ahn? – O pequeno fitou Camus, interrogativo.

- Ele quis dizer obrigado. – Milo fitou o ariano, ainda indignado com a interrupção.

O pequeno se teleportou novamente, procurando pelos cosmos do outro casal de cavaleiros que se encontrava no jardim lemuriano. Máscara da Morte prensava Afrodite contra uma árvore quando o garoto os abordou. O pisciano interrompeu o beijo, apontando o lemuriano.

- Que susto, Kiki! Você deveria avisar antes de sair se teleportando assim... Até parece que Mu não lhe ensinou boas maneiras... – Afrodite resmungou. Máscara da Morte se limitou a fitar a criança com cara de poucos amigos.

- É que a mamãe me pediu para chamá-los para almoçar.

- Ah sim... Obrigado, Kiki. Nós já vamos. Pode ir na frente... – O pisciano tentou despistar o pequeno.

Kiki fitou os dois, desconfiado, e se teleportou novamente. Ao chegar à sala onde seria servido o almoço, o ruivo ficou abismado ao ver a quantidade de comida que havia lá.

- Mamãe, esse é o prato preferido do mestre Mu!

- Sim, eu sei... – Mydhra sorriu, colocando o vasilhame sobre a mesa.

- Vou chamar o mestre Mu e o Shaka, eu me esqueci deles!

- NÃO! – A lemuriana fitou o filho, desesperada.

- Por que não? Eles não vão almoçar?

- Eles estão... Er... Ocupados...

- Ocupados?

- Sim. Em uma missão.

- Que missão?

- Meu filho, você já está perguntando demais novamente... – Mydhra suspirou. – Por que não me ajuda a colocar a mesa para os nossos convidados?

- Posso teleportar tudo?

- Pode.

O pequeno sorriu e se começou a ajudar a mãe, teleportando o que deveria ser posto sobre a mesa e organizando os objetos com a telecinese. A matriarca sorriu ao ver o pequeno empenhado em ajudá-la, assim como Rubi fazia todos os dias. "Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, querida..."

-----

Astéria se preparava para voltar à sua forma original, após transpassar a barreira lemuriana, quando sentiu um cosmo poderoso e conhecido, que há muito tempo não sentia. Voltou- se para fitar a deusa que a encarava com uma expressão enigmática, sentada sobre um baú.

- Não pude acreditar em meus sentidos quando percebi que você havia se manifestado em forma humana. Tive que ver por meus próprios olhos.

- Foi por um bom motivo. O mesmo que a traz aqui.

- O mesmo? – A mais nova fitou de canto a mais velha, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Não creio.

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO! _

_BJOCAS, ATÉ MAIS! _

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	11. A Senhora do Inferno

_**Desculpa pela demora de novo, galera... rsrsrs **_

_**Mais uma vez agradeço especialmente à ovelhinha béééééééééta Mesarthim pela ajuda! **_

_**E muito obrigada aos leitores pelos comentários! lol Prometo tentar atualizar bem mais rápido o próximo capítulo.**_

**A Senhora do Inferno**

Astéria sentiu calafrios quando os olhares rubros se encontraram. "Esse sorriso..." Ao redor da deusa sentada sobre o baú, os cães do inferno descansavam como se fossem inofensivos animais de estimação beirando sua dona.

- O que pretende fazer? – A loira perguntou à ruiva, com a voz firme, tentando disfarçar o seu receio em escutar a resposta da outra deusa.

- Entregar a Hera um presente que seu _amado_ Zeus lhe enviou através de mim... – As longas unhas negras arranharam o baú de baixo para cima e a ruiva se virou de frente para Astéria.

- Zeus está envolvido nisso? – A loira arregalou os olhos, fitando a ruiva com surpresa.

- Deseja ver com seus próprios olhos? Posso mostrar a você o passado, o presente e o futuro... - A ruiva se ergueu, aproximando-se lentamente, levando suas mãos às têmporas da loira.

- NÃO! Eu não quero mais ver toda essa maldade... – Astéria andou para trás, aterrorizada.

- Tem medo do futuro? – A ruiva gargalhou. – Ou de mim? – Fitou intensamente a loira, tentando desvendar a sua resposta.

- Eu não a temo. Mas até quando inocentes irão pagar por essa guerra irracional?- Astéria levantou a voz pela primeira vez, fazendo a outra sorrir de satisfação.

- Enquanto Hera não for... – A ruiva interrompeu a frase ao perceber que Astéria havia compreendido suas intenções, sorrindo de canto.

- Não me diga que você pretende... – A loira fitou o baú, sentindo seu corpo estremecer. – Não faça isso, minha filha... Você não sabe o que pode acontecer se...

- Sim, eu sei... Mas as trevas eu já... Somos Um. – Os cães do inferno fitaram a dona e ganiram ao sentirem a energia tenebrosa proveniente do baú se intensificar.

--

Shaka se debruçou sobre o amante e o analisou, observando as mechas lilases displicentemente espalhadas pelo lençol branco, o rosto alvo de Mu corado pelo desejo, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração entrecortada, os olhos cor-de-esmeralda escurecidos pelo desejo que se fixaram sobre os seus...

- Você está trapaceando, Sha... - Mu percebeu que o outro o analisava minuciosamente. O virginiano prensava o lábio inferior entre os dentes, as mechas loiras lhe caíam pelos ombros e rosto, os olhos absurdamente azuis como dois lagos límpidos se fixavam sobre os seus como se pudessem alcançar sua alma. E o rosto de Shaka se aproximou do seu, seus lábios se tocaram. O ariano entreabriu os lábios para dar passagem ao loiro, mas o virginiano já os havia abandonado. Mu se ergueu sobre os cotovelos para ver o que o amante fazia. Shaka segurou a barra da bata entre as mãos e a deslizou suavemente para cima, beijando cada pedaço de pele descoberta do ariano. Mu deixou que sua cabeça tombasse para trás, rendido pelos toques sutis do virginiano, e deitou-se novamente, erguendo os braços para ajudar o loiro a retirar sua bata.

Shaka depositou a bata de Mu cuidadosamente sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e voltou a atenção ao seu tórax, distribuindo carícias pela pele alva e massageando os mamilos rosados do ariano em movimentos circulares com a ponta da língua, o que o fazia arquear as costas do colchão em leves espasmos. Mu, na tentativa de conter os gemidos para que não ecoassem demais pelo mármore, acabava soltando-os um tanto ronronados.

O loiro seguiu pelo abdômen do ariano, até alcançar o nó que amarrava sua calça. Desfez o nó com os dentes e mordiscou o tecido, engatinhando para trás até despir o ariano completamente. Fez o caminho inverso, engatinhando por cima de Mu, deixando que seus cabelos tocassem a pele alva do lemuriano, que sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se em resposta à sutil massagem que as longas mechas loiras faziam-lhe. Shaka deitou-se novamente sobre o lemuriano, mordendo os lábios para não gemer ao sentir a sensação de fricção entre os

membros rijos, separados apenas pelo leve tecido de seu sari. Mu movimentou seus quadris sensualmente, o que fez com que ambos perdessem o controle sobre os seus gemidos, que ecoaram mais uma vez pelas paredes de mármore.

Mu tateou as costas de Shaka, à procura da ponta de seu sari, tomando-a novamente em sua mão, continuando a desenrolá-lo. O loiro se apoiou sobre os cotovelos para ajudá-lo, e o ariano desenrolou o sari com as mãos, até onde elas alcançaram. Se utilizou da telecinese para livrar Shaka de suas roupas, ansioso em sentir o calor da pele macia do amante.

- Agora é você quem está trapa... Ahhh... – Shaka sussurrou no ouvido de Mu, tentando provocá-lo, mas foi interrompido pelos movimentos dos quadris do ariano, que lhe tiraram qualquer resquício de razão. Mu sorriu ao perceber que finalmente havia feito o virginiano perder o controle, ainda mais excitado com aquele gemido incontido próximo a seu ouvido. Shaka mordiscou os lábios de Mu, os umedeceu com a ponta da língua e os tomou em um beijo intenso, prensando os seus quadris contra os do ariano. Os gemidos de ambos foram abafados pelo beijo, e o loiro apartou o contato em busca de ar. Entreolharam-se, um observando os lábios inchados do outro, a respiração entrecortada.

Shaka deslizou sobre o corpo de Mu enquanto o ariano enroscava seus dedos em meio às longas mechas loiras. O lemuriano não conteve um silvo ao sentir seu membro ser subitamente abocanhado pelo outro, e puxou levemente os cabelos do indiano, que não conseguiu evitar um longo gemido ronronado. O ariano fitou o amante intensamente e tomou uma das mãos do loiro, mordiscando as pontas dos dedos finos, e atraindo-os para dentro de sua boca. Começou a sugá-los languidamente, massageando as pontas dos dedos de Shaka com a ponta da língua, demonstrando a ele como gostaria que fosse feito com seu próprio membro.

O indiano compreendeu as intenções do amante, reproduzindo seus gestos na felação enquanto fitava-o com intensidade, satisfeito com as reações de Mu, cujos gemidos ecoavam cada vez mais alto pelas paredes de mármore. O ariano abandonou os dedos do amante sem deixar de fitá-lo. Intensificando a felação, Shaka massageou a entrada de Mu com os dedos úmidos. Introduziu dois dígitos cuidadosamente em seu interior, tateando-o em busca do ponto sensível. Ao sentir o corpo de Mu se contorcer ao seu toque, o loiro passou a massageá-lo habilmente naquele local. O ariano tombou a cabeça para trás, puxando novamente os cabelos de Shaka, que introduziu mais um dedo à exploração. Mu silvou em resposta, pressionando e movimentando seus quadris contra os dedos do loiro.

O virginiano retirou seus dedos do interior do ariano, o encarando com desejo e ternura. Interrompeu a felação, debruçando-se sobre Mu e posicionando-se entre suas pernas. O ariano acariciou uma das pernas de Shaka com a sua e o loiro tomou seus lábios em um beijo lânguido, enquanto massageava a entrada de Mu com sua glande. O lemuriano envolveu a cintura de Shaka com as pernas, forçando seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo com que o virginiano o penetrasse subitamente. O loiro se utilizou de todo seu autocontrole conquistado com anos de meditação para descer lentamente sobre o corpo do ariano, até o preenchê-lo completamente. Esperou até que Mu se acostumasse com a invasão e começou a movimentar seus quadris lentamente, enquanto acariciava o rosto do amante, aproximando seus rostos para tomar os lábios entreabertos do ariano entre os seus.

--

- Milo, _s'il vous plaît... _- Camus praticamente arrastara um escorpiano emburrado até a porta da sala onde seria servido o almoço. Ao chegar lá, o grego se posicionou do lado de fora, escorado na parede, cruzando seus braços e pernas.

- Milo! – Camus insistiu pela última vez, mas o escorpiano continuava a fitá-lo com ar de provocação. O aquariano levou as mãos ao rosto, e resmungou algo incompreensível para o _vasto_ vocabulário francês do grego. Milo cerrou os olhos e sorriu de canto, vitorioso em sua intenção de deixar o amante irritado.

- Está nervosinho hoje hein... O que significa isso aí que você falou, Camyu? – E o grego não teve resposta. – Camyu? – O escorpiano abriu os olhos, mas não viu o aquariano. Sem alternativa, adentrou a sala em busca do namorado. Milo espantou-se 

com a variedade de comidas exóticas que se encontravam diante dele. "Quanta coisa! Mas nada parece ser feito de carne... Será que eles não comem carne? Agora além de ficar sem sexo eu vou ter que ficar sem comer carne também? A dona da casa tinha que ser irmã do Mu... Povo esquisito! Mas que diabos é essa coisa vermelha parecida com alface?" O grego parou diante de um recipiente feito em cerâmica branca, onde se encontrava a folhagem exótica.

- É uma planta milenar, que produz efeito afrodisíaco. – Uma voz masculina respondera à pergunta mental do escorpiano.

- Afrodisíaco? Hum... Vou fazer com que o Camyu prove isso pra ver se assim ele me agarra em público... – Milo murmurava baixo, quando lembrou-se de que não havia dito nada antes da resposta do lemuriano.

- Ei, eu não tinha perguntado nada! – O escorpiano fitou o lemuriano de cabelos esverdeados que acabara de entrar, e este continuava a fitá-lo, esperando até que o cavaleiro notasse que haviam outras pessoas na sala.

- Hunf... Mal agradecido! – Evrion deu de ombros e andou até onde se encontravam Camus e Atlas. Só então o grego notou o namorado conversava com o lemuriano, e que sua face estava corada de vergonha pelo comentário indiscreto feito há pouco. O outro loiro percebeu o desconforto do cavaleiro e pigarreou.

- Há algumas espécies de flores raras neste jardim lemuriano. Os senhores já conheceram o nosso jardim? – Atlas tentava minimizar o desconforto de Camus diante da situação constrangedora, mas a resposta foi adiantada pelo escorpiano mal humorado.

- Eu bem que queria ter _conhecido _melhor o jardim, mas um certo _francês_ tinha outras coisas _mais importantes _a fazer... – Milo fitou Camus de canto, provocativo. O aquariano abria a boca para responder quando viu Máscara da Morte adentrar o recinto trazendo Afrodite desacordado em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu com o Dite? – O escorpiano correu até o amigo, levando a mão automaticamente até a rosa que se encontrava nos cabelos do pisciano, com o intento de retirá-la dali.

- Não toque a flor! – A lemuriana disse firmemente, e andou até o cavaleiro desacordado. Tocou os cabelos de Afrodite e retirou cuidadosamente a rosa lemuriana.

- O rapaz é imune ao veneno de muitas plantas, mas esta rosa possui um veneno desconhecido para ele. É um veneno que só atinge aos humanos. – A lemuriana tocou o espinho da rosa, fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse de seu dedo indicador. Tocou por duas vezes a testa de Afrodite, produzindo com seu sangue marcas semelhantes aos pontos em sua própria testa.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Máscara da Morte finalmente se pronunciou, para o espanto dos amigos, que não estavam acostumados a vê-lo demonstrar preocupação pelo amante.

- Sim, ele só precisa de um pouco de repouso. O antídoto já foi dado. – A lemuriana sorriu.

- _Pardon_. A senhora disse que o veneno só atinge aos humanos... _Puis_... A lenda sobre a origem dos lemurianos é verdadeira?

- Somos semi-deuses. O nosso povo descende diretamente da deusa Lemúria, filha de Hécate e Zeus; e de Atlas, filho de Apolo. A capacidade telecinética, psicossomática, e a longevidade do nosso povo é um legado dos nossos ascendentes divinos. Desde os tempos remotos, os lemurianos constituíram família entre si. Os poucos que restaram quando a Ilha de Mu foi destruída se refugiaram neste local, próximo à terra sagrada de Jamiel.

--

- Shaka... Por que você sempre faz isso comigo? – Mu esforçava-se para falar, com a voz manhosa e a respiração pesada, tentando movimentar-se enquanto o virginiano o impedia de fazê-lo, segurando sua cintura firmemente.

- Hum? O que eu fiz? - O indiano tentava manter a seriedade ao perceber o desespero do amante, fingindo-se de desentendido para provocá-lo.

- Você sabe... Pára com isso, Sha... – O ariano cravou as unhas sobre os ombros do virginiano, arranhando-o firmemente até a cintura, enquanto ele continuava a movimentar-se lentamente em seu interior. O loiro cerrou os olhos, respirando intensamente para conter um gemido de dor mesclado ao prazer que sentia ao ser arranhado daquela maneira tão insinuante. Abriu os olhos, encantado ao ver o rosto avermelhado e ofegante do lemuriano, coberto por alguns fios lilases, mesclados aos seus próprios fios dourados. O indiano beijou a testa do namorado afoito, afastando os cabelos do rosto dele.

- Por que tanta pressa, meu amor? – Shaka finalmente sorria, encantado com a face irritada do ariano, observando o verde dos seus olhos escurecido pelo desejo que ele sentia. Mordeu os lábios para conter a ansiedade que sentia em intensificar seus movimentos, e colou sua testa à dele, encaixando seu terceiro olho entre os pontos lemurianos. Uma sensação de melancolia tomou conta do virginianoao se perguntar se aquela seria a última vez que fariam amor. Os olhos azuis cerraram-se, e o ariano tocou a face do loiro em uma leve carícia enquanto lia a mente dele.

- Shaka... Você... Sabe que não precisa fazer isso por mim... - O ariano olhava fixamente os olhos azuis, inconformado em permitir que o amante se arriscasse daquela forma por ele. _"Como você espera que eu fique aqui parado enquanto você pode ser morto por aquela deusa?"_

- Mu, você já prometeu que aceitaria a minha ajuda... Nós dois sabemos que não há outra opção. Seja paciente, por favor... Se você tomar alguma atitude impensada, tudo será em vão... – O loiro envolveu o ariano em seus braços, o apertando mais contra si, sentando-se sobre os joelhos, sem separar seus corpos. O lemuriano fitou o virginiano intensamente, comovido com as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. O beijou com ternura e desejo, movimentando-se cadenciadamente e com firmeza sobre seu colo. Os movimentos do ariano arrancavam gemidos de ambos, que foram abafados por beijos ardentes, e estes se tornavam cada vez mais afoitos e faltos de ar. Os amantes esqueceram-se de onde estavam, perdendo completamente a noção de tempo e de espaço enquanto fundiam seus corpos e almas, deixando escapar gemidos e silvos incontidos em meio à intensidade com que desejavam-se.

--

- Hum... Eu nunca tinha ouvido Shaka e Mu fazerem tanto barulho assim, mesmo quando o Shaka deixou o carneirinho de jejum com aquela prática de meditação dele que durou dois meses! O projeto de Buda teve overdose de alface vermelha, não foi? Ele sempre gostou de comer essas coisas... – Milo era o único divertido à mesa, enquanto os demais estavam em silêncio, constrangidos, com exceção de Kiki, que parecia entediado.

- Se ninguém vai comer mais nada, pra que ficar aqui? Vocês nunca tinham escutado o Mestre Mu e o Shaka treinarem? Por que tá todo mundo com vergonha?– Kiki permanecia com o rosto apoiado sobre a mão, fitando o pai interrogativamente.

- Porque eles... Ai, Camyu! – O escorpiano havia levado um beliscão do namorado, que temia que o namorado falasse demais, como de costume.

- Porque... – Atlas fitou Mydhra, tentando balbuciar qualquer coisa que desviasse a atenção da criança.

- Vamos brincar lá fora, Kiki! – Jade havia salvado a "pátria" mais uma vez, para o alívio dos pais do pequeno lemuriano.

- Com licença! – Milo levantou-se subitamente e deixou a sala, sem fitar o namorado, irritado com o beliscão que havia levado dele. Na realidade, o escorpiano já não agüentava mais ouvir todo aquele barulho sem agarrar o aquariano, que parecia ter "tirado o dia" para torturá-lo.

- _Pardon... _– Camus levantou-se e deixou a sala, andando na mesma direção do namorado, agradecendo mentalmente ao escorpiano por ele ter-lhe dado a desculpa ideal para sair daquela situação constrangedora.

- Eles ainda não sabem o que aconteceu? – Evrion fitou Atlas, surpreso ao notar a falta de preocupação dos cavaleiros de Athena com o destino do cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Não. Creio que será melhor se não os envolvermos nisso... – O loiro fitou Evrion com preocupação, tomando a mão de Mydhra e os teleportando para o quarto.

--

- Atlas, eu... Não queria ter que fazer isso. Será que Mu será capaz de perdoar-me se algo acontecer a Shaka? – A ruiva fitava o chão com tristeza, perdida em meio a seus pensamentos.

- Nós não temos escolha, Mydhra. Agora que Hera sabe a verdade sobre Mu, ela tentará capturá-lo a qualquer preço... Se nós hesitarmos, ela tomará a vida da nossa Rubi... E se algo acontecer a Mu, toda a raça lemuriana estará em risco pela fúria de Lemúria. É exatamente isso o que Hera deseja... – O lemuriano tomou as mãos da esposa, apertando-as entre as suas, tentando acalmá-la.

- Atlas, eu... Estou cansada de tanto sofrimento. Mu sofrerá se perder quem mais ama, assim como eu sofri naquele dia ao encontrá-los sem vida... – O loiro ouviu um longo suspiro e fitou os olhos rubros de Lemúria, observando as mechas lilases caindo-lhe sobre o rosto.

- Só nos resta lutar para que isso não aconteça, meu amor... – O cavaleiro do Sol envolveu Lemúria em seus braços, que caiu em prantos.

--

Shaka brincava displicentemente com algumas mechas de Mu, enrolando-as em seus dedos e deixando que deslizassem por entre eles, sentindo a respiração tranqüila do amante, adormecido sobre si, harmonizada à sua. Estava tão ou mais cansado que o ariano, mas relutava em cerrar os olhos e adormecer, temendo perder aqueles momentos que poderiam ser os últimos que ele teria para permanecer junto ao seu amado. O virginiano ronronou ao sentir o ariano se ajeitar sobre seu peito, os cobrindo com um lençol fino, e finalmente cedeu ao cansaço, permitindo-se descansar por alguns momentos.

"Shaka..." – O loiro escutou uma voz feminina chamando-o insistentemente, e revirou-se à procura da origem da voz, até deparar-se a deusa de cabelos e olhos rubros, sentada sobre um baú, e rodeada por cães tão negros quanto as roupas que ela usava, contrastantes com a palidez de sua pele. O indiano não soube explicar o que sentira ao fitar os olhos daquela mulher, ao sentir aquele cosmo repleto de ódio e poder.

- O que a senhora quer comigo? – Shaka fitou a deusa sem temê-la, sabendo que esta era a mesma que povoava os sonhos de Mu.

- É verdade que você irá ao encontro de Hera no lugar do filho de Lemúria e cumprirá a promessa dele? Protegerá a minha filha como se fosse a sua própria mãe? Fará isso por Mu? – A deusa fitava Shaka como se fosse capaz não apenas de ler sua mente, mas também de prever suas reações futuras. Era como se ela pretendesse apenas confirmar aquilo que já sabia.

- Sim, é verdade. Quando eu decidi sacrificar-me no lugar de Mu, já estava ciente da promessa que ele havia feito à senhora. Eu morreria para honrar essa promessa, se é o que a senhora deseja averiguar-se pessoalmente. – A deusa esboçou um sorriso, levantando-se, fitando os olhos azuis intensamente.

- Você o ama tanto assim? – Hécate andou até Shaka, parando diante dele. O virginiano assentiu com a cabeça, cerrando os olhos.

- Eu o amo mais do que a mim mesmo, senhora... – O loiro sentia-se vulnerável assumindo o seu amor perante aquela deusa, mas sabia perfeitamente que a deusa estava apenas confirmando aquilo que já sabia. Ele não seria capaz de esconder nada daquela mulher, ela alcançaria a sua mente e veria nela o maior de seus medos: perder Mu para sempre.

- Então o protegerei como se meu neto fosse, Shaka... – Hécate tocou o bracelete dourado sobre o braço esquerdo de Shaka, que logo despertou de seu sonho, fitando o ariano que o observava, preocupado.

--

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

_BJOCAS, ATÉ MAIS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	12. A Mutação do Karma

Olá, pessoal!

Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez à minha querida ovelhinha-bééééééta-corretora-compulsiva que me mata de rir com os comentários pervos... XD (uma hora faço uma versão off dessa fic só pra zoar)...rs E ao carinho dos leitores que acompanham a história. Obrigada a Dani, Mesarthim (de novo), Cajango, mfm2885, Keith-chan, Flor de Gelo e Leo Shaka.

Em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de fazer uma observação sobre este capítulo e sobre as fics, de modo geral. Antes desse capítulo ser postado, foi identificada uma suposta semelhança com outra fic em um trecho. Embora eu ainda não tivesse conhecimento do trecho em questão, e acredite que a semelhança tenha sido mínima e casual, prefiro evitar reclamações posteriores de outros autores/leitores. Modifiquei o trecho em questão, fazendo com que ele ficasse muito diferente do que foi redigido anteriormente.

Infelizmente, eu ainda não disponho de tempo para ler todas as fics de todos os casais de cavaleiros, e nem de memória fotográfica o suficiente para me recordar de todos os trechos lidos. Por esse motivo, acredito que o bom senso deverá ser utilizado pelos autores como um guia referencial na hora de se raciocinar de forma lógica e analítica, antes de se afirmar que expressões, adjetivos ou referências a fatos notórios e de conhecimento público sejam utilizados como plágio. Antes de tudo, devemos nos lembrar de que nenhuma fic é completamente original, uma vez que nós, escritores, nos baseamos em experiências e opiniões próprias para criarmos nossas histórias, e essas histórias são criada com base em personagens existentes em um anime criado por outra pessoa.

Espero que compreendam que nem sempre é fácil para um autor distinguir o que foi assimilado de alguma leitura para o que não foi. Mais uma vez, peço pelo bom senso, é uma excelente forma de se resolver problemas de forma pacífica e evitar conflitos irrelevantes e desnecessários. Não escrevo para "roubar" idéias alheias, mas porque gosto de escrever, adoro os personagens em questão e adoro ler fics sobre eles.

Se houver alguma reclamação a ser feita sobre algum trecho desta fic ou de qualquer outra estória de minha autoria, peço que seja informada em meu email: Assim, poderemos discutir se alguém realmente achar que há semelhanças entre trechos de fics diferentes, e poderei modificar algum trecho persistente, se estiver incomodando a alguém e esse incomodo for absolutamente plausível.

Agora, vamos ao capítulo... rs

--

**Capítulo 12 - A Mutação do Karma**

Camus saía da cozinha em direção ao corredor lemuriano à procura de Milo, mas acabou por se distrair ao observar os tecidos e as esculturas exóticas que se encontravam pelas paredes e chão de mármore branco. O francês ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao escutar o som de passos, e andou na direção do barulho, à procura do escorpiano emburrado.

- Milo? – O aquariano ouvia apenas a sua própria voz a ecoar pelos corredores. Respirou fundo, em uma tentativa frustrada de manter a paciência frente às birras freqüentes do namorado. Porém, o cheiro dos incensos de sândalo proveniente das salas de meditação invadiu as narinas do aquariano, acalmando seus ânimos.

- Milo, _s'il vous plaît_... – Camus chamou o namorado carinhosamente, aguardando uma resposta que não veio. Cerrou os olhos e suspirou em desagrado ao perceber que o escorpiano havia se desviado dele, na velocidade da luz, e deixou escapar um breve gemido de dor ao sentir suas costas chocarem-se contra a parede de mármore gelada.

- Gostou da parede, Camyu? – O aquariano sentiu as unhas afiadas do escorpiano arranharem seu ventre, por baixo da roupa, enquanto seu pescoço era mordiscado.

- _Non _aqui, Milo... - O francês desistiu de argumentar ao ser calado pelo escorpiano com um beijo ardente, retribuindo-o em igual intensidade.

- O que você ia dizer, Camyu? – O escorpiano tentou dissimular inocência e lambeu o pescoço do francês, erguendo a sua blusa e prensando seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo o aquariano se arrepiar com a sensação "refrescante" do contato direto da pele com o mármore.

- _Est-ce que..._ – O grego sorria enquanto fitava o semblante de desejo do amante e o olhar rubro fixo sobre o seu, satisfeito em fazer com que o francês falasse instintivamente em seu idioma natal, quando sentiu seu próprio corpo ser prensado contra a parede gelada.

- CAMUS DE AQUÁ- O grego irritou-se ao notar o olhar divertido daquele que havia tampado a sua boca.

- _Por quoi_ está nervoso, _mon amour_? – Camus sorria, desarmando o grego, que o puxou para mais um beijo acalorado, até que os namorados ouviram um pigarrear.

- DE NOVO NÃO! – Shion tampava o rosto com as mãos, incrédulo diante de mais um "flagra" aos cavaleiros mais jovens, que teoricamente estariam a serviço de Athena no refúgio lemuriano.

- De novo O QUÊ? Eu que não posso nem agarrar o Camus em paz sem algum lemuriano brotar na minha frente! Se vocês estão procurando Mu e Shaka, eles estão no quarto deles! E muito bem ocupados por sinal... – O escorpiano fitava o ariano furiosamente, descontando nele a tensão causada pelas tentativas frustradas de sexo com o namorado. O ariano leu a mente do grego, perdendo o que lhe sobrara de paciência.

- MILO DE ESCORPIÃO, VOCÊ ME DEVE RESPEITO! ATHENA NÃO OS ENVIOU A ESTE REFÚGIO PARA ISSO! – O lemuriano estava aos berros, enquanto Dohko pousava as mãos em seus ombros, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Ah, entendi... Pelo visto não somos os únicos que não conseguem fazer sexo nesse lugar! – O escorpiano sorriu de canto, provocando o ariano.

- _Pardon..._ – Camus apertou a mão do grego e saiu a arrastá-lo pelos corredores, deixando um Shion atordoado diante de Dohko, que já não sabia mais o que fazer para trazer o ariano a si.

- Er... Shion... Não fique tão nervoso, você sabe como são os jovens, os hormônios à flor da pele... – O libriano tocou a face do namorado, que estava rubra por causa do nervosismo. O lemuriano fitou o namorado, com ar irritado, e Dohko não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Shion cruzou os braços, franzindo os pontos lemurianos. O libriano sorriu e retirou uma mecha esverdeada que caía sobre a face pálida.

- Estou esperando você responder, Dohko... – Os olhos magenta faiscavam, tamanha a irritação do ariano.

- Por que não lê a minha mente? – O libriano perguntou apenas para irritar o outro, pois já sabia a resposta.

- Eu nunca precisei usar os meus poderes para obter sinceridade de você, e não vai ser agora que os usarei para este fim... – O ariano deu um passo à frente, encarando as orbes verdes com intensidade.

- É que você... – O libriano abraçou a cintura do namorado, alargando o sorriso. – Fica tão lindo irritado e... Essa aparência jovem me lembra as travessuras que nós fazíamos. Você falou com o MIlo da mesma forma que o seu mestre falava com a gente... Será que a crítica daquele desmiolado não tem um fundo de verdade e a gente deveria aproveitar um pouco a mudança de ares para namorar um pouco? – O chinês roçou seus lábios delicadamente sobre os do namorado, que o surpreendeu com um beijo afoito.

--

- Shaka, está tudo bem com você? – O indiano sentiu o aroma de jasmim vindo das mechas lilases caídas sobre si, e sorriu docemente, como se saísse do mais belo sonho.

- Eu não poderia estar melhor... – O loiro enroscou os dedos nas mechas do outro, puxando-as gentilmente para unir seus rostos. O lemuriano colou sua testa à do namorado, sorrindo melancolicamente, e fitou com intensidade as orbes azuis. Logo cerrou os olhos com força, tentando conter o choro iminente.

- Mu, por favor, não chore... – Shaka ergueu as costas, sentando-se sobre a cama e trazendo o lemuriano sobre seu colo, enquanto afagava seus cabelos.

- Eu não quero que você vá no meu lugar, Shaka... – O ariano chorava compulsivamente com o rosto apoiado sobre o ombro do indiano, as mechas lilases coladas às faces pelas lágrimas.

- Mas ambos sabemos que é necessário... – O loiro sentiu seu próprio rosto molhado ao perceber a cabeça do ariano se movimentar sobre seu ombro, com pesar e conformativamente, enquanto o coração do lemuriano disparava e este o abraçava com mais força, como se não estivesse disposto a deixá-lo partir.

--

Jade conversava com Evrion, quando recebeu o chamado telepático de Atlas. Os irmãos lemurianos optaram por andar pelos corredores da casa ao invés de teleportarem-se, a fim de demorar mais para completar o trajeto até o quarto da matriarca, evitando assim presenciar alguma provável cena mais íntima entre o casal. Foi quando o improvável aconteceu. Evrion 

levou uma das mãos protetoramente aos olhos da irmã mais nova, e engoliu seco, preparando-se para interromper a cena diante de si.

- SHION! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ, SEU IDIOTA? – O lemuriano de cabelos esverdeados, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo-alto, estava completamente vermelho de vergonha por ter que chamar a atenção do irmão, pois sempre respeitara a figura do mais velho. Jade retirou a mão de Evrion de seus olhos, e suas orbes verdes dissecaram os corpos seminus à sua frente.

- Por Zeus, como Athena foi generosa com vocês! – A lemuriana observava mentalmente cada detalhe dos corpos jovens, deixando Evrion ainda mais constrangido. Shion cobriu Dohko com a sua capa ao perceber que a irmã desviava seu olhar da tatuagem de tigre do cunhado para um local situado um pouco mais abaixo.

- JADE! – Shion rosnava para a irmã, que continuava a sorrir.

- Ah Shion... Olhar nem tira pedaço! Eu só queria constatar se o trabalho de Athena ficou tão perfeito quanto aparenta... – Dohko ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender bulhufas do que os lemurianos estavam dialogando.

- Que vergonha, Shion! Quantos anos você ACHA que tem? Por acaso o seu juízo se perdeu junto à sua antiga forma? E se fosse o seu PUPILO a passar por aqui? Que exemplo você pretende dar a ele?

- Não fica assim, Evri... Nós podemos pedir a Athena ou a Lemúria para fazer o mesmo por você quando você ficar velhinho como o Shion esta-

- CALE-SE! – Shion e Evrion protestaram simultaneamente, e o libriano abraçado ao mais velho não sabia se ria da situação ou se permanecia quieto. Optou pela segunda opção, a que seria mais segura diante de uma tríade de irmãos lemurianos furiosos.

- Termina isso que você está fazendo logo, antes que seu mal-humor se torne irremediável, meu irmão... O que 243 anos de abstinência não fazem com as pessoas? Vamos, Evri! – Jade encarou as orbes cor-de-esmeralda do lemuriano, e a irmã arrastou o lemuriano aborrecido antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Preocupada com o silêncio de Evrion, a mais 

nova leu os pensamentos do irmão, e parou à frente do quarto de Mydhra e Atlas, ao invés de adentrá-lo telecineticamente.

-Evri, você sabe que não foi sua culpa... Quando vai parar de se culpar pelo que aconteceu no passado? – A lemuriana ouviu o irmão suspirar e o fitou, apreensiva.

- Se eu tivesse protegido Aeon como deveria, nada disso teria acontecido, nem continuaria a acontecer. Mu e Mydhra não teriam sido condenados a passarem anos separados um do outro. Você e Atlas quase morreram, e nós só sobrevivemos graças à intervenção de Apolo e Ártemis. Não importa o quanto nós nos esforçamos para proteger Mu, afastando-nos dele... Já não importa o quanto ele sofreu ao acreditar que nós o havíamos abandonado quando aparentemente não havia ninguém junto a ele em Jamiel... A verdade é que eu sou inútil, não pude e não posso defender a minha própria família. Se Hécate não devolveu todas as memórias a ele, é porque há de concordar comigo...

- Não diga tolices, Evrion! Você sustentou a barreira lemuriana sozinho e resistiu aos ataques de Hera e Ares até cair desacordado! Você também quase morreu naquele dia, depois de ter feito o que podia para evitar que os deuses avançassem em direção ao refúgio! Foi um milagre Apolo tê-lo encontrado com vida!

- O possível não foi o suficiente, minha irmã... – Os olhos cor-de esmeralda lacrimejavam enquanto o lemuriano era tomado pelo remorso.

- Você deveria contar a verdade a ele, Evri... Tenho certeza de que ele compreenderá. – Jade se aproximou, tocando o ombro do irmão.

- Para quê? Ele já não precisa de mim. A versão de Mydhra certamente é mais digna do que eu fui, ele ficará melhor assim, sem nunca recordar-se de quem eu sou...

Nesse momento, uma figura ruiva se teleportou neste momento à frente do lemuriano de cabelos e olhos esverdeados. Os olhares cor-de-esmeralda encontraram-se e a matriarca se jogou nos braços do outro, chorando compulsivamente. Atlas e Jade entreolharam-se, comovidos com a cena diante de si.

- Você está enganado. Ele nunca precisou tanto de você! Cuide dele por mim... - A ruiva suplicava com o olhar. O lemuriano de cabelos esverdeados secou as lágrimas da matriarca com os dedos e sorriu melancolicamente. Os longos fios esverdeados, desalinhados pelo forte abraço, caíram pelos ombros de Evrion, escapando da fita branca que os prendia.

- Não seria melhor pedir a Shion que faça isso? Ele certamente preferirá a presença de seu mestre, eu não sou nada além de um estranho... – A matriarca abanou a cabeça em negativa e sorriu ao enxugar as lágrimas do lemuriano, deixando seus braços.

- Você já sabe o que deve fazer, Jade. Não permita que ele abandone este refúgio, mesmo se para isso for necessário feri-lo! – A matriarca declarou firmemente, logo após a mudança do tom de seus cabelos do rubro para o lilás.

--

O indiano vestiu uma calça verde e uma bata branca do namorado, sorrindo ao perceber que as peças de roupa ficavam muito mais folgadas em seu corpo. Em seguida concentrou-se e invocou mentalmente a armadura de Áries. A armadura do lemuriano o vestiu, amoldando-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo. Shaka abriu um largo sorriso ao constatar que seu plano de tornar seu cosmo uno ao de Mu havia dado certo. Observou-se no espelho, divertido com as ombreiras salientes adornadas pelos chifres de argali.

- Céus, essas ombreiras são muito pesadas! Você deveria deixá-las mais leves... Desse jeito seus ombros e costas ficarão prejudicados! Você já pensou em transformar estes chifres de argali maciços em artefatos ocos? A leveza seria mais conveniente para se movimentar em combate... – O loiro parou de falar ao perceber que Mu permanecia sentado sobre a cama, estático.

- Eu... Já... Me acostumei. Com eles... – O lemuriano fitava os olhos de Shaka, abatido.

- Mu, você vai ficar bem? – O loiro aproximou-se do ariano e sentou-se ao seu lado, tomando uma de suas mãos e a apertando entre as suas enquanto fitava o namorado com preocupação. O lemuriano teve vontade de esbofetear a face do outro pela pergunta, caso lhe restassem forças para isso. Na realidade, sentia-se como se seus pés e mãos estivessem atados, e seu corpo se mantivesse totalmente imobilizado diante da cena à sua frente. O silêncio respondeu à pergunta do indiano.



- Eu sei que a pergunta foi a mais idiota que eu poderia ter feito nesse momento, mas é que eu não sei o que dizer... Eu queria poder dizer alguma coisa pra te deixar melhor, mas eu acho que não vai dar certo... – O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, finalmente deixando transparecer o nervosismo que sentia. O ariano roçou a ponta do seu nariz no do outro, e entreabriu seus lábios, tocando os lábios do loiro com a sua respiração. O virginiano suspirou e cerrou os olhos, tomando os lábios do lemuriano em um beijo lânguido.

--

Abriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se na cama como um felino faria ao acordar, ronronando de tanta preguiça. Percebeu que alguém segurava sua mão e se voltou na cama vagarosamente, tentando recordar-se de onde e com quem estava, mas em milésimos de segundo o perfume amadeirado já havia despertado os seus sentidos para a presença do amante. Roçou as unhas levemente sobre as costas da mão que segurava a sua, em uma tentativa de averiguar se ele ainda estava acordado, e sorriu ao perceber que ele havia dormido ajoelhado ao chão, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o braço, apoiado sobre a beirada da cama, certamente o observando com preocupação. Só então se recordou de que havia se sentido mal após tocar uma rosa exótica que havia encontrado no jardim lemuriano. "Fui envenenado pela rosa lemuriana e ele conseguiu o antídoto a tempo..."

- Obrigado, meu amor... – O pisciano se remexeu na cama, ajeitando-se como pôde nos braços do canceriano adormecido, e estalando brevemente os lábios em sua testa antes de cair novamente no sono provocado pelo efeito do veneno da rosa lemuriana.

--

O beijo cadenciado fora interrompido pelo som das batidas à porta do quarto, que ecoaram pelo silêncio, se propagaram pelo mármore e fizeram o coração do lemuriano disparar mais uma vez. Os olhos verdes se abriram, temerosos, e encontraram os azuis, que se desviavaram do seu olhar. O ariano sentiu suas mãos, trêmulas, segurarem as do loiro que tentava se levantar para atender ao chamado telepático dos lemurianos, que o indiano pôde captar graças à união de seu cosmo ao de Mu.

- Shaka... Você não po– O lemuriano tentava falar, sentado na cama, mas sequer conseguira terminar a frase ou acessar a mente do loiro para comunicar-se telepaticamente, como se uma barreira o impedisse, desconectando sua mente do corpo.

- Eclipse! - O indiano continuou a fitar os olhos cor-de-jade daquela que havia golpeado Mu sem que ele percebesse. Shaka poderia ter impedido o golpe, por se encontrar de frente para a lemuriana e ter visto claramente os seus movimentos, antes que ela invocasse o poder lunar, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria convencer o ariano a deixá-lo partir depois de ter compartilhado a visão que assombrara Mu. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, envergonhado pela 

sua omissão, embora tivesse agido assim para proteger o amante da sua própria impulsividade.

- _Anurag_... – O loiro sussurrou no ouvido de Mu e amparou seu corpo, antes que ele caísse desacordado. Deitou o lemuriano cuidadosamente sobre a cama, beijando sua face carinhosamente antes de se voltar na direção da porta. Jade permaneceu estática em um canto do quarto, enquanto avisava telepaticamente ao irmão que ele poderia adentrar o recinto.

Shaka fitou com atenção o lemuriano que acabara de se materializar à sua frente, reconhecendo aquele que vira no passado de Mu, mostrado a ele por Hécate. Evrion leu os pensamentos do indiano, e sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver o jovem vestido com a armadura de Áries seguir em frente após ter visto o que ele acabara de ver em seus pensamentos.

- Parece que ele herdou de Hécate o dom de prever o futuro... – Shaka passou por Evrion em direção à porta, mas este segurou seu pulso, surpreendendo-o.

- Que argumentos pretende usar para me deter? Alguma idéia de como evitar que isso aconteça sem provocar danos irremediáveis às pessoas que você ama? – O indiano fitou o lemuriano que o encarava com altivez.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, você também viu o futuro! Há outra alternativa!

- Essa alternativa está fora de controle, não podemos prevê-la... – O indiano se esquivou de Evrion e seguiu em frente.

- POR QUE VOCÊ QUER TANTO CONTROLAR O FUTURO? Se você não quer deixar de fazer isso por você mesmo, pense no bem dele! Como acha que Mu vai reagir a isso? – O lemuriano já se encontrava exaltado, sob o olhar apreensivo de Jade.

- Vocês são mesmo parecidos... - Shaka sorriu ao fitar os olhos cor-de-esmeralda úmidos do lemuriano que tentava impedi-lo de partir. – Entenda que Mu tem a vocês, mas ele é tudo o que eu tenho...– O loiro se esquivou de Evrion e deixou o quarto enquanto o lemuriano era imobilizado pelo poder mental da irmã.

Shaka se utilizou de uma ilusão para tornar sua imagem e voz idêntica à de Mu. Lemúria e Atlas entreolharam-se após rastrear o cosmo do filho, sentindo-o em Shaka, enquanto o cosmo de Mu, idêntico ao dele, não poderia ser rastreado por se encontrar envolto pela barreira do eclipse da dama da Lua.

- Alguma falha em meu disfarce? – Shaka perguntou utilizando-se do timbre de voz de Mu.

- Nem eu duvidaria de que estou diante do meu filho legítimo... – Lemúria declarou, comovida com o rapaz. – Você tem certeza de que deseja fazer isso? Ainda há tempo para recuar, ninguém o culpará se você o fizer...

- Não desejo recuar. Vamos? – Shaka bloqueou a sua mente para que Lemúria não pudesse enxergar a visão de Mu em seus pensamentos.

--

- Jade, o que você está fazendo? – Evrion tentava comunicar-se com Lemúria para avisá-la do que havia visto, mas a irmã o impediu.

- Confie em Hécate, ela não abandonará Shaka...

- O que Ártemis contou a você, Jade? O que elas estão escondendo de Lemúria? Por que vão permitir que o garoto sofra tanto?

- Ele decidiu fazer isso por Mu. A união dos cosmos unificou também os karmas de ambos. Shaka pretende sofrer para evitar que ele sofra, enfrentando o karma de Mu em seu lugar.

--

- Lemúria, é um enorme prazer encontrá-la novamente! Vejo que está disposta a entregar seu filho para poupar a filha da matriarca... Ou ele veio contra a sua vontade? Irá permitir o sacrifício de seu querido Mu? – Hera olhou de Mu para Lemúria, divertida em despertar a ira da deusa de cabelos lilases.

- Quem decidiu fui eu, e minha mãe não irá se opor! Solte Rubi, é a mim que você quer. – Shaka fitou a deusa com altivez, desafiando-a.

- Ora, aquele pequeno lemuriano de outrora está tão crescido... Tornou-se um belo rapaz! É uma pena que, ao invés de casar-se com uma mulher decente, leve uma vida de luxúria e pecado ao lado de outro homem... Shaka é o seu nome, não é? – O indiano respirou fundo, fitando a deusa de canto.

- Pois saiba a senhora que... Eu não pensaria duas vezes se tivesse que escolher entre uma vida de luxúria e pecado ou uma vida de mentiras e hipocrisias, vivendo um casamento frustrado ao lado de quem não amo. Onde está o seu marido agora, _senhora_? – Shaka sorriu sarcasticamente, encarando a deusa de frente. A loira estapeou a face do virginiano, que continuava a encará-la com um sorriso de escárnio.

Lemúria tentou materializar-se ao lado de Hera para atingi-la, mas percebeu que uma barreira produzida pelo poder mental da outra deusa a impedia de se aproximar. As deusas encararam-se e a deusa de cabelos lilases cerrou os olhos, concentrando seu poder para quebrar a barreira mental de Hera. Ares aproveitou-se da distração das deusas para aproximar-se de Atlas, trazendo Rubi em seu colo e entregando a pequena desacordada ao seu pai.

- Recebi ordens para executar a sua filha depois que minha mãe capturasse o filho de Lemúria. Eu poderia exigir uma batalha em troca da vida dela, mas você ganhou o direito de ter um descendente resgatado por mim ao me vencer na Ilha de Mu. Finalmente posso cumprir a minha promessa, e agora não lhe devo mais nada. Um dia ainda irei vencê-lo, guerreiro do Sol...

Atlas envolveu a pequena em seus braços e suspirou longamente ao notar o cosmo furioso de Lemúria chocando-se contra a barreira mental da deusa Hera, ciente de que a deusa já se encontrava no limite do corpo de Mydhra.

- O que foi, Lemúria? Não consegue utilizar todo o seu poder? Você achou que poderia me vencer usando o corpo de uma mera semideusa? Quanta pretensão!

- Mulheres... Hunf... – Ares resmungou antes de se afastar de Atlas e Rubi. Só então Hera notou que o filho havia entregado a pequena lemuriana ao pai.

- Ares! De que lado você está? – Hera perguntou, furiosa.

- De lado nenhum, minha mãe... Eu vim apenas pagar a uma dívida antiga, estou cansado das suas guerras fúteis com as amantes do meu pai e seus descendentes.

Atlas sentiu um cosmo dissimulado próximo a ele e fitou quem o observava, fazendo uma breve mesura em sinal de respeito.

- Leve essa criança para longe daqui, Atlas. Não me responsabilizo pelo que ela presenciará se acordar neste recinto. – O loiro fitou os olhos firmes, que não transmitiam qualquer sinal de sentimentos.

- Pare, Lemúria! – Shaka gritava e esmurrava a barreira mental de Hera após várias tentativas frustradas de comunicar-se mentalmente com a deusa de cabelos lilases, tentando fazer com que ela voltasse a si. Uma aura negra começava a encobri-la enquanto ela erguia as palmas das mãos, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. Shaka sentiu-se aterrorizado ao ver a expressão no rosto da deusa. "Mu, ainda bem que você não está aqui... O que você faria agora? Eu prometi que o substituiria, não posso voltar atrás... Perdoe-me, meu amor... Perdoe-me pelo que farei..."

Atlas voltou o rosto para quem o encarava e teleportou-se imediatamente, levando Rubi consigo. Após deixar a filha em seu quarto, concentrou-se para teleportar-se novamente, mas não teve sucesso. Um cosmo poderoso, diferente do de Hera, havia bloqueado o local onde se encontrava Lemúria.

- É melhor você se apressar, Lemúria... Ou será novamente tarde demais para salvar o seu querido fil-

- Tesouro do Céu! – Shaka ergueu o rosário de 108 contas, retirando a fala da deusa Hera. A deusa fitou o cavaleiro, espantada. "Como ele se utilizou do golpe do cavaleiro de Virgem, mesmo vestindo a sua armadura sagrada de Áries?"

- Você foi enganada durante todo esse tempo, Hera. Mu nunca esteve aqui... – Shaka fez cessar a ilusão que o tornava fisicamente idêntico a Mu. A deusa o encarou com ódio, voltando o seu cosmo contra ele, o que fez com que a barreira que os envolvesse se tornasse mais fraca. O virginiano sorriu ao perceber que seu plano havia dado certo, colocando-se em posição de defesa. Fitou Lemúria de canto de olho e sorriu calmamente ao perceber Hera reunir seu cosmo para golpeá-lo. "Adeus, Mu... Perdoe-me por não poder voltar..."

Ao perceber que Hera havia alcançado o ápice do seu poder, Shaka respirou fundo, saindo da posição de defesa, para então levar o golpe de Hera em cheio, chocando-se ao golpe de Lemúria que persistia contra a barreira de Hera. Ao notar que a barreira havia sido rompida e que Shaka fora golpeado, Lemúria imediatamente cessou seu golpe, retirando o loiro da zona de choque com a sua telecinese. A deusa de cabelos lilases tomou o loiro em seus braços, tocando o rosto ensangüentado do cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Shaka, fale comigo, por favor... Shaka... Shaka! – Lemúria estava em prantos, sacudindo o cavaleiro desacordado em seus braços. O loiro abriu os olhos lentamente, e sorriu ao ver o rosto da deusa, apertando levemente a mão dela que segurava a sua.

- Lemúria... Eu não sou o seu filho, mas... Tenho certeza de que ele morreria... Para não permitir que você entregasse a sua alma às trevas... Por favor, aceite a minha vida no lugar... – O loiro cerrou os olhos, suspirando. Lemúria sentiu um aperto enorme no peito ao sentir o cosmo ainda mesclado ao do seu filho desaparecer.

- Obrigada por devolver o coração de minha filha, Shaka... Eu também cumprirei a minha promessa. – Hécate murmurou ao observar Lemúria chorar com o loiro desfalecido em seus braços, teleportando-se e desfazendo o bloqueio que impedia Atlas de teleportar-se para o local.

Atlas finalmente conseguiu teleportar-se de volta ao local onde estava sua esposa. Porém, a cena que ele imaginava ver não era aquela diante dele. O lemuriano se aproximou relutantemente de Lemúria e Shaka, constatando o improvável: Shaka estava morto. "Mas onde está Hécate? Ela não iria salvá-lo? Ela não iria lutar contra Hera? Para onde ela foi? Ela observou a tudo isso sem fazer nada? Não pode ser..." O loiro caiu sobre os joelhos, cerrando os punhos.

- HÉCATE!– Atlas gritou, desesperado, tentando digerir a cena diante de si, perguntando-se o motivo pelo qual a deusa deixou que Shaka morresse, apesar de possuir poder suficiente para desfazer a barreira mental de Hera e impedir Lemúria de utilizar o poder das trevas.

--

- Calma, Aiolia! Isso não passa de um mal entendido, eu posso explicar! – O sagitariano insistia na tentativa de dissimular o óbvio, enquanto Shura assistia à briga dos irmãos sem interferir.

- Quantas vezes eu já escutei esses cavaleiros de prata idiotas falando dos gregos? Quantas vezes eu fui zoado por eles por que somos gregos? E todas as vezes eu retruquei! Porque eu tinha _certeza_ de que eu e o meu irmão _não_ somos _gays_! E agora, Aiolos?! Como você quer que eu saia lá fora e encare aquele bando de idiotas? Eu até posso escutar as piadinhas a nosso respeito! Você me _traiu_, eu sempre me espelhei em você, eu sempre _acreditei_ em você!

- E os capricornianos _son_ dramáticos... _Por supuesto que si_... – Shura resmungava para si mesmo, entediado com o sermão do leonino irritado.

- E você não me dirija a palavra, seu... Seu... – O leonino fitava o capricorniano com raiva, procurando algum adjetivo que pudesse usar para feri-lo.

- AIOLIA! Já chega! Eu não sou obrigado a escutar as suas asneiras! Você deveria pensar melhor antes de falar pelos cotovelos e ofender aos outros!

- E _você_ deveria ao menos deixar de ser _covarde_ e assumir o que estava fazendo com o Shura aí nessa cama! Vai brigar comigo agora pra defender o seu _queridinho_?! Eu tenho vergonha de você, Aiolos! VERGONHA! Você me escutou? – O leonino fitava o irmão nos olhos, desafiador.

O sagitariano fitou o irmão com mágoa e ergueu o punho para esbofeteá-lo, mas Shura segurou a mão do namorado antes que ele fizesse algo do que certamente se arrependeria. Aiolos cerrou os dentes e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Desviou-se do capricorniano, deixando o namorado e o irmão no quarto.

- Eu... Vou ver se Athena precisa de ajuda, Shura... – O sagitariano disse com voz chorosa e deixou a casa de Capricórnio com a cabeça abaixada. Aiolia correu atrás dele, com remorso por ter chateado o irmão.

- Mano, eu... Não queria... – O lenino tentava consertar o que havia falado, mas o sagitariano ignorou o irmão, seguindo pela casa de Aquário. Shura pousou a mão sobre o ombro do leonino.

- Aiolia, dessa vez você pegou pesado com ele. É melhor você se acalmar e esperar um pouco para pedir desculpas, no fundo o seu irmão sabe que o que você falou não é verdade...

- Eu não queria deixar o Olos chateado, mas... _Droga!_ Por que ele fica inventando desculpa ao invés de me contar a verdade? Ele acha que eu sou idiota ou o _quê_?!

- Ele não acha nada, Aioria... Ele só estava com medo de escutar algo como... Bem... Como... Como o que você acabou de dizer para ele... – O capricorniano sentiu vontade de se esganar ao perceber que acabara dizendo algo cruel no intuito de tentar amenizar a situação. "Da próxima vez é melhor ficar calado, Shura..."

O leonino suspirou e sentou-se na escadaria, fitando o chão. Alguns segundos depois, Aiolia fita Shura.

- Será que ele vai demorar? Acho melhor ir atrás dele... – O leonino pergunta com ar de ansiedade, deixando um capricorniano com cara de mega gota.

--

Uma gargalhada ecoou pelas sombrias paredes de pedra, e Atlas levantou-se imediatamente, fitando Hera com ódio.

- O que foi, Atlas? Por que não chora mais um pouco? Esse _sentimentalismo_ idiota de vocês é _tão_ divertido... Nem mesmo eu poderia imaginar que esse rapaz fosse tão burro a ponto de se sacrificar para impedir que Lemúria utilizasse o poder das trevas... Se estivesse vivo, eu perguntaria a ele o que ganhou com esse sacrifício. Humanos... – Hera fitava o semi-deus com escárnio. Atlas golpeou a deusa com uma luz dourada, e ela desviou-se facilmente do golpe, voltando a gargalhar.

- Atlas, você já deveria saber que seus ataques inúteis não surgem efeito sobre- A luz dourada transformou-se em uma parede de luz, atingindo a deusa, que gritou de dor e fitou o cavaleiro do Sol com mais ódio, tentando retornar à pose soberba.

- É uma pena que a senhora já tenha recuperado a fala... Pouparia assim os nossos ouvidos de tanta podridão! – O guerreiro do Sol empunhou sua espada e avançou sobre a deusa, obrigando esta a se defender com sua adaga.

- ATLAS! – Lemúria gritou, receosa em ver o marido ser novamente morto por Hera.

- Não se preocupe, Lemúria. Hera não é capaz de me vencer sem trapacear, e eu não pretendo oferecer essa oportunidade a ela.

"Se eu ao menos pudesse me utilizar do poder da destruição... Mas isso tornaria o sacrifício de Shaka em vão. Só resta a mim acreditar em Atlas e deixar que ele se arrisque por mim, já que não posso derrotar Hera sem minha forma original..." – Lemúria fitava desoladamente o corpo sem vida do loiro sobre seu colo.

--

Shaka abriu os olhos, mas nada enxergava. Suspirou. "De volta ao Meikai... Só resta a mim me acostumar à escuridão novamente..."

- Shaka! Finalmente nos encontramos... Obrigada, Seraphim. Sua ajuda me foi muito útil, não podemos perder mais tempo... – O indiano voltou o rosto na direção da voz, vendo uma chama rubra acesa em meio à escuridão do Meikai, que parecia flutuar em meio às trevas. "_Uma chama capaz de clarear o inferno? Será..._"

- Sim, sou eu. Hécate, a senhora deste lugar.

--

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

_HEHEHEHE NÃO QUEIRAM MATAR A ESCRITORA, OU NÃO TEREMOS CONTINUAÇÃO...RSRSRSRSRS_

_BJOCAS, ATÉ MAIS! _

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	13. As Faces de Hécate

Demorou, mas aqui está mais um capítulo...rsrsrs Mais uma vez fica o meu agradecimento especial à minha querida ovelheenha bééééta Mesarthim! lol Muito obrigada pelos reviews Cajango, Danizoll, Licinha, mfm2885, Keith-chan, Flor de Gelo e Lyta Moonshadow! Espero que todos apreciem mais este capítulo.

--

**Capítulo 13 - As Faces de Hécate**

- Será que eu entendi direito? Você espera que eu o impeça de ir atrás de Shaka? - Evrion continuava a fitar Mu, que se encontrava inconsciente sobre a cama.

- Não exatamente... – A lemuriana declarou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, como se sua resposta fosse a mais óbvia possível.

- Então qual é o seu propósito em me manter aqui? – O lemuriano de cabelos esverdeados irritou-se ainda mais com a irmã.

- Talvez você tenha que ir buscá-lo. – Jade retirou o efeito do golpe sobre o mais velho, permitindo que ele se movimentasse.

- BUSCÁ-LO? O que você quer dizer com isso? – O lemuriano teleportou-se imediatamente ao lado de Mu e sentou-se ao lado dele, fitando o mais novo com ternura. Tocou a face do ariano, sentindo-a gélida, e fitou a irmã com ódio.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ AO MEU FILHO? – O canceriano ergueu-se da cama, cerrando os punhos e sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. – RESPONDA, JADE! – O mais velho bradou, fitando o mais novo com desespero.

- Eu o golpeei com o Eclipse... – Jade murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. Evrion fitou a irmã, incrédulo, desferindo um soco contra o colchão. A força do cosmo do lemuriano fez a cama de mármore se partir, e o mais velho tomou o mais novo em seus braços, teleportando-se ao lado da cama.

- IDIOTA! IRRESPONSÁVEL! – O lemuriano chorava, apertando com força o corpo gélido do ariano em seus braços. – E se ele não acordar? Eu nunca a perdoarei se meu filho morrer por sua culpa! – O canceriano declarou, já em prantos. A lemuriana aproximou-se do irmão, afastando com os dedos as longas madeixas esverdeadas que se colaram ao seu rosto pelas lágrimas que ele derramava.

- O que você esperava? Que eu atirasse uma _pilastra_ contra a cabeça dele? – Jade perguntou em tom irônico.

- Não passou por essa sua mente _turva_ que você poderia tê-lo imobilizado?– Evrion continuava a fitar a irmã com fúria. Jade suspirou, em uma tentativa de não explodir com o canceriano à sua frente.

- A força mental que Mu herdou de Hécate estava latente quando eu me aproximei. Meu golpe não teria surtido efeito algum sobre ele. Eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser separar sua alma do corpo, para deixá-lo inerte enquanto Shaka se afastava...

O lemuriano finalmente calou-se, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro do quarto, com o filho nos braços, até sentar-se com as costas recostadas sobre a parede gelada. Ajeitou o ariano em seu colo e fitou o rosto sereno, prendendo detrás da orelha de Mu uma mecha lilás que lhe caía sobre os olhos.

- Aeon não teve a oportunidade de vê-lo adulto... Ele se parece tanto com ela... – Evrion sorriu. – Mal posso acreditar que o meu garotinho está tão grande! A última vez em que o carreguei assim foi quando ele tinha 7 anos... – O lemuriano finalmente havia parado de chorar, para o alívio da irmã, que já suspirava de tédio.

- Cancerianos são muito melosos... Ainda bem que ele foi criado por Shion! – A mais nova revirava os olhos.

- Ainda bem que Shion não é _escorpiano_! – O canceriano retrucou, fazendo a irmã torcer o nariz.

- Mas não posso negar que ele se parece muito com você... – Jade sorriu de canto.

-Você acha mesmo? – Evrion alargou seu sorriso, fitando o mais novo à procura de alguma semelhança física entre eles.

- Hunf... Eu estava me referindo mais à personalidade dele do que ao aspecto físico, embora os olhos dele e os de Mydhra sejam iguais aos seus. E ele mantém a mania de cortar a franja da mesma igual à sua... – A lemuriana riu, enquanto observava o irmão tocar os cabelos do filho para verificar se as mechas da franja de Mu estavam cortadas da mesma forma que as suas. O lemuriano fitou a irmã, com uma aparência ainda mais pálida do que a natural.

- Jade, Mu não está respirando... É normal isso aconte- O lemuriano calou-se ao perceber o cosmo de Shaka desaparecer, fitando a irmã com desespero, as lágrimas mais uma vez descendo pelo rosto pálido do canceriano.

A dama da lua suspirou, cravando as unhas contra as palmas das mãos e desfazendo o golpe aplicado sobre Mu. O mais velho segurou os pulsos do filho e o fitou, preocupado com a reação dele ao acordar e perceber o que havia acontecido ao namorado.

- Shaka... – Mu se debateu, apertando as pálpebras com força, enquanto lágrimas transbordavam de seus olhos.

- Mu? – O canceriano murmurou, mas não teve resposta.

- Shaka... Onde você está? – O lemuriano de cabelos lilases debateu-se novamente, e Evrion apertou sua mão, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. Jade estava prestes a tocar a testa do ariano quando escutou a voz alterada do irmão.

- NÃO OUSE TOCAR O MEU FILHO! – Os olhos cor-de-esmeralda faiscavam de raiva, úmidos. –– O mais velho abraçou o outro protetoramente.

- Acalme-se, Evrion! Não pretendo machucar Mu, preciso saber se a alma dele retornou completamente ao corpo! – A lemuriana engoliu seco ao perceber o olhar de desespero do outro.

- SE a alma dele retornou? O que você quer dizer com isso? Ele retornou ao corpo, como estaria se movimentando SE não estivesse? – Evrion resmungava enquanto Jade aproximava-se de Mu, tocando seu pulso.

- Como eu imaginei... A ligação entre o corpo e a alma de Mu está fraca porque a alma dele está à procura de Shaka. Ele não pretende retornar sem o namorado... – A lemuriana fitou o irmão, conclusiva.

- Então eu irei atrás da alma dele! – Evrion declarou, deitando o filho cuidadosamente sobre o chão. – O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO PARA – O canceriano não conseguiu terminar a frase, perdendo domínio sobre o próprio corpo.

- Boa sorte, meu irmão... – A lemuriana sentiu os olhos úmidos ao amparar o irmão, que não havia percebido o golpe. Deitou Evrion ao lado do ariano e teleportou-se do quarto ao perceber uma presença divina no refúgio lemuriano.

--

Rubi espreguiçou-se vagarosamente em sua cama, ao acordar, e sentiu um abraço tão apertado que a impedia de respirar. Ao reconhecer o cosmo que a envolvia, abraçou o gêmeo em resposta e sorriu.

- Desculpe, Rubi. Se eu não tivesse insistido tanto pra gente brincar fora do refúgio... – O pequeno havia apartado o abraço e abaixado a cabeça, envergonhado. – Eu fiquei com muito medo de que te fizessem mal...

- Não aconteceu nada, Kiki. Graças a Granada! Ela tem poderes fantásticos! Você acredita que Hera não conseguiu tocar nela? – Rubi contava animosamente o acontecido.

- Granada? A pedra da mamãe? Ela estava com você? – O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem compreender o que a irmã dizia.

- Granada? – A ruiva ergueu-se da cama, observando ao seu redor. – Onde ela foi, Kiki?

- Quem? – O menino coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- A menina que estava comigo! – Rubi cerrou os olhos, concentrando-se e procurando pelo cosmo da outra garota.

- Não havia mais ninguém com você aqui, Rubi. Você estava dormindo, deveria estar sonhando! – O lemuriano declarou, com ar de quem havia solucionado um enorme problema.

- Eu não estava sonhando, ela estava comigo! A garota ruiva com olhos tão rubros quanto a pedra de granada do bracelete da mamãe!

- Você deve estar delirando, Rubi! – Kiki pousou a mão sobre a testa da irmã.

- Não! Ela me salvou daquela deusa louca quando se passou por mim! Hera tentou machucar Granada achando que era eu, mas não conseguiu encostar nela! Eu não vi mais nada depois que Ares me levou de perto dela... – Rubi sentou-se sobre a cama, preocupada.

- Não há necessidade de temer por mim, Rubi... – Os irmãos se voltaram para a voz pausada da ruiva que havia se materializado no quarto, ao lado de um cão do inferno que possuía a mesma estatura que ela.

- Eu e Ophanim precisamos ir agora... Até mais! – A pequena ruiva sorriu, cerrando os olhos. Os pontos lemurianos da pequena foram encobertos pelas pontas inferiores de um pentagrama prateado que se materializou sobre sua testa. Os irmãos lemurianos espantaram-se ao notar a intensidade do cosmo da garota, entreolhando-se.

--

Astéria observou a pequena ruiva imponente em suas vestes brancas, acompanhada de seu guardião. A pequena notou que era observada e voltou os olhos rubros e límpidos como duas granadas preciosas para o céu, sorrindo francamente.

- O que foi, minha mãe? Por que tanta preocupação? – A pequena perguntou.

"_Você está com ela?"_ – A voz da deusa estrelar adentrou a mente da mais nova.

"_É chegado o dia em que nossos destinos se cruzarão novamente..." – _A pequena respondeu mentalmente à mãe, quando percebeu a presença da dama da lua.

- Agradeço à senhora pela vossa clemência ao acompanhar a filha de Mydhra. – Jade ajoelhou-se diante da pequena ruiva, que sorriu e fez menção para que ela se levantasse.

- Não há pelo que agradecer, Jade. Eu não permitirei que o sangue lemuriano seja novamente derramado sobre os meus domínios.

--

Shaka forçou a vista, tentando enxergar alguma coisa além da intensa chama rubra em meio às trevas. Percebendo a dificuldade do humano em visualizá-la, Hécate fez surgir um pentagrama de chamas por entre eles, fazendo com que o indiano enxergasse à ruiva e ao animal que ela afagava, cujos olhos eram tão rubros e intensos quanto os da deusa. O pentagrama de cor prateada sobre a testa alva refletia as chamas rubras, em contraste com a cor negra de suas vestes. O loiro fitou a imagem assustadora e misteriosa da senhora do inferno, perguntando a si mesmo se essa visão era alguma espécie de sonho ou fantasia criada pela sua mente.

- Não trata-se de um sonho, nem de uma fantasia... Eu vim resgatá-lo, você que honrou à promessa feita por meu neto. – A deusa ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para Shaka.

- Vamos embora deste lugar. – O loiro espantou-se ao ver pela primeira vez o sorriso estampado no rosto da misteriosa deusa de olhar rubro.

--

A alma de Mu, perturbada pela morte de Shaka, contrariava o chamado de retorno ao corpo e materializava-se frente à entrada do inferno. Preparava-se para adentrar a passagem, quando deparou-se com a imagem de sua mãe, Aeon. O ariano deteve-se, fitando os olhos lilases da mulher com desespero.

- Não me detenha, mãe... Eu preciso ir até onde Shaka está! – A voz rouca suplicava pelo consentimento daquela imagem terna diante de si, enquanto as orbes cor-de-esmeralda transbordavam lágrimas incontidas. O ariano tentava ler os lábios da mãe, que lhe sussurrava algo incompreensível.

- Pare, Mu! – O canceriano gritou ao visualizar a alma do filho prestes a cruzar os limites do inferno, à procura de Shaka.

- Evrion? – Mu fitou o lemuriano diante de si, surpreso. Uma sensação de dèja-vu tomou conta do ariano. "Porque sinto-me como se fôssemos tão próximos, quando não tenho recordações dele? Será que está relacionado a algum fato que Mydhra tenha apagado de minha memória?"

- Se você cruzar a fronteira, talvez não poderá retornar. Eu compreendo a sua dor em perder quem tanto ama, mas lhe garanto que Hécate resgatará Shaka. Por favor, não vá... – Mu prestou atenção às feições de preocupação do lemuriano que se aproximava de si, cujos cabelos possuíam a mesma tonalidade dos de Shion, porém tão lisos quanto os seus, e que lhe caíam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os olhos cor-de-esmeralda daquele homem lembrava os de Mydhra.

- Como você pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza? – Mu fitou o outro, desconfiado, mas o olhar dele parecia ter um efeito calmante sobre o ariano, que suspirou e cerrou os olhos, sem conseguir encarar com firmeza o olhar do outro. Sentiu as mãos de Evrion tocarem seus ombros e teve mais uma vez a sensação de deja-vú, contendo o seu impulso de abraçar aquele lemuriano e chorar descontroladamente. Tentou então recordar-se de quando havia escutado aquela voz tão serena.

- Porque ela terá por Shaka o mesmo cuidado que teria por você. Com seu sacrifício, o cavaleiro de Virgem impediu que Lemúria se utilizasse das forças das trevas para vencer Hera. Ele tocou o coração da deusa com o seu amor, fazendo com que esse sentimento superasse a fúria em seu coração, e frustrando os planos de Hera.

Mu fitou o outro lemuriano, desviou o olhar dele mais uma vez e cerrou os punhos. Seu peito doía, sua mente estava confusa. "Ele não parece estar mentindo..."

- Talvez você esteja certo, mas... E se Hécate não resgatá-lo? Eu sinto a presença dele... Não posso abandoná-lo!– O ariano fitou Evrion, receoso em retornar ao seu corpo e perder a chance de resgatar seu amado do inferno.

- Se Hécate não resgatá-lo, eu mesmo o farei por você. – O canceriano declarou com firmeza, para espanto de Mu.

- E por que você faria isso? – O ariano ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

- Porque vocês devem seguir em frente... – Evrion declarou enquanto olhava os olhos do ariano, fazendo com que ele se recordasse de um passado esquecido há muito tempo.

--

_- Mydhra? Mãe? Pai? – O pequeno Mu corria desesperadamente pelo bosque lemuriano à procura de seus parentes, em meio à invasão dos cavaleiros de Hera ao refúgio. Concentrava-se para se teleportar, mas algum cosmo poderoso o impedia de utilizar os seus poderes lemurianos. _

_- Atrás de você, Mu! – O ariano correu ao escutar a voz conhecida, escapando do golpe de um dos cavaleiros de Hera. O cavaleiro de cabelos esverdeados posicionou-se à sua frente, atravessando com uma adaga aquele que havia atacado o pequeno. Mu observou maravilhado a bela armadura esculpida em mydhra, uma pedra preciosa lemuriana, que havia extinguido-se junto à Ilha de Mu. De tonalidade púrpura ao tocar o corpo do lemuriano que a vestia, a pedra de mydhra era conhecida pela sua resistência e por adequar a sua cor à aura de quem a possui._

_- Está tudo bem com você, meu filho? – O canceriano ergueu o queixo de Mu, fazendo com que ele o fitasse. O ariano estava assustado demais para responder ao pai, e este o pegou no colo, correndo com ele até o salão de mármore. Ao encontrar Jade pelos corredores, o lemuriano depositou Mu em seu colo, deixando a irmã boquiaberta. _

_- EVRION, VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR ATÉ LÁ! – A escorpiana gritou ao ver o irmão correr, fazendo com que Mu saísse do seu estado de choque, percebendo que o pai corria em direção à parede de cristal, onde estavam os invasores. O ariano correu atrás do pai, abraçando a perna dele em uma tentativa de impedi-lo de andar. _

_- PAI! - O canceriano fitou o filho, agarrado à sua perna, em prantos. Evrion agachou-se e abraçou o pequeno ternamente, beijando-lhe a testa. _

_- Eu preciso fazer isso para proteger vocês, Mu... Vá com a tia Jade, cuide da sua mãe e da sua irmã por mim. Você promete?_

_- Por quê? – O pequeno tentava controlar o choro, enquanto Jade o pegava no colo. _

_- Porque vocês devem seguir em frente, meu filho. _

--

- Meu filho... – O ariano murmurou, lembrando-se das palavras do pai. Seus olhos voltaram a lacrimejar– Mas... Como? Você... Estava morto... – O ariano percebeu que as suas memórias eram contraditórias, pois ele recordava-se da armadura do pai, de cor púrpura, coberta de sangue, mas somente agora recordava-se do rosto daquele que vestia aquela armadura. Cerrou os olhos, concentrando-se em suas memórias.

_Mydhra correu até o pai, suplicando a Apolo que o salvasse. O rosto do pai e seus longos cabelos esverdeados estavam cobertos de sangue, assim como suas mãos. Mu agachou-se ao lado do pai, segurando uma de suas mãos e afastando as mechas esverdeadas que lhe caíam sobre a face pálida. O pequeno sorriu ao perceber o pai movimentar brevemente seus dedos, tentando retribuir ao aperto em sua mão, apesar de não possuir forças suficientes para tanto. _

_- Se Evrion não tivesse detido Hera e Ares por tanto tempo, a esta hora não haveria nenhum lemuriano com vida neste refúgio. – Apolo manifestou-se, emocionado ao fitar o jovem Atlas com vida, apesar dos graves ferimentos. _

A voz de Evrion interrompeu os pensamentos de Mu, fazendo com que ele retornasse ao momento atual.

- Perdoe-me por não ter resistido por mais tempo... Por minha culpa sua mãe... – O canceriano abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que sua franja tampasse o rosto. Seus os olhos lacrimejaram, enquanto sua mente era tomada pelo remorso por não ter conseguido salvar à esposa. Não percebeu o ariano aproximar-se, surpreendendo-se com o abraço do filho.

- Eu pensei que tivesse perdido você, pai... – O mais velho percebeu que o filho soluçava em meio ao choro e retribuiu fortemente ao abraço, como se esse gesto pudesse protegê-lo da dor que sentia pela perda de seu amado.

- Não chore mais, Mu... Ele estará ao seu lado em breve, confie em mim... – O canceriano afagou os cabelos lilases e concentrou-se para fazer com que suas almas retornassem aos corpos.

--

Na casa de Capricórnio, Aiolia andava impacientemente para os lados, enquanto Shura permanecia sentado na escadaria, com as costas escoradas em uma pilastra.

- O santuário fica tão silencioso sem aqueles loucos... – O capricorniano suspirou, sentindo falta da gritaria dos amigos pelas casas do zodíaco de Aquário e Peixes. – O que será que eles estão fazendo agora?

- Não sei como você pode falar uma asneira dessas, é só ir descer na casa do Olos pra escutar a gritaria que aqueles cavaleiros de Hera estão aprontando com o Saga e o Kanon... Aliás, aqueles dois deveriam ser encarregados de tomar conta daqueles cavaleiros, já que gostam _tanto_ deles!

- Quem está aprontando gritaria mesmo? – Um dos gêmeos gregos acabara de chegar acompanhado de um dos gêmeos loiros.

Shura voltou o olhar para o grego e seu acompanhante, permanecendo estático. Olhou novamente para a casa de Aquário, à procura do namorado. Suspirou sem nada dizer.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Shura? – Saga se aproximou do amigo, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Comigo ninguém se preocupa, ótimo! – Aiolia cruzou os braços, bufando.

- Peço desculpas pela desordem em Sagitário. Meu nome é Ronos. – O loiro de longas madeixas cacheadas estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o leonino, que se espantou ao notar que os traços finos do rapaz se assemelhavam aos de uma garota, e sentiu vontade de se estapear por pensar nisso.

- Aiolia, de Leão. – O grego apertou a mão do outro, um tanto desajeitado, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

- Por acaso você é libriano? – O leonino ergueu uma sobrancelha, espantado com a gentileza do outro apesar do que ele havia dito na casa de Sagitário.

- Sou. Como você sabe? – O libriano espantou-se com a observação do rapaz.

- Err... É que você foi tão... Diplomático... – O leonino não sabia o que responder sem dizer que admirava o temperamento libriano, tão diferente do seu.

- Vou contar pra Marin que você adora librianos! – Saga gritou da escadaria, fazendo o loiro rir, deixando um Aiolia completamente vermelho e sem graça.

- Saga está brincando... Não se preocupe. – O loiro piscou para o geminiano, que sorriu de satisfação, deixando um Shura boquiaberto com a cena, beliscando o amigo.

- Eu também lhe devo desculpas pela forma como falei com vocês na casa do meu irmão... Eu falo besteiras demais quando estou nervoso... – O leonino tentava se explicar para o outro, fazendo Shura e Saga rirem da cena incomum.

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao ver a cara de poucos amigos com que o recém-chegado havia fitado Shura e Saga rindo, tão próximos. Cutucou o ombro do leonino, apontando para o grego que estava de pé diante deles. Aiolia correu à frente do irmão, preocupado com as feições irritadas dele, mas logo percebeu que o irmão parecia mais irritado com Shura e Saga do que com ele.

- Interessante como você se comporta na minha ausência, Shura... – O sagitariano comentou, com mágoa, se perguntando quantas vezes havia visto o namorado sorrir daquela forma.

- Olos, por favor... O seu irmão... – O capricorniano ergueu-se, subitamente sério, deixando Aiolia boquiaberto com a cena de ciúmes do irmão.

- Agora que ele já sabe, não tenho motivos para me conter na frente dele. O que o Saga está fazendo aqui? Veio consolar você? – O sagitariano fitou o namorado com raiva.

- De novo não, Olos! Quando você vai parar de apelar comigo? Nós estávamos rindo do seu irmão, não há motivos para fazer uma cena de ciúmes agora! – O geminiano levantou-se, fitando o sagitariano.

Aiolos fitou o namorado de canto, e fitou o irmão. Desceu as escadarias sem dizer uma palavra. Aiolia ficou boquiaberto, sem saber o que fazer. Shura acenou com a cabeça para o mais novo, para que ele seguisse o sagitariano, e sentou-se novamente na escadaria, com as mãos sobre o rosto. Saga fitou o capricorniano, incrédulo.

- E você vai ficar aí parado? Não vai atrás daquele idiota? – O geminiano teve ganas de empurrar o capricorniano escadaria abaixo.

- E adianta ir atrás dele quando está nervoso? – O capricorniano suspirou.

- Saga... – O loiro fitou o geminiano, repreendendo-o.

- Que droga, você é outro que nunca muda! Você não pode deixar o Aiolos falar assim com você e sair como se estivesse com razão! É por isso que ele fica louco, você não faz nada, nunca fala nada pra desmentir as besteiras que ele imagina! – O geminiano desceu as escadarias atrás do sagitariano, seguido por Ronos. Shura entrou para casa, atordoado com os últimos fatos.

- Saga, por favor... Espere Aiolos se acalmar para conversar com ele... – O loiro corria atrás do geminiano, suplicando. Ao passarem pela casa de Sagitário, Germani mal teve tempo para cumprimentar Ronos, que continuava a correr atrás de um Saga nervoso. O cavaleiro de Hera ia atrás do amigo, quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado por Yursi, ainda trêmulo.

- Você não deveria estar andando por aí nesse estado... – O italiano fitou o dorso nu do namorado, ferido pelas agulhas-escarlate de Milo. – Fitou os longos cabelos negros em contraste com a pele pálida do outro.

- Por que não voltou para o quarto? – O escorpiano perguntou com a voz manhosa, enquanto apoiava o corpo sobre o do namorado, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Achei que você não quisesse a minha presença... – O italiano riu. – Estou enganado?

- É que eu ainda não disse... Obrigado. – Germani fitou intensamente os olhos verde-amarelados do namorado, imaginando que faria tudo novamente para salvá-lo.

--

- Aiolos, onde nós estamos indo? – O leonino já estava se sentindo incomodado com o silêncio do irmão durante todo o trajeto, mas tinha medo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Para a sua casa, é óbvio! A minha casa está cheia de cavaleiros de Hera! – O sagitariano continuava andando rapidamente em direção à casa de Leão.

- E quem vai tomar conta deles? – Aioria preocupou-se, pois sabia que o irmão havia sido encarregado de tomar conta dos cavaleiros.

- O Kanon! – Aiolos retrucou.

- O QUÊ? – Aiolia estava escandalizado. - Ninguém em sã consciência coloca o Kanon para tomar conta de algum ser vivo!

- Problema da deusa por confiar nele! – O sagitariano estava completamente enfurecido.

- Er... Olos... É que eu queria... – O leonino engoliu seco ao ser encarado pelo irmão, quando adentraram o templo de Leão.

- Queria o quê? – Aiolos se jogou de costas sobre a cama do irmão, bufando.

- Que você soubesse que eu não tenho vergonha de você... Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de te criticar... Eu só fiquei daquele jeito porque imaginei que você confiaria em mim, mas pelo visto eu sou o último a saber do que acontece com você... – O leonino sentou-se na cama e abaixou a cabeça, entristecido.

- Olia... – Aiolos ergueu as costas, sentando sobre a cama ao lado do irmão. – Eu quis te contar, mas... Eu não sabia como... Nem o que você diria... Eu não queria magoar você. – O sagitariano fitou os olhos do irmão, como se pedisse desculpas sem palavras.

- É, o Shura falou isso pra mim... – O leonino sorriu.

- Não me fale em Shura novamente! – Aiolos bufou, se jogando novamente na cama.

- Mano... Eu acho que você está enganado quanto a ele... – O leonino finalmente criou coragem para tocar no assunto. – Eu estava lá com o Shura quando o Saga chegou, eles estavam rindo de mim. Aquele rapaz loiro está com o Saga, eles estavam se agarrando na sua casa agora há pouco...

- O quê? Aquele cavaleiro de Hera? Mas ele nem conhecia o Saga! – Aiolos não se recordava de ter apresentado os cavaleiros.

- Mas pelo visto ficou conhecendo muito bem... – O leonino pigarreou, segurando a vontade de rir.

- Então por que o Shura não disse isso? – Aiolos parecia ainda mais nervoso, para a surpresa do irmão.

- Até eu sei que o seu namorado não gosta de dar explicações sobre o que faz ou deixa de fazer! – O leonino não sabia se o comentário havia sido feliz ou infeliz, e prendeu a respiração com o nervosismo, soltando apenas quando viu o irmão cerrar os olhos e suspirar.

- Eu não consigo entender porque ele faz isso... – Aiolos parecia mais calmo, enfim.

- AIOLOS DE SAGITÁRIO! – Um berro grave foi ouvido da escadaria da casa de Leão, fazendo o sagitariano estremecer de raiva.

--

O indiano tocou a mão da deusa, e sentiu novamente a dor que sentira quando seu corpo sucumbiu aos ferimentos. Lemúria espantou-se ao sentir o corpo frio do loiro aquecer-se novamente, como se a chama de sua vida tivesse sido acesa novamente.

- Shaka! – Lemúria exclamou ao perceber o loiro em seu colo respirar, e Atlas os fitou de canto de olho, distraindo-se da deusa que se aproveitou para investir um golpe de adaga contra ele. A loira se deteve ao sentir uma lâmina pressionar sua garganta, causando-lhe um leve corte.

- Não desta vez, senhora... – Atlas fitava Hera com fúria, sorrindo de canto ao ver o sangue da deusa escorrer pela lâmina de sua espada dourada.

- É uma pena que seja o máximo que você pode contra mim... – A deusa sorriu com escárnio, fitando de canto o outro loiro, que parecia haver voltado do reino de Hades. Arregalou os olhos ao ver quem se materializava ao lado de Lemúria.

- Ora, ora... Perdeu a vergonha de aparecer _nesse estado_ diante da sua filha? – Hera fitou Hécate, e Lemúria tentou fitar o rosto da mãe, mas via apenas a cascata de longos cabelos rubros, enquanto ela tocava o ponto sobre a testa de Shaka, amenizando assim a dor que ele sentia. O loiro abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade, tentando esboçar um sorriso em gratidão à ruiva que lhe havia trago de volta do inferno.

- É quase hora, Hera... – A ruiva sorriu, sem encarar a filha de frente. Voltou-se para a loira, com um olhar de fúria, e desapareceu em seguida. Lemúria olhou ao seu redor, à procura da mãe. Viu a pequena ruiva aproximar-se lentamente, em suas vestes brancas, ao lado de Ophanim. Fitou Lemúria e sorriu ternamente.

- Retornem ao seu lar, essa guerra não pertence mais a vocês. Sinto muito por ter-lhes causado tantos problemas. – A criança declarou com firmeza. – Abaixe a sua espada, Atlas. Vocês já sofreram muito por terem sido envolvidos em tamanha podridão...

- Mas nós - Lemúria calou-se ao encarar os olhos cor-de-granada a fitarem repressivamente.

- Obrigado, Senhora da Terra. – Atlas abaixou a espada e ajoelhou-se diante da pequena, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça em resposta. Em seguida, o lemuriano teleportou-se ao lado da esposa.

- Você ficará bem, Granada? – Lemúria fitou a pequena mais uma vez, apreensiva.

- _Nós _ficaremos bem, obrigada. – A pequena fitou a deusa de cabelos lilases e sorriu mais uma vez, vendo Atlas e Lemúria teleportarem-se, levando Shaka com eles.

- Então era você quem estava com aquela pirralha! – Hera fitou Granada com ódio.

- Não havia desconfiado? Pensei que fosse mais esperta, talvez a idade tenha desgastado a vossa mente, minha tia... – Granada sorriu cinicamente.

- Como ousa me chamar de velha? Acha que essa aparência a torna mais nova? – A loira bufava de ódio.

- Ora, se a senhora me confundiu com aquela criança! Está louca, cega ou caduca... – Granada gargalhou. – Quiçá as três opções! – A garota sorriu marota para a mais velha, que tentou acertá-la com sua adaga. A pequena ruiva se teleportou, reaparecendo atrás de Hera.

- É inútil tentar me ferir, você não vai conseguir. – Granada sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Garotinha irritante! - Hera tentou novamente golpear a pequena, que sentou-se sobre o baú, sorrindo.

- Elas chegaram, finalmente... – A pequena apoiou a face com a mão cerrada, as orbes rubras fixas sobre Hera.

- Do que você está falando, maldita? Vai me dizer que Leto e Ártemis estão com você?

- Preferi não envolvê-las nisso... Eu sou o suficiente para vencer você.

- Não seja arrogante, garota! Abandone essa forma de criança e me mostre a sua verdadeira face, Hécate! – Hera andou até a pequena, encarando-a.

- Ora, mas essa _é _a minha verdadeira face. Ainda não percebeu a verdade diante dos seus olhos, senhora? – A criança sorriu ao ver Cherubim se colocar entre ela e Hera, ao lado de Ophanim.

- Continua atentando contra crianças, Hera? – A deusa ouviu uma segunda voz e voltou-se na direção dela. Espantou-se ao ver uma senhora de longos cabelos esbranquiçados aproximar-se dela lentamente, de olhos cerrados. O pentagrama prateado sobre a testa da senhora chamou a atenção de Hera, que recuou diante da figura da deusa. As pálpebras abriram-se lentamente, desvendando as orbes escarlates.

- Obrigada, Cherubim... Você e Ophanim já podem descansar. É um prazer revê-la, senhora da Terra.

- Igualmente, meu eu. – A pequena declarou.

- Que brincadeira é essa, Hécate? – A loira rosnava de raiva, observando as duas formas da deusa lado a lado.

- Não é brincadeira alguma, Hera. Como acha que eu tomo conta de meus domínios? Céu, Terra e Inferno... Como poderia eu estar em três lugares ao mesmo tempo? – A deusa ruiva que havia retornado do inferno com Shaka reapareceu ao lado de Granada, acompanhada de Seraphim, utilizando o mesmo pentagrama prateado sobre a testa.

- Sentiu saudades, Hera? – A ruiva teleportou ao lado de Hera e sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Hera tentou se teleportar de volta ao Olimpo, aterrorizada com as faces de Hécate.

- Não poderá fugir, senhora... Está sobre os _meus_ domínios. Esperei tanto tempo por este momento... Pelo dia em que nos encontraríamos fora do Olimpo, longe dos seus protetores e próximas ao inferno. – A pequena sobre o baú fitou a loira, sorrindo abertamente.

--

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

_BEIJOCAS A TODOS, ATÉ MAIS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	14. Escarlate

Olá, pessoal. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de anunciar que eu e a Mesarthim criamos um login (mauvelotus) no fanfiction para as nossas fics elaboradas em dupla. Gostaria de divulgar a nossa fic Padma, cuja descrição se encontra abaixo:

ShakaxMu, HakureixAsmita - UA - YAOI LEMON Vidas inocentes dizimadas pelo genocídio. O anjo da morte clama por vingança. Pode a alma de um assassino ser intocável e íntegra, como a flor-de-lótus?

Para facilitar a localização, o perfil Mauve Lotus e a fic Padma foram adicionados aos meus favoritos no fanfiction.

Mais uma vez agradeço à minha querida ovelheenha beta Mesarthim pela ajuda ao betar Lemúria, e agradeço aos leitores pela atenção e pelo carinho, em especial a Leo-Shaka, Flor de Gelo e Keith-Chan pelos reviews. Beijocas a todos, até mais!

--

**Capítulo 14 - Escarlate**

O sagitariano bufou e cerrou os olhos ao escutar a voz de Saga. Milésimos de segundo depois, o geminiano já se encontrava ao lado do ex-namorado.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, AIOLOS? LEVANTA DESSA PORRA DE CAMA E VAI PEDIR DESCULPAS AO SHURA!

- Com licença... – Ronos adentrou o quarto de Aiolia, ignorando a gritaria de seu acompanhante. Tocou a mão de Saga e o fitou, tentando fazer o geminiano desistir da discussão com Aiolos.

- Me perdoe por me intrometer, Aiolos... Mas acho que seria melhor evitarmos um conflito desnecessário. Que tal vocês tentarem se acalmar um pouco e conversarem depois disso? – O loiro exibiu um sorriso meigo, tentando apaziguar os ânimos dos rapazes.

- EU NÃO SAIO DESSA CASA SEM O AIOLOS, ELE VAI VOLTAR PRA CASA DO SHURA COMIGO AGORA! – Saga andou até Aiolos, segurando-o pela gola da camisa. O sagitariano desferiu um soco contra o ventre do geminiano, fazendo com que ele batesse as costas contra a parede do quarto.

Atônitos ao perceberem que o cavaleiro de gêmeos havia se levantado e andava na direção de Aiolos, Aiolia e Ronos se colocaram entre os dois, impedindo que eles se enfrentassem fisicamente.

- JÁ CHEGA, AIOLOS! – Aiolia estourou com o irmão ao perceber que ele tentava ultrapassá-lo para enfrentar o geminiano. – OU VOCÊS CONVERSAM COMO ADULTOS OU VAI TODO MUNDO EMBORA DA MINHA CASA, PORRA!

O loiro arregalou os olhos, fitando Saga suspirar, como se estivesse vencido.

- Está certo. Eu preciso conversar com o Aiolos, não dá mais pra adiar... – Saga fitou o sagitariano, que desviou o olhar.

- Aiolos? – Aiolia fitou o irmão, à espera de uma resposta do mais velho.

- Está bem, Olia... Nós não vamos brigar mais, pode deixar... – Aiolos sentou-se sobre a cama, fitando o chão.

- A sós... – Saga fitou Ronos e Aiolia. O loiro fitou o leonino e os dois deixaram o recinto, ainda receosos pela agressividade demonstrada há alguns instantes pelos mais velhos.

- Hunf... – O loiro escorou as costas sobre a parede do lado de fora do quarto, massageando as têmporas.

- Você gostaria de tomar um chá para se acalmar? – Aiolia perguntou ao rapaz.

- Hu-hum... – O loiro prendia os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, enquanto andava atrás de Aiolia em direção à cozinha. – Se não ouvimos berros até agora, creio que ambos se comportarão. – O libriano riu da situação. – O meu irmão não vai acreditar se eu contar o que 

aconteceu. A essa hora ele e o Kanon... – O rapaz fitou Aiolia, que parecia assustado com o que o outro havia dito. – Ah, me perdoe pelo comentário...

- Quem é o mais velho? – O leonino tentava contornar a situação, desviando o assunto.

- Helfos. Eu sou o mais novo de nós. – O loiro declarou, deitando a cabeça na mesa, sobre o braço. Aiolia admirava os cachos dourados displicentemente caídos pela mesa, ombros e costas do outro.

- Vocês já conheciam o Saga e o Kanon de algum lugar? – O leonino estava curioso.

- Não... – O loiro corou, envergonhado, fazendo Aiolia rir.

- Não estou criticando, só fiquei curioso por você ter acompanhado o Saga até aqui... Teria sido mais fácil deixar esse louco ir atrás do Olos e esperar ele voltar calminho depois de descontar a raiva dele em alguém... – O leonino colocou a água na chaleira para fazer o chá.

- É, mas... Saga realmente parece estar preocupado com aqueles dois, não creio que seja intenção dele brigar ou descontar a raiva em alguém. Apesar dele ter chegado aqui gritando com o seu irmão, ele se importa. Seria uma pena se eles não conseguissem parar de brigar para conversar...– O loiro parecia melancólico.

- Algo errado? – Aiolia já servia o chá.

- Nada. É que tanta coisa aconteceu hoje, estou um pouco cansado... – O loiro sentiu o cheiro do chá e sorriu, bebericando até tomar todo o conteúdo da xícara.

- Você pode descansar se quiser, gostaria de se deitar no quarto de hóspedes ou no sofá enquanto eles conversam?

- Obrigado, vou me deitar no sofá mesmo, não quero causar mais transtornos... - O loiro se deitou sobre o sofá, abraçando uma almofada e adormecendo logo em seguida. Aiolia ficou impressionado com a rapidez com que o cavaleiro havia dormido.

- Ai que inveja... Como você consegue dormir com aqueles dois discutindo? – O leonino cerrou os olhos, tentando imitar o outro.

--

- Em primeiro lugar, eu e o Shura não estávamos fazendo nada demais. Estávamos rindo do modo como o seu irmão trata o Ronos, ele parecia estar conversando com uma garota... – Saga sorriu de canto.

- O Aiolia falou... – O sagitariano suspirou.

- O que está fazendo aqui se sabia disso? – O geminiano se irritou.

- No fim das contas, eu acho que o Shura gosta mais de você de mim, e por isso é melhor vocês ficarem juntos, eu vou deixar o caminho livre para vocês! Pronto, falei. – O sagitariano deitou sobre a cama mais uma vez e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro do irmão.

- Olos, não é possível que você pense isso... – Saga se debruçou sobre o outro, puxando o travesseiro que cobria a cabeça do sagitariano para fitá-lo. O geminiano viu que o amigo chorava, e enxugou as lágrimas com os dedos, beijando a faixa vermelha sobre a testa dele.

- Vocês passaram anos juntos depois da minha morte, e eu só fui revivido pela deusa há pouco tempo. Eu me sinto como um intruso na vida de vocês... – O sagitariano fitou os olhos do outro com sinceridade.

- Olos... Eu enganei o Shura esse tempo todo, e fiz com que ele acreditasse que você era um traidor. Você acha que ele confia mais em mim ou em você? – O geminiano rebateu.

- Não importa, foi você quem ficou ao lado dele esse tempo todo... – Lágrimas voltavam a se formar nos olhos do sagitariano, que tentou puxar o travesseiro novamente, impedido pelo geminiano.

- Aiolos! – O geminiano segurou o pulso do outro, que não resistiu e se deixou chorar na frente dele. – Eu fiz isso porque tive ciúme de você. Porque sabia que você estava comigo, mas amava o Shura. A verdade é que você nunca me amou como namorado, sempre me viu como amigo...

- Isso não é verdade! Eu amava você sim, fui fiel todo o tempo! Aquele beijo foi um acidente!

- Um acidente que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, quando vocês descobrissem que não se gostavam apenas como amigos... – Saga suspirou.

- Eu era só um garoto, não tinha como saber o que era gostar de alguém como amigo ou como namorado! Eu não me arrependo de termos namorado. Não sei que tipo de amor era aquele, mas eu amava você! – Aiolos murmurou.

- E eu destruí a sua vida. Por egoísmo... – O geminiano chorava, surpreendendo o outro.

- Já passou, Saga... Eu já perdoei você. – O sagitariano tocou a face do outro, que o abraçou e continuou a chorar.

- Mas eu não _me_ perdôo, Olos. Eu não quero continuar causando problemas a você e ao Shura. Eu só quero que vocês sejam felizes juntos... Ele pode não falar isso nem saber demonstrar, mas ele te ama muito, e duvido que tenha parado de pensar em você um dia sequer. Ele também nunca se perdoou por ter causado a sua morte. Nesse momento, ele deve estar chorando sozinho por não conseguir dizer isso a você... E o culpado disso tudo sou eu!

- Saga... – O sagitariano não sabia o que sentir ou dizer.

- Ele amou você e só você, por todo esse tempo... Eu consegui tirar tudo o que você tinha, até a confiança dele. Cheguei a roubar o Shura de você, mas nunca consegui fazer com que ele deixasse de amá-lo, mesmo acreditando que você era um traidor.

- Eu fiz você sofrer, Saga... Se eu fosse mais maduro e conseguisse distinguir o que eu sentia, mas eu estava tão confuso... Se eu não tivesse beijado o Shura enquanto a gente namorava, talvez... – O sagitariano foi calado pelo geminiano, que pousou o dedo indicador sobre a boca dele.

- Não se compara nem justifica o mal que eu fiz a você... Por isso eu quero que você seja feliz ao lado dele, e que vocês recuperem o tempo que eu os fiz perder.

--

Saga e Aiolos sorriram ao ver Aiolia e Ronos adormecidos sobre os sofás da sala de estar. Aiolos se ajoelhou em frente ao irmão e Saga parou diante do libriano.

- Eu vou deixar o Olia na cama dele e voltar para Capricórnio, pretendo passar a noite lá se o Shura não me expulsar antes... – O sagitariano riu ao imaginar a cena. – Eu bem que mereço isso...

- Eu vou descer para Gêmeos com o Ronos, a sua casa está cheia demais... – O geminiano riu, travesso.

- Eu não acredito que você vai abusar de um homem adormecido! – Aiolos fitou Saga, incrédulo.

- Vou deixar ele descansar um pouco, quero abusar dele _bem_ acordado... – Saga piscou para Aiolos enquanto ajeitava o loiro adormecido em seu colo, fazendo o sagitariano corar.

- Tarado... – Aiolos resmungou, enquanto pegava o irmão no colo.

- Engraçado, você nunca reclamou disso... – O geminiano lançou um sorriso safado para o ex-namorado, enquanto deixava a casa de Leão. O sagitariano corou novamente, andando rapidamente até o quarto do irmão, ansioso em se dirigir à casa de Capricórnio.

--

Aiolos surpreendeu-se ao passar pela sua casa, ouvindo algumas pessoas conversarem animadamente, dentre outros ruídos aos quais preferiu não prestar atenção. Ao tentar passar pela casa na velocidade da luz, o sagitariano foi impedido por Germani, que se colocou à frente dele.

- É você, Aiolos... Me desculpe,eu o interrompi porque pensei que fosse um invasor. – O italiano fitou o sagitariano, estranhando a forma como ele passava pela própria casa. – Você se enganou de casa ou... – O cavaleiro finalmente compreendeu a intenção do outro, sorrindo. – Nós não vamos contar aos outros que você esteve aqui, se for a sua vontade. – O italiano fitou o namorado, que se segurava para não rir alto da cara do sagitariano.

- Vá logo atrás dele, aquele grego estava gritando tão alto que o Santuário inteiro já deve saber do que se trata a sua discussão com o cavaleiro de Capricórnio... – O cavaleiro de cabelos negros declarou, para espanto de Aiolos, que escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, suspirando.

- Se vocês já sabem, eu não tenho o que esconder... Fui. – O sagitariano sumiu da vista dos cavaleiros, adentrando o templo de Capricórnio.

- Quanta pressa! – Yursi gargalhava alto enquanto Germani fitava o templo vizinho, assustado.

- É, ele pareceu estar apressado mesmo... – O pisciano se voltou para o namorado, rindo. – Vamos voltar para o quarto?

- Hum... Essa foi uma proposta indecente? – Os olhos amarelados do escorpiano faiscavam de desejo.

-Não! – Germani fitou o outro, incrédulo. – Venha, eu vou cuidar de você, não se esqueça de que está ferido.

- Só um pouco... – Yursi tentava dissimular, se aproximando do italiano, que pressionou um dos pontos feridos do amante.

- Ai! – O escorpiano se contorceu de dor, amparado pelo amante para não cair no chão.

- Inconseqüente... - Germani carregou um Yursi dolorido até o quarto, trocando os curativos do namorado e servindo-lhe analgésico e chá para amenizar a dor.

- Germani... – O escorpiano ergueu-se na cama, gemendo de dor por causa do movimento.

- Não começa de novo, Yursi... – O italiano estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, já cochilando.

- Deita comigo, eu não vou atacar você, prometo. Quero te perguntar uma coisa. – Germani suspirou, deitando ao lado do namorado.

- Eu estou preocupado com Nardis... Não acho que ele vá ficar quieto diante da morte da Nieris... – O escorpiano fitou o outro, preocupado.

- Eu pedi a Vilfri que o vigie o tempo todo. – O italiano selou os lábios do namorado com os seus. – Agora durma, você precisa de descanso para melhorar... – Abraçou o outro com cuidado, para não machucá-lo.

--

O sagitariano adentrou o quarto do namorado, encontrando o capricorniano deitado sobre a cama, fitando o teto, aparentemente sem sono algum.

- Shura? – Aiolos sentou-se sobre a cama, murmurando para chamar a atenção do namorado.

- Você voltou mais cedo do que eu previa... – O capricorniano virou o rosto para fitar Aiolos, e voltou a fitar o teto, engolindo seco.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – O sagitariano continha-se para não explodir com a aparente indiferença do capricorniano.

- Estou esperando você falar... Com certeza não veio até aqui à toa. Veio para me fazer mais acusações ou para me pedir desculpas, como da última vez? – O capricorniano engoliu seco mais uma vez, mantendo o olhar fixo sobre o teto do quarto.

O sagitariano se deitou sobre o capricorniano, fazendo com que ele o fitasse. Shura fitou os olhos do grego, suspirou e cerrou os olhos, por não conseguir encará-lo.

- Que droga, Shura! Você pode conversar comigo olhando nos meus olhos, ao menos uma vez? – O sagitariano explodiu, chorando. O capricorniano abriu os olhos, permitindo que o grego visse as lágrimas que se formavam.

- Não está dando certo, Olos... – O capricorniano falou, com a voz fraca. – Você nunca vai me perdoar, e eu não mereço o seu perdão. Nós estamos apenas nos machucando esse tempo todo...

- Não é isso, Shura... Eu já perdoei você e o Saga. É que eu me sinto inseguro quando penso que você passou muito mais tempo ao lado dele, tenho medo de que você goste mais dele do que de mim... – O sagitariano declarou, vendo as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto do capricorniano abundantemente.

- Se fosse assim, eu ainda estaria com ele. Eu errei muito, mas não tenho como consertar o passado. – O espanhol declarou, suspirando. – O que eu preciso fazer para demonstrar que eu amo você? Eu quero ver você feliz, não quero magoá-lo ainda mais...

- Não precisa fazer mais nada, eu acredito em você. Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas, eu sou um idiota por não acreditar no seu amor... – O sagitariano sorriu, acariciando com os dedos a face molhada do outro.

- Você não é idio- O espanhol foi calado pelos lábios do grego, que buscaram os seus com tanta ternura que ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, calando-se em busca do que as palavras não poderiam traduzir.

--

Ronos se remexeu na cama, aconchegando-se no peito de Saga. O geminiano sorriu, acariciando a face do loiro, que ronronou de satisfação, se aconchegou mais e tocou o rosto do grego em resposta, em uma leve carícia. O mais velho não conseguiu conter o riso ao perceber que o outro havia dormido novamente.

- Pára com isso, Helfos... Eu estava dor- O loiro se surpreendeu ao abrir os olhos e notar que era Saga quem estava ao seu lado, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Saga! Desculpe, eu...

O geminiano tentou não gargalhar alto da forma desconcertada como o loiro o fitava, em vão.

- Ei, o que é tão engraçado? – Ronos acertou Saga com o travesseiro, sem conseguir se manter sério. O geminiano não conseguia parar de rir para se manifestar.

- Eu pensei que fosse o meu irmão me pentelhando... – O loiro explicou. – Quanto tempo eu dormi? Onde nós estamos?

O libriano sentiu seu pulso ser subitamente puxado e se surpreendeu com o peso de Saga sobre seu corpo. Fitou o geminiano, interrogativo.

- Nós estamos na minha casa, para ser específico, na minha cama... – O grego aproximou os lábios da orelha do outro, sussurrando. – E, como guardião de Gêmeos, eu vou ter que castigá-lo por me atacar assim na minha casa.

- Mas foi só um travesseiro, eu não mereço perdão por essa _ofensa_? – O loiro riu, tocando a face de Saga.

- Ok, eu vou deixar você escolher a sua pena... – O geminiano fitou intensamente os olhos lilases do loiro, que faiscavam de desejo. Observou o libriano entreabrir os lábios e umedecê-los brevemente antes de responder.

- Acho que é uma pena coerente você me impedir de dormir até o dia amanhecer... – O loiro sussurrou, roçando a ponta do nariz na face do outro. – O que você acha? – O mais novo tocou sutilmente o lóbulo de Saga com os lábios úmidos.

- Perfeito! – O grego tomou os lábios do loiro em um beijo intenso, enquanto suas mãos tateavam o corpo abaixo do seu, reconhecendo cada músculo esculpido pelo treinamento de cavaleiro.

--

Evrion abriu os olhos e logo percebeu a bagunça que havia feito no quarto do filho, a cama de mármore quebrada. Concentrou-se, moldando o mármore com os seus poderes telecinéticos, deixando a cama como estava antes. Agachou-se e pegou o filho no colo, deitando-o na cama cuidadosamente. Sentou ao lado do mais novo, observando as suas feições de dor. As pálpebras do ariano movimentaram-se, desvendando os olhos cor-de-esmeralda, e o lemuriano ergueu-se subitamente, abraçando o pai e chorando.

- Eu não sinto a presença dele, pai... – Mu fitou os olhos iguais aos seus, em busca de uma resposta ou um olhar de compreensão.

- Seja paciente, Mu... – O pai afagou os cabelos do filho lentamente, emanando mantras baixos para acalmá-lo.

Poucos minutos depois, Atlas e Lemúria materializaram-se no quarto, e o cavaleiro do Sol trazia um Shaka ensanguentado e desacordado em seus braços.

- Shaka! – O ariano foi segurado pelo pai para não abraçar o namorado quando o cavaleiro do Sol o deitou sobre a cama. O canceriano fitou o filho, repreensivo.

- Tome cuidado, ele está muito ferido! – Após o aviso de Evrion, Mu aproximou cuidadosamente o rosto do namorado, afastando a franja do loiro e beijando o ponto sobre a testa dele.

- E Rubi? – Evrion estava apreensivo.

- Rubi já está em casa, graças a Shaka tudo correu tudo bem... – Lemúria sorriu ao fitar o loiro, preparando-se para curá-lo com seus poderes.

- Pare, Lemúria! – O lemuriano de cabelos esverdeados tocou o pulso da deusa. – Embora você seja uma deusa, o corpo no qual está encarnada é de uma lemuriana. Se você desgastá-lo, minha filha poderá sofrer os danos que você causar ao corpo dela!

- Mas... – A deusa de cabelos lilases fitou o loiro sobre a cama e suspirou.

- Eu cuidarei dele. – Evrion se manifestou, concentrando seus poderes sobre o corpo do virginiano desacordado.

- E eu também... – Mu imitou o pai, concentrando os poderes herdados de Hécate sobre o namorado, para o espanto de Lemúria. A deusa fitou o filho, sorrindo.

Os cabelos da deusa se tornaram rubros, e Mydhra caiu desacordada, amparada pelo esposo.

- Mydhra! – Evrion teleportou-se ao lado da filha, desesperado. O ariano correu até a irmã, preocupado ao perceber que Atlas chorava compulsivamente abraçado à esposa.

- Mu... – O ariano teleportou-se ao lado de Shaka ao escutar a voz fraca do namorado. O virginiano tentava erguer-se da cama, quando foi impedido por Mu.

- Escarlate está com Hécate, somente ela pode salvar Mydhra, e você é o único que pode chegar até onde ela está... – Shaka tentava enxugar as lágrimas de Mu com a ponta dos dedos, quando o ariano tocou sua mão e a beijou, teleportando-se.

- Espere Mu, não chegue perto do... – O virginiano suspirou, percebendo que o namorado já não poderia escutá-lo.

--

- O que foi, Hera? Por que ficou subitamente muda? – Hécate aproximou-se lentamente da loira, erguendo o queixo dela.

- Você roubou aquele baú... – A loira constatou, aterrorizada ao perceber do que se tratava o baú negro ao qual a pequena Granada havia se sentado.

- Ledo engano, querida... Esse baú é um _presente_ de nosso amado Zeus para você. – A ruiva deslizou as unhas vermelhas com firmeza pelo queixo e pescoço da loira, arrancando um filete de sangue da outra deusa. A deusa de longos cabelos brancos virou o rosto para o lado, fitando o chão, enquanto o sorriso no rosto da pequena Granada se alargou. - Ou melhor, para nós...

- ESCARLATE! – A deusa de cabelos brancos voltou seu olhar para a barreira que Hécate havia colocado sobre aquele local para impedir a saída de Hera, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que um lemuriano a havia transpassado.

- Você não é Mu, o filho de Lemúria? O que o trouxe até aqui? – A deusa de cabelos esbranquiçados fitou os olhos verdes úmidos do recém-chegado.

O lemuriano de cabelos lilases confirmou a suspeita da deusa, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Por favor, salve Mydhra!

--

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO_

_Já leram Padma? XD_

_BJOCAS A TODOS, _

_ATÉ MAIS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	15. O baú de Zeus

Olá pessoal, há quanto tempo? Peço desculpas pela demora, tenho estado realmente MUITO atarefada... rsrsrs Este será o penúltimo capítulo de Lemúria, escreverei ainda um epílogo, ok? Provavelmente haverá continuação em fic distinta, ou POV's (ou ambos).

Agradeço à Mesarthim pela betagem e ao Cajango, à Keith-chan, Flor de Gelo e Grazi-chan pelos novos reviews!

-----

**Capítulo 15 – O baú de Zeus**

Os olhos de cor escarlate encararam os verdes com ternura. Mesmo se não houvesse perguntado a ele, Escarlate teria certeza de que o lemuriano diante dela era Mu. Aquele olhar vívido e desafiador que encontrava o seu certamente só poderia pertencer ao querido filho de Lemúria, que se dispôs a reencarnar como cavaleiro de Athena para devolver a paz de espírito à sua mãe.

— Continua descuidado como sempre, Mu... — Escarlate sorriu ao se teleportar à frente do lemuriano e receber no lugar dele o golpe desferido pelo punhal dourado de Hera. Ele abraçou a deusa antes que seu corpo caísse ao chão, e sua força mental empurrou Hera contra a barreira criada por ela para separá-lo de Escarlate, Hécate e Granada. Ambas as deusas ruivas encontravam-se do lado de fora da barreira, tentando quebrá-la. Os cães do inferno tentavam adentrar a barreira, chocando seus corpos contra ela. Cherubim, o cão acinzentado de Escarlate, parou de se movimentar ao perceber que sua dona lhe acenara sutilmente como se lhe pedisse calma.

— Escarlate! — Mu fitou o punhal coberto de sangue que havia caído ao chão, e percebeu que o sangue da deusa jorrava abundantemente pelo ferimento em suas costas. O jovem de cabelos lilases se pôs a chorar compulsivamente abraçado àquela que poderia salvar a vida de sua irmã.

— Não te preocupa, Mu... logo estarei bem. Mas, até que eu me recupere, terás que tomar conta de ti. Hécate e Granada são tão poderosas quanto eu, mas não poderão ajudar-te porque apenas eu desenvolvi o poder para transpassar qualquer barreira que qualquer deus possa criar. O único que poderá ajudar-te é teu amado... embora seu corpo não possa alcançá-lo, sua alma está contigo. — A deusa tocou levemente a mão de Mu que estava coberta pelo seu sangue com a ponta de seu dedo polegar, encharcando-o de seu próprio sangue para então tocar os pontos avermelhados sobre a testa do neto.

— Com o meu sangue, teu amante será curado. Por encontrarem-se unidos em uma só alma, posso tratá-lo através de ti... — A deusa cerrou os olhos e o pentagrama prateado sob sua testa exibiu uma luz ofuscante e confortante. Quando a luz desapareceu, Mu percebeu que Escarlate estava desacordada e ouviu a voz de Shaka. _"Eu o ajudarei, meu amor. Você resistirá, esteja certo disso. Emprestarei a você a minha força para que resista aos ataques de Hera."_

O ariano sorriu confiante ao escutar as palavras de seu amado, enquanto deitava a deusa de cabelos esbranquiçados cuidadosamente ao seu lado. Ergueu-se diante de Hera, encarando-a com escárnio.

— Ora, como o destino me é generoso... Você veio até mim para morrer novamente por minhas mãos! É uma pena que Lemúria não esteja aqui para ver tão grandiosa cena... — A deusa loira fitou as ruivas através da barreira com um sorriso sádico.

— Escarlate, acorde! — Granada já esmurrava desesperadamente a barreira, próxima à deusa de cabelos esbranquiçados, enquanto Hécate permanecia imóvel, fitando Hera com ódio, à espera do enfraquecimento da barreira para atacar a loira.

— Não será tão fácil assim me matar desta vez, Hera... eu já não sou aquela mesma criança desprotegida a quem a senhora golpeou pelas costas. — Mu se colocou em posição de combate, e a deusa se teleportou diante dele, disposta a golpeá-lo. Ele não se moveu, no entanto, demonstrando impassibilidade ao ver a expressão assustada de Hera quando esta notou que seu golpe fora de encontro à Parede de Cristal que ele havia criado. Histérica, a deusa desferiu mais alguns golpes contra a Parede.

— Impossível! — Hera concentrou suas forças contra a barreira de cristal, e o ariano ergueu uma das sobrancelhas quando ela desferiu em cheio um golpe contra a Parede de Cristal, que imediatamente o refletiu contra si. Sem ter como fugir da própria barreira, uma vez que do lado de fora se encontravam Hécate e Granada, a deusa foi atingida por seu próprio golpe.

— A sua arrogância finalmente me foi útil, Hera... — disse Mu. Hera limpou com as costas da mão o sangue que escorria por seu lábio inferior, erguendo-se em seguida. Ela se teleportou detrás de Mu para golpeá-lo, mas teve seu pulso segurado por ele.

— A senhora é muito previsível... — O ariano apertou o pulso da deusa, fazendo com que ela soltasse o punhal. Hera se teleportou novamente, fazendo surgir um cajado em sua mão direita.

— Como a senhora quiser... — O ariano suspirou, à espera de novos golpes provenientes da deusa. Porém, quando o cajado tocou a parede de cristal, Mu imediatamente sentiu suas forças lhe abandonarem.

— E você já previa isso, garoto? — A deusa sorriu sarcasticamente pela surpresa estampada nas feições de seu oponente. Já sem forças para se manter em pé, Mu caiu sobre os joelhos. Ao perceber que a Parede de Cristal se havia desfeito, tentou erguer-se novamente, mas sentiu seu corpo fraquejar e caiu deitado sobre o chão, incapaz de manter o peso de seu corpo sobre os joelhos. Hera andou até Mu vagarosamente enquanto ria de seus esforços. Parou diante dele e pisou-lhe o peito enquanto lhe desferia um sorriso irônico.

— Já brincamos demais, criança... agora morra! — Hera suspendeu o cajado, preparando-se para golpear Mu, mas voltou seu rosto para Escarlate ao escutar palavras incompreensíveis serem murmuradas por ela, mesmo que ainda não tivesse forças para se levantar e enfrentá-la.

— O que foi, Escarlate? Pretende me vencer com algum de seus truques baratos? — A loira prensou Escarlate contra a parede da barreira com sua força mental e voltou seu rosto para Mu, pisando com mais força em seu peito. — Agora ninguém vai me impedir, Mu... já se despediu dele? Eu posso ouvi-lo chorar... — Hera cerrou os olhos, sorrindo satisfeita ao ler a mente do lemuriano.

-----

Atlas e Evrion perceberam quando Shaka foi subitamente envolto em uma luz ofuscante. Os ferimentos do loiro eram graves e ele mal conseguia falar, mas quando a luz o abandonou, já não se encontrava qualquer vestígio de ferimento em seu corpo. Atlas abraçou Mydhra fortemente, esperançoso em vê-la salva.

— Essa força é de Escarlate. Dentre as faces de Hécate, é a Senhora do Céu aquela que aprendeu a dominar a força das trevas e vertê-las à luz. Se eu simplesmente pudesse levar Mydhra até ela... — O cavaleiro do Sol acariciou a face da ruiva desacordada em seus braços, sorrindo melancolicamente. — Por favor, resista...

Shaka ergueu-se e tomou o rosário em suas mãos, apertando fortemente as contas ao sentar-se em posição de lótus. Ele havia escutado a voz de Escarlate pedindo-lhe que ajudasse Mu, mas preferiu silenciar-se diante de Evrion e Atlas para não preocupá-los. Concentrou-se no namorado, enviando-lhe toda a sua força para que ele pudesse lutar em condições iguais com Hera. A princípio, Mu parecia confiante, e podia sentir claramente a força do cosmo de seu amado. Repentinamente, o cosmo do lemuriano desapareceu quase que por completo. Shaka tentou chamá-lo, mas não obteve resposta por alguns instantes. Permaneceu concentrado e mal pode acreditar nas palavras que lhe foram ditas telepaticamente. Suas pálpebras cerraram-se com força, e o aparentemente apático virginiano chorava intensamente em absoluto silêncio.

— _Adeus, Shaka... só peço que nunca duvide do quanto eu te amo._

Shaka abriu os olhos ao chamar por seu amado telepaticamente e não obter resposta. Com pesar, encarou os olhos de mesmo tom esverdeado de Mu, que o encaravam inquiridores, desejosos de compreenderem o motivo de seu choro, embora já desconfiassem fortemente da verdade.

— Mu disse que... — O loiro tentou responder ao pai do namorado, parando de chorar por alguns instantes. Não conseguiu terminar a frase, caindo novamente em prantos. Evrion abraçou aquele cujo cosmo permanecia interligado ao do filho como se fosse o próprio, tentando consolá-lo apesar da dor que sentia no próprio peito.

-----

— Já lhe dei tempo demais, garoto! — O punho de Hera se moveu na direção de Mu e o ariano cerrou os olhos, entregando-se à morte. Porém, ao invés do som da lâmina do cajado de Hera perfurando-lhe o corpo, ecoou dentro da barreira um sonoro e estridente grito de dor proveniente da deusa. O lemuriano abriu os olhos, espantado ao ver o cão do inferno de pêlo acinzentado dependurado no antebraço dela, arrancando-lhe grande quantidade sangue.

— Maldito! — A deusa atirou o cão longe, mas este prontamente se teleportou à frente do ariano, rosnando tal como uma fera que protege sua cria de um predador. Os olhos vermelhos do animal não demonstravam qualquer sinal de temor ou hesitação. Hera surpreendeu-se ao perceber que a ferida em seu antebraço ainda não havia curado.

— Ophanim é um cão do inferno, Hera... Por que achas que ele possui esse nome? — Escarlate ergueu-se lentamente do chão, escorando-se na parede. – Essa ferida não será curada enquanto não se passarem sete dias. Mas alegra-te, uma humana levaria sete anos para tê-la cicatrizada.

Hera se teleportou ao lado contrário onde Ophanim se posicionava, tentando golpear novamente o ariano. O cão acizentado fincou seus dentes no pescoço de Hera, derrubando-a no chão, e ela abriu os olhos para fitar o animal, aterrorizada com a agilidade e nocividade dele.

— Já chega, Ophanim. — O cão parou imediatamente ao escutar a voz firme de sua dona, que estendia suas mãos sobre a barreira, desfazendo-a. Obediente, o animal soltou o pescoço de Hera e deitou ao lado de Mu.

— Adeus, Hera... — A deusa de cabelos esbranquiçados cerrou os olhos, teleportando-se junto a Mu e Ophanim.

— ESCARLATE! — A loira gritou enquanto tocava a ferida em seu pescoço com horror.

— Não se preocupe, querida... ninguém a verá nesse estado lastimável. — Hécate se aproximou de Hera enquanto segurava uma chave prateada entre seus dedos. A loira tentou se mover quando avistou os olhos cor-de-granada pesarem-se sobre os seus.

— Não poderá fugir desta vez, senhora. Viemos até aqui para entregá-la o presente enviado por seu amado marido.

— Não me venha com asneiras! SOLTE-ME IMEDIATAMENTE! EU SOU A SENHORA DO OLIMPO!

— E está sob os _meus _domínios, senhora. Seria grosseria minha não recepcioná-la como se deve... — Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu na face da pequena quando Hécate tocou o queixo de Hera com o dedo indicador.

— É uma pena que um frasco tão belo seja morada de uma alma putrefata... — A ruiva teleportou o punhal de Hera em sua mão esquerda. Desferiu um golpe firme contra ventre da loira e capturou os lábios dela com os seus em um beijo sarcástico. Os olhos verdes encararam os rubros com surpresa e o baú prateado foi aberto, permitindo que dali saísse uma infindável quantidade de energia negativa. A loira sentiu um arrepio em sua coluna ao sentir as unhas de Hécate percorrerem sua nuca, quando os dedos da ruiva cravaram-se em seus cabelos para puxá-los fortemente. Hera foi obrigada a virar o rosto para fitar o baú. A energia negativa já encobria as duas, mas Hécate passou a manipular a energia com a mão livre.

— Veja, Hera... sua nova morada pelos próximos milênios. Todo o lixo, toda a escória do Universo reside ali. É o castigo que Zeus lhe preparou por prejudicar as minhas crianças.

— Como você pode ser capaz de... — A ruiva puxou os cabelos da loira com mais força.

— CALE-SE! — Hécate encarou Hera furiosamente. — Não ouse falar novamente, a menos que EU assim ordene.

— Maldi... — A ruiva simplesmente abriu mais os olhos, fazendo com que Hera gritasse de dor.

— Não me faça repetir, _querida_... E poupe meus ouvidos de seus ruídos desprezíveis. — Hécate arrastou a loira pelos cabelos enquanto andava até Granada, estalando o pescoço para ambos os lados enquanto escutava a respiração ofegante de Hera.

— Você pode escutar? Estão chamando pelo seu nome... — A ruiva ergueu o rosto da loira à altura de seu rosto, como se segurasse uma boneca de pano à beira do baú. — Hum... como estão sedentos! É uma pena que não possa se mover... — Hera surpreendeu-se ao perceber nas mãos de Granada um bonequinha loira à qual a pequena costurava a boca.

— A senhora pensou que eu fosse uma criança tão mal-educada a ponto de não me despedir devidamente? — A pequena sentou-se à beira do baú, retirando o pentagrama prateado da própria testa. Acima dos olhos cor-de-granada, não havia sobrancelhas, mas dois pontos rubros tais como os típicos dos lemurianos. Com uma das afiadas pontas do pentagrama, a deusa com aspecto de criança cortou o rosto da boneca.

Hera arregalou os olhos ao sentir seu rosto ser cortado como se uma lâmina passasse por ele, desesperando-se ao perceber que os golpes desferidos por Granada contra a boneca lhe atingiam. Apesar da dor, a deusa não conseguia gritar, sentindo como se seus lábios estivessem colados. A Senhora da Terra divertiu-se às custas da loira, torcendo-lhe os braços e pernas e perfurando-lhe as coxas e intimidade.

— Já me cansei, Senhora do Inferno... — A pequena ergueu os olhos para fitar a loira, atirando a boneca ao baú.

— FORÇAS DAS TREVAS, EU AS INVOCO! — A energia maligna ao redor de Hécate se transformou em um redemoinho, e Hera observou assombrada aos olhos rubros se acenderem como pedras preciosas expostas à luz em meio à fumaça negra.

— Levem consigo a senhora a quem vos oferendo! Garantam que seus dias sejam nublados como as cinzas! Que seus olhos não enxerguem, mas que seu corpo sinta a dor que ela causou a cada um de meus descendentes! Que suas almas a atormentem incansavelmente e que apenas o sofrimento alcance a esta alma putrefata! — Hécate ergueu Hera acima do baú, segurando-a firmemente enquanto o redemoinho puxava o corpo da deusa. Soltou-lhe os cabelos sem hesitação, ordenando ao baú que se fechasse com um simples gesto de mãos.

— O que fará agora, Hécate? — Granada suspirou, entediada.

— Retornarei ao inferno. E você? — Hécate observou a pequena recolocar o pentagrama sobre a testa, tampando-lhe os pontos avermelhados.

— Bem... eu já estou em meus domínios. — A pequena sorriu de canto com a pergunta de seu outro eu.

-----

Escarlate teleportou-se no quarto de Mu, trazendo o neto enfraquecido em seus braços. Fez com que o lemuriano levitasse até o pai enquanto teleportava-se até o canto do quarto onde Atlas chorava abraçado a Mydhra. Retirou o pentagrama prateado da testa, descobrindo os pontos avermelhados, e espetou a ponta de seu dedo indicador em uma das pontas do pentagrama, tocando os pontos lemurianos de Mydhra com seu sangue. Uma forte luz prateada brilhou no recinto, e logo os cabelos ruivos de Mydhra se tornaram violáceos. As pálpebras abriram-se, desvendando os olhos rubros de Lemúria.

- Adormece, querida. Tua missão já foi cumprida, e já não precisas carregar o fardo de memórias tão dolorosas... – Escarlate ergueu a mão sobre a testa de Lemúria para fazer com que Mydhra perdesse as memórias, mas seu pulso foi segurado pela deusa.

- Não. Eu adormecerei, mas minhas memórias permanecerão para que eu não me esqueça do rosto da senhora novamente... mãe. – A deusa de cabelos esbranquiçados sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça e cerrando os olhos. Os olhos rubros de Lemúria cerraram-se, e seus cabelos mudaram do tom violeta para o ruivo de Mydhra. Os olhos verdes da matriarca se abriram lentamente e ela avistou o marido.

- Obrigada... – A ruiva sorriu gentilmente, abraçando o loiro com mais força. – Desculpe-me por preocupá-lo, Atlas.

Evrion surpreendeu-se ao perceber Escarlate se materializar ao seu lado, tocando os pontos sobre a testa do neto tal como fez com Mydhra. Shaka fitou a deusa de cabelos esbranquiçados, reconhecendo aquela que o orientou a ajudar Mu durante a luta do namorado com Hera.

- Muito obrigado, Escarlate.

- Não há de quê, querido. – Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta à deusa, esta desapareceu do quarto.

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO_

_ATÉ MAIS, BJOCAS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


End file.
